Story 08: Gundam Wing & G Gundam: GW Gundam
by Turles
Summary: The Devil Gundam has returned...and this time its crossed-over and brought back a new force of fighters to join the Shuffle Alliance for the 16th Gundam Fight. Ready? Go! (The Story is Finished at last!)
1. The Return of the Devil

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 1: The Return of the Devil

*

Preventer Report:

Name: Haruka Tenou Rodriguez

****

Code Name: Sky King

****

Date: March 15, A.C. 200

****

Report: It's been two years since we've had anything major happen within the office of Preventer. Since that time with the Outlaw Star it has been rather dull here at Preventer. The most action we ever got was the report that someone might have been developing mobile suits somewhere in mountains of Tibet. 

* * *

Johan knelt on the cockpit platform of his Gundam as his wife came up behind him. He was on one knee typing at a small computer that brought up data on the Gundam. 

Haruka brought herself onto the cockpit platform. She watched Johan type away and seeing the data stream by like a river. 

"Hey, Johan." She said in a very sweet tone. 

Any man who would have been obsessed with his work would have spoken and never turned. Except Johan was unusually unique like the other Gundam pilots, especially as a husband. Johan stopped typing and turned around on the platform to look at his wife. She had changed in the past two years. She was wearing an outfit that she had designed for herself. It was a pair of white shorts that came to her knees, a blue tank top that was cut to show off her belly, a red over coat that came down to her knees and had its sleeve cut off. Johan looked as her ponytail waved in the low gravity. It was just as long as Duo's yet Haruka managed to keep the same hairstyle she always had. 

The reason for Haruka's ponytail was because of the intense training she had received from Wufei. She felt that she was part of the Long Clan too because of her marriage to Johan and being a Gundam pilot too. So, she went under the teaching of Wufei. Though Johan could have done it but it would have been a conflict because of their love for each other.

Haruka was also wearing thin crisscrossing belts that had her side arms as well as her beam saber. It had become standard at Preventer to have a beam weapon as well the minimum .45 side arm. It was Johan who designed the first beam weapons for hand-to-hand combat. 

Now, everyone in Preventer had one. Heero Yuy had a simple one, just a cylinder that extended a deep blue blade. Duo Maxwell kept his weapon, the same beam scythe like his DeathScythe mobile suit, but he changed the hue from its green to a crimson like a deep ruby. Trowa Barton had a different kind, he had a double ended beam saber that could split in half into separate beam sabers (both having a blue hue). Quatre Raberba Winner decided to have a small difference in his, he decided to have a standard beam saber but with a yellow hue instead. Wufei Chang's weapon was like his Nataku, or rather like his old Shenlong mobile suit, a double-ended beam trident. However, it was like Duo's beam weapon in that it could shrink as well as extend so that it could be a little more compact to carry. Then there was Alexandria DeLarge; her beam weapon required a little bit of a different design. It was merged into her can that had the eyeball on its end. All she had to do is pull it out like her old dagger and it would activate a beam dagger. Then by twisting the eyeball like a knob would extend the blade from a beam dagger to the fully extended beam saber in its orange hue. Next there was Haruka's who had hers made a little longer and slimmer for better speed and just for diversity she had her beam in the color of violet. Even though Johan had a beam saber he redesigned his beam sabers case to have a more curved design to have faster blocks and attacks. Yet, Johan still kept his beam sabers old color of green.

Johan, like the others at Preventer, he had changed a little bit in the past two years. His ponytail had gotten a little longer but he still kept it at a treasonable length. He had also gotten a little more muscular too, even though not much has happened in Preventer, Johan still kept his skills sharp. 

He looked up at his wife with a great smile.

"Hey, Haruka." He said

"Working hard?" She asked

"Just getting the reverse thrusters aligned." Johan answered

Even with the answer that Haruka received she saw something in Johan's eyes. She knew that look or that feeling in his eyes. Concern.

"What's wrong, love?" She asked with the same amount of concern she felt.

"I had a dream last night." Johan reported allowing the concern to consume its expression on his face.

Haruka decided to joke a little bit, "Before or after we made love?"

Johan played along, "After, I can't shake it off. I feel something coming over the horizon."

"Could it be another tear?" Haruka had asked from her experience. The experience of people coming from Alternate worlds into their own line of history through what has been called "the tear".

"I think so," Johan said, "but it feels different this time… very different. It's still a dream but I can't get rid of the feeling I got from it. I dreamt of seeing a great and terrible Gundam. It was like a devil, so great and uncontrollable. It ravaged across space and the Earth like a natural disaster created by man, brining with it widespread terror and destruction. Nothing could stop it, not even the greatest of Gundams. It was truly a devil." 

Haruka looked and saw the great concern consuming Johan within himself through his eyes. She bent down and kissed her husband as she pulled back she whispered, "Don't worry so much, Johan. We always seem to find ways to deal with whatever is thrown at us, because we're Gundam pilots."

"You're right, love." Johan smiled, "whatever it is we'll beat it." Johan went back to typing at the computer on the cockpit platform of Gundam Ryu as Haruka laid herself against his back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and set her cheek against his. 

* * *

Across the sea of possibilities through time and space existed another world, a world not unlike the universe where Preventer and its Gundams kept the peace. It is the universe where the year is F.C. 72 (future Century). In space there are the numerous colonies, each of a different nation. The Earth had become nothing more than a ball of dirt. 

That was until the year F.C. 60. Every four years each colony sends a machine called a Gundam to Earth. This was how the colonies had prevented going to war with one another. On the Earth the Gundam fight and keep fighting until the last Gundam stands. Whichever nation the winning Gundam represents, its nation earns the right to rule space. For several years, Neo Hong Kong had ruled, until the 13th Gundam Fight when Neo Japan had won the tournament. As a matter of fact Neo Japan has kept this title for 12 years. In that time the cities on Earth had been rebuilt after years of the Gundam fight it was time to rebuild. With the cooperation of the other nations, it wasn't as difficult as it seemed. Though the nations needed a solution to keep these cities from being damaged from more Gundam Fights.

After a few months of brainstorming, an idea was developed, it was to create a structure called "Gundam Domes". These were enormous fighting arenas in which Gundam fighters would hold matches. A computer-controlled judge would also regulate these matches. Soon, hundreds of these domes were created on Earth. Now that new articles and regulation were made and the domes were created completed, the Gundam fight was ready to get under way. 

"Hey Rain!" Domon Kasshu called from the top of the Bud Carrier, "Let's hurry!"

"I'm coming, Domon!" Rain answered

Domon Kasshu smiled from the top of the Bud Carrier as he looked down at his wife, his love and partner Rain Mikamura Kasshu. He watched as she came running up the steps to the very top in her high heels. As she came running up Domon stepped inside the carrier's quarters, which was far better than the one he had in the 13th Gundam fight. The carrier for that fight was just a cockpit looking up through the glass dome. This one was far better, it was almost like a hotel room with that glass roof over it. It had some chairs, a desk and a king sized bed. Of course they were bolted down to the floor so they wouldn't move around so much in take off and landing. 

Domon sat at one of the desks, as Rain came dashing in gasping for breath. Domon smiled as he watched her beloved sweat.

"What took you?" He asked

Rain smiled, "Oh, shut up, Domon." Rain had caught her breath as Domon asked the next question.

"Are we ready?" He asked 

"Yes, we are." Rain said, "We've gotten clearance to leave space dock. Though aren't we a little early, Domon? The Fight doesn't start for while." 

Rain was right, that the 16th Gundam fight doesn't start for another two weeks. Yet, Domon insisted on going down to Earth right away. Ever since the Devil Gundam incident Domon seemed to take a new light to life. Though when it comes to fighting, he's still the same old Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts. He wanted to go to Earth with his God Gundam and Fuunsaiki. Though the reason why did surpass Rain's understanding, still she decided to go along with it. 

"I know." Domon said agreeing with Rain, "I just want to go before the Gundam fight starts."

"That may be," Rain reiterated, "but there are still some nations who are still deciding upon a fighter for their nation."

As Rain brought this up the intercom system buzzed on. It made a familiar pitch that both Domon and Rain knew very well. AN instantly familiar voice came on.

"Domon Kasshu and Rain, please come to the lab…something terrible has happened." 

The voice was that of Dr. Kasshu, but the tone is something that made Domon Kasshu, the King of Hearts, Pilot of the God Gundam, and Champion of the Gundam tournament, shiver. The tone that Dr. Kasshu had was of fear. Domon wasted no time, he rushed from the space dock to his father's lab. Behind him his red cloak flapped from his sprinting wile Rain tried to follow him, running in her high heels. Rain had seen her love like this before and what could have happened or what possibilities of disaster lay ahead frightened her. 

Both Rain and Domon were sweating when they came to Dr. Kasshu's lab. Under the piercing white lights they saw him. Dr. Kasshu sitting at one of the lab tables with his hands in his hair as if he was going to pull them out. Domon knew that something truly terrible has happened. 

"What's wrong, father?" He asked

Dr. Kasshu turned to look at Rain and Domon, the look in his eyes said it all, it was as if he had seen a ghost or maybe the devil himself. 

"It's back." He said as he went to on of the lab monitors. He turned it on and as the LCD was warming up he waited to show what he had seen. There on the screen Domon saw something that he'd thought he'd never see again, it was the Devil Gundam.

"Oh no." Rain whispered as she covered her mouth and her eyes widened. 

"The Devil Gundam was sighted heading toward this colony," Dr. Kasshu reported, his hands, knees and voice shaking. "But as our forces were dispatched, it vanished right before their eyes. This was only 30 minutes ago and we don't know where it could have gone." 

"Not again." Domon shook his head, "I've already lost too much to that machine."

Dr. Kasshu came forward and placed his hand on his sons' shoulder, "I know, son, but we mustn't allow this abomination to do the same atrocity to others as it has done to us."

Domon looked at his father knowing that he was the one who created the Devil Gundam. It was time again to put a stop to it, Domon looked back to Rain.

"Rain," he asked, "We've got to call together the Shuffle Alliance as well as Allenby Beardsley from Neo Sweden. Tell them that the Devil has returned."

Rain only nodded, history does repeat itself, this time the question is asked of who will suffer from this monster.

****

To be continued…


	2. The Strange Encounter

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 2: The Strange Encounter 

*

Meanwhile in the alternate universe of A.C. (After Colony) 200, Johan was working on the Gundam Ryu with his wife behind him and he heard a very familiar voice.

"Hey Johan." The voice called

Johan went to look and found a tall silvery hair man waving to him.

"Milliardo." He called as he jumped down from the cockpit platform to meet him. Thanks to the low-gravity Johan landed softly upon the steel floor. He looked up at his uncle and smiled. It was Milliardo Peacecraft, otherwise known as the Lightning Count Zechs Marquise in the days of Oz and the Alliance Military. 

"How are you doing?" Johan asked, "I thought you were on the Mars Terra-Forming Project." 

"I was." Miliardo said, "But for some reason that I can't explain I came back to this ship."

"Maybe you were just homesick." Johan suggested with a wink.

Miliardo raised his eyebrows and shrugged

BAM!

All of the Preventer Ship Tabris rocked back and forth the white lights then turned red. The alarms within the whole ship blared like screaming and panicking masses. The intercom suddenly clicked and the voice of Lady Une called out shouting in distress.

"Attention Gundams!" She shouted, "Scramble! Gundams to your suits! Priority red alert! Repeat, this is not a drill, Gundams to your suits, priority red alert!"

Johan knew what had to be done, he crouched down and jumped up to the cockpit of the Gundam Ryu. There he saw Haruka jumping away from Ryu to her white suit called the Gundam Nemesis. Inside Johan switched to his flight suit as he watched the other mobile suit pilots come in, Heero Yuy, followed by Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner, and Wufei Chang. As soon as he got his helmet on he snapped on the air hose to his suit. He felt the air blow through into his helmet and through his hair. He closed the cockpit door and watched the controls light up around him like a sea of lights. 

He heard the command of Lady Une call out, "All Gundams Launch!" 

Johan saw the steel walls of the mobile suit bay out of his 360-degree view screen that wrapped around the seat of the cockpit. He made the move and jetted out to space. He met up with the other Gundams, The Wing Zero, The DeathScythe Hell, the Heavyarms, the Sandrock, the Nataku, the Clockwork, the Nemesis and the Tallgeese III.

Immediately, the Gundam pilots had questions. Questions about why the Tallgeese III was still in tact. Miliardo had stated that he had destroyed the suit after being transferred to the Mars Terra-forming project. Now, the Tallgeese was already back in action, why?

Johan had asked the question to Miliardo.

"I lied." Miliardo answered

Lady Une called out, "Gundams, we're under attack by an unknown Gundam. Location: Upon the Tabris hull. Search and Destroy!"

All eyes of the Gundams turned to the Preventer Ship Tabris. Along its shark like exterior they didn't find it until they came to the very nose of the ship. There they saw the most unusual Gundam they had ever laid eyes upon. The Gundam was enormous, as it set itself upon Tabris, it looked as if it was half the size of Tabris itself. For a base or legs the unit had a Gundam head as enormous as the Gundam itself. From that head sprouted a long snake-like midsection, ribbed and bright orange. Set upon that snake like spine was the Gundam body. It had enormous shoulders couples with its bulky chest, so much that it as hard to see where its head was. Upon each shoulder it had spouts like shortened smoke stacks arranged on it like steam vents.

"What in the hell is that thing?!" Duo shouted

Johan on the other hand watched as the shoulder parts of the Gundam extended like fingers from an enclosed fist. The Gundam looked like it was extending an extra set of hands.

"I don't care what it is." Johan stated looking at the monstrosity, "But it's attacking Tabris."

Johan shoved the controls forward making his engines burn with a white-hot flame. He had out his Gundams buster rifle and buster shield. His eyes set upon the unknown Gundam. As he came closer something very unusual happened. From the unknown Gundam came what were like tentacles of an octopus or vines of a madly growing plant. They spurted out at Johan, he didn't want to find out what they were for or what they did. He simply dodged them.

"Don't let those things touch you!" Johan shouted his warning to his comrades.

"AHH!" a pair of screams came out.

Johan looked up and the tentacles of the unknown Gundam had wrapped themselves around the Gundams Clockwork and DeathScythe Hell. 

"Heero!" Johan called, "Aim for the attacking Gundam!"

"Roger that." Heero acknowledged coldly as he brought about his buster rifle and aimed it at the unknown Gundam. Johan followed suit. The two Gundams aimed as they waited for their rifles to charge up. The targets were green as they watched the unknown Gundam attach itself to the hull of the Tabris. They kept hearing the screams of their friends and comrades in their ears couple with the sights trying to lock.

BEEEEEP!

The targets turned red and they fired. Though they didn't aim at the unknown Gundam from above. If they did that they would have endangered the Tabris indefinitely. So they attacked from the side so they could hit it but pose no damage to the Tabris itself. The twin beams of the Wing Zero and Ryu hit the unknown Gundam. As soon as they hit the Gundam came off the hull but vanished into nothingness like a mirage and its tentacles had gone with it. 

Victory was theirs, but one thing occurred to Johan, his friends. He jetted to the Gundams clockwork and DeathScythe Hell. The two were motionless.

"Alexandria!" Johan shouted, "Duo!"

He heard a groan and then he heard their voices.

"I'm all Horrorshow, me droog." Alexandria reported, "'ow's Duo?"

"I'm alright." Duo said, but then he screamed, "My arm! There's something on my arm!"

* * *

Within the Preventer ship Tabris, the officers were crammed into the sick bay to see their injured friend, Duo Maxwell. Though his injury was much more unusual then what any officer within Preventer had ever faced. Dr. Ami Mizuno looked at Duo Maxwell's right arm. Hovering around her were the other Preventer Officers wondering what was going on.

When they got back they had found out from the ships holographic navigator, Al that Lady Une and Treize Kushrinada were abducted. The Unknown Gundam took them, even with this bad news shaking Preventer to its foundation, there was still the issue of Duo. After defe4ating the Unknown Gundam, the officers took Duo out of his DeathScythe Hell, the last transmission he sent was that his arm was covered in a metallic material. It was as if his arm had been dipped into tin foil. It shinned like highly polished aluminum, but it was also composed of small hexagon shaped pieces connected together like a puzzle on Duo's arm.

Dr. Mizuno gasped, "What in God's name is this?"

"I wish I knew." Johan said looking at his unconscious friend.

Dr. Mizuno continued to study the metallic substance on Duo's arm, "As far as I can tell," She reported, "He's been infected. By what? I don't know, and I don't have the first clue of how to cure him."

"Can't you do something?" Quatre asked for the well being of his Gundam friend.

"The most I can do is make him comfortable until I find a way to cure him."

Johan and Heero went over to the Windows of the sick bay and stared out into the blackness of space. So many questions were swimming in their heads like fish in a small tank. Each one was passing consideration. What was that Gundam? Who built it? Where did it come from? And most importantly, who was the pilot? All that Preventer was left with were two captured officers, an officer down with an unknown infection, and to top it all off one big goddamn mystery to deal with. 

As Heero and Johan pondered these questions, a messenger came. Materializing out of nothingness was the ship navigator, Al. He wore one of his unusually stylish suits that shimmed in the fluorescent light and his tie that flashed with its carefully placed LED's of red, green and amber as he took out his holographic cigar. 

Heero noticed the hologram from the reflection in the glass. 

"What is it, Al?" He asked coldly

"You still could learnt to lighten up a little more." Al smirked, "But I've come to report that I've found something in space."

Johan turned his head, "What have you found?" he asked

"Our computer classifies it as…" He scratched his head, "A tear as wide as Tabris itself."

Johan jumped to his feet as the word reached his ears of all the Preventer officers in the sick bay. 

"Has anyone come through?" Quatre asked

Al shook his head, "No, as a matter of fact it can't be seen with the naked eye. Only the computer could see it, it appeared just after that Unknown Gundam attacked us."

"Then that's it." Haruka stated, as she spun her idea all eyes and ears of Preventer tuned in, "the Unknown Gundam either made the tear or found it and came through. I say we follow it, wherever it came from they might have a cure for Duo. Let's take the Tabris through it."

Wufei disagreed, "For all we know that Unknown Gundam is a weapon out of control with no cure."

"I must concur with Haruka." Dr. Mizuno stood up, "We need a treatment for Duo Maxwell. Whatever is on his arm is slowly spreading. If you have a better idea, I'm listening."

Wufei said nothing, he didn't have the slightest clue of how to cure a sickness like Duo's. He was too proud to even admit that Haruka was right about this, just because she was a woman.

"We must also expect that there might be no way of getting home if we go through the tear." Heero added

"Those who visited us," Haruka counter stated, "All made it back to their worlds, so we can return to ours."

All the debating was becoming irritating, even to Johan. If there was some authority a decision could be made. Then Johan thought of something that no on had brought up.

"All of you are missing one important point." He said

"What's that?" Wufei asked

"The Unknown Gundam has Trieze and Lady Une. Without them we are leaderless, so we should find out who the chain of command falls upon. If I'm remembering correctly that duty falls on Miss Noin."

Miss Noin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It seems that she couldn't escape her commanding part that she tried to abandon when Oz collapsed. She didn't want to be in an organization with ranks and military discipline, but fate is not without its turnabout.

"Yes." She said exhaling and opening her eyes, "And I agree with Dr. Mizuno and Haruka, we will go through the tear." She looked to the navigator with the fires of command in her eyes, "Al, set course to go through the tear, one-quarter speed." 

"Aye, ma'am." Al saluted with his left hand since his cigar was in his right.

"As for the Gundams, all of you are on stand-by duty. There's no telling if we'll be boarded or attacked, stay alert." She commanded as she left sick bay.

* * *

Back in the world of Future Century 72, on the Neo Japan colony a meeting of the greatest fighters of the colonies gathered. This was to discuss a dark cloud that has come over the 16th Gundam Fight. 

In the meeting room there were two sets of circular couches with a coffee table in the center. On the far side of the room there was a window that looked out into space with the Earth as its view. 

Leaning against the wall near the window was the fighter from Neo America and pilot of the Gundam Maxter; Chibodee Crocket. He, like the others had changed quite a bit since the 13th Gundam fight. He still had the Shuffle Alliance crest and title of "Queen of Spades", despite his displeasure of it. He also had gotten a little more muscular in his early 30's. He chewed on a plant stalk as he listened to the meeting. Standing with the Neo American fighter was his team that consisted of four women, Bunny Higgins, Cathy Ronary, Shirley Lane and Janet Smith. 

Sitting cross-legged on the curved couch was the grown-up Sai-Saici, the Fighter from Neo China, representative of the rebuilt Showlin Temple, Pilot of the Dragon Gundam and Club Ace to the Shuffle Alliance. Even though Sai-Saici had grown-up there were still some things that never changed about him. Such as his black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Coupling his height growth was the length of his ponytail that reached the high part of his back, and his still good sense of humor was still the same. Standing behind Sai Saici was his teachers and mentors, the monks of the Showlin Temple Keiun and Zuisen. 

Sitting to Sai-Saici's left and in a very proper posture was the fighter from Neo France, pilot of the Gundam Rose, and Jack of Diamonds to the Shuffle Alliance; George De Sand. He too had grown into a very proper and strapping young man with his butler Raymond Bishop standing behind him. Then to George De Sands left was his wife that he had been married to for the past few years was the woman who fell in love with him at the 13th Gundam fight, Princess Maria Louise. She had grown up as a young woman should in such areas that a young lady should. 

Then, there was the Black Joker of the Shuffle Alliance who was sitting on the second curved couch, the fighter from Neo Russia, and pilot of the Bolt Gundam; Argo Gulski. Him being the eldest of the Shuffle Alliance hadn't changed all that much in the past 12 years. Except for the facts that he was no longer a prisoner, now he was the pride of Neo Russia. Along with that his friends that were once imprisoned were also part of his Gundam Team. Commanding his Gundam team was his former guard, the commanding and beautiful Nastasha Zabikov who was sitting to his left. 

The only one that wasn't part of the Shuffle Alliance that was attending this meeting alone was from Neo Sweden. A young vivacious beautiful woman named Allenby Beardsley. She had changed quite a bit, growing in all the right places both up and out. Though this growth was making a few of the ladies in the room, including Rain, just a little jealous. Who could blame them? Allenby was wearing such skimpy clothes that showed off her curves that the other ladies had ever right to be jealous. 

Last of all there were the ones who called the meeting, Rain Mikamura Kasshu and the fighter from Neo Japan, pilot of the God Gundam and King of Hearts; Domon Kasshu. 

"All of you got my message." Domon stated as he looked out at the Shuffle Alliance. 

"The Devil has returned." Chibodee Crocket repeated as he chewed the plant stalk.

"That's right, the dark cloud from the 13th Gundam Fight has risen from the ashes. Unfortunately, we don't know how it has done this and most of all we don't know where it is. It was sighted not too far from here and then vanished."

Allenby raised her eyebrows, "Vanish?"

"Yeah," Domon said, "Which is why I called the Shuffle Alliance together."

The proper George then asked, "I know all of us are in the Shuffle Alliance, but why is Miss Allenby here with us?"

"I think she should be part of the Alliance." Domon proclaimed, "All of us were affected by the Devil Gundam. Allenby being such a great martial artist that gives the better reason to be part of it."

"But how do we bring her into the fold?" Rain asked

"Master Asia told me," Domon explained, "about the absolute top of the Shuffle Alliance, the ones who decide who comes into it or not. They are called _The Dealers, _I say we take Allenby to them."

The big and gruff Argo said, "I don't mean to be rude, but what good will it do?"

"The Devil Gundam has done so much to all of us. Allenby especially as a fighter. I feel that she should be a part of this and it will do us a great deal of good to have another set of hands with us. Along with that if we were to go see the Dealers they might have a better idea of where the Devil Gundam is."

"I agree with Domon." Chibodee spoke, "Allenby is a great fighter like the rest of us, so she should have that chance to be a part of the alliance."

George stood up, "I'll second that."

"Me too." Sai-Saici spoke out

"Count me in, in that case." Argo added

"The final decision rests with you, Allenby." Domon said turning his head to Allenby.

Allenby smiled, "I'll go along with it."

"Just one question." Chibodee spat out the plant stalk, "Where are these Dealers?"

"Las Vegas." Domon answered, "On the Neo America Colony.

  
Chibodee smiled, "Hey, Vegas."

"Let's go, then." Sai-Saici stretched. 

* * *

The Shuffle Alliance made their way to the Neo America colony, courtesy of the transport provided by the Neo Japan government. The transport was almost like a bus, with numerous windows that looked out into space. Though the mood among the fighters was truly less than pleasant. Everyone had his or her own tragedy with the Devil Gundam. They sat in silence thinking back to their pasts with that monstrosity. 

At the front was Rain who was driving the transport. She too had thoughts of her involvement with it, then as she drove the transport a noise broke the silence.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

"What's that?" Domon asked looking to the front. 

"The Proximity Alarm!" Rain shouted

Everyone on the transport looked out the windows and saw it. They saw an enormous ship, it was longer than several football fields, and from such a close distance they didn't see the writing on the side, the registry that read, "Preventer Ship Tabris". The enormity of the ship sent such shock waves through Rain that she didn't hit the brakes. It's like this in such moments of life, such as taking that wrong turn into an oncoming truck. It comes with such great surprise that it's hard to stop from ramming into it. Rain was feeling the same effects the enormous ship was so close that she couldn't' stop, only ram into its side. 

The transport crashed through the side of the ships bay doors. It ripped through it straight ton while the ship moved to the left, leaving a gash in its side. That was at least until the transport landed in the mobile suit bay. 

The compressed air was being blown out into space from the jagged scar in the ship hull. The Shuffle Alliance looked to find that the hole the transport made was being sealed by a second set of doors above the hole. They were safe but for how long?

From the numerous windows of the transport the Shuffle Alliance saw Gundams. At least eight of them standing against the wall like toy soldiers on a shelf. 

The first thing had to be done.

"Is everyone alright?" Rain asked

There was a murmur of those saying that they were all right.

"Where are we?" Sai Saici asked

Domon was the one who had an idea of where they were, or at least what this place was. 

"I think we're in a mobile fighter storage bay." Domon stated.

The others looked out at the windows at the Gundams. None of them did not look familiar, nor did they look like they represented any nation. Not only that, but why were there that many in one place?

Rain looked out the front windows, she saw a set of double doors. They opened up like the sliding doors of a subway car. Then out poured a squad of people that looked like they belonged to a military from the weapons they were carrying.

"Action." Chibodee smiled as he went to the transport door and kicked it open. 

* * *

The Preventer officers poured into the mobile suit bay as soon as they found out where the unidentified craft was located. The officers had a feeling or an intuition that something like this would happen. Little did they know of what this universe would be like or who they would encounter.

The first few that went in was Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton who already had their guns out, while Wufei Chang had his fists ready to fight. The others followed in due course, lastly Johan and Haruka with their beam weapons out but not activated just yet. 

They came in looking at the craft that landed in the mobile suit bay. From the craft came a multitude of people, six of them came to the front of the craft. They looked at the Preventer officers and were ready to fight them. They were quite a colorful bunch to the Preventers eyes. One had a red cloak with a katana on his back. Next was a man with a cowboy-like jacket, purplish hair with a touch of pink tips. Then there was a man who had his hair as long and in the same style as Trowa's, yet he was dressed as if he was royalty. Next was a younger person who seemed like he belonged in Wufei's clan with his pulled back hair and pony tail. Then there was a man who was enormous, like a giant with enormous muscles that would put body builders to shame. Last of all, there was a beautiful woman with bluish hair and a figure that would make super models green with envy. 

The one in the red cloak stepped forward, "Are you working for the Devil Gundam?" Domon asked, "Are you here to keep us from destroying it?"

Johan raised his eyebrows and thought, "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I don't care who you guys are." Chibodee decreed to the Preventers, "but you look like you're going to kill us, so I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"In your dreams!" Haruka shouted

The fight between the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers started. First, it was the impulsive Chibodee Crocket against the Sky King, Haruka Tenou Rodriguez. Chibodee in his cocky state of fighting tried to make a punch as he dashed at Haruka. But Haruka saw through that cockiness, she ducked and made a good punch into Chibodee's stomach. The shock made the Neo American fighter spit involuntarily. Chibodee bounced back and continued to attack.

George De Sand took out his rapier sword and picked his target. His eyes were set upon the boy who had his hair much like his, the Silencer, Trowa Barton.

"Ungarde!" He said in perfect French at Trowa.

Trowa stepped forward; he holstered his gun and never touched his beam weapon. He stood coldly looking at George as they looked at each other. For a moment the two didn't move, until George swished his rapier at Trowa, it was then that Trowa displayed his talent. He flipped around George and did his acrobatics until he was standing on the French Knights head. Trowa's weight could be felt on George's spine. His displeasure was more than evident but Trowa remained cold and expressionless as a statue.

Argo Gulski chose his victim, the blonde hair boy, the Noble in the Desert, Quatre Raberba Winner. Quatre felt the fear quiver inside him like the onset of chills. He looked up at the enormous Argo, he suddenly had a very good idea of what David felt like as he went up against Goliath. It would have been so easy not to try, but Quatre was more resilient than he appears to be. He dashed through Argo's legs and made his attacks at the giants' back, but the attacks didn't phase Argo. Quatre suddenly felt a little smaller.

Sai Saici made eye contact with a boy who looked very close to him. The two fighters made eye contact, Sai Saici jumped high into the air, while Wufei, the Solitary Dragon, did the same. The two fought each other with the same skill, strength, and speed equaling each other in every way. It seemed like they were fighting a mirror image of each other.

The blue-hair Allenby didn't waste time in choosing her opponent. She looked at the girl with green hair. She chose the Clockwork Pilot, Alexandria DeLarge. She cracked her knuckles as she approached Alexandria, who made the connection and smiled, as she twirled her cane. 

"I'm gonna beat you real Horrorshow, me blue hair devotchka." Alexandria cooed

"Whatever." Allenby smirked

She made her attack but Alexandria was just one step ahead, she sidestepped and used her cane to trip the Neo-Sweden fighter. The trip sent Allenby flying flat onto her face. 

The last two that went head to head was Domon Kasshu who locked eyes with the Perfect Soldier named Heero Yuy. Domon took out his sword and went after Heero. The Perfect Soldier had his gun out and fired the first shots at Domon. The bullets were coming at Domon and he saw all of them coming at him in slow motion. He brought the sword about and deflected them like they were rocks. All of the bullets had hit the sword instead of Domon.

Heero saw this without flinching with surprise, he saw it in Domon's eyes that he was a martial artist of extreme abilities. So the last resort Heero had was at his side, within a matter of mere seconds he holstered his side arm. Domon was in close range to Heero, he had his sword up ready to slice Heero in half, but the Perfect Soldier had a counter plan. As if by super speed he took out his beam saber, it extended with its deep blue hue. It sent waves of blue across Domon's face that grew wide with disbelief. Heero swiped at the sword and cut it in half with the beam sabers extreme energy and heat. 

Domon stopped dead in his tracks as the sound of the cut off part of the sword hit the ground. He looked at it in great shock and wide eyes while Heero simply held his beam saber that sent its deep blue hue across the room and into Domon's dumbfounded face. The sword was more than a weapon to him, it was a gift from his brother Kyoji who during the 13th Gundam fight had disguised himself as a Neo German fighter named Swartz Bruder. It broke his heart; Domon dropped the sword and charged at the cold Heero Yuy who sheathed his beam saber. The two battled fist against fist.

The only one who wasn't fighting anyone was Johan, he watched all the fighting and thought to all those times when diplomacy had worked. This time it seemed that the fighting drive on both sides had gotten out of hand. 

"Someone's got to stop all this." He thought to himself and then acted on that. 

He first went over to Quatre who was fighting the enormous Argo Gulski. He came flying in between the two of them. He first attacked Argo, he flew up into the air with the posture of a crane and kicked Argo to the ground. He then went over to Alexandria and Allenby, he brought his hand in a strike against the back of her neck. The blow sent Allenby back to the ground. Next he went between Trowa and George, who for a moment was shocked that a boy of his age had such skill. He allowed his guard to drop if only for a moment. Johan took the advantage and punched George dead in the face. Next was his wife Haruka against Chibodee. He dodged Chibodee at first but came back with an uppercut. It sent Chibodee flying onto his back with a very surprised look on his face. Next Johan went for Wufei and Sai Saici. The two were fighting as if they were two tornadoes shoving their forces of nature against each other. With the same amount of skill he broke up the fight sending Wufei to the ground on his feet and Sai Saici to the ground on his back. Next Johan came between the last pair, Heero and Domon, who proved to be very difficult. Johan had to stretch his senses in order to counteract the onslaught. Until Johan caught Domon's fist and kicked him in his side. Domon was on the ground gasping for breath as Johan climbed up to the top of the crashed transport.

On the top of the transport Johan surveyed the scene as he took out his revolver and shot it into the ceiling. Thankfully, he didn't hit anything, but the sound silenced the room.

"Now that I have your attention!" Johan shouted, "Can we all sit down and talk peacefully?" 

Johan took his step towards the Shuffle Alliance, his hands were at his sides to make sure that he could reach either his beam saber or his side arm just in case any one of them decided to make an attack. It is an odd way to approach diplomacy but then again they were the first ones to attack, so it is reasonable to try to be secure. 

"I believe it is customary to introduce each other." He stated "Would you mind terribly if you started?"

Rain being the most practical and civilized of the group was the first.

"My name is Rain Mikamura Kasshu." She said then implied to Domon, "This is my husband Domon Kasshu."

Domon only stewed where he stood next to Rain never saying a word to anyone. Only having a very sulking face looking dangerously at Heero Yuy who only stared coldly across the table. From anyone else's point of view it looked like Domon and Heero were having some kind of staring contest. Since Domon was staying silent the one next to him decided to stand up and introduce him.

"My name is Chibodee Crocket." He said and implied to the four girls that were standing behind him, "this is my team. Bunny Higgins, Cathy Ronary, Shirley Lane, and Janet Smith." 

The girls behind Chibodee smiled at the Preventer officers. Some smiled back, others waved and the rest simply stared cold as statues.

Next came the one whose hair was like that of Trowa Barton's, "My name is George De Sand." He bowed. 

The enormous giant that dwarfed everyone around him spoke in a deep tone, "My name is Argo Gulski and this is Nastasha Zabikov." He didn't say another word after that. The woman behind him nodded her head towards the Preventer officers acknowledging them without saying a word. 

Standing next to Argo was a young boy whose height nearly suggested that the young boy was a midget. Yet the boy spoke in a high male voice suggesting that he was well past puberty. "I am Sai Saici," He said "and these are my masters, Zuisen and Keiun." The old monks behind Sai Saici bowed to the Preventer officers.

Finally, the blue hair girl introduced herself with a great smile, "My name is Allenby Beardsley." 

On the other side all of the Preventer officers were slowly starting to make the connection. That there was some sort of common bond between their groups as if something that transcends dimensions of life connected these two groups of Gundam together like twin stars. Both sides felt as if they were facing mirror images of each other and that mirror image was only a few steps away. 

From the point of view of the Shuffle Alliance, the first to introduce himself was the boy who had shaggy brown hair. "My name is Heero Yuy." Heero stated still keeping his gaze straight at Domon Kasshu, "Code Name: The Perfect Soldier." 

"My name is Trowa Barton." Trowa stated looking across at George De Sand, "Code name: The Silencer."

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre smiled still feeling nervous with Argo only a few feet away, "Code name: The Noble in the Desert."

"My name is Wufei Chang and I'm not hiding anything." Wufei proclaimed, "Code name: The Solitary Dragon."

"Me name is Alexandria DeLarge, me droogs." Alexandria said twirlling her cane, "Code name: The Clockwork Pilot." 

"I'm Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez." Johan stated, "Code name: Star Dragon."

"I'm Haruka Tenou Rodriguez." Haruka said rather proudly standing next to her husband, "Code name: The Sky King."

"Who are you?" Domon Kasshu asked, "And what are you doing here?"

"We've come from a different universe." Quatre explained

****

To be continued…


	3. The Dealers

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 3: The Dealers

*

"Another universe?" Chibodee smirked, "you've got to be kidding me."

"This isn't a joke." Quatre refuted, "We were attacked by an unknown Gundam that had captured our superior officers and retreated through a tear in space. We followed the tear and it lead us here and that's where all of you come in."

The Shuffle Alliance looked at each other at the sound of this unknown Gundam. 

"What exactly happened when you were attacked by this unknown Gundam?" The noble George De Sand asked

"It was the freakiest thing that I had ever seen." Johan said wide eyed all of the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers saw fear in those eyes. "It was enormous, bigger than any Gundam I had ever laid eyes on. When we attacked it, the unknown Gundam sent out what looked like vines from a great rain forest or tentacles of some monstrous octopus. We managed to fight it off but it came at a great cost. Now one of our crew mates, officer Duo Maxwell has been infected with an illness the likes of which none of us had seen."

Domon Kasshu stepped forward with his fist out, "It was a machine built by my father" He proclaimed. "It is an abomination known as the Devil Gundam."

Johan raised an eyebrow, "What an appropriate name." 

Rain Mikamura Kasshu stepped forward beyond her husband Domon towards the Preventers. "You mentioned that one of your comrades is infected with a sickness. Could you tell me what it is?"

Haruka was the one who answered, "We don't know what it is. His arm is covered in a metallic substance that seems to be made out of Gundanium." 

Rain's heart started to race within her chest, she knew that this persons time was short and that he needed treatment. "Please." She said, her hands clasped, "take me to him. I'm a doctor I can treat him."

"How do we know you're not the ones that caused his infection?" Trowa asked

"Step down, Trowa!" Johan shouted, "At this point for Duo's sake I'm willing to trust anyone." 

Trowa said nothing as he backed down from his accusation. 

"This way." Johan stated 

Johan, Haruka and Rain lead the way to the Tabris sick bay. While behind them one of the Preventer officers ran into a very familiar face. Catching up to the one at the very back was a young girl with long blonde hair. At the back of the pack of Gundam fighters, pilots and their crew was Heero Yuy. He decided to keep his distance from Domon Kasshu since this was a time to heal a fallen man. Yet behind him was someone that he hadn't seen in a long time. 

"Heero." She called

Heero Yuy turned to look and found Relena Dorlin Peacecraft. The girl that had captured the heart of a soldier, she came running up to him with a head full of questions and a heart whose love couldn't' be denied. 

"I heard what's happened." She said to Heero.

Heero could only ask one question, "What are you doing here?"

Relena smiled, "Nice to see you too, Heero. I was here on Tabris making my visit to the office of Preventer. However, in current circumstances it looks like I'll be here for a while."

Heero said nothing but only continued to walk with the rest of the pack until they reached the sick bay. The only ones that went in were Rain, Haruka, Johan and Heero. They felt that it was necessary to have officers near just in case of any mishap. Even though an implied truce had been made they still felt that security was a top priority onboard Tabris. Especially in a situation in which the commanding officers are missing in action. 

In the halls outside the sickbay the remaining Preventer officers waited silently with the Shuffle Alliance. The mood among them was silently uneasy. Was there no communication among these fighters and pilots? Had they all degraded to the level of dumb beasts or had they simply not wished to speak to each other since their earlier fights had been so rudely interrupted.

Inside the sickbay, the doctors Ami Mizuno and Rain Mikamura Kasshu had looked at their patient. At first sight Rain was a little taken aback by the sight of such a young man. He looked no older than 17 but his clothes are what put off Rain slightly. He was wearing balloon pants, a priests collar, the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up and there were twin golden lions on his shirt. Yet it was his right arm that Rain recognized. This boy was infected. 

"What's he infected with?" Dr. Mizuno asked Rain.

Rain looked up at Dr. Mizuno and was stunned by how young she looked. She almost looked like she was in her pre-teen or teen years. Still, her duties as a doctor brought her back to focus on the patient. 

"He's infected with what are called Devil Gundam cells or DG cells." Rain explained, "its one of the theoretical principals behind the Devil Gundam. Self-Replication, Self-Reconstruction, and Self-Evolution."

"Self-Evolution?" Heero asked, "Are you asking us to believe that a machine can actually evolve like a living organism?"

"I'm not asking you to believe anything." Rain beamed at the Perfect Soldier, "It's a fact. I've seen it myself with my own eyes and if you still don't believe what I'm telling you then look at your friend whose suffering because of it."

Heero said nothing. 

"Is there a treatment?" Dr. Mizuno asked

"Yes, there is." Rain answered, "I have a drug that can reverse the process, but it will stop the process but it will take time to reverse the process." 

"How long?" Haruka asked

"Two or three days at most." Rain had brought along her little black bag, which was so reminiscent of those old time doctors that would make house calls in small towns. She brought out a small clear vile with a hypodermic needle and drew out the drug that was needed. 

"You mentioned that you're superior officers were captured." Rain restated

"That's correct." Johan answered, "Now we're pretty much leaderless. The chain of command falls on one of our officers but we still need to find them." 

"This is an awkward time for this to happen." Rain stated as she injected the drug into Duo's right arm, "The Gundam fight is only two weeks away."

"Gundam fight?" Haruka asked, "What's the Gundam Fight?"

Rain looked over to Haruka surprised, it was then that she realized that they really were from a different universe than the one she was attached to. Everyone on Earth and in the colonies knew about the Gundam fight. There wasn't a single soul who didn't and here she was, surrounded by them.

"I'll explain then." She said taking the needle out, "it all began 72 years ago when the colonies were sent into space. To prevent war among the colonies they decided to create a competition. Each colony sends a machine called a Gundam to compete in a tournament. The fighters keep fighting until the last remaining Gundam stands. Whichever nations Gundam is left standing earns the right to rule all of space and Earth for the next four years until the next Gundam fight. And this tournament takes place on earth. The past the Gundam fights did considerable damage to the cities, but now because of new regulations and stadiums the Gundam fights can be safely monitored and damage can be controlled."

The Preventers looked at each other with an expression that escapes any words. All of this seems unthinkable to them that allowing controlled fights can simply prevent wars. Yet it seemed so incredible that it didn't sound real. 

"Is anyone killed during these fights?" Heero asked

"The Gundam Fight international regulations state that no fighter can attack an opponents cockpit." Rain explained, "But, killing and wounding caused in error during the competition is permissible, though no one has died during a match."

All eyes in the room looked as the growth of the DG cells on Duo's arm had stopped and began to shrink. Though it only took away a few of the DG cells while the rest still remained. Rain brought herself back up and took her bag. 

"Your friend should recover." Rain prescribed, "I think we should all talk about the Devil Gundam. It looks like we're going to have to find it again."

"You've done this sort of thing before?" Johan asked crossing his arms.

"Yes, we have." Rain answered, "And I think you and your fellow members should enter the Gundam fight." 

* * * 

Near the transport that had crashed in the mobile suit bay, Rain had brought the Gundam fighters and their crews together. She left the Preventers outside since she wanted to bring her suggestion to the others herself. She thought that if the Preventers tried to ask themselves they'd be refused immediately. How wrong she was. 

"Hey, maybe my hearing ain't 20-20 no more," Chibodee stated, "What did you just say, Rain?"

"I said that I think we should allow these Gundam pilots to enter the Gundam fight with us." She said

Chibodee sneered, "That's what I thought you said. I have one question. Are you out of your goddamned mind?"

"Calm down, Chibodee." Domon intervened, "I can see her point of view. We can't ignore the facts. The Devil Gundam has risen from the ashes and we're going to have to fight it again. This time from what Rain has told us from these Preventers it has evolved again. Meaning that it's grown even more deadly than before. So, we're going to need help on this. There's only one problem that I'm seeing." 

Domon crossed his arms parting the cloak he had and showing the clothes he had underneath it all. He leaned against the crashed transport looking up at the Gundams that stood before him. He couldn't help but wonder what they were like in actual Gundam fights. 

"What's that, Domon?" Allenby asked

Domon thought about his answer, "The problem I'm seeing is getting them into the Gundam fight and representing different nations. No doubt the other colonies have already selected their fighters. It will be hard to try to get these Preventers into the tournament and not have them represent any nation."

"Aren't you forgetting something Domon?" George asked

"What's that?" Domon turned his head to the Frenchman.

"There are some nations that haven't even begun selection of a fighter." George replied, "I'm sure that with your influences of the Neo-Japan leader he can pull some strings and get these Preventers representation." 

Domon smirked, "Of course, George. In that case, the next step is to contact the Neo-Japan officer and speak to Prime Minister Kurato." 

"Then it's settled." Rain smiled, "I'll explain this to the Preventers." 

"I just hope there are enough nations for all of them." Chibodee said as he took out a plant stalk from his pocket and placed it in his mouth like a cigarette.

As Rain went to speak with the Preventers, Domon went inside the transport. Every kind of spacecraft made has their own communication device. Even with the damage done to the transport he was sure that the communications array was still usable. To his surprise he found out that it was, so he made the call to the Prime Ministers office. 

"This is Prime Minister Kurato's office." A secretary appeared on the small COM screen.

"This is Domon Kasshu, the fighter of Neo-Japan." Domon announced, "Let me speak to Prime Minister Kurato."

Typical response, "Prime Minister Kurato is very busy right now. Can I take a message?

"There's no time for that!" Domon shouted, "Tell him it involves the Devil Gundam it's a matter of national importance!" 

Domon saw from behind the secretary's head there were doors that looked like they were carved from the greatest of oaks. They swung open and out came Prime Minister Kurato, a short pudgy balding little man with a very small mustache."

"What's all the commotion?" He asked

The secretary responded, "There's a mister Domon Kasshu for you, sir." She said, "He says that it's a matter of national importance and something about a Devil Gundam."

The Prime Minister went ballistic, "Why didn't you say so!?" He shouted, "I'll take the call in my office."

"I'm transferring you now sir." The secretary told Domon.

"Finally." Domon huffed.

Domon spoke with the Prime Minister, he explained the whole situation. Crazy and fantastic as it sounded the Prime Minister listened with great interest about everything. The appearance of these pilots called the Preventers as well as the appearance of the Devil Gundam. If that wasn't enough the Prime Minister was also told of someone who was infected with DG cells. Now came the most crucial part.

"We of the Shuffle Alliance feel," Domon proposed, "that we allow these Preventers to enter the Gundam fight."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked

"We need you to pull some strings with the other nations and see if we can get these Preventers to represent different nations. This way they can enter the Gundam fight and try to locate the Devil Gundam." 

"I'll see what I can do."

"Contact me as soon as you have done something about it." Domon switched off the screen.

He sat back in one of the many chairs that were available on the transport. He thought about what was to lay ahead with the reappearance of this old demon. He looked down the isle to find the young Sai Saici standing there.

"So, what happens now, Bro?" He asked

Domon had a feeling that Sai was listening in on the conversation he was having with the Prime Minister of Neo-Japan. 

"We go to Neo-America and speak with The Dealers of the Shuffle Alliance." 

The whole situation had been explained between the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers, it was explained to them who they were in the Shuffle Alliance and what they did exactly. It could be said that the two were no different because their mission was the same, to prevent wars and needless bloodshed. So, with the spoken truce between the two of them, they had put aside their differences and began to work together. The first thing was to upload the maps of this universe into the Tabris computer. That was done with the help of the Ship's Navigator, Al. The Shuffle Alliance were quite surprised when they saw Al in action, they never knew that artificial intelligence could be taken so far. With Al's help he retrieved maps from within the core of the transport that crashed into the mobile suit bay. There were actually a couple of times when he tried flirting with the ladies that had arrived on Tabris. Shirley, one of Chibodee Crocket's team members, tried to slap Al but her hand went right through his visage. 

The course was set to the Neo-American colony and the news that they were going into an area similar to Las Vegas excited several of the Preventer officers, namely, Haruka, Johan, and Alexandria. 

On the bridge the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers gathered to watch the colonies pass by.

"How long will it take to reach the Neo-American Colony, Al?" Miss Noin asked from the Captain's chair

"It'll take about 10 minutes." Al said, "It won't be long now. See there it is."

To the Shuffle Alliance the sight of the Neo-America colony seemed trivial, at least to some of them except Chibodee. The reason this was because ever since he was a kid growing up in the slums of New York City he wanted to come to this colony. The desire burned within him and drove him to it. 

The Preventers looked at the colony with constant awe. It was beautiful; it was shaped like a star in the middle of space. It shined greatly like the sun itself with the lights of the cities within the colony. In its center was the great symbol, the statue of Liberty. Some of the officers remembered how the real thing was still on the Earth that they lived on and around. Though time had taken a toll on it, but thanks to the World Nation it was cleaned up and was a reminder to the rest of the world that the borders no longer exist. In the age of the World Nation the Statue of Liberty represents that anyone is welcome to any region of the world nation including outer space itself. 

"This is it." Chibodee smiled, "My colony, I hope you Preventers will like this place."

"I'm already liking it." Quatre smiled. 

Within the Neo-American colony, the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance arrived in the Las Vegas section. They passed by all the casinos and resorts that were brought back to life thanks to the historical records of the original Las Vegas. There was the Mirage, the Tropicana, and other places that have the true Las Vegas feeling. Asides from the fact that it is never say in this section of the colony. With the black star-specked sky of space the night rained eternal over Las Vegas. 

This was the place to search for the absolute top of the Shuffle Alliance. Yet, they spent the whole day searching the colony. No sign of the Dealers, everyone that was asked said that they never heard of them. Others only referred to the dealers that inhabited the casinos. It had grown frustrating for all of them to try and find these people.

At the day's end the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers sat around a small park bench. The park was in North Vegas. North Vegas was a small town on the outskirts of Las Vegas. It was the kind of place to come to when a player screws up far too much on the Vegas strip. These groups of Gundams sure have gone that far: especially Johan, Chibodee, and Haruka who lost quite a lot of money at the casinos. It is pretty discouraging since they got no word upon where the Dealers were. It felt like they were chasing after phantoms. 

"Ah." Chibodee moaned leaning on a nearby tree, "this is hopeless."

"You're only saying that because you lost so much at the Blackjack tables." Heero Yuy pointed out to the Neo-American fighter. 

Chibodee snapped back, "you wanna make something of it, kid?"

"Stop fighting!" Quatre shouted, "This isn't going to get us anywhere."

"I agree." Johan added, "But Chibodee is right, we haven't found so much as a whisper of these dealers."

Domon shook his head as he leaned forward on the park bench, "They have to be here. Master Asia told me that they would be here."

The whole group fell silent as the streetlights burned their own colors. All hope seemed lost until a whisper came from the shadows of the trees. It made a sound like a "psst", several heads turned the direction of the voice that call out. In the dark shadows was a hooded figure, the lights of the street lamps could only shed its glow upon only pieces of the fabric the figure was wearing. It was a great long black cloak that looked ragged as if whoever used it had it for a very long time. A small crackling voice came from the figure as no one made an attempt to approach it. 

"I know what you all seek." It said

"Where is it?" Domon asked standing up from the park bench.

"You must travel away from Las Vegas and find a place called _Bunnies and Mustangs._ Tell them, Maverick sent you." 

With that last bit of instruction the shadowy figure vanished as if it were made of smoke and fog. All heads of Preventer and the Shuffle Alliance looked in each direction to make sure if the figure had indeed vanished or was simply hopping from shadow to shadow escaping them. Nothing, in all directions the person who spoke from the shadows had vanished completely. Only one word was spoken and it came from the King of Hearts, Domon Kasshu.

"Finally." He said in triumph. 

* * *

The place that was described by the shadowy figure was a small one floor place far from Las Vegas. It almost looked run down aside from the sparse neon lights and flashing light bulbs advertising its name against the night sky. What the place was wasn't clear until they actually read the sign. 

__

Bunnies and Mustangs

Neo-America's Finest Brothel

They stood outside looking at this place that sat behind hits tall white iron bars like a fortress. 

"Are you sure that this could be the place?" Quatre asked.

"At least we have a lead into the Dealers instead of sitting around with no direction." George stated to Quatre. 

Johan shrugged, "Well, let's go in."

With his wife at his side they entered the place followed by the members of Preventer and the Shuffle Alliance. They got passed the iron gates and walked up to the restaurant like steel and glass door. In they walked and found themselves in a very strange surrounding, there were soft 60 watt bulbs glowing soft yellow as well as the black lights above that made Johan's white trench coat glow purple. As each member of Preventer and the Shuffle Alliance came in, a middle aged plump woman who greeted them with a smile confronted them.

"Welcome to Bunnies and Mustangs." She said, "I'm Lady Evett. Can I interest you in our girls?"

Behind her a line up of girls came out. All of them wearing clothes that looked more like sleeping wear than anything else. Each of them had appealed a different taste, some were blonde, others brunet, a few redheads, some Asian, some more Caucasian, and so on down the line. The only one who seemed to smile at this was Chibodee Crocket. 

"I'll take them all." He said jokingly.

Lady Evett raised her eyebrows.

"Pay no attention to him." Quatre approached, "Maverick sent us." 

Lady Evett looked surprised at the young boy Quatre, she then gestured to the other ladies to leave the room. The name _Maverick _seemed ominous to the ladies that ran this place. All of them were looking at each other as if someone had spoken an unspeakable name and they were confirming with each other if he actually said what they thought he did. As they left Lady Evett guided the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance, through crammed hallways so much that they had to proceed in a single file line. At last Lady Evett came to a door in which there was a doorbell that was starting to show its wear with its paint chipping off. She rang it once, knocked twice and rang three times. A sound came from behind the door that sounded something like a deadlock being unchained. 

The door opened only showing a creek and Lady Evett allowed them to pass her while she stayed behind. As she was about to close the door when she gave her final words to her guests. 

"Good luck to all of you." She said as she closed the door leaving them in total darkness. At least they were in darkness until the lights came on. The only lights that came on were like overhead lamps and what they shinned upon was what appeared to be a poker table. Behind that table was two men and one woman dressed in dealers clothes in an ordinary casino. 

"Welcome." The woman said as she took out a deck of cards, "to the Shuffle Alliance." 

Domon Kasshu and the rest of the Alliance stepped forward he brought up his fist so that the top of it could be seen "My name is Domon Kasshu…."

"The King of Hearts." One of the dealers said, "and your friends are the rest of the new alliance. We already know this from our scout who had been watching all of you since you arrived here at the Neo-American colony." 

"Why didn't you come to us first if you knew we were coming?" Chibodee asked in slight outrage holding his fist up like he was about to fight.

"We had to be sure that you were indeed looking for us. Now that you're here, what do you seek from us."

The woman Dealer took the deck of cards and began to shuffle them with such speed it was as if her hands were a blur and the cards were moving by themselves. 

"The old dark cloud has returned." Domon reported, "The Devil Gundam has returned." 

The Dealer had laid the shuffle deck back on the table as she looked at her comrades. She looked back through the darkness at the alliance who was light by the overhead lamps only slightly. 

"We've come to make our friend, Allenby Beardsley, pilot of the Noble Gundam and champion of Neo Sweden to be a part of the Shuffle Alliance." 

"We have seen her performance." One dealer stated, "We had been monitoring the 13th Gundam fight ever since we sent the original shuffle alliance to earth. She is acceptable for the Alliance. Allenby Beardsley, please step forward." 

Allenby never felt so much tension in her whole life; nothing of her training could have prepared her for this. What was to happen to her was this going to be painful or what this going to be as painless as a haircut. Still, Allenby progressed forward, she made the choice and like a martial artist she wouldn't back out of it. 

"In order to be a part of the Shuffle Alliance." The female dealer said, as she handled the deck and began to shuffle again. She shuffled so fast that not even the fast eyes of Allenby and Domon could keep up. She then cut the deck and drew one card from the top and looked at it but never turned it to face Allenby. She only explained further, "You must have a crest." 

The Dealer turned the card to face Allenby and instead of a face or a number like in a regular deck it was a crest like the others. This one had a pair of diamonds opposing the number two. Under them was a banner with a word written upon it. It said, "Deuce of Diamonds 0011". Allenby couldn't help but like the crest already, because she knew that she had a great duo herself. 

"Allenby Beardsley" The Dealer said, "You shall be known to the Shuffle Alliance as, the Deuce of Diamonds." The dealer then took the card and flicked it at Allenby as if it was a Ninja's throwing star. Allenby caught it in mid air like the prized martial artist she was. She then looked at the crest and suddenly the card vanished as if it was a mirage in Allenby's hand. She then turned her hand over and there was the Deuce of Diamonds crest on the top of her hand glowing as if it was a tattoo under a fluorescent light. 

"Go now." The Dealers said, "Find the Devil Gundam and destroy it once and for all before more suffer needlessly." 

Allenby held her fist close to her chest with the top of it facing the Dealers, "I shall work with the rest of the Alliance to bring down the Devil Gundam."

"Go forth then, Shuffle Alliance." The Dealers said in unison.

****

To be continued…


	4. The Elimination Rounds

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this. 

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 4: The Elimination Rounds

*

The Shuffle Alliance (with their new member, Allenby Beardsley as the Duce of Diamonds) and the Preventers walked back to the spaceport of Neo America. Along the way, Domon Kasshu felt his cell phone ring at his side. He grabbed it and pressed the receive button, he held it up to his face and listened. 

"This is Domon Kasshu." He said

"Domon." A familiar voice said

"Prime Minister Kurato?" Domon asked

"That's right Domon." The Prime Minister acknowledged, "Listen, I've pulled some strings and found some nations that haven't selected a fighter yet. Keep in mind it wasn't easy."

"Who do you have?"

"I have Neo Korea, Neo Scotland, Neo England, Neo Saudi Arabia, Neo Hong Kong, Neo Spain, Neo Australia, Neo Ukraine, and Neo Belguim." 

"Thank you very much, Prime Minister."

"There is one catch Domon."

Domon suddenly felt that he knew that something this good couldn't have come to them if it didn't have its price. He asked reluctantly, "What?"

"The people your with are going to have to fight the nations top fighter in order to establish them as the champion."

"I understand, Prime Minister. When do they have to fight them?"

There was a momentary pause but Domon could hear the rustling of papers within the Prime Ministers office. He then heard the Prime Minister clear his voice.

"The first will be Neo Korea, Neo Ukraine and Neo Belguim. Their fights start tomorrow. Neo Korea will be at 1:00 p.m., next will be Neo Ukraine at 3:00 p.m. and finally Neo Belguim will be at 6:00 that same day. After that it will be one nation per day, it will be Neo Scotland, Neo England, Neo Saudi Arabia, Neo Hong Kong, Neo Australia, and Neo Spain. So this whole thing will take about, a week, which is good since the actual Gundam Fight will be a week later. Can these people really be ready to fight them? I hear the competition is pretty fierce." 

"I've fought one of them and I can tell that they're pretty fearless, Prime Minister." 

"I certainly hope so." 

Domon hung up the phone and then he appeared to the Preventers and explained the situation in full detail to them. He spoke as if this situation was dire, but then again when anything remotely serious comes up Domon's tone is always dire. 

"So, the next thing all of you must decide is which nation you'll fight." 

"I'll take Neo Korea." Heero said coldly

"I'll take Neo Ukraine's place." Trowa announced

"How ironic." Quatre shrugged, "I'll take Neo Saudi Arabia." 

"I couldn't agree more with Quatre" Wufei smiled, "Neo Hong Kong is mine." 

Miliardo shrugged, "If that's the case, then I'll take Neo Belgium, but I will fight under my former name, Zechs Marquise." 

The Gundams agreed, since having the name Peacecraft would be a little bit out of place in this universe that included Johan himself as well. 

Alexandria smiled, "I'll tolchok Neo England." 

Johan shook his head, "If only my parents could see this. I'll take Neo Spain."

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, "That only leaves Neo Australia for poor little me." She said it in a sarcastic tone that Johan had to giggle. 

"Then that leaves one nation, Neo Scotland." Trowa observed, "Then that nation should fall onto Duo. His fight doesn't come up for another few days." He turned to Rain, "Will he be able to fight by then." 

"I believe he will." Rain Mikamura Kasshu said and then turned to her husband, "Domon, the fights don't start until tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah." Domon said

"I recommend to all of you as a doctor that we all get some sleep before the elimination's tomorrow." She addressed everyone as they boarded the Tabris. 

"Sure, Rain." Domon said softly. 

As the boarded the Tabris, the mood among the Preventers was a little tense but the experience that the Preventers had under their belt told them to be confident. They had done so much in their time, they had fought wars together. They had faced unspeakable technologies developed by a truly insane mind, space pirates, and people from other timelines. Sailor soldiers, bounty hunters, ruthless gunmen, and killers of all types. Needless to say, that the Preventers would be damned if they were to be stopped by a simple tournament. 

* * *

Well now, everyone. The stage has been set for today's battle; the elimination rounds are to be this week. These would be the fight that would determine who would be the Gundam to represent a nation of people. The Preventers have already chosen which nation they will fight for the representation title. Today's Gundam Elimination will be between the Preventers Heero Yuy and his Gundam Wing Zero against Hiroshi Ashino and his Gundam Ying Yang currently the champion of Neo Korea. Let's get things started! Gundam Elimination Set! Ready, Go! 

The Preventer Ship Tabris had arrived at the spaceport of Neo Korea. The colony itself was rather small, as a matter of fact it looked like a tear drop in the middle of space. Arriving at the colony was an experience in itself. Out of the windows of the space port they could see the whole colony as far as the eye could see contrasting with the blackness of space. It was like a natural jungle with a few cities sprouting up here and there like tall trees. Among the buildings and trees the Preventers saw the structure that was explained to them, the Gundam Dome. 

It was an enormous building compared to the others that surrounded it. That was the place for the elimination against the current champion of Neo Korea. The real pressure of this whole match rested upon the shoulders of the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy. He simply stayed quiet the whole time that the group made their way to the Gundam Dome. Heero only concentrated on the rules of the Gundam Fight International Regulations. All his life he hadn't lived by any rules of battle except the ones he had. Now he had to fight within boundaries, he had to keep going over the rules or he would simply fight the way he always fought. 

"Article 1" Heero thought, "A Gundam whose head is destroyed is disqualified. Article 2: A pilot must never aim for the cockpit of his opponents Gundam. Article 3: Fighters damaged in any part of the body except the head may repair the damage as often as necessary and continue to compete. Article 4: Gundam Fighters must protect their own Gundams at all times. Article 5: All battles are to be one-on-one. Article 6: Gundam Fighters must not damage nor mar the honor or dignity of the nations they represent. Article 7: The ring for each battle is the Earth. Supplement to Article 7: All Gundam Fights must take place in a Gundam Dome."

The rules seemed so odd, how can a Perfect Soldier work within such boundaries?

"Heero?" A voice called

Heero came out of his deep thought and followed the voice. The voice was that of Quatre Raberba Winner. He looked around him and found that they had arrived at the Gundam Dome. The Dome itself was even more enormous than what Heero had thought, it certainly would sustain a Gundam fight. 

"We're here." Quatre said

"I understand." Heero said flatly. 

At the front gates, Heero was separated from his friends. He was brought under the Gundam Dome and lead through the tunnels. It became dark in that place like that time that Heero had gone into the mansion of Trieze Kushrinada. Yet this time he came up into the light following the person in front of him. The lights of this place were so bright that it almost felt like natural sunlight. It was like that of a football field only 10 times larger and the stands were far away from the battle field and they were protected by a barrier that looked almost like glass to Heero's eyes. At that particular end of the battlefield he saw his opponent, the Gundam Ying-Yang. It didn't look that powerful, the only thing that seemed odd to Heero was the fact that this Gundam was split in half, one half was red and the other was blue. Yet its head was still on its shoulders with those yellow spikes extending back from its forehead. 

Heero looked closer and saw his Gundam hand been delivered to this place, his Gundam Wing Zero Custom. It stood towering over him in its colors of red, white, blue, yellow, and the green of its center lens. At its back there were its Gundanium wings like those of an angel of God, the feathers of metal touching the concrete ground of the Gundam Dome. He looked to the man who brought him here.

"Please, step into your Gundam, sir." He said

Heero took his steps and found the cockpit of his Wing Zero opened, its lift cable already down, and ready to pull him up to the cockpit. He stepped into the harness for his foot and grabbed the one for his hands and gave it a small tug. It pulled him up to the cockpit where he got a good view of his opponent. He stepped into his cockpit sitting in its leather seat. He closed the cockpit door and watched all the switches, lights and knobs flicker on. Soon the screen came on and there Heero could see his opponent at the end of the battle field. From the internal COM system he could hear the voice of the ringmaster. 

"Today's fight." He announced, "Between our champion Hiroshi Ashino in the Gundam Ying-Yang verses the challenger Heero Yuy in the Gundam Wing Zero!"

Heero spoke to himself as he looked at his opponent analyzing it like a scientist looking through a microscope, "Mission accepted. Target confirmed. Tactics level cleared. Commence Gundam Fight."

He heard the voice of Hiroshi coming from the Gundam Ying-Yang, "Gundam Fight, ready!"

"Go!" Heero shouted as he shouted the controls of the Wing Zero forward, the engines under the Gundanium wings burning white hot like the sun. He charged down the Gundam Ying-Yang, he grabbed it and held it by its neck. He shoved it down into the concrete ground of the Gundam Dome. Yet he made sure that in all the destruction that he steered clear of the audience who was carefully watching. He knew what he was doing.

"Article 1 of the Gundam Fight International Regulations." Heero stated from his heart, "A Gundam with its head destroyed is disqualified." His voice was as cold as ever, he knew that this fight had to be his, for there were very few people who could even match the skill of the Perfect Soldier. He let go of the Gundam Ying-Yang, it was sent flying against the wall yet the friction between the Gundam and the ground was enough to slow it down before slamming into the audience. Heero had the Wing Zero's wings spread out displaying it in all its glory. 

To the audience who cheered uproariously the fight was already over, they had already picked their favorite out of the two. Except to the Perfect Soldier he knew that if someone was a champion of a nation it couldn't be over so easily. He waited and watched, slowly the tattered Gundam Ying-Yang got back to its feet. Heero kept a good grip on his controls waiting for the opponent to make the next move. He watched as the Gundam Ying-Yang split itself down the center. Its red and blue halves seemed to become two separate parts, each half extending out a new leg to support themselves independently. Now, there were two Gundams, one red and one blue facing off against the Perfect Soldier in the Gundam Wing Zero Custom.

Back in the stands of the Gundam Dome, the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers watched in absolute awe that the champion Gundam had become two separate Gundams. Immediately both Duo and Chibodee stood up from their seats pointing at the Gundam Ying-Yang.

"That's not fair!" They said.

"I agree." Quatre protested, "Article 5 of the Gundam Fight International Regulations states that all fights have to be one to one."

George De Sand, the fighter of Neo France made his opinion, "No, he isn't breaking the rules."

"How can you say that?" Duo asked still in his protest.

"I read up on his fights and he's used this technique before." George explained, "The only reason why this isn't breaking the rules is because Hiroshi Ashino is controlling both."

"Controlling both?" Quatre asked

"That's right." George answered, "I am concerned for Mr. Yuy."

Johan shook his head, "You don't know Heero Yuy like the rest of us, George." 

George looked down the isle to the Gundam Pilot, "Why do you say that?"

Johan shook his head to the battle going on beyond the glass, "Just watch. You'll see Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier in action."

On the battlefield, Johan was right, Heero simply watched both of them, as they became targets for him to fire at. He knew that he couldn't use the buster rifle here in such a confined area. There was no telling what kind of damage the rifle could do. The only options were the twin Vulcans in the shoulders of the Wing Zero or the beam saber. Heero chose the beam saber. Both targets looking at him, they looked like copies of the original Gundam that was half-red and half-blue. Now there were two Gundams one blue and one red staring at him like mechanical soldiers. The beam saber he drew shinned a bright green hue as he stared down at his opponent. 

"Now you will see my best technique." Hiroshi Ashino proclaimed from one of the Gundams. "Double Slash Attack!"

The two Gundams started to shake as if they were having seizures, then they fired straight at Heero. The blue Gundam came at an angle to Heero's right, while the red Gundam crossed that path to Heero's left. As the sped along the concrete floor of the Gundam Dome they left trails, like after images of a flash behind them. The attack seemed perfect since no matter if Heero moved left or right he would be hit. They didn't account for one thing, the mobility of the Wing Zero. Heero was still floating yet the Wing Zero's feet were only a few inches above the ground, so much that it looked like he was on his feet. As the Ying-Yang Gundams came at him he flew up to the ceiling as his opponents did their little attack.

"What?" Hiroshi asked himself, "No one has ever dodged that attack, fight like a man!"

"Roger that." Heero said as he came down with the beam saber in his hand. First he flew straight at the Red Gundam, as he drew closer he said one thing, "Review the rules of the Gundam fight, Article 1." He drew back the beam saber and sliced off the head of the Red Gundam Ying Yang, "A Gundam with its head destroyed is disqualified." He then set his sights on the blue Gundam, which looked like it was running away. Yet, Heero was never one to show mercy in a fight, he drew back the beam saber and shot straight at his running opponent. In one quick stroke he sliced off its head. 

As the heads of both Gundams fell to the ground Heero only said one thing, "Mission Complete." 

* * *

Well now everyone. The first of the elimination has been set; Heero Yuy the Perfect Soldier of Preventer has been made the representative of Neo Korea. The next elimination is with Neo Ukraine and its Acrobat Gundam piloted by Tasha Siminova. Let's get things started! Gundam Elimination Rounds! Ready, Go!

The Neo Ukraine colony was a very odd one indeed. Even though it was a colony in space there was actually a river flowing through the colony. From a distance it looked like a chunk of the real Ukraine had been pulled up into space itself. Little did the Preventers know that it was all manufactured nearly 72 years ago when people moved into space. Even with the colonies being a copy of the things on Earth they still had a certain odd feeling to it. Even on the Neo Ukraine colony, the multitude of rivers that flowed through it and the houses set next to the water. It almost felt like a combination of French and Russian culture in this place and this was where Trowa Barton was to have his fight with the current champion of Neo Ukraine. 

Inside the Gundam Dome of Neo Ukraine, Trowa had caught a sight of his opponent. The Acrobat Gundam, it truly was a sight to see. It was as thin and lanky, as he was as if the Gundam itself was built like an acrobat. Its colors reminded Trowa of a mask he had while performing as a clown in a traveling circus on his own colony. The mask Trowa had was only half a mask, it usually covered the left side of his face. The mask had the typical clown painting, bright red lips that always smiled, blue crosses over the eyes, and the small comical teardrop near that eye. It was funny though, Trowa was always one who never smiled yet this mask always smiled. The other funny part was that in this fight he had brought the mask with him to his Gundam. He placed the half mask over his face as he climbed into his Gundam, the very special Gundam he became attached to all those years ago: The Gundam Heavyarms Custom.

Trowa sat comfortably in his Gundam, the odd cock-eyed feeling of the mask on his face. Though the mask was almost like him, always in a certain state of emotions. The mask was always happy but Trowa was usually sad. He had a very good feeling that this fight would be his, for he was The Silencer. 

In the 30-inch screen of the Gundam Heavyarms, he saw a glimpse of his opponent. To his surprise, his opponent was a woman, a beautiful woman, with brown hair that came to her chin yet was brushed back to show her face. She stared at Trowa with bluish eyes that weren't too bright, they weren't too dark, but they were just the right shade. 

"Are you ready?" She asked Trowa

Trowa stayed silent as the announcer called out to the audience.

"Today's fight is between our champion, Tasha Siminova of the Gundam Acrobat against the challenger, Trowa Barton in the Gundam Heavyarms." 

As before, the crowd cheered when they heard Tasha's name but then they began to boo and hiss at the sound of Trowa's. They detested him like he was a disgrace to everything that the audience held sacred. Knowing the reaction from the first fight, Trowa had a good idea that the audience will change its tune before the day is out.

"Gundam fight!" The Announcer called

"Ready?" Tasha shouted

"GO!" Trowa blared as he brought up his twin-barrel gattling guns and began to fire them at the Gundam Acrobat. Then to his astonishment, Trowa watched as the Gundam Acrobat performed several flips, summersaults and cartwheels while avoiding his bullets. As the bullets flied Trowa saw them hit the glass that separated the Gundam fight from the audience. The bullets were all absorbed into the material like water mixing into more water. The bullets never even got to the audience that confirmed to Trowa something. Now he knew that the people were protected. Now, he could fight in anyway he chose and he wouldn't harm the people watching.

"Nice try, Trowa Barton." Tasha mocked, "But how about this? TUMBLER'S SPIN!"

Trowa looked up at the Acrobat Gundam as it spun in mid air madly like a toy top that had been given a mind of its own. The Gundam had its legs and arms tucked but it spun and spun and continued to spin until a light of blue began to emanate from it. At a time like this any normal person should have gotten out of the line of fire, but Trowa was mesmerized. In all his time of piloting mobile suits he had never seen that type of control from one person. Note even mobile dolls could control a suit like this. At last the blue light emanating from the Gundam had consumed him and the next thing Trowa realized was that the Gundam Heavyarms was on its back. He looked up at the screens and saw the Gundam Acrobat holding up its Gundanium fingers in a peace sign as if it had already won. 

"You haven't won yet." Trowa said as he got back on his feet, "Nice trick. But watch the skills of the Silencer!"

The pilot of the Gundam Acrobat Gundam looked from the Mobile Trace System as the Gundam Heavyarms opened up all the compartments in its body. Tasha Siminova was stunned to see the suit containing that many secrets. But that wasn't' the end of it, she saw the Gundam launch missiles at her as well as launch bullets. She tried to skip, summersault, dodge, flip, and cartwheel away from the onslaught but it was no use. From inside the Mobile Trace System she felt the impact of one of the missiles in her face. That's how the Mobile Trace System worked, it sent whatever kind of pressures, heat or explosions it senses back into the pilots' body. She immediately knew that her Gundams head was destroyed, she had lost the match. 

Trowa stepped out of the Gundam Heavyarms and looked at the mess that used to be his proud opponent. Deep within him he was over flowing with the knowledge that he had won the fight. 

"The Gundam fight is over!" The announcer called, "The winner of the fight is Gundam Heavyarms and its pilot Trowa Barton. He shall now be the representative of Neo Ukraine!" 

Trowa heard the loud roar of the crowd. His prediction came true; an audience can be fickle at times. He reached up to take off his mask and rose it to the audience as if it was the grandest trophy of all. The audience didn't understand but they cheered anyway, another part of the mentality of a crowd, they give over to a collective ideal in which if it looks good, cheer for it. Hate your home team when they loose and love them when they win. That's how they thought, at least until Trowa Barton came along, now they had someone new to love, respect and admire. Trowa on the other hand had experienced this praise many times when he did his clown acts in the circus with his "sister" Catherine. He wondered what she would say if she was with him. 

"You shouldn't fight, Trowa." She would probably say, "you should listen to your big sister."

She had always proclaimed herself as Trowa's sister, though that remains to be debated. The fight was over, now all that was left for Gundam fights in that day was for Zechs Marquise and the fighter of the Neo Belgium. 

* * *

Neo Belgium like so many other colonies was a wondrous place. The houses set upon the river, and the atmosphere there. Every member of the Preventers could feel how old the place is. The history within the air was so thick that it could be smelled. On the other hand it could be just that they were anxious to see their friend, The Lightning Count, Zechs Marquise fight in a one-on-one battle. 

As a matter of fact Zechs had taken out his old Oz uniform and his mask of shame for this fight. Fighting as Zechs Marquise to him meant that he had to be him once again. Though for the Preventers to see Miliardo Peacecraft as Zechs Marquise again stirred some very old memories that they hoped wouldn't surface again. 

Approaching the Gundam Dome Zechs Marquise met with Lucrezia Noin who was the current leader of Preventer. They met at the fighters entrance to the Gundam Dome. In the shadows of the concrete hallway of the Gundam Dome Miss Noin called to her love.

"Zechs." She called

Zechs looked at Noin through the lenses of his mask, "What is it, Noin?" He asked

"I came to wish you good luck in this match." She said

"You know me better than that, Noin. You know I will win this fight."

Noin shrugged, "I know, I just wanted to see you before you went in."

She walked up to Zechs and placed her arms around his neck. Looking up at his mask she knew both men in her own hear, the Lightning Count, Zechs Marquise as well as the man under the mask, Miliardo Peacecraft. She brought her lips to his feeling the warmth of his face against hers. 

"Good luck, Zechs." She said as she left her love to do his battle. 

Zechs walked down the entrance of the Gundam Dome to meet up with his opponent. The lights passed over him like streetlights in a car. The only thing that Zechs could think about was how all this was happening. It seemed so surreal at times, in his years at Preventer the people from other worlds came to the office of Preventer and now Preventer was in their territory. The strange feeling of his heart racing was on his mind, trying to figure out what his opponent could do to him. 

He came into the light of the stadium, the cheer of the crowd so loud that it numbed out his own thoughts. He looked down the end and there was his opponent. A strange looking Gundam it was, it was all white and looked as normal as a regular mobile suit with a Gundams head on its shoulders. Taking another look, Zechs found his old friend the Gundam Tallgeese III standing proudly with its weapons in its arms. Its long beam cannon, its shield that contained the heat rod from the Gundam Epyon. This was the Gundam forged from the scattered remains of the Gundam Tallgeese II and the Gundam Epyon, both built and once piloted by Trieze Kushrinada. Knowing that and knowing that he was here to find him as well as Lady Une made Zechs feel proud to be here. He stepped up to the lift cable and tugged it to bring him to the cockpit. As he stood on the cockpit platform he looked out at his opponent as the announcer came on. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" He blared, "It's the moment you've been waiting for! The pride of Neo Belgium, the Gundam Diamond and its pilot Frankie "Four Fingers" Bauhoben." 

The crowd cheered even greater for its hero.

"His opponent today." The announcer continued as the crowed booed and hissed, "Is a man called The Lightning Count, Zechs Marquise and his Gundam Tallgeese III. Who among these two will be the one to represent Neo Belgium in the 16th Gundam Fight?"

Zechs ignored the insults and hisses at him as he climbed into the cockpit of the Tallgeese. He sat within the seated cockpit of the Tallgeese watching everything turn on. In his mind he thought about how strange and new all of this was. In the past visitors from other worlds, other dimensions, or time lines would come to Preventer but now Preventer was in all new territory. This is the place where they no longer had any dominion. That in itself could be nerve wracking for anyone. He watched as the screens came on and there he saw the Gundam Diamond in his screen. Suddenly it occurred to him, why did this Gundam have the word Diamond in its title? There were no indications of diamonds in the Gundam itself. That made the fight a little more nerve wracking than before. Zechs waited for the call for the fight to begin.

"Gundam fight!" The Announcer called

"Ready?" Frankie asked

"Go!" Zechs cried out as he shoved the controls of the Tallgeese III forward. It sent him flying over the head of the Gundam Diamond. He flew up into the ceiling area of the Gundam dome looking down at the Gundam Diamond like a little insect that he was about to squash under his own tactics. 

Frankie "Four Fingers" laughed at Zechs. 

"Why are you laughing?" Zechs asked. He had every right to ask that question, because there was a reason why this man was called Frankie "Four Fingers". The reason for that was because he had a very bad gambling habit. That gambling problem gives away to him making stupid bets with very, very dangerous people. Such as one time when he was in Atlantic City he made a very dangerous bet and lost. Since he couldn't pay up, the bookie gave Frankie the chop and that's how he got his name. 

"You really are an amateur in a Gundam Fight, Zechs Marquise." Frankie explained. Then suddenly Zechs watched as the Gundam Diamond began to open up. Compartments all over its body opened like secret passageways. They were all over the Gundam body, its arms, its legs, its chest and even around its face. Within those compartments were placed what looked like diamonds, or at least diamond like mirrors. 

"Try this, Lightning Count." Frankie Mocked, "DIAMOND FLASH!"

The mirrors within the Gundam Diamond's secret compartments began to flash on and off like a fast working strobe light. Very soon, it gave out a blinding flash so bright that even the people in the stands were starting to cover their eyes. Yet, Frankie "Four Fingers" watched as the Tallgeese III fell from where it was flying and landed on its back. The mirror compartments on the Gundam Diamond closed as it approached the Tallgeese III as if it was a wounded animal being taken for a prize by a game hunter. The Gundam Diamond rose its foot and placed it over the chest of the Tallgeese III.

"Looks like I win." Frankie said as he drew out the Gundam Diamond's beam saber, "Victory is mine."

"I don't think so." Zechs remarked. 

Frankie noticed from the Mobile Trace System something moving to his right. It was the left arm of the Tallgeese III, the very arm that had the shield attached to it. From that shield came the heat rod, it snapped out at the Gundam Diamond like a lizard's tongue. Yet, from the manipulators inside it, the heat rod wrapped itself around the neck of the Gundam Diamond. 

"Victory is _mine_!" Zechs shouted as he pulled back the controls of the Tallgeese III, which in turn ripped off the head of the Gundam Diamond as if it were a cheap doll head. Leaving behind it was the empty socked of Gundanium supports and wires that sparked from one wire to the other. Inch by inch, the Gundam Diamond fell backwards as its head rolled away from the grip of the heat rod that recoiled back into the Tallgeese III shield. 

Zechs Marquise opened the cockpit door and stepped out hearing the cheer of the crowd. He raised his fist into the air proclaiming that he had won the match. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder about the reaction time of the Gundam Fighters. It seemed as if the Gundams and their fighters were one entity, but why? Then, Zechs decided to put the thought aside and soak up the glory that he had won. It wasn't like winning a battle, there were no crowds on the battlefield, but here there were. It made Zechs smile for the fact that he had won. 

****

To be continued…


	5. The New System

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

Author's Note: Just to let some of my readers know, they asked for me to put in the Mobile Trace System into the Preventer Gundams. Keep in mind that I came up with this idea before anyone asked. And it looks like their wish will be granted. 

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 5: The New System

*

Well everyone, the second fight of the elimination's is over, Zechs Marquise the masked fighter of Preventer is now the representative of Neo Belgium who had just defeated the Gundam Diamond. Now the next fight is against Neo-Scotland and this fight falls on the shoulders of Duo Maxwell, who was last seen in his hospital bed infected with DG cells. Will he be out of bed for this fight, and will he even with this fight? Let's get things started! Gundam Elimination's Set! Ready? Go! 

On the Preventer Ship Tabris, there was a meeting with the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance. Yet before the meeting was gotten underway, a very familiar person had walked in on them. There he was standing in the doorway, dressed in his balloon pants, black clothes, and priests collar was the God of Death himself, Duo Maxwell. His arm was free of the DG cells and he seemed never happier. 

"Hey, what'd I miss?" He asked

His friends brought him up to speed on what has happened. The fact that Trieze Kushrinada and Lady Une were taken by the Unknown Gundam, which they found out, was called the Devil Gundam. It was also reported that in this universe there was a tournament called a Gundam fight. Duo's eyes light up when he heard about the Gundam fight. Then he was told about the fact that Preventer was entered into the Gundam fight. 

"Alright, action!" Duo smiled

Chibodee Crocket from across the table was laughing, "I like this kid!"

His teammates leaned in to find out why.

"He reminds me of myself when I was younger." Chibodee explained

Johan then brought up something else that should be brought to Duo's attention, "I'm glad you're in high spirits, Duo." Johan smiled, "Because you're next to fight."

Duo raised his eyebrows at Johan, "Whom am I fighting?"

"You'll be fighting Neo Scotland to earn the title of representative for that country." 

"Good." Duo cracked his knuckles, "I'll kick their ass with my Gundam DeathScythe Hell Custom."

"We should be arriving at Neo Scotland anytime now." Miss Noin reported

"There is something else I wish to bring up." Zechs pointed out

"What is it Zechs?" Miss Noin asked

"I've noticed that the Gundam Fighters reaction time is quicker than our systems. I'm wondering why." 

Rain had the explanation, "That's because of the Mobile Trace System."  
Quatre leaned forward with intent, "Tell us about this Mobile Trace System." He requested

Rain tried to think of an explanation, "Basically, it's a system that synchronizes the pilot with its mobile fighter. Thus the fighter and the Gundam become one. Though there is a catch. Whatever damage or pain the Gundam may feel is thus inflicted back onto the pilot." 

"Hell with that!" Duo said, "I'm sticking with my system."

"No," Trowa said, "I can see where Zechs is going with this."

"Where is he going?" Johan asked

"I think he's proposing that we all have this mobile trace system installed into our Gundams. If we are to fight we must fight them on their level instead of with our regular cockpits."

Rain as well as the others looked surprised, "You mean you've been fighting with just normal cockpits?"

"That's correct." Trowa answered, "I feel that with our skills we should be able to use the Mobile Trace System."

Domon scoffed, "Kids shouldn't pilot the Mobile Trace System." 

Duo slammed his fist on the table, "WE'RE NOT KIDS!"

"Stand down Duo!" Johan brought about the peace, "please, everyone calm down." Johan took a deep breath as if he was instructing the others, "Now, Rain. Do you think you can install the Mobile Trace System into our Gundams?"

"Install a Mobile Trace System into an already built Gundam?" Rain asked, "Sounds tricky, plus we'd have to make a core lander."

"A what?" Duo scratched his head

"A core lander." Rain repeated, "A vehicle that can operate on the Gundam as well as independently of the Gundam. It could be anything from a car, a motorcycle, or even a hover-board."

"I agree with Zechs." Quatre said, "If we should fight them on their level then we must use the technology."

Heero added another piece to the discussion, "Do we even have the time to do it? And let's not forget that Duo's fight is coming up."

"We have a week before the Gundam Fight starts." Rain said in doubt, "I don't think I can do it in that time."

"On this ship," Johan explained, "We have a fully trained staff of engineers, scientists and technicians. Work with them, I'm sure you can do something, also don't replace the whole system. I think that all of us wish to use the regular cockpit system at certain times. Do you think you can do that?"

Rain scratched her head, "I think it can be done, but I still need to know what kind of vehicle all of you want for core landers." 

"We'll think of that later on." Miss Noin said, "Now, the time has come. Neo-Scotland is coming up" She looked out the window at the Neo-Scotland colony, from a far it was like all the others, an island in space, yet it had the mist, the lakes, and hills of Scotland in it.

"Duo." Miss Noin called

Duo stood at attention, "Yes, ma'am."

"Get to the DeathScythe Hell. Get ready for this fight."

"Yes, ma'am." 

As Duo Maxwell went to the Gundam DeathScythe, the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance went to the Gundam Dome to watch whatever fight was going on. As it turned out the Shuffle Alliance found out about a fight that was to take place before the big match between the pride of Neo-Scotland and Duo Maxwell. On the way to the Gundam Dome there was one member of Preventer that wanted to get something off of his chest, or rather out of his pocket.

Heero Yuy reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a long silver cylinder object. He looked ahead to find the enormous hint of red that was Domon Kasshu's cape. He sped up his pace to meet up with the King of Hearts. As he did he held the object in his hand until he came within range of Domon and he held out the object to him.

"What's this?" Domon asked

"A Preventer Standard Issue Beam Saber." Heero explained, "Beam color; Crimson Red." 

Domon closed his eyes in arrogance and smiled justly so along with it, "I get it." He said, "you felt guilty about slicing my katana in half so you're giving me this present." 

Domon looked back at Heero's face to confirm his assumption but Heero only stared back coldly. It seemed so eerie to Domon because this kid was acting just like he was during the beginning of the 13th Gundam Fight when he lost most of his family, his teacher, and his brother. Yet, this boy had such coldness in his eyes that there didn't seem to be anything left in him, at least nothing that he wanted to show. 

"That's not what I'm saying." Heero said, "I'm just giving this to you since you lost your weapon and you need a replacement."

Domon looked at the object and took it from Heero's hand. He studied for a few moments as he continued to walk with his friends who seemed to be intrigued by the "gift" that the King of Hearts had received from the Perfect Soldier. Domon finally had to ask a very simply question but was extremely award to say.

"How does it work?" He asked

Heero pointed to the beam generator, which was pointing right at Domon's stomach. 

"That's where the beam comes out." Heero stated, "And its lucky that you didn't activate it otherwise you would have impaled yourself before even using it." 

Domon slowly and careful turned the beam saber around so he didn't look even more foolish than he already did. He then studied its exterior and found a small red button and pressed it and that was when the beam extended out from the generator. The entire casing hummed with the frequency of the beam. Its color sent waves of red across Domon's face even in broad daylight. He was amazed because the only time he would see something like this was when his God Gundam would draw out its beam saber to do his other attack called Bakarestu God Slash. Domon reached up and pressed the button again, watched the beam shrink back into the casing and felt the humming within the casing fade away. Domon as well as the rest of the Shuffle Alliance was in awe of this thing because only their mobile fighters could wield such weapons but here these people found a way to compact it.

"How did you do this?" the young Sai-Saichi asked

"That would be a small innovation by me." Johan spoke up, "I figure if our mobile suits can have them why not us?"

Rain scratched her head, "Maybe its because the need so much power?" She said in such a sarcastic tone that she really wanted to overstate the obvious. 

"Not really." Johan backfired, "Because your still thinking in the mobile suits scale, which is far greater than ours, all you need to do is shrink down the scale of it, thus it would need less power than that of a mobile suit beam saber. That way you get this." Johan pulled out his beam saber which was curved into an odd shape, he reached out his pinky finger and pulled a button that looked like a trigger and out came the beam of his saber, a bright green color. Johan held it up with pride.

"It used to be just a small gift to my friend, Duo." Johan reminisced, "But now everyone at Preventer has one."

Haruka stepped it, she forced Johan to sheath his beam saber. "Forgive Johan." She smiled, "He does like to show off at times." 

Johan winked at Haruka, "In or out of bed?"

Haruka gave her husband a light slap on his shoulder, "Not now." She said

"Hey." Chibodee Crocket called out, "We better get in or we'll miss the good seats." 

* * *

Inside the Gundam Dome, the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers found good seats. Though the fight was something very odd indeed to the eyes of Preventer. The designs of the Gundams in this universe had taken a slight leap from being innovative to being a little absurd. At one end of the arena there was a Gundam that looked like it was dressed in a kilt with its plaid colors striped all over it and a strap that came over its right shoulder. On its head above the yellow spikes and Gundam face was something that looked like a Scottish Golfers hat. The hat was flattened plaid and small ball of fuzzy yarn at the top. On its back was a golfer bag that had golf clubs in it. It truly did look a little absurd with all the parts that might have been made of cloth, such as the kilt, the golfer bag, and the hat, but instead they were made out of Gundanium or whatever kinds of materials were used in this strange universe. There were quite a few eyebrows raised at this design, which was when the informer of the group, Rain Mikamura Kasshu informed them.

"The Gundam down there." She pointed to the one that looked like a golfer, "That's the Golf Gundam, piloted by Duff Wallace. Supposedly he had been banned from every golf course on Earth and in the Colonies for his bad behavior. And that's what brought him into the Gundam Fight."

"Whose the other fighter?" Trowa Barton asked coldly

Rain pointed in the other direction, "That's the defending champion, the Highlander Gundam." 

All eyes of the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers looked down towards the other end of the arena. There was a Gundam that was close in design to the Golf Gundam, except for the fact that it didn't have the Golfers bag or hat. It still had the kilt but in a very different pattern and color. Upon its face was just like any other Gundam, the same kind of Gundanium face, yellow spikes on the brow. In its hand was a an enormous beam sword that looked a little bit like the sword that was wielded by one of the most dangerous Gundams that the Preventers had faced, the Gundam Epyon. The two Gundams faced each other like two gladiators in a Roman arena. 

"It's pilot." Rain continued, "Is William McLeod, whose been going to the Gundam fight for the past two Gundam Fights. It is said that no one has been able to defeat him."

The announcer came on, "Gundam fight!" He called out, "Ready! Go!" 

The Golf Gundam drew out its enormous Gundanium golf club and from the right vantagepoint it could be seen that from one of its feet came a golf ball. The Golf Gundam then took its perfect swing that sent the ball flying at the Highlander Gundam.

"Perfect Swing!" Duff Wallace the Golf Gundam Pilot called in his thick Scottish accent, "Four!"

The ball flew right into the Highlander Gundam's face but that was the point when the Highlander Gundam brought about its sword and sliced the ball in two. It was as if the ball was produce to the Gundam ready to be sliced for serving. The crowd cheered for the pride of Neo-Scotland. 

"My…" Duff Wallace stuttered, "that was my perfect swing, no one dodges it." 

"I just did." William McLeod stated as he dashed as if the Devil himself possessed the Gundam and it brought about the beam sword and sliced off the Gundams head. In an instant the fight was over. 

"The winner is William McLeod!" The announcer shouted, "The current champion of Neo-Scotland, but his next opponent is very little known, let's see if this no name can rise up to the challenge of Neo-Scotland!"

The Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers relaxed as they watched worker crews come out and clean up the remains and wreckage of the Golf Gundam as well as medical teams taking care of its pilot. That was when the challenging Gundam was rolled in through the Gundam sized doors. The Preventers smiled looking at it and knowing how much damage the DeathScythe had inflicted and how much it had equally (perhaps even more-so) taken from enemies. They couldn't ignore the skill of the pilot as well as his sneakiness. That was Duo in a nutshell, he may run and hide but he'd never tell a lie.

"Let's see how well this kid can stand up to this fighter." Domon said out-loud leaning forward.

Johan shook his head, "Watch." He said, "He may be outmatched, but Duo is crafty, he'll think of a way to sneak around this fighter." 

"You have a lot of confidence in him." George stated, he stated it in such that high tone that suggested he was looking down upon Duo. Then again with his high class George did look down on Duo as a commoner a poor boy next to his rich kid persona. Then again, he truly didn't know Duo's full capabilities. 

The announcer then blared the names, "Everyone, it's the moment you've been waiting for! The pride of Neo-Scotland, William McLeod in the Highlander Gundam verses his opponent; the no name challenger out of the woodwork: Duo Maxwell in the Gundam DeathScythe Hell. Gundam Fight! Ready? Go!"

The Highlander Gundam brought about its beam sword like it did in the last fight against the Golf Gundam. To the eyes of the Shuffle Alliance it looked as if the Highlander Gundam was going to win this fight without even the slightest rise out of Duo. Yet, just as the Highlander Gundam was about to chip off the DeathScythe's head, the opposing Gundam vanished into thin air. The crowd gasped, the Highlander Gundam was stunned, and the Preventers were satisfied. It was like an enormous magic trick; a Gundam had vanished before their very eyes. 

"What just happened?" Sai Saichi asked while he rubbed his eyes.

"That's one of the DeathScythe's great features." Johan explained, "Active Cloak. Knowing Duo, he's going to think of a sneaky way to sneak on that Gundam. Look at him, he doesn't even have a clue to what's going on."

It was true, the Highlander Gundam didn't have a single clue as to what happened. All the pilot could do was look around and pull a stupid face. That was when it really hit the fan. Behind the Highlander Gundam appeared the outline of the Gundam DeathScythe. The metallic wings were open to reveal its Gundam body and in its hand was its double bladed beam scythe. He raised it and in one swipe severed the head of the Highlander Gundam away from its shoulders.

"I win!" Duo shouted with glee, "I am the God of Death! Anyone who messes with me is gonna die!"

In the audience, the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers applauded Duo's triumph. Duo was like the hand up Mona Lisa's skirt. A surprise that no one would ever see coming, that was his style, sneaky and covert. He may run and hide but he'll never tell a lie. 

* * *

This story has gotten quite exciting hasn't it folks? The Preventers have been slowly working their way into the ranks of the Gundam Fight. Already Duo Maxwell with his sneak tactics has managed to claim the title of Representative to Neo Scotland. So, who is next in the Elimination's set? It is the Clockwork Pilot, Alexandria DeLarge against the champion of Neo-England, John Steed and his Avenger Gundam. Let's get things started! Gundam Elimination's Set! Ready? Go! 

The Preventers had certainly made a habit of jumping around from colony to colony in this strange place. Though in that time between the first set of elimination's and this second set some very special modifications were taking place in the mobile suit bay. As requested by the Preventers, the Mobile Trace System was being installed in conjunction with the normal cockpit system. 

The Preventer Mobile Suits were lined up against the wall opposite of the Shuffle Alliance Mobile Fighters. The Preventers suits looked wrecked with their insides torn out and being refitted in different areas of the mobile suit bay. Rain Mikamura Kasshu kept looking over each one making sure that it was just right while Howard the Chief Engineer was learning this new technology. 

"This is a pretty brilliant system." Howard complemented

"If I was the person who invented it." Rain said a little flustered, "Then I'd take that as a compliment."

"Well it is." Howard repeated, "Its similar to what one of our previous guests told us about their machines."

Rain looked at Howard confused, "Previous guests?" She asked

"Several items here at Preventer we've had guests come from different universes. One of them is what we called the Eva Universe. Where these two kids and this young woman came in and these two kids were forced to pilot a robot called Eva. It was the Eva that used a system similar to this Mobile Trace System."

Rain was curious about the two kids, "How old were they?"

Howard cupped his chin, "I would roughly say that they were no older than 14 at best."

Rain covered her mouth in shock, "My god." She said, "Those poor children."

"I wouldn't worry about them." Howard shrugged, "They were real troopers, especially when they helped us out. Now, how does all this look?"

"We still need time, but thanks to the prioritization that you came up with, the Gundam Clockwork is done, though choosing a vehicle for a core lander is a different matter."

"I spoke with Alexandria." Howard reported, "Even though I didn't understand her speech I gathered she wanted a car to be her core lander."

"Then a car it is, that'll be the easiest to make." 

"Except for the fact that the fight is today." Howard pointed out, "How important is the core lander?"

"Well, at this point not very because all the core lander will do is connect to the cockpit and the engines. Perhaps we can hold off on the Core Lander until the fight is over, but the only thing that's left is to determine the look of the Mobile Trace System Suit for the pilot."

"Already took care of it." Howard nodded, "Now we can see one of our own pilots use this system."

* * *

Later that day on the Neo-England colony, the fight was about to take place. The champion John Steed in the Avenger Gundam verses Alexandria DeLarge in her Gundam Clockwork. Inside the Gundam Dome the Avenger Gundam looked amazingly ridiculous to Alexandria, it looked as if a man dressed in an English Gentlemen's suit with the derby, umbrella, suit and tie had been transformed into a Gundam with his clothes in tact. Alexandria could only laugh at such a ridiculous design. She got into the cockpit of the Gundam Clockwork, the first mobile suit to actually have the Mobile Trace System and the Regular Cockpit in place. She sat in the cockpit seat and looked toward her immediate right and there was a piece on the control panel that had red and white strips running diagonally like a Christmas Candy Cane. She reached out and opened it. Inside it were several switched, remembering her instructions from Howard.

"To Activate the Mobile Trace System, just flip all the switches and press that button at the bottom."

She flipped all the switches and pressed the last button that like the panel had red and white stripes. Alexandria felt the cockpit chair began to sink into the floor of the cockpit, she got up to her feet and began to take off her clothes. As some members of the Shuffle Alliance explained it to her that one had to basically be naked while being fitted into the Mobile Trace Systems Suit. She placed her clothes into the storage area, which was in back of the cockpit. She looked around and saw the control panel begin to take shape into one of the three rings of the Mobile Trace system. She then watched as it began to rise above her head along with two others. 

Above her she saw the Mobile Trace Suit material with the hole in it getting ready to come down. She watched it come down over her as if someone was putting on a sweater for her. Yet this didn't feel like a sweater against her skin, it felt like a combination of latex and spandex. She had to keep herself relaxed as the material came over her body. As the Shuffle Alliance told her that if she tensed up too much it could break every bone in her body. She relaxed as this odd feeling material covered every inch of her body. Then it was done, the ring came down to her feet and she pulled herself away from the material and she was now covered in this material. At the same time she still felt naked but clothed as well. She heard the voice of the computer.

"Checking pilots vital signs." It said, "Blood pressure, pulse, respiration, and brain waves. All Green." 

Alexandria looked at the suit she was given it was all black with the symbol she requested that lay between her breasts, a clock that slightly resembled the slices of an orange. Yet the antennae wasn't the yellow spikes like in previous Gundam Fights. A way was found to condense them into just shoulder pads and wrist pads. The pieces for the back were only implanted with a long strip running within the spandex/latex material of the suit. Yet, this wasn't the only modification that the new Mobile Trace System had, as Alexandria would soon know. 

Looking around her she saw in 360-degree angles everything that was around her Gundam Clockwork. She moved her body and the Gundam moved around with her in the same motions. She looked across at her opponent who stood silently waiting. She heard the announcer come on telling the start of it all.

"Gundam Fight! Ready?"

"Go!" Alexandria shouted as she involuntarily reached for her beam scythe. As she did she marveled as she saw a holographic image of the scythe appear in her hands as if it was hers. It wasn't like a jagged image of light like in previous Mobil Trace Systems. This was a little more accurate. She looked as the scythe as it was only outlined in orange light. 

She looked at her opponent who was only walking casually towards her. The Avenger Gundam then opened up its umbrella to reveal its payload of missiles. It fired them all as if it was like the Gundam Heavyarms at the Clockwork. It was a good thing that the wings were down; otherwise it would have done serious damage. That was the first time that Alexandria experienced the pain feedback from the Mobile Trace System. The feeling of those missiles impacting the Clockwork's outer shields made Alexandria feel like someone made some sharp hits in her chest.

"Naughty, naughty." Alexandria smiled as she unleashed her own payload. 

She opened the Clockworks wings revealing the hidden missiles that she had. All of them launched at once and they impacted the target indefinitely. Yet, Alexandria knew that the fight wouldn't' be over until either her head or his Gundam head would come off his neck. In the smoke that the missiles generated, she saw the opportunity, she went in and sliced him. She waited for the smoke to clear and that was when she looked to the ground to find that not only had she sliced off the opponent's head but his arm as well.

"Looks like I win, droog." She smiled. 

****

To be continued…


	6. Prelude to Love and Hate

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 6: Prelude to Love and Hate

*

Well now everyone, it has taken us a long time but we are very close to the beginning of the official Gundam Fight. The Elimination's are coming to an end, and there are only four left. Today's match is between Preventers Quatre Raberba Winner, the Noble in the Desert verses Akeem Kuraski and his Oil Gundam representing Neo Saudi Arabia. Yet, will the pacifistic Quatre be able to fight someone purely for sport? Let's find out! Gundam Elimination's Set! Ready? Go! Quatre Raberba Winner felt the heat against his fair skin on the Neo Saudi Arabia Colony. Though it didn't make him feel uncomfortable but rather it made him feel more like at home. He did spend a lot of time in the desert with the Maganac Corps. Thinking about all of them did make Quatre feel a little bit lonely since he was here fighting by himself without his friends fighting by his side. Then the realization hit him like a brick on his head; he'd have to spend who knows how long doing this to find Trieze Kushrinada and Lady Une. Added to the fact that Quatre and his friends of Preventer could be stuck in this universe for, weeks, months, or maybe even years. He had a deeper sympathy for all those visitors who came to the universe where Preventer resided. He imagined how terrible it must have been to be in such a strange place where nothing was familiar, because he too felt it. 

In the arena Quatre looked around the crowd and saw how it reminded him of when he was in the company of the Maganacs on Earth. How course and gritty the sand was in his clothes and upon his face. How everyone did treat him well just because he was a Gundam pilot, but here the rules have changed again. This time he was despised by the crowd, yet Quatre's spirit would not be broken. 

He reached around his neck for his goggles, the very same pair that were given to him by the leader of the Maganac Corps, Rashim. It was Rashim who once looked upon Quatre as just a spoiled rich child. Then fate intervened and transformed Quatre into a kind-hearted boy. That was when Rashim gave him the goggles, an implied symbol of leadership of the Maganac. Quatre strapped them onto his head as he stepped into the mobile trace system. 

The spandex/latex material were the colors of black, white and light tan that ran from his right shoulder down to his left hip. And in red letters across his left breast was the Arabic word for "Sandrock". This was the name of his Gundam. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Announcer called, "Let's begin the fight between our Gundam Oil and its pilot Akeem Kurashki against Gundam Sandrock and its pilot Quatre Raberba Winner! Gundam Fight! Ready! Go!"

"This is Quatre!" Quatre called as held the controls of the Sandrock, "If you surrender now you will not be harmed."

"Hey, one more thing for you!" Akeen Kurashki laughed, "Go to hell!" 

"Sorry." Quatre apologized as he lunged forward at the Gundam Oil. He had already laid eyes upon it, it was an all black Gundam that looked as though it was hooded as well as dressed in a long black cloak. Yet this entire cloth-like exterior was just Gundanium, as Quatre lunged forward in his Sandrock the Gundam Oil opened up its cloak. It opened up in flaps and under it was its Gundam body as well as its weapon. Quatre never saw it coming, all he saw were small spouts under the cloak then all went black. As soon as Quatre tried to wipe away what was sprayed at him he made the connection. The Gundam Oil had spurted oil in his face to blind him.

Outside, the Gundam Sandrock was desperately trying to wipe the oil away from its face or at least the parts of it that contained the camera lenses. The Gundam Oil took the opportunity to sneak behind him and knock the Sandrock to its knees. From its side it drew its beam saber, to crowd it looked like the fight was all over for Gundam Sandrock. 

Again, they underestimated the skill and experience of the Preventers. The Gundam Sandrock turned over on its back but still couldn't see, at least that's what the pilot of Gundam Oil thought, until the Sandrock made its shot. From the Sandrock shoulders came two missiles, the first one impacted below the head of the Gundam while the other one was heading towards the face. As the missile came closer and closer, the last thing that went through the mind of Akeem Kurashki was, how in the hell did the Gundam Sandrock get the better of him? He asked this as his Gundams head exploded off of its shoulders and fell back to the ground. 

"Sandrock told me." Quatre answered 

* * *

Well now, everyone. It has been an exciting few days for the Gundams of Preventer. All of them have taken their places in the Gundam fight. However, the elimination's only have a few more fights to go through before the actual Gundam Fight begins. Today's opponent is Ranma Soatome of Neo Hong Kong and his Kung Fu Gundam. This one will be fighting against the Solitary Dragon of Preventer, Wufei Chang and his Gundam Nataku. Let's get things started, Gundam Elimination Set, Ready, GO! 

The Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers had arrived early at the Neo Hong Kong colony. They figured that they could have time to wander around the Neo Hong Kong Colony. Some of them went shopping, others went to eat, but not Wufei Chang the Solitary Dragon. He was one to truly live up to his name like the others; he wandered off on his own. The streets of Neo Hong Kong was an inviting place to Wufei to be on his own because it reminded him so much of home, Colony L-5, the place where he spent most of his life and the place where he learned martial arts from Master Long. Except colony L-5 no longer exists, since during the Eve wars it was destroyed, self-destructed by the Long Clan, and ever since then only Wufei and Johan were the surviving members of the Long Clan. Wufei was only a blood member, while Johan was more of an honorable member. Thinking about all these things about home, the Long Clan, and Master Long made Wufei feel a little sad. 

As his thoughts centered around Master Long, suddenly he felt something approach him from behind. It was one of those feelings similar to that when he felt like someone was watching him. It wasn't paranoia like with most people, with people having such high Martial Arts skills as Wufei the feeling was more than paranoia. This feeling was sureness that someone was following him at a very quiet pace, Wufei never turned around to look at the person he only wanted to lead this person to a secure area. Wufei made sure that the feeling was still there like knowing where in the mouth a bad toothache is located. He walked the streets until he saw a small alleyway and he walked in and saw a dead end, this was the spot. 

"Bad move." A voice said from behind Wufei

Wufei felt that now was the time to look at the person that was following him. He turned and saw a young boy with black hair and a long black braided ponytail. He was wearing red Chinese clothes, red silk for his shirt that had a high collar and baggy blue pants with loafers for shoes. 

"I have you trapped, Gundam Fighter." The boy said

Wufei narrowed his eyes, "Can I know the name of the person who wants to kill me?"

The young boy pointed a thumb at his chest, "My name is Ranma Saotome of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial arts and pilot of Kung Fu Gundam."

Wufei smiled in arrogance, "My name is Wufei Chang of the Long Clan and pilot of Gundam Nataku, and I don't think you have a chance against me." 

"Oh yeah?" Ranma said as he took his fighting post in the alleyway. 

Wufei only stood still as a statue waiting for the impulsive Ranma to make his first move. Ranma stayed still in his fighting posture, either he was planning his move or he could be waiting in frustration for Wufei to take his stance. At last out of frustration he made the first move, he jumped up high into the air, he held out a fist and came back down ready to shove the fist into Wufei. Yet, Wufei sidestepped making Ranma send his fist into the concrete and cracking it but not his fist.

Ranma looked up from where he landed and saw Wufei standing unfazed by the move that he had made. Ranma smiled, "You're good. Not very many people can dodge that attack. I know that you'll be a great opponent in the Gundam Fight." 

"That's why you were following me?" Wufei asked, "To size me up to the Gundam Fight?"

"Yes."

Wufei paused, "I still think you don't have a chance against me."

Ranma Soatome smiled at Wufei as he dashed out of the alleyway. Wufei felt that if Ranma had been a true warrior or at least a true martial artist he would have stayed and fought instead of running away. Was Ranma really trying to size up the Solitary Dragon for the Gundam Fight that would happen later on in the day or was this just a taste of the fight to come? Wufei could only think on the matter as the Gundam fight approached ever so closer. 

Later that day: Inside the Gundam Dome of Neo Hong Kong the fight was about to begin. Wufei stood outside of the Gundam Nataku already in his Mobile Trace suit. It felt oddly comfortable to him like sitting a very new and comfortable chair. The suit itself was white all over except for those shoulder boards that acted as the link-nodes between the pilot and the mobile suit. Wufei looked out across the battlefield at his opponent, the Kung Fu Gundam. 

The Kung Fu Gundam was just like Ranma himself. It was red around the chest, had blue legs and on top of the Gundam head was a bulk of Gundanium that looked like his black hair. Yet the Gundam head itself still had those features to it such as the yellow spikes as well as the green centerpiece in its chest. The Gundam itself was in a sitting position with its legs crossed in a lotus pose. Wufei knew that Ranma was preparing for whatever could be thrown at him. Wufei knew this tactic, meditation before the fight. A clearing of the mind or cleansing exercises. Still, he didn't want to dwell on this, he had bigger fish to fry. He got back into the Gundam Nataku where the Mobile Trace System was already up and running. 

"Checking pilots brainwaves, pulse, respiration, blood pressure, all green." The Computer stated.

Wufei looked out at the screen where the Kung Fu Gundam was sitting. He waited for the announcer and sure enough without a single minute passing the announcer came on.

"Today's fight is between the pride of Neo Hong Kong, Ranma Saotome in his Kung Fu Gundam and the challenger Wufei Chang in his Gundam Nataku. Gundam Fight!"

"Ready?" Ranma asked

"Go!" Wufei shouted as he took out the double-ended beam trident from the storage of Nataku. He caught a glimpse of it in his hand of the mobile trace cockpit system. He could feel it in his hands but he had to put the odd feeling aside as he fought the Kung Fu Gundam. 

He looked as the Kung Fu Gundam had its own weapon. It wasn't anything fancy it was just an ordinary beam saber. Wufei smiled knowing that he had the advantage with his weapon. He watched as the Kung Fu Gundam leaped up into the air and came back down with its beam saber out and ready to strike. 

Wufei knew this tactic, so he decided to rise up to meet Ranma. He fired up the engines of Nataku and flew up to him. Yet he wasn't going to strike first with the beam trident, he instead fired off a shot from the dragon tail. It was a weapon curved to the back of the Nataku which when brought up would fire twin shots from its double barrel cannons. Wufei fired and the shots hit the Kung Fu Gundam in its shoulders throwing off of its balance and sending it back to the ground.

The Kung Fu Gundam fell onto its side its beam weapon phased off while the Nataku came gracefully down onto its feet.

"I told you that you didn't have a chance against me." Wufei repeated, "You're weak and the weak should not be fighting. When the weak have weapons like yours they give into their own hearts and go wild."

"Oh shut up!" Ranma shouted as the Kung Fu Gundam got back to its feet and took back its beam weapon. This time he took the beam saber and chucked it at Wufei, it went flying like a javelin towards the Gundam Nataku. It pierced the Nataku's left shoulder. 

If this was a regular battle Wufei could have handled being knocked around inside the cockpit, but not with the mobile trace system. In this system he felt the surge of pain course through his left shoulder. It felt like he had just been shot, he looked down and expected there to be blood spurting from the source of pain. Yet all he saw were sparks of green light as well as what looked like patterns on a computer board that glowed an iridescent green. 

The pain was numbing to Wufei, he wished that he used the regular cockpit system instead of this mobile trace system. All he could try and do was block out the pain. he looked back out to see the Kung Fu Gundam making its next attack on him. It brought up its fist and it landed right in Wufei's face. As he spun around on his heels he could feel that dull sensation in his face, the same sensation that he would have if someone did in fact punch him. He had to regain himself, the pain in both his face and his arm was sickening almost to the point of nausea. 

He took control, he looked at the Dragon Fangs on his arms and sent them flying out. They flew like they never had before. The Kung Fu Gundam tried to dodge them but Wufei had more control over them then in previous models of his Nataku. Both Dragon Fangs came back and met together. One of the fangs hit the Kung Fu Gundam in his left shoulder, the very same spot where Wufei had been struck. The next one went right for the Gundam head. It clasped itself around the Gundam head and squeezed until the head burst sending out sparks and debris. Wufei retracted the Dragon Fangs and allowed Nataku to rest. He opened the cockpit door and stepped out breathing in the fresh air and looking at the Kung Fu Gundam. 

"You really are weak." Wufei said as the announcer blared.

"We have a winner! Wufei Chang in the Gundam Nataku has won the title of representative of Neo Hong Kong!"

Wufei jumped down and took several steps away from his mobile suit. He then turned and looked back at it.

"Thank you, Nataku." Wufei had whispered to the Gundanium giant, "You and I are strong."

* * *

Well now everyone. The fight between Wufei and Ranma has been decided. Wufei will now be the representative of Neo Hong Kong. But the Gundam Elimination Rounds are far from over. Today's opponent is Preventers Star Dragon, Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez in his Gundam Ryu against the current champion of Neo Spain. Though the way that this fighter will fight will be very different. Let's get things started. Gundam Elimination's set, ready? Go!

It was the same as the fight on the Neo Hong Kong colony. The Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance had arrived on the Neo Spain colony rather early. As a matter of fact they had arrived several hours before the fight was to begin. So, like before they decided to relax some more before this fight starts especially for Johan and Haruka. 

The previous night before the fight on Neo Spain and after the fight on Neo Hong Kong, Johan and Haruka had to come to a painful decision. 

"Haruka." Johan said, "I think we should leave the titles of husband and wife behind."

"Why, Johan?" Haruka pleaded with the welts of tears in her eyes.

"We will be representing different nations in this Gundam Fight. If anyone knew that we were married, people would grow suspicious of us. We have to do this in order to secure the success of this mission."

Haruka paused for a moment gazing into Johan's eyes, "I understand Johan." She said with the tears now rolling down her cheek, "But I shall never allow this ring to leave my body."

She held up the ring that Johan gave to her when they were married, still holding up her hand she took the ring off of her finger and then took out a gold chain from her pocket. The golden chain was an anniversary gift that Johan gave her. Yet, it wasn't just a gold chain, it also had a diamond encrusted heart on it. She strung the golden thread through the ring and placed it around her neck. 

Johan did the same, he took the gold band from his ring finger on his left hand and placed it on a golden chain around his neck. He held the ring in his hand as he gazed at his wife. He understood the dangers as well as the emptiness that lay ahead of them, but in order to save Trieze Kushrinada and Lady Une from the Devil Gundam, a small sacrifice has to be made on his part, a sacrifice of being away from his love. Johan outstretched his arms and embraced his wife. 

"I love you, Haruka." He whispered to her

"I know, Johan." She said smiling, "Let me stay with you tonight. One last night as husband and wife before we are separated."

"Sure." Johan smiled

That very same night with the space colonies of this strange universe moving around the Earth and the Stars sparkling beyond, Johan and Haruka shared love like never before. 

That was the night before the fight that Johan had to do with Neo Spain. Though he felt that there was time to spare to relax. Even though he and Haruka left the titles of Husband and Wife behind they still couldn't deny their feelings for each other. It was the same between Heero and Relena, even though Heero never showed it very often. 

Johan and Haruka stopped at a small restaurant called, "La Catina". With them were Domon Kasshu and his wife Rain as well as Duo Maxwell, Chibodee Crocket with his girls, and Quatre Raberba Winner. The restaurant that they stopped at was truly a "hole in the wall" restaurant, there were only a few tables with the bar at one far end and a stage on the other end. The group came in and followed the sign that said, "seat yourself" in both Spanish and English. They took their seats at one of the tables that could accommodate their group. 

A thin Latin girl who took out her pen and asked something in Spanish met the group. The group didn't understand a word, except Johan. He was about to say something then the girl asked something in English.

"Can I start you all off with something to drink?" She asked

"Margarita's all around." Johan said

"Very good choice, sir." The girl said as she scribbled down the order and went off.

"What's a margarita?" Domon asked

"It's shaved ice" Johan explained, "with a touch of lime flavor as well as the crucial ingredient, tequila."

"What's tequila?" Rain asked

"It's a little bit like Sake, but slightly different."

"How do you know about this?" Rain asked intently

"Hey, I'm not part Latin for nothing." 

Soon, the attention of the whole group went to the stage where a man came out and began to introduce the next act. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He said, "it is my pleasure to introduce our favorite singer, Miss Shakira!"

The whole room cheered as they watched a young woman wearing tight clothes and a skimpy shirt that showed off nearly everything except her breasts. She had a heart shaped face with long blonde hair that came down to her shoulders that had streaks of black bangs in random places. She took up her guitar and tapped the microphone.

"Thank you all." She said as the song began. The guitar was being strummed very lightly as the singer named Shakira began to sing.

__

You're a song

Written by the hands of God

Don't get me wrong cause

This might sound to you a bit odd

But you own the place

Where all my thoughts go hiding

And right under your clothes is where I find them

Underneath your clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve 

For being such a good girl, honey

It was such a nice song that there were couples getting up from their tables and going to the dance floor in front of the stage. Johan looked back at Haruka, he moved his head towards the dance floor. On an unspoken level, Haruka got the message loud and clear. She and Johan moved out of their seats up to the dance floor. 

"I thought we weren't husband and wife anymore in the Gundam fight?" Haruka asked

Johan placed his hands around Haruka's waist, "We're not in the Gundam Fight yet, and who's to say we can't be secret lovers."

Haruka smiled as they danced and the song kept going. 

__

Because of you 

I forgot the mart ways to lie

Because of you

I'm running out of reasons to cry

When the friends are gone

When the party's over

We will still belong to each other

Underneath your clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl, honey.

I love you more than all that's on the planet

Moving' talking walkin' breathing

You know it's true

Oh baby it's so funny

You almost don't believe it

As every voice is hanging from the silence

Lamps are hanging from the ceiling

I'm tied up to this feeling

Underneath your clothes

There's an endless story

There's the man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve

For being such a good girl, honey. 

For being such a good girl…

The song ended and the crowd applauded for their favorite singer. The singer on the stage bowed to her audience, which made them applaud even louder than before. There was even a standing ovation for the singer named Shakira. 

"Thank you, very much." She said, "Now for this next song I'm going to need a dance partner." 

Haruka and Johan were just leaving the dance floor when Shakira announced this. As she did, all the hands of the men raised in the room as if they were all radio controlled. They really wanted to be with this woman. Yet, the singer had other plans. Shakira was a woman who didn't exactly believe in love at first sight but she certainly knew about infatuation and she had it bad. When she sang the song "_Underneath your clothes", _she saw a man dancing with a blonde girl on the dance floor. He intrigued her, with his black hair, his green eyes, and his tanned skin that was so Latin. It could be infatuation or it could just be lust, pure, plain and simple. Either way, she wanted him. She came down off of the stage with the hands of all the men raised like anxious school kids. She crossed the dance floor ignoring all the raised hands and reached up to the man with the blonde girl. 

She tapped him on his shoulder, "Excuse me." She said

The man turned around and her lust went right through the roof as she stared at him with green eyes. 

"Yes?" The man asked

"I've requested a dance partner for my next song." She said

"Yes, I heard." The man answered

"Could I ask you to be my dance partner?"

The man smiled, "I will, but on one condition. We do a three way tango, with Haruka as the third person." 

The man gestured to the girl whom he had his arm wrapped around. To Shakira, she was about the same height as her, but her hair was lighter blonde and she had a ponytail down to her waist. 

"Can I have your name?" Shakira asked

"My name is Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez." The man said

"You know my name." The blonde girl said, "I'm Haruka, Haruka Tenou."

"In that case you know mine."

"Yes, Shakira."

"It means _graceful_ in Arabic." She explained

"My name means, Sky King." Haruka said as she cocked one eyebrow at Shakira. 

The three of them made their way to the dance floor, the "ahs" of the disappointed men in the room could clearly be heard. Shakira didn't pay attention to any of them because her sights were set on this man named Johan Rodriguez. The name Rodriguez really stood out to her because she knew that she was getting Latin stock out of this. It was time for her to make her move. She talked to her band while Johan and Haruka were waiting on the dance floor, as she talked so did Haruka and Johan.

"What are you doing, Johan?" Haruka asked in quiet frustration

"Having a little fun." Johan smiled

"I think she's attracted to you." Haruka warned 

"Don't worry, I do remember my vows." Johan reassured 

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's her. I just hope you can dance."

"I learned from you."

I was true, before Johan had met Haruka he didn't know how to dance. Then after being with Haruka for this much time he knew how to dance, he could waltz, he could tango and he could even do break dancing. Combined with the acrobatics both of them learned from Trowa, and their martial arts skills the two could cut and slice rug. 

The song began with a great gong, a great Arabic melody came from the band. Shakira turned around very seductively and walked over to the dance floor. That was when the Latin beat came in and she moved her shoulders and her hips to the beat. She took Johan's hands and the two of them began to dance as Shakira sang.

__

Oh, you know I have seen

A sky without sun

A man with no nation

Saints, captive in chains

A song with no name

For lack of imagination

Ya he…

And I have seen

Darker than Ebony

Ya he…

And now it seems, that I

Without your eyes could never be.

Haruka stood at the side waiting for her turn to come from her husband. She saw a look in Shakira's eyes and that was when she knew for certain that Shakira had something for Johan. It could have been a crush or just lust but there was no mistake about it. She had to get Johan away from her. She went over to the dancing couple, she grabbed Johan's shoulder, Johan turned around and as quickly as she could she took Johan's hands and began to dance as Shakira continued to sing.

__

My one desire, all aspire

Is in your eyes forever to live

Traveled all over; the seven oceans

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut

Looking for something comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors 

And I could not find eyes like yours

Haruka and Johan danced with such great passion that it stunned those in the room. That was when Shakira came over and stole Johan from Haruka. The two of them danced away as Shakira continued to sing.

__

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut

Looking for something comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

Oh, I have seen

A woman of means 

In rags and begging for pleasure

Crossed a river of salt 

Just after I rode

A ship that's sunk in the desert.

Shakira grabbed Johan and as they danced she showed off one of her greatest assets, belly dancing. She shook her hips like no one else that Johan had ever laid eyes on. It was as if her hips were super human or double jointed at least. 

__

Ya he…

And I have seen 

Darker than Ebony

Ya he…

And now it seems, that I 

Without your eyes could never be

My one desire, all I aspire

Is in your eyes forever to lie

Traveled all over; the seven oceans

There is nothing that I wouldn't give

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours

At last, Haruka grabbed Johan and the two of them danced faster than what Shakira had ever seen. The two of them even parted and did moved that were combinations of break dancing, acrobatics, and martial arts. She had never in all her life seen anyone move with that much grave and agility. She brought her self back to reality in a snap to sing the last part of the song. 

__

Came from Bahrain, got to Beirut

Looking for someone comparing to you

Tearing down windows and doors

And I could not find eyes like yours. 

When the song ended she watched as Johan and Haruka kissed each other. Yet, she could see how hard the two were breathing by the movements of their hair. She was amazed at the kind of moves they did, but there was something that broke Shakira's heart. The heart of the man she lusted for belonged to someone else.

****

To be continued…


	7. The Fellowship of the Gundam

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 7: The Fellowship of the Gundam

*

The Gundam fight began later that day. The fans of the Neo Spain colony were all out in the crowd waving banners Neo Spain's flag, and painted in Neo Spain's colors as if this was a soccer game. It was pure madness when Johan looked out to see the raging fans screaming for their champion. He went back inside the Gundam Ryu and waited for the Mobile Trace System to start up. He allowed the suit to come down over him and cling to his body. It had the colors of green, black and white. On his chest was a star with a dragon wrapping itself around it. He waited as the screens warmed up in their 360-degree directions. There across the battlefield he saw his opponent: The Flamingo Gundam. It looked a little bit like Allenby's Noble Gundam, except for the fact instead of wearing a schoolgirl uniform this suit was wearing a multicolored dress with what looked like a fruit had on the top of its head. It was a strange mobile suit by Johan's standards of what he had seen in Preventer. Then he had a thought about this fight, he never found out who the fighter was or whom he was fighting. That was when he heard the announcer blare:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Now it's the fight you've been waiting for, Neo Spain's prized fighter, the Flamingo Gundam with its pilot Shakira."

"Shakira?" Johan asked himself, "The girl at the restaurant." 

He thought about the ramifications of this fight as the announcer shouted out his name. Why was this girl singing when she had her pride as a fighter? Then again, could have just been a coincidence that she happened to meet Johan at that restaurant or was it all planned? That was when Johan snapped back to reality with the announcer blaring:

"Gundam Fight!"

"Ready?" Shakira asked

Johan brought himself back to reality, "Go!"

Johan watched as the Flamingo Gundam began to dance as greatly as Shakira had earlier in that restaurant. Shaking her hips and moving her shoulders, it was as if she was trying to hypnotize Johan with her dance moves. Though Johan had other plans.

"Ryu!" Johan called, "Dragon Mode!"

Outside the Gundam Ryu began to transform, its parts moving and it became a dragon, with its buster shield forming a neck and head while the Gundam legs formed the tail, and the arms became claws. As it became a dragon it flew up into the high ceiling of the Gundam Dome. Leaving everyone below amazed at what had just happened. 

Inside the Gundam Ryu, Johan held onto the holographic reigns of his Gundam. He pulled them left and right as he flew around above the head of the Flamingo Gundam. 

"Why are you fighting me?" Johan asked

"You should be asking yourself that." Shakira answered

"In that case why do you sing?"

"Because I want to, I only fight because it's the only other thing that I'm good at."

"You had your eyes set on me, didn't you?"

"I did until I saw you with that other girl, so if I can't have you then she can't! I'll show you how I can kick ass with my golden feet!"

Johan watched as the dress of the Flamingo Gundam rose. The Gundam itself began to dance. It danced until within a few seconds its feet began to glow a golden color. 

"Dancers Shuffle!" Shakira called as the Flamingo Gundam flew into a spin and a small wave of golden light like a wave came right at the Gundam Ryu. 

The attack had knocked the Gundam Ryu. It struck it in its left side, Johan felt the searing pain that the attack inflicted. Yet, Johan had something else in store. 

"You may have those golden feet." He said, "but I have these wings made of stars. Ryu, mobile suit mode!" 

The Gundam Ryu transformed back into its mobile suit form with its buster shield in its left hand and the twin buster rifle in its right hand. It spread out its dragon like wings as it floated high above the Flamingo Gundam. It raised up its buster shield and brought it back down again like a sword. Out from the Buster Shield came its heat rod similar to the Epyon or the Tallgeese III, it came out and wrapped itself around the Flamingo Gundams neck. That was when Johan pulled back and yanked off the head of the Flamingo Gundam as if it was a cheap doll head. It came down to the ground and the fight was over by the rules but not to Johan. The Gundam Ryu came down to the ground to meet where the Flamingo Gundam had fallen. Using the Gundams hand he opened the cockpit of the Flamingo Gundam and took out its pilot Shakira. She was wearing the same kind of jumpsuit all mobile fighters wear. Except hers had the colors of Spain, red and yellow with a white eagle on her chest. 

Johan opened up the cockpit and when to meet Shakira who was lying in Gundam Ryu's hand. She woke up and looked at Johan. 

"I lost." She said mournfully, "again."

"You still have a choice, Shakira." Johan said

"What do you mean?"

"You can either be a Gundam Fighter or be a singer. At least you have the choice of it, while most people never have that kind of choice. Do you understand?"

Shakira smiled, "I understand now." 

The Announcer blared, "Johan has won the fight, that means that he and his Gundam Ryu shall represent Neo Spain"

The crowd cheered uproariously for Johan, calling out his name and chanting, "Neo Spain." 

Johan looked to the crowd; "Fans really are fickle aren't they?"

"Yeah." Shakira agreed. 

* * *

Well now everyone, it's all come down to this last fight. Everyone has already fought and won their titles to represent different nations. Yet, all of this is only a front for the Preventers and Shuffle Alliances' true objectives of finding the Devil Gundam. Today's fight is between the Preventers Sky King, Haruka Tenou and her Gundam Nemesis. Let's get things started! Gundam Elimination Final Fight. Ready, Go! 

"Congratulations, Johan." Haruka smiled as she threw her arms around her love. Johan reciprocated as he placed his arms around Haruka and smiled 

"I won the fight and no one had to die." Johan thought.

"It's not exactly over yet." He then whispered into his loves' ear.

Haruka drew back, "What do you mean, Johan?"

"I mean that the final fight rests on you." Johan explained

"Who am I fighting then." Haruka drew up her fists and began to crack her knuckles. She smiled thinking about who she was going to have to fight. Then it was Quatre who told her who the opponent would be. 

"You'll be fighting Neo Australia's champion, the Gundam Crocodile, piloted by Michael J. "Crocodile" Dundee, also known as The Crocodile Hunter." 

"Let's get going then." Haruka said, "By the way, how's the update for my mobile suit coming?"

"Just finished it." Howard reported, "This mobile trace system was a real pain in the ass to install as well as try to integrate it with the regular cockpit system. But thanks to the help of Rain it was made a hell of a lot easier. The core landers for most of the Gundam has been installed and so has yours Haruka." 

"Good." Haruka smiled, "Now, I'm going to kick ass."

The Neo Australia colony was no different than the Australia of the Earth. It was an enormous island in space. The interior had the large cities as well as the Sydney Opera House that sat on the edge of the colony. While the rest of the colony had deserts, forests and farm land. Yet this was only on the surface of the colony, below the surface were the multiple levels of the colony like so many of the others. The levels that housed the power plants and other works that fueled the colony like a great creature of enormous size. This was the place for the final elimination.

At the contestants' entrance of the Gundam Dome, Haruka and Johan met together for the only time until that they would part. 

"Good luck." Johan smiled at his love.

"Now Johan." Haruka said back, "You know that I can win this match. Remember I am the Sky King." 

"You wished me luck." Johan backfired politely.

"True." Haruka said as she kissed Johan lightly and then headed down the dark tunnel.

"I'll be rooting for you." Johan called

"You better." Haruka answered laughingly, "Or I'll come out there and kick your ass." 

Johan smiled as he heard his wife's footsteps go deeper and deeper into the tunnel. 

Haruka Tenou on the other hand felt pretty confident on the outside. Inside it was a different story. She did feel scared because this was an entirely new situation. She had seen the others take care of this in their own way, but how was she going to rise to that kind of challenge. And what if she fails? Will she not be able to go searching for Trieze Kushrinada and Lady Une? Will she have to stay behind like a fairy tale maiden waiting for her true love to come back from the crusades? Haruka wouldn't stand for that; she had fought along side Johan and the other Gundams for too long to be thrown out like a used tampon. No, Haruka Tenou, Preventer Sky King and pilot of Gundam Nemesis couldn't allow that to happen. She couldn't loose this fight. 

She walked out proudly into the stadium hearing the cheer and the jeer of the crowd as she climbed up to the Gundam Nemesis that was awaiting her to step inside. She looked down at her opponent a Gundam that looked like a crocodile that had been made out of Gundanium. 

Haruka shook her head and thought, "The designs of suits in this universe get stranger and stranger." 

She looked back at the Gundam Nemesis whose design was similar (if not exact) to the Gundam Epyon, except for the fact that this suit was painted in the colors of black and white. Inside the suit was also a very experimental system that was in place before the Mobile Trace System was installed. It was a type of artificial intelligence system that allowed the pilot to speak to the suit. This system was called Hal after the computer in the Arthur C. Clark novel, "2001: A Space Odyssey". 

Haruka looked up to the Gundam Nemesis, "Hal!" She called, "Open the door and lower the cable." 

The Gundam Nemesis opened its cockpit door and down came the cable to where Haruka stood. She climbed up into the cockpit and spoke out to the computer inside.

"Hal, is the Mobile Trace System in place?" She asked

"Yes, Haruka." Hal responded, "Though like the Zero system once you've activated the Mobile Trace System I will be shut down." 

"I understand, Hal." Haruka said, "Start the Mobile Trace System."

"Initiating." Hal stated 

Haruka stood up at the chair sunk into the floor. She looked up as the three rings of the Mobile Trace System began to spin. The suit came slowly down over her body. She looked and saw its colors of white, blue and red. Feeling the suit coming over her felt strangely pleasurable. Strange as it may be it felt like hundreds of hands coming over her body, until at last the suit covered her entire body. She looked down at its colors and upon her chest was another set of wings and even though she couldn't see them they were also on her back. 

The screen came on warming up in their 360-degree directions. All around her she saw the crowd of the Gundam dome all of them cheering for their hero. As a child Haruka was once told of the Gladiator completions in Rome, in which fights were held in a similar atmosphere, but Haruka also knew of a Gladiator woman, known as Gladiatrix. She now knew what it must have been like for her. 

"Today's Gundam fight," the announcer blared, this time like a Spanish Soccer telecast, "Is between our favorite player, Michael J. Dundee and his Crocodile Gundam and against a Sheila named Haruka Tenou in her Gundam Nemesis. Let's see, which of these fighters will win today's fight. Gundam Fight! Ready?"

"Go!" Haruka shouted as she imagined herself flying over the battlefield of the Gundam dome. The Nemesis glided along the ground with only a foot of space between the Gundams feet and the concrete. As she glided she took out the Nemesis' Beam Sword. Inside the cockpit it looked like she was truly gripping onto the sword. Outside, the sword shined its color in the broad daylight. 

She came within good swiping distance of the Crocodile Gundam. She made the swipe but something went terribly wrong. She didn't see how it happened but she certainly felt the effects of it. The Crocodile Gundam had its jaws wrapped around the Nemesis' arm. The pain was unbearable to Haruka, she did experience pain before but nothing this intense. It was the kind of pain that bordered upon mind-altering. She even looked down to her arm to find the electronic outlines in her suit to be bright blue but her arm looked like it was twisting in the same way as if the true jaws of a crocodile. 

As Haruka wriggled around from the pain she reached about for the beam saber. She reached up with it and looked down on the crocodile. In this mad state of pain the crocodile looked like it was smiling from its catch. In that she grew angry and raised the beam sword and brought it down on the crocodile's head. The sound it made was the same as what Haruka had heard before in using this weapon. The metal screeched apart as the intense heat and energy of the beam saber sliced through it like a chainsaw to a tree. She knew that it was the Gundam head, as it fell to the ground, but not too far, just a small great thump and the crocodile's jaws loosened. Haruka dropped the beam sword and immediately cradled her arm, feeling the soreness and piercing pain from the teeth of this Gundanium monster. As she held her arm trying to massage all the pain out of it she heard the verdict of the fight.

"Oh crikey!" The announcer gasped, "the Sheila has won the fight!"

"My name is Haruka Tenou." Haruka said under her breath.

"The Gundam Nemesis will now represent Neo Australia in the Gundam Fight! Let's hear it for her! Chippy, chip, chip, hurrah!" 

* * *

Later that day on the Preventer Ship Tabris, in the mess hall there was a celebration between the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers. They had come this far and so far no one has dropped out or lost the fight. To add onto the celebration, the Gundam Fight was only a week away. This meant that all of the participating fighters must go to their separate colonies in order to receive their launch bud and to be sent to earth. What other reasons did they need to celebrate? 

They drank; they danced and spoke to each other.

"It's hard to believe that we'd be competing in an actual tournament." Quatre commented

"Hey, we're Gundam pilots," Duo spoke out, "we can really kick ass."

"I couldn't agree more." Haruka smiled, "Though, there is one thing we didn't take into account."

"What's that?" Trowa asked

"Since we are competing in a tournament," Haruka postulated, "then that means we'd have to fight each other." 

"It does pose the question of who'd win in a fight if we were put together." Duo agreed

"I don't think we should worry about that now." Johan suggested

"Johan's right." Domon said looking down into his glass, "Our main priority is the Devil Gundam, to destroy it once and for all." 

The Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers were in a soft murmur of agreement. It was the Devil Gundam that had brought these two groups together and it is this one goal why they should work together. 

A thought had occurred to the Star Dragon, Johan. He took the ring that was around his neck. He looked at it intently remembering back to the very day when he received this ring and took the vows for which it stood for. He held it by its rim and tapped the side of his glass, as the sound echoed through the room the chattering between the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers stopped. Johan rose his glass out and to chest level.

"I'd like to propose a toast." He said, "When we began this quest we were divided as the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers. Ever since we discovered our common enemy, The Devil Gundam we have united as one force. I say we should no longer know ourselves as the Shuffle Alliance or the Preventers. I say we should be known as the Fellowship of the Gundam." 

"Here, here." George De Sand rose his glass

"I agree." Domon said

"To the Fellowship!" Quatre proclaimed

"To the fellowship!" All said in unison. 

"Here's to the success of our mission." Heero said with a very eerie smile

"To the rescue of Lady Une and Trieze Kushrinada." Zechs added

"And to the death of the Devil Gundam." Domon said with vengeance

"Death to the Devil Gundam." The Fellowship rose their glasses in their toast. 

****

To be continued…


	8. The 16th Gundam Fight

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 8: The 16th Gundam Fight

*

The week had passed quietly and swiftly like a warm summer breeze. Each member of the Fellowship went to their respective colony in order to be launched from them. The Gundam Bud had been slightly redesigned so that it wouldn't leave such great craters on the Earth. The way that it was designed was that upon entry and after a few hundred miles the Bud would release specially designed parachutes, this would slow the inertia down significantly. Then using the thrusters on the Gundam Bud it would equal out the force of gravity and thus bring the Gundam Bud down to a better landing. 

On that particular day of January 27 of Future Colony 72 all of the Colonies had sent their Gundam Buds down to the Earth. All of them looked like shooting stars from the people who lived on the Earth. 

It would only be a matter of time before the first Gundam fight would be spurred, then the 16th Gundam fight would begin. The start of the fight would be signaled when the barrier around the Earth would be activated with its bright pink color. On the Earth the barrier looked like a great line across the sky. 

Within the country of Neo Spain came the Bud containing the pride and the fighter had already landed. It was like all the others around the world that had come from the colonies. They all had landed in their respective places. All that was required now was for someone to start a Gundam fight and the games would begin. 

In the city of Barcelona, Johan Rodriguez walked the streets passing by the venders on the streets in their booths made of wood selling fruits and vegetables of all kinds for a currency that he didn't recognize. Then there were the stores that sold millions of antiques, some of them purely genuine selling for ungodly amounts of dollars, while others weren't so genuine being sold for cheap prices. 

It was early morning so Johan wore his white trench coat that he had buttoned up to cover all the weapons he was packing underneath it all. He had his twin revolvers (one was silver and the other was black), the twin .45's in their waist holster, the twin gold .45's in their back holster and the curved beam saber at his right side. 

As he walked the streets he made sure that he didn't make complete eye contact with anyone in this place. He knew that the people in this country must know about him as a Gundam Fighter so he had to make sure that no one recognized him. 

His eyes passed from left to right as he made his way through the town. As he searched his stomach growled a little bit and he found a small restaurant coming up ahead of him. He walked in and it was like any bar/restaurant in small towns like this, just the bar and a few tables with chairs. Johan took his seat allowing his trench-coat to flow over the barstool. The bartender who was a short woman with her hair pulled back came up and asked in Spanish:

"What can I get for you?"

Johan had seen the menu, "Plate number 13." He responded

"Excellent choice." The bartender said

"By the way." Johan said as he reached into his trench coat and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Trieze Kushrinada, Lady Une and Mariemea. It was crumpled from being in his pocket for so long. "Have you seen these people?" 

The bartender looked at the picture carefully as if thinking that she had seen them before, "No, I haven't."

Johan put the picture back into his pocket, "Thanks for your help." 

Plate number 13 was chicken fahitas, it had been quite a long time since he had that dish. Though the green slices that Johan though were green peepers were actually a very spicy pepper. Johan found that out when his mouth was burning from the spice, so much that he had to ask the bartender to bring him extra water just to cool him down. The bartender couldn't help but laugh at Johan as he downed more water in a few minutes than a normal person would in an entire day. After that Johan knew the stay away from those green slices, that was when he left the restaurant leaving the money that he got from the Neo Spain government. Apparently, as Johan found out, Gundam Fighters are paid a salary for fighting for their nation. 

Going back to the streets Johan still felt that burning sensation on his tongue from the extremely spicy food he ate. It was one of those experiences in life where a person thinks; "I'll never do that again". The search had already gotten off to a slow start for Trieze and Lady Une. Deep within him, Johan did feel a little disappointed, then again why would the Devil Gundam be in a place like this? On the other hand where would it choose to be in the first place? He walked through the streets of Barcelona; it felt so awkward to be so famous throughout Neo Spain yet no one on Earth could recognize him on the spot. At the same time he wanted it but in the same instant he wanted to be praised by the people as a hero. 

The walking brought him to the outskirts of the city where the Gundam Bud had landed. He was walking up a hill like a hiker up a mountain and that was when he saw the people in the distance who were gathered around the Bud as if it was a treasure from the heavens. Johan smiled when he saw the crowd gathered around it. He then remembered what the Shuffle Alliance had told about the new systems. 

"With this system in place," Domon has explained, "You can actually call for your Gundam vocally."

Johan reached into his pocket and pulled out a long black rectangular object. It was as smooth as obsidian yet was as light as an empty aluminum can. This was something that Johan had placed into Ryu's design; it was a key to activate the cockpit system of the Gundam. He had this ever since the first model of his Gundam was build back in the year A.C. 195. He wanted to make sure that no one but him would be able to pilot it. He gripped onto "Ryu's Key" but took his hand away from it, cleared his throat, and cupped his hands around his mouth as he made the call.

"RISE GUNDAM RYU!" He shouted from the top of the hill as his white trench coat opened up showing off all the weapons he carried underneath. The people gathered around the bud looked towards the hill where Johan stood but then they felt the vibrations of the Gundam Bud opening and there was Gundam Ryu, kneeling down like a knight before his king. The Gundam then rose to its feet, its eyes blazing the color green and its Gundanium wings spread out like a demon as it walked towards Johan. As it did the people scrambled to get out of the way of the Gundams enormous feet. As the Gundam Ryu came closer it then knelt down to Johan extending out its hand inviting Johan into it. The Gundam pilot jumped into the hand, 

"Open the Cockpit, Ryu." Johan commanded

The Gundam rose to its feet as its cockpit door opened, Johan stepped inside and shoved his key into its slot on the dashboard. He watched as the screens warmed up all around him. He then reached under his seat and brought out his CD wallet filled with all the CD's he had. He then took out a disk that was very special to him. Then again, most of the CD's in his collection were special to him, but this one had a different meaning. He stuck it into the player at his left, fast-forwarded the CD to track 21 and listened to the song. 

__

Hey Jude.

Don't make it bad.

Take a sad song and make it better.

He sat in the cockpit of Gundam Ryu, listening to the song and holding his wedding ring in the palm of his hand as it was still connected to that gold chain around his neck. He kept thinking about all the things that he loved about his dear wife. The things he'd miss most about her, her hair, the length of it how she loved to tease him with its trips along his bare skin. It's golden color as it shined in the glare of the sun. Her deep blue eyes, how they looked when she looked at him. Her face, how she smiled when Johan would make her laugh even at the most dire of times. He gripped the ring tighter but he couldn't help it, he opened his hand to look at the golden band and remember what it means. 

As Johan sat in his cockpit listening to "Hey Jude" in its full surround sound he brought himself back to the matter at hand. Sure he would miss his wife but there were more important matters that he had to deal with. He thought of the places where the Devil Gundam could be and about where to go next. 

"There must be hundreds," He thought, " if not millions of places where Treize, Lady Une or the Devil Gundam could be."

He placed his face in his hands, allowing the ring to fall out of his hand, and he rubbed his face slowly as if he was trying to get rid of a really bad headache. Still, the problem was there of where the Devil Gundam could be. That was when he heard a call come in on the COM channel. He looked through the screens and found that there was another Mobile Fighter with him. It was only a few miles away but the automatic zooming of the Gundams lenses brought the view of the fighter closer. It was an odd looking suit, it had the body of Shinning Gundam, yet it had the legs and head of Dragon Gundam as well as the arms of Gundam Sandrock. 

He opened the COM channel, "This is Johan Rodriguez, Gundam Fighter representing Neo Spain and pilot of the Gundam Ryu. Please, identify yourself."

The response was immediate; "This is Leo Travis, Gundam Fighter representing Neo Ireland, and Pilot of Blazing Gundam. I challenge you to a Gundam Fight."

"How lucky can I be?" Johan asked himself, "My first day on Earth and I already have a Gundam fight just waiting for me."

He responded, "I accept your challenge. I'll meet you at the Barcelona Gundam Dome." 

Johan extended the wings of his Gundam Ryu and it flew up into the vast blue sky and headed to the Gundam Dome. Behind him his Gundam challenger following him to the Gundam Dome in the distance, which was far away from the city but its white exterior could clearly be contrasted against the brown and green mountains. The two Gundam fighters flew above it and watched as the Gundam Dome began to open. Pieces of it began to open outward like the petals of a rose inviting the Gundams into its arena. They descended down into the Arena. Within the arena people began to pour into the stands like water out of an open floodgate. The scrambled to get seats to see the first Gundam fight begin. 

Inside the Gundam Ryu, Johan switched on the Mobile Trace System. As it made the switch he took off his clothes in order to get the suits full effect on his body. It came down over him and completely covered his body as the 360-degree screens warmed up to display the images outside. There was the Blazing Gundam waiting for him. 

"Here we go." Johan said, he reached behind him and took out the CD Wallet he had and stuck it into the stereo he had. He played the song "Wake up" by Rage Against the Machine. Its loud adrenaline-rushing guitar licks and the drum beats got Johan's blood going. 

"Gundam Fight!" Johan stated

"Ready?" Leo Travis called

"Go!" Johan shouted as the sent the Gundam Ryu right at the Blazing Gundam. 

"Dragon mode!" Johan shouted as the Gundam Ryu transformed into a dragon and flew over the head of the Blazing Gundam. It was just like before, like the fight he had with Shakira back on the Neo Spain colony. This time he was going to finish this fight in a different way. He remembered back to the fight with the Flamingo Gundam and how he ripped off the head by using his heat rod. Except this time he decided to use the buster rifle. In Dragon Mode the buster rifle would be split into two pieces and placed into what were called holder arms that would act like cannons on the Dragons back. They aimed right down at the Gundam but that was when he hesitated in using them, because Article 2 of the Gundam Fight International Regulations: A pilot must never attack his opponents' cockpit. 

Johan pulled back on the holographic reigns of his Gundam and tried quickly to think of an alternative. It is said that the mind can work quickly, though Johan was having the greatest of difficulty trying to think of a way to win this fight. That was when he thought about the weapon he designed, the beam saber. 

"Ryu, transform into Mobile Suit mode." He called out and the Gundam did so as it landed on the far end of the field. 

"Why did you hesitate?" Leo asked mockingly

"If this was a true battle of war," Johan responded, "You would have been dead by now. The rules strictly apply here, you should review article 2 of the Gundam Fight."

Leo didn't say a word.

Johan drew out the beam saber; it glowed with its green glare. Both outside of the Gundam and inside the cockpit in its holographic form. He held out the beam saber and stared down at the opponent as the crowd cheered him on. Inside Johan felt a great comfort in knowing that he had such a great support from all around him. It was like cheerleading in its purest form, to cheer on their champion. 

"If you won't make the first move." Leo boasted, "then I shall. Blazing Claw!"

Johan watched as the hand of the Blazing Gundam rose. It began to shine like the ends of his buster rifle when it charges. It was such a sight that he hadn't seen a Gundam display that he simply froze in sight of it. He failed to bring himself back to the reality of it all. A beam came out of the hand of the Blazing Gundam. Yet it didn't move like a beam from a flashlight, which would be instant. This beam moved at the same pace as a missile fired across the battlefield. Johan didn't realize the danger until it was within point blank range. At last Johan acted quickly and with the lightning reflexes of both his own body and the Mobile trace system he brought about the Buster Shield with his left arm. The force felt as if he had been hit with a barrage of missiles from Trowa's Gundam Heavyarms. Johan brought down his shield and brought about his beam saber. It was definitely time to take the fight into his own hands. 

"Active cloak." Johan commanded and as if by some mysterious fog, the Gundam Ryu was gone from the sights of the Blazing Gundam and the crowd. All were in awe of what had happened even the opponent Leo Travis. 

Leo Travis was a young man, even for a Gundam fighter at the age of 19. He had blonde hair that he constantly tried to brush away from his face as he looked around in every direction with his deep green eyes. He searched everywhere for his opponent but he was no where to be found. That was until the last moment when he saw the holographic image of a foreign weapon within the mobile trace system. The sword was at his neck and that was when he looked to his right and saw the Gundam Ryu begin to reappear. Leo Travis looked out at the Gundam Stunned and began to croak.

"How?" He asked

"Active cloak." Johan laughed as he drew back the beam saber and allowed it to do its task. Within a matter of seconds the arms with the legs of the Blazing Gundam to the ground and the crowd went wild as they cheered for Johan. The body of the Blazing Gundam was no unarmed and without its legs, it fell to the ground in a pathetic heap of Gundanium. 

"I win." Johan thought to himself, "but the mission is still ahead." He then looked to the ceiling, which began to open up to the hard blue sky, which was streaked by the clouds moving in the afternoon breeze. Looking up to the sky Johan could only utter a name.

"Haruka." 

* * *

Elsewhere, in Neo Korea, Heero Yuy had come to Earth in the Gundam pod that was provided to him by the government. Inside was the Wing Zero custom, its Gundanium wings like those of an angel were wrapped around it like a shroud. Yet the Gundam bud was not yet open. Heero only stood and looked out at the lush jungles that were all around him. Like all the others in the Fellowship of the Gundam he had been given the mission, Find the Devil Gundam. Only then can Trieze and Lady Une be recovered. As Heero looked out into the lush jungles he heard the voice call him. 

"Heero!" the voice called

Heero looked down and found Relena waiting for him. It's true Relena Peacecraft Dorlin had come along with Heero on this mission. Heero originally had protested in the beginning but an interesting step in logic changed his mind. In order to find either Treize or Lady Une did require Heero to ask around quite a bit and Heero wasn't the talking type. Thus the reason why Relena was here, she does have better people skills. Though Relena had a different agenda, she felt that with her diplomacy tactics she could avoid Heero from having to engage in Gundam Fights. Even though this was only a tournament Relena still held onto the ideas of pure pacifism. This was the reason why she came along, but then again it's only a cover. Relena just couldn't stand being apart from Heero. 

"Heero." Relena called, "The Gundam Fight has already begun. Look." She pointed up to the sky and so did Heero and there in the sky was the great barrier that made Earth the ring. It was an energy barrier of pink light in strands of three like a true boxing ring. It ran across the sky like an arch. It was to make sure that no one left he Earth during the Gundam Fight. Then again Heero had no intention until the mission was complete. 

"It has begun." Heero said to himself

"Shall we head out and search for Treize and Lady Une?" Relena asked

"Yes." Heero said as he came down from the top of the Gundam Pod and made his way down to the bottom with Relena at his side. All that time he was with her he felt nervous because she was with him. He felt that he couldn't exactly fight if she was around, at least fight the way he wanted to. Again, he was allowing his warrior instincts take too much control like a bad habit to bite fingernails, he had to concentrate on the true objective: the search and rescue of Treize and Lady Une. 

The Gundam bud opened, in its center was the Gundam Wing Zero custom its wings wrapped around it. Heero looked at it from the open leaves with Relena at his side. He called up to it. 

"Rise, Wing Zero!" He shouted

Inside the Wing Zero's eyes glowed the eerie almost devil like appearance and it spread out its wings of Gundanium. That was when Heero went up to it to get inside. Relena had to ride with him but in a different matter. The way that it was designed to work was that the Core Lander would also act as a secondary seating area, a passenger seat in other words. Since the Core Lander was a small hover-car Heero felt that was the best place for Relena to sit, instead of being crammed in the cockpit with him. Then again, Relena could have liked the idea of being cuddled up with Heero. Then again what other option was there? Have Relena sit in the enormous hand of the Wing Zero while Heero flew it? It wasn't the most practical way to deal with it. 

First Relena climbed in and went behind the cockpit chair and climbed into the Core Lander. It was a pretty comfortable place; it still reeked of fresh metal, new carpet and the aroma of plastic. This is where Relena sat while Heero switched on the controls for the Wing Zero. 

Heero was about to fire up the Vernier engines of the Wing Zero when a challenge came over the COM system.

"Heero Yuy." A woman's voice called

Heero looked out through the treetops of the Jungle when he noticed a very odd looking Gundam. It seemed to be more organic with its accented curved than the standard straight lines of a mobile suit. Yet the first thing that came to Heero's mind was a demon. It was true for horns this Gundam had the yellow spikes of the Gundam split in half and placed on either side of its head. Wrapped around its body was what looked like wings of tightly pulled skin yet Heero knew that it had to be some kind of synthetic material. The whole body of this Gundam was a grotesque gray like dead skin. 

"Yes." Heero responded, "My name is Heero Yuy, I am the Gundam Fighter for Neo Korea and pilot of the Gundam Wing Zero."

"I am Selena Falcon." The voice said, "I am the Gundam Fighter for Neo Greece and pilot of the Demon Gundam. I hereby challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match."

"Mission accepted." Heero said

Then the voice of Relena came out, "Wait!" She protested, "this is truly absurd, no cause or action has been taken by Heero for you, Selena Falcon to fight him."

"Relena," Heero called, "Please stay out of this. This isn't a war this is a tournament. Our objective is to participate in order to find Trieze. No one will die, so stay out this."

Relena felt a little shocked on the inside. She had never heard Heero speak to her like this. Before Heero would only speak to Relena in short phrases or at least a few works. Now he was speaking as if he truly belonged in this place where the Gundam Fight was established. She sat back inside the core lander and waited for this fight to start. She took the seat belts from each corner of the seat and strapped herself in. 

"Selena Falcon." Heero called, "I accept your challenge. Let's proceed to the Gundam Dome to start the fight."

"Works for me." Selena said smiling and cracking her knuckles inside the mobile trace system. Selena was a light girl even for the age of 18. She was only five foot one-inch tall and weighing 99 pounds. The only times that it really bothered Selena is whenever she went to a bar or a casino. She would be constantly asked for her ID card to verify her age. She liked to joke about it saying that she looked like she was twelve. Her hair was blonde, at least it used to be until she put dark red dye into it which was starting to fade to a light red. She looked out at the Wing Zero with her hazel eyes that had a light twinkle in them since this would be her first Gundam fight, ever. 

Inside Heero's cockpit and within the confines of the Gundam Dome he started up the Mobile Trace system. He felt the suit of the mobile trace come down over his body. It was in the colors of black and white. He yanked himself away from the stretching material. He looked at the Demon Gundam who stood there waiting for the Gundam fight to start. 

"Target confirmed." Heero said to himself, "Tactics level clear. Gundam Fight!"

"Ready?" Selena asked

"Go!" Heero called as he shoved the controls of the Wing Zero forward while drawing out the beam saber. As Heero lunged forward to slice at his target he watched as the Demon Gundam spread out its wings and flapped its way up to the high ceiling. To Heero it looked like some kind of mythological harpy that was given a Gundam shell. Heero didn't have time to react to what was going to happen next. 

"Fallen Phoenix Crush!" Selena shouted, the wings of the Demon Gundam reached out farther like a hand stretching out its fingers as far as it could. The Gundam began to glow, it was shades of fire as it emanated red, yellow, and orange with a small hint of blue towards its chest. The glowing form of the Demon Gundam came down and down to the Wing Zero. 

As it fell it began to take the form of a great bird with long feathers that trailed behind it like exhaust from a tailpipe. 

Heero's eyes widened as the flaming bird came down to him. It happened again that Heero felt fear in his heart. It was an irrational fear, like the kind when one feels that they're being watched. His heart raced as his mind struggled with thousands of attack and retreat plans spanning through billions of neurons. 

On its own as the falling bird of fire came down to Heero, the Wing Zero acted. It simply floated up a few feet off the ground and glided backwards. The attack of Fallen Phoenix Crush had impacted and its explosion coupled with the shock-wave toppled the Wing Zero off its feet and onto its back. 

Both Heero and Relena felt the after effects of the explosion as they were tossed around like riders of a roller coaster. Heero quickly recoiled onto his feet and watched the glare vanish from his screen. This time he quickly sheathed the beam saber and brought out the buster rifle. He aimed it at the heart of the glare; there he waited for the opportunity to come. As the glare began to vanish little by little he saw the outline of the Demon Gundam.

"Article 2 of the Gundam Fight International Regulations," Heero stated, "A pilot must never aim for the cockpit of his opponents Gundam."

He brought the aim of the buster rifle lower to the legs of the Demon Gundam.

Beep! Beep! Beeeeep! 

The target went from red to green and Heero pulled the trigger. Another enormous glare erupted inside the Gundam Dome. This time the bright glow was of a yellow hue and it engulfed the Demon Gundam. Heero watched his face as neutral as ever, he didn't show any sign of worry nor glee that he may have won the fight. He only waited patiently as the light cleared and there he saw the Demon Gundam lying on the floor of the Gundam Dome in a heap of parts. Its legs ripped off and out of their sockets with sparks wires and oil leaking out like blood. It's wings crippled like a wounded bird, yet the head, body cavity and parts of its arms were still in tact.

"Mission Complete." Heero said in ambivalence. 

* * *

In the deep darkness of the Earth a man called Knight Blazer made his way up a set of stone stairs. The Knight Blazer was ridiculously built, even at his height of 6 foot 2 inches; every inch of him bulged with a muscle. Every muscle whose name had become unpronounceable was super toned like a Mr. Universe body builder. 

Even with such super masculinity he only wore a black jumpsuit similar to the Mobile Trace Suits for mobile fighters. Around his waist was a belt that had skulls evenly spaced across it like the belt loopholes in a pair of pants. On his shoulders were spikes in such a fashion that it was like a dark gothic inner glow or perhaps like the connection nodes for the old Mobile Trace suits. He looked up the stairs from behind his black spandex like mask as he reached the top. The top of the Stone Staircase was like an enourmous stalagmite in a great dark cavern that was light by a red almost unholy glow. The Knight Blazer looked up at his master from his stalagmite podium.

"Master." He called his voice deep, raspy and echoing through the cave, "The 16th Gundam Fight has started. Both the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance are here on Earth. It's all proceeding smoothly. Please be patient, we will crush them once and for all."

The Knight Blazer stared up at the Devil Gundam that towered over him. It looked down at its subject with lifeless green eyes.

"Hmmm…." The Devil Gundam growled as its eyes blazed bright green in the deep dark cavern of the Earth. 

****

To be continued…


	9. The Warning

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 9: The Warning

*

Well now everyone, the 16th Gundam Fight has already stared. The Preventers have already had a taste for their first fights as competitors. Already a month has passed, the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers (who now call themselves the Fellowship of the Gundam) have searched for the Devil Gundam as well as its hostages Trieze Kushrinada and Lady Une. Let's get things started! Gundam Fight, ready, go! 

The search had continued, with no leads, no finds and no results. For all of the Fellowship it was like trying to find a needle in a haystack of needles. Everyone in the group had been given a picture of Trieze and Lady Une. For Domon Kasshu it had resurfaced some very unpleasant memories about the 13th Gundam Fight. In how he had lost half of his family, his mother, his brother, and his teacher Master Asia because of the Devil Gundam. Yet, he had also gained so much. He learned how to calm his body, mind and spirit to obtain a clear and serene state of mind. He had also gained a great number of friends, Chibodee, George, Argo, Sai-Saici, Allenby, and his love Rain. 

Domon sat in the passenger side of the core lander from God Gundam. He smiled as the streets of Neo Hong Kong passed him by. Next to him, driving the core lander, Rain saw out of the corner of her eye that Domon was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked

"Oh, nothing." Domon answered as he kept the smile on his face and just sat back as Rain continued to drive. 

"You know, it's been over a month since we began on the search." Rain stated the obvious.

"Yeah." Domon agreed, "I know that."

"And we still haven't found Mister Trieze or Lady Une."

Domon thought for a moment and said, "Do you remember how long it took us to find Kyoji?"

"Yes, nearly a year."

"Exactly, so all we do is just keep our eyes open."

"That's pretty clear headed of you, Domon." Rain said with a hint of surprise.

"Thanks to Swartz Bruder, I can now have a clear mind."

"That's true." Rain shrugged, "How do you think the others are doing?"

"Probably in the same place, unless the found the right lead. So, let's keep our search going." 

* * *

Thousands of miles away, Duo Maxwell stood upon the cockpit platform of DeathScythe Hell. He looked out across the wasts of the Kalahari Desert. He had made his way to that place all the way from Neo Scotland. In all the palaces between the Highlands of Neo Scotland and the blistering heat of the Kalahari Duo had tried his part to search for the leaders of Preventer. 

No results. 

Yet, it wasn't the search that Duo was concentrating on. It was the heat of the dester that was starting to get to him. Especially since he was still wearing his black priests collar shirt and black balloon pants. He could only stand to be in that heat only for a few moments. He then climbed back into the cockpit of DeathScythe Hell just to feel cool again. He fell back onto the seat, hearing the cockpit door close and feel the wonderful sensation of cool air blowing over him. Then he had to ask himself an odd question.

"Hey, DeathScythe old buddy." He spoke to his Gundam, "What the hell are we doing in this tournament?" DeathScythe couldn't have answered. This was simply something Duo did whenever he wanted an answer to an obvious question. "Yeah, that's true." Duo had placed his hands behind his head as he relaxed, "The only people allowed to come to Earth during this time are Gundam Fighters, their crews, and government officials. Rules are rules, even if I like to break them. From what Domon told us, this has happened before to him and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance. So, history can and does repeat itself doesn't it?"

Duo closed his eyes for a moment as the cool air flowed over him. He felt a little bit tired since he did travel quite a long way from the Sahara, over the Congo and into the Kalahari. He yawned in thinking how far he had to go across the Earth. It tired him even further with the thought of how much further he had to go.

He then opened his eyes again to survey the land again. As he did he noticed something approaching him from the west. At first glance it only looking like an animal of some species. Yet, as he kept looking at it there was something that wasn't quite right about it. He reached over and zoomed in on the approaching object. As it drew closer Duo found out what it was. It was a Gundam, but a Gundam of a very different design. To Duo's eyes it was about the oddest thing that he had ever seen. Instead of what he considered the normal Gundam design, this particular Gundam was designed after an animal. From the looks of it, it looked like a tiger design. The feature of this tiger machine that made Duo think or rather conclude that it was a Gundam was the yellow spikes on its forehead. The entire machine was white and from what Duo could see it had no weapons whatsoever. Just the fact that he saw how weapons on this machine made him smirk in thinking that he could beat it in a Gundam fight. 

"Oh, someone's come to challenge the God of Death have they?"

He reached out for the COM button and called to the approaching Gundam. 

"This is Duo Maxwell, representing Neo Scotland, identify yourself."

Duo only got a response back in audio only, "I am Conta N'Doul, the Gundam Fighter representing Neo Kenya, and pilot of the Liger Gundam. May I ask what you are doing in this place?"

"I am searching for someone that has gone missing." Duo answered truthfully. That was Duo in a nutshell, he may run and hide but he'll never tell a lie. 

"You should have filed a missing persons report." The pilot of Liger Gundam stated.

"Gee!" Duo said sarcastically, "Why didn't I think of that? Now, are you here to challenge me to a Gundam fight or what?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I hereby challenge you to a Gundam fight. The nearest one here is 30 kilometers from here. Meet me there in one hour. I look forward to our fight, Neo Scotland."

"Count on it, dude." Duo smiled. He stood up the awkward cockpit and began to take his clothes off. It was the best way to link up with the DeathScythe Hell if there was no obstruction between himself and the mobile trace system. Duo had to admit that it was the oddest way to do this, but what other choice was there. He didn't both folding his clothes he just threw them onto the cockpit seat. Then when he was done he had the idea that perhaps having the air conditioning on full force wasn't exactly the best idea, especially since he was about the change to the mobile trace system. Though he decided to endure it, he placed his clothes in the storage compartment, which was right behind the headrest of the cockpit chair. 

He then looked over to that little stripped oblong piece to the chairs right. Like most of the Preventer Gundams, all of them had the same type of switch for the mobile trace system. He opened it, flipped the switches and pushed the button. Standing in the awkward position of inside the cockpit became a little more natural as the controls began to give way to the triple rings of the mobile trace system. Duo looked up to see the small hole in the ring, he remembered from what the Shuffle Alliance told him he had to stick his head through it. The rings spun and came down over him, he slipped and tugged his way into the mobile trace suit. He looked down at himself to see the symbol he had chosen for his suit. It was an infinity symbol wrapped around a cross to signify that Duo was the God of Death. 

As Duo took a deep breath feeling the stretch of the mobile trace suit on his skin he looked out the 360-degree panoramic view screens. He thought of a map that he needed to get to the Gundam Dome. Just then a small window appeared out of nowhere on the screen that showed the direction of the Gundam Dome. It was only 30 miles in the northwestern direction. Duo smiled as the DeathScythe Hell began to fire up its engines and flew to the Gundam Dome. 

Duo made his way to the Gundam dome. It was a wonderful experience to use the Gundam in that fashion. Especially with such a system like the Mobile Trace System, Duo looked all around for any sign of the Gundam Liger that had challenged him earlier. He thought that maybe its pilot got scared and ran off. Then he thought that he wouldn't have the opportunity to try out the DeathScythe with the Mobile Trace System. 

Something caught his attention, at the other end of the Gundam Dome, Duo saw his opponent enter the ring. It certainly was the same Gundam that he met in the desert but it was different. The lion-like Gundam was no longer white, it was bright orange like that of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. Duo zoomed in on the Gundam and found it to be stranger than before. It was as if the armor for the Gundam Liger was purely for show. At least that's what Duo thought, until he heard his opponent boast his armor.

"Say hello to Gundam Liger, Schneider system!" Conta smiled

"Nice armor." Duo said, "But you still have no chance against me, the God of Death."

"How cocky, but enough of this, let's fight."

"Works for me. Gundam Fight!"

"Ready?"  
"Go!"

The Gundam Liger charged across the ring at the DeathScythe Hell. To Duo, he had thought that the orange armor was still for show, but that when he found out that he made a _huge_ mistake in judgement. As the Gundam Liger charged across the ring, its four Gundanium paws banging against the ground something came to its front. IT took Duo a fraction of a moment to understand what was happening. That was he heard Conta shout something.

"Buster Slash!" Conta shouted

That's when Duo made his connection. At the sides of the Gundam Liger in this Schneider system, as Conta called it, there were several blades. As far as Duo could assess in such a fraction of time there were 5, all of them came down around the face of the Liger. The blades curved to a singular point like fingers holding a pencil. Yet it was the point that made Duo's heart rush within his chest but he was too scared to think. In all the time that he's fought nothing like this had ever happened. He never had to face a suit that was in the shape of a lion with blades attached to it. As a matter of fact it was damn near ridiculous for him. That was before the pain started.

"AAHH!" Duo screamed

He looked down to his left arm where the pain screamed through his nerves. Upon the suit for his Mobile Trace System there were lines like a circuit board that were glowing red against the black material of the suit. Yet, it was the pain that surged through the arm, it felt as if something had ripped it off of Duo's body. He looked through the 360-degree screens and found the arm of the DeathScythe lying on the ground next to him. It was the very same arm that had the shield attached to it. It lay on the ground next to him the marks that the blade made was visible in the scars of the Gundanium. Duo felt tears streaking down his face, originally he liked this Mobile Trace System because of its quick response time. He knew of the dangers that this system had, much like the Zero System, but he never anticipated the kind of suffering that he'd have to endure. 

"You son of a bitch!" Duo cursed. The searing burn in his arm reaching up to his shoulders and the tears streaking against his hot face. 

"You're easier prey than what I originally thought." Conta responded to Duo's cries.

"How dare you mock, _the God of Death!_" Duo shouted at the top of his lungs. That was when he drew out the beam weapon with only one hand. His only good hand that he could use, since the Mobile Trace System made his left arm feel limp. He looked at the holographic outlines of the Beam Scythe in his hand and his mind enraged with defeat nearing, he thought of the DeathScythe's best ability.

On the other side of the battlefield, Conta glowed in the cockpit (in a metaphorical sense) as if he knew that he won. He couldn't believe that an amateur could be a Gundam fighter that was when Conta made his very serious error in judgement. The DeathScythe had its beam scythe out, its wings were open, and it vanished. Conta's eyes grew large trying to grasp what had just happened in front of him. He never saw it coming until he saw a small glimpse of the beam scythes blade within his cockpit. After that the entire system went black. 

"What in the hell happened?" Conta asked

"I won." Duo said as the DeathScythe reappeared next to the fallen Gundam Liger. He had his beam scythe in his hand as the head of his opponent fell from its animal like shoulders to the floor of the ring. 

* * *

Half a world away from the deserts of the Kalahari desert, Quatre Raberba Winner wasn't having any more luck in his search for the Devil Gundam than his comrades who were scattered across the globe. 

He stood on the rocky shores of Neo New Zealand looking into the oceans that crashed around the rocks. He came to this island after leaving the confines of the Neo Saudi Arabian deserts. It felt cooler and much more peaceful in the part of the world that he was in. The whole terrain of the island reminded Quatre of all those books that he read by the author named J.R.R. Tolkien and the stories of Middle Earth. That place was untouched as it had for God knows how long and that fact that he was far away from civilization calmed him in a great sense. 

Except it was no time to stop and smell the ocean, he had to continue his search for Trieze Kushrinada, Lady Une, and most of all the Devil Gundam. He brought the Gundam Sandrock down to the sandy shores leaving enormous footprints behind him in the sand. Piloting the Gundam Sandrock in the Mobile Trace System was a wonderful experience for Quatre. It allowed him and his dear Sandrock to work as one, he even liked the suit that was designed for him. It was a tan color from the neck down to his feet, yet on his chest was a black sword, much like the blades that Sandrock used. 

Sandrock walked along the beach, Quatre couldn't help but still admire the beauty as well as the smell of the ocean. The waves crashed and crashed again more violently, this time something came out of the water. Quatre's eyes when wide as he looked at the greatest monstrosity since the Devil Gundam itself. In an instant he saw a gaping mouth that lead down into dark depths with metallic overlaps growing smaller as the darkness lead ever downward. At the edge of the gaping mouth Quatre was petrified. He saw teeth, rows and rows of teeth in triangular shapes all pointing down into the darkness as if leading him into it. His instincts brought his arm against his face and tried to cover his eyes from the horror he was witnessing. He wished against wish that it was all a hallucination that it didn't exist. 

Then the pain started for Quatre, he couldn't scream because there was no pain at first. Not only whatever had gotten a hold of his arm had taken him down into the waters off the shore of Neo New Zealand. Quatre felt the force of whatever was pulling him on his arm. The Mobile Trace System made it even more real with that feeling of being pushed once he was down in the water. 

It was a good thing that the Preventer mobile suits were all water and air-tight. Otherwise Quatre would have drowned with all that's happened. Even with the pain in his right arm, Quatre opened his eyes and found out what he met on the beach. It was a Gundam, yet a Gundam of a very unique design. Quatre had read up on the Gundam Fight and remembered that in the 13th Gundam Fight from Neo Denmark there was the Mermaid Gundam that could transform into a fish when in water. This Gundam was very similar, yet it was in the form of a shark, a great shark that resembled that of either a Bull Shark or a Great White. Quatre even remembered his lessons from childhood, he learned of a great shark that lived on Prehistoric Earth that was so large that it could bit into a Humpback whale.

The Gundam that has its grip on Quatre was just like a shark in every design. Its body was designed so that its tail fin could move from side to side like a shark, unlike the Mermaid Gundam from Neo-Denmark. The size of this Gundam was a little greater to that of Sandrock. Even with all the observations that Quatre made in an instant the pain in his right arm still seared greatly. He couldn't help but fear this Gundam, especially with those great eyes that were like dolls eyes, dark and always staring. 

"What do you want?" Quatre cried

"Quatre Raberba Winner of Neo Saudi Arabia and pilot of Gundam Sandrock." The pilot of the unnamed Gundam called, "I am Paul Reynolds of Neo New Zealand and pilot of the Shark Gundam. I challenge you to a Gundam Fight."

"You made the first move." Quatre cried out trying to block out the multiple Gundanium teeth that were penetrating Sandrock's arm. Quatre looked and found the circuit-board like lines that were burning red with his pain. "I'd say the fight has already started."

"I'd say so too." Paul acknowledged, "And I think I'd win this match since I have the better atvantage over you in the water."

"You underestimate Sandrock." Quatre called as he reached for the curved blades that were at his disposal. Yet in the position he was in, he couldn't make a clean swipe at the Gundam head since the head of this Gundam was blended so well into its body. Then Quatre's eyes were attracted to the motion of the Gundam Shark's tail. That was when Quatre raised the blade and within seconds he brought it down against the tail. He heard Paul's cry when he made the move. 

"NO!" 

"Sorry." Quatre said as he sliced off the tail of the Gundam Shark. 

The Shark let go of Sandrock's arm and Quatre was free. He watched as the Gundam shark sank into the dark blue depths of the Pacific Ocean. Putting his blade away, Quatre made the desperate swim to the surface.

* * *

Another half a world away, over the tropical island of Bermuda, the Gundam Nemesis was flying in bird mode over the Atlantic Ocean. Inside Haruka Tenou was looking out the windows and surveying the scene, but it was just more of the same blue ocean from morning until night with the occasional island. It was actually very hypnotizing at time for her, still her mind was set on her mission, but when thinking about the mission Haruka kept thinking to the ring on its golden thread around her neck. She took her hands away from the controls and held it for a moment, but then brought her hands back to the controls. To her right she saw a small island. 

"I think I deserve a little break." She said to herself. She then looked at the gauges for Nemesis and thought, "I should refuel anyway."

She directed Nemesis down to the island, which the computer identified as the island nation of Neo Bermuda. Suddenly she thought about all those stories she heard about this part of the Pacific Ocean called "The Bermuda Triangle", where all these ships and planes disappear without a trace. Then she brushed it off like a silly child's like fear.

"I'm in a Gundam." She said to reassure herself that nothing bad would happen. Until someone would dare to challenge her then she'd definitely kick his or her ass. 

She landed upon the tropical beaches of Neo Bermuda. She got out of the cockpit, stepping onto the cockpit platform, and breathed in the tropical air of that place. The soft wind was blowing from the west where the sun was about to slowly sink into the vast ocean. Haruka looked up to the sky and saw that it was slowly giving up its blue hue for the warm colors of sunset. It had been a long day, she wanted a few pleasures out of this break. She dreamed of lying down in a bed of roses and being wrapped in satin sheets. 

"A good cheesecake would be nice." She thought then she heard the AI cockpit system Hal call out. Haruka spun her attention back into the cockpit as if the voice had a body. 

"Haruka." It called calmly, "There is an unidentified object heading from the south and its coming right toward us."

Haruka looked and from out of nowhere storm clouds began to roll in against the wind that was blowing from the west. It was as if God was coming down to Earth the in form of a storm. The black clouds rolled and rolled upon one another like a cascading stream in the sky, the lightning sparked between the ocean and the bottoms of the clouds. Soon the clouds were at the doorstep of the beach where Haruka stood. She climbed back into the cockpit of the Gundam Nemesis. She looked to the storm and that was when she got a call on her COM channel.

"Haruka Tenou." A very low voice called, "I challenge you to a Gundam fight."

"Who wants to fight?" Haruka asked defensively.

"My name is of no importance, but I am the representative of Neo Bermuda and pilot of the Oblivion Gundam."

Haruka didn't like the situation at all, first this weird storm comes out of nowhere then someone who refuses to give a name challenges her. Then again, she's had taken bigger risks while she was in Preventer. 

"I accept your challenge, whoever you are!" Haruka shouted as she took off her clothes in the cockpit and shoved them into the storage compartment.

"Good." The low unnamed voice said, "Come into the storm to find me."

Haruka took in the information and called up to the Nemesis computer, "Hal." She called, "Switch to the Mobile Trace System."

"Acknowledged Haruka, shutting down and switching to Mobile Trace System." Hal said as his system was shut down and the cockpit gave away to the three rings of the Mobile Trace System. Haruka looked up to the hole and waited anxiously for it to come down, because she wanted to get to the fight and in a very odd sort of way she loved the feel of that suit against her skin. She grunted and she tried to get the suit on. Her Mobile Trace Suit was a chameleon like color, it depended upon the angle of the light what color it would be. In one angle it would be red, another blue, and another purple. Yet on her chest that contrasted the fabulous colors were a pair of white wings that stretched from the center of her chest out to her shoulders. 

As soon as everything was ready she flew out into the storm like some kind of bible hero facing whatever awaited her in that place. She left the comfortable place that would be her rest stop to go and fight the person who was residing in the storm. She got into the clouds and amazingly enough with all the lighting that was going on outside there was none that was sparking within the clouds. It was as if all the lightning and dark clouds were simply the covers or maybe they were hiding something more dangerous inside.

Inside the storm clouds that were rolling in over the island of Bermuda, Haruka was in the eye of it. She suddenly had an even better understanding of the bible story of David and Goliath. She understood the feeling of going up against something that was so much bigger than her or rather so much more greater than her. In every direction, left, right, up, and down, everywhere it was dark and gray. Until Haruka looked forward and in plain sight was a Gundam. 

The Gundam was completely black from head to toe. Not even the Gundam DeathScythe was this black, at least the DeathScythe had parts of yellow, white and gray. The Gundam (that Haruka made the connection was the Oblivion Gundam that challenged her) was totally black, even the spikes on its head were black including the lenses over its eyes that covered the cameras, all black. Its body looked like The Wing Zero a little bit, yet its arms were like the Sandrock but more muscular, its head looked like the Master Gundam and it even had the wings of the Master Gundam. This was the Oblivion Gundam and Haruka was scared of this machine. 

She felt herself tremble at her knees, in her ankles and in her wrists as she stood within the Mobile Trace System. She kept thinking about how she was going to fight in such an awful place and with such a system. She lost all thought about the weapons she had, the beam sword and the heat rod. Yet, it was just looking at this terrible looking Gundam that made her feel like a scarred kid at a horror movie. Then those words coming from that deep low voice suddenly made all those dark clouds of fear and doubt vanish.

"Gundam fight!" The pilot of Oblivion stated, "Ready?"

Haruka smiled, everything cleared from her mind, fear, doubt, disbelief, all of it was foreign to her at that moment when those words were stated to her. Both she and her husband, Johan had this unusual ability that music made them feel empowered, as if the music was their strength. Johan always had the habit of playing Rage against the Machine, Motorhead, AC/DC, or anything that was fast and loud to get him into battle. Haruka felt the same way about this Gundam fight, she loved to do battle, which is why she was such a great Gundam pilot with the rest of Preventer, even though Wufei Change still had that chauvinistic attitude about her. She responded back to the request.

"GO!" She shouted as she flicked out her arm, which brought up the hologram of the heat rod was on her left arm, and she reached for her right hip that had the beam sword. She brought it up and the hologram of it was in her hand as she charged against the Oblivion Gundam.

"Black hole!" The pilot fo the Oblivion Gundam shouted as a black mass began to vent from its exhausts. 

It was like liquid smoke that poured out of the machine like a never ending river or a faucet that was on full blast. Haruka was left in the dark, though her senses didn't stop. Even with the black mass pouring out of the Oblivion Gundam she drew back her sword and made the swipe. Though when the sword made its swing, there was no feeling of friction, it just felt like it passed through air. The Darkness was all around her, though Haruka wasn't fooled, inside the cockpit thanks to the emergence of technology the cockpit could show heat signatures. She only had to look to her left and there was the shape of the Oblivion Gundam, she retraced the heat rod and then shoved out her arm to the Gundam in the darkness. The heat rod snapped out like a chameleon's tongue to an insect, the heat rod wrapped itself around the legs of the Gundam and began to heat up.

"What the hell?" The pilot of Oblivion asked then he began to scream as Haruka knew that whatever pain the Gundam would feel the pilot would feel. She then pulled the heat rod back and the legs of the Oblivion Gundam came with it. 

The liquid black mass cleared and along with the black mass the black and gray storm clouds began to vanish. Haruka couldn't help but laugh and smile at the fact that she had beaten the storm. She watched as the Oblivion Gundam fell down and down to the depths of the Pacific Ocean. She thought about how Wufei would always be chauvinistic about her just because she was a woman. 

"Whose the weaker sex now?" She asked as the Oblivion Gundam sank. 

* * *

In the streets of Amsterdam, Heero Yuy was walking and then he ran into a very familiar face that he had not seen within four months. The familiar face walked right into Heero Yuy without even knowing it. The two locked eyes at each other like magnets, it was Johan Peacecraft Rodriguez, his comrade in Preventer and member of the Fellowship of the Gundam. Yet, Heero wasn't' the type of person to start jumping up and down screaming that he had found a friend of his. No, Heero was the type of man to just look at Johan neutrally and say just one thing.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked in that flats neutral passionless tone. 

"It has." Johan answered back, "Any luck in the search?"

"None." Heero answered, "But there is someone following you."

Johan was about to turn his head and his body to look into the crowd to find that person that Heero was talking about. Yet as he was about to make his move, Heero placed his hand on his shoulder like a caring comrade behind that neutral face. 

"Don't look." Heero said keeping eye contact with Johan and not even giving the person in the shadows a glimpse. 

"What do we do?" Johan asked the Perfect Soldier for a plan.

"Let's walk, and try to get him into a corner." Heero answered

Though the plan that Heero had backfired, in the shadows of the streets in Amsterdam the shadowy figure that Heero kept an eye on drew something. Heero couldn't tell what it was from the lack of light, but as it came out Heero knew what it was or had a pretty good instinct about it. It was a weapon, a gun as the shadow of it came out. 

"Get down!" Heero commanded silently

The two of them were thrown down to the cobblestone ground as the figure fired off shots which sent the crowd into a panic. It always seemed to happen anywhere in the world when a gun is fired unexpectedly, the crowd begins to panic and stampede like cattle. Heero and Johan looked up from the ground and saw the figure escape. It went into the shadows of the alleyway and within mere moments a bright light came out of the alleyway like sunlight coming through a patch of clouds. Out from that alleyway came a vehicle that looked like a core lander, Heero had his suspicions that it could be another Gundam fighter, but who?

"Call for your Core Lander." Heero ordered Johan

"Got it." Johan said getting to his feet, "GO CORE LANDER!" Johan called and from out of nowhere a great motorcycle whirred its way to Johan, it was green and black much like the Mobile Trace System suit that Johan wore. The motorcycle looked like a capsule with wheels, the front wheel sticking out at a low angle. It was so low to the ground it was like a seat with wheels for legs. It came up to Johan without someone behind the wheel like an automatic pilot. As it came to Johan it stopped and Johan climbed down into the motorcycle, Heero called for his core lander.

"GO CORE LANDER!" He shouted and out from the shadows of a different alleyway his core lander arrived. Then came Heero's core lander which looked a little bit like Domon's core lander for the God Gundam but more fitting for the Wing Zero, except it didn't take the Angelic Gundanium wings with it. It was just a simply sleek triangular like vehicle. It came up to Heero with its cockpit glass door opened. Heero jumped into it.

Heero and Johan rode off into the night after their shadowy assassin. As they made their car chase through the streets of Amsterdam everyone who could hear the whir of the Core Lander got out of the way. They parted like the Red Sea or like cars that go to the side of the road to make way for the fire truck or an ambulance. The chase lasted for what seemed like an hour. Until the chasing parties came to the dirt covered roads that lead out to the country. The only things that were out there were abandoned farmhouses, unused farmland, decrepit fencing and trees growing sporadically. Though the good part was that Heero and Johan definitely had their suspect. 

The roads curved and twisted, the subject that was being chased never seemed to slow down or even looked back. That was something that made both the Perfect Soldier and the Star Dragon a little on edge about this person. The roads began to lead ever onward and into the middle of a field, a field where there was no farmhouse, no house, no trees, and not even a fence. Just Heero, Johan, and the man they chased. The headlights of the core lander for Heero and Johan shined upon the man they chased. They saw his core lander as being a blue and gray vehicle much like Heero's. The first one to make any communication was Johan. He got up from his motorcycle keeping a leg over the seat just in case he needed a quick getaway. 

The suspect stood up in his core lander as the cockpit glass opened. The headlights of the core lander didn't seem to show his face. They could only see his body, which was covered in a black spandex like material that was similar to the Mobile Trace System suit. 

"Who are you?" Johan demanded as his voice echoed across the wasteland, "Why did you try to kill me?"

The dark figure spoke only one phrase, "Rise, Gundam Nexus!"

The ground below the core lander began to shake. It felt even more unstable for Johan since one firm foot was on the ground while the other was over the seat of his motorcycle. He looked to the core lander that he and Heero had been chasing. From the light of his core lander he watched something rise in the darkness, initially he didn't recognize it but then he made the connection that it was the Gundam that the suspect had called for. Without taking his eyes off of the slowly rising figure, Johan reached down for the high beams of his motorcycle and that made the difference. He saw in full force what the Gundam Nexus was. 

The Gundam Nexus was just like the core lander that he and Heero had been chasing. It was blue and gray; it had the body, arms and legs of the Wing Zero Custom that Heero had. Except it didn't have Gundanium Angelic wings, it had the wings of the Epyon, the shield and heat rod from the Tallgeese III. Then in the Gundam's right hand was a buster rifle, just like the one that Heero and Johan would use in their Gundams. It felt violating to see another possess a weapon that Johan and Heero prided themselves upon using. It felt like going to a costume party and finding someone with the exact costume that they had. The Gundam stared down at Johan and Heero like bugs on the ground. Its eyes blazed in its, at near unholy glow, a hue of green that were like the eyes of a demon out of Dante's _Inferno_ or Clive Barker's _Hellbound Heart_. 

Johan had to act, "Heero!" He shouted 

Heero nodded as he stood up raising the cockpit glass, "Rise, Gundam Wing Zero!" He called

Johan looked up to the sky, "Rise Gundam Ryu!"

Out of the sky, like twin comets coming down to the Earth, the Wing Zero and the Gundam Ryu came down to where Heero and Johan had called them. Within a matter of a minute as the Gundam Nexus rose to its feet, Johan and Heero brought their core landers to their Gundams and mounted their cockpits. 

Though, before Johan and Heero could act, it was already too late. In the darkness, which was already illuminated by the special cameras that were installed in the Preventer Gundams they saw the Nexus. It had its heat rod out, at least in the first instant, in the next instant both Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier and Johan Rodriguez the Star Dragon had fallen to the ground. Their Gundams were in shambles, all of what happened was so instant it was like a blur, like swerving in a car that was about to get into an accident and the only next reasonable thought was, _what happened?_

At that point when the question of _what happened, _then came the very cryptic message from the very same voice that piloted the suspicious core lander.

"This a warning." The voice said, "Mess with the best, die like the rest."

****

To be continued…


	10. An Islands Refuge

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 10: An Islands Refuge 

*

Well now everyone. The events of the Gundam Fight have taken a dramatic turn for the bizarre. Heero and Johan have already encountered a very mysterious pilot who didn't give his name or his nation. All they know is the name of his Gundam, Gundam Nexus. Does this mysterious Gundam and its pilot have anything to do with their search for the Devil Gundam? And what of Johan and Heero since their Gundams were badly damaged from this Gundam Nexus? Let's get things started! Gundam Fight! Ready, Go! 

Across the globe the members of the Fellowship had received a very disturbing message from one of their comrades. The message was a video feed, it displayed their friend against the Devil Gundam, Johan Rodriguez. His face was bleeding all the way down his face, leaving very few parts of untouched skin. The message Johan gave was his report.

"To the fellowship." He said then coughed, "I have met up with Heero Yuy and we have faced a very tough Gundam who did not challenge us to a Gundam fight. We were simply attacked without reason as to why. Heero and I have reason to suspect that the person who attacked us is somehow connected to the Devil Gundam. This person had said that their attack on us was a warning." Johan coughed against this time there was a little hint of blood on his fist when he covered his mouth. "This person said, _mess with the best, die like the rest._ Our Gundams have been severely damaged. But since this wasn't a Gundam fight I don't feel that we will be disqualified. Heero and I have brought ourselves to the city of Amsterdam, we are going to try to heal and repair our Gundams."

The last of the message showed Johan passing out and the video ended. From all across the world, the members of the Fellowship had traveled to Amsterdam. They had the genuine concern for their friends as well as the curiosity as to what attacked them. Slowly they all arrived in the city and began to meet with one another. It was parts of the Shuffle Alliance running into the Preventers and the Preventers casually finding the Shuffle Alliance. As all of them came together they went looking for the missing members of the Fellowship.

"Have any ideas of where they could be?" Domon had asked

"Knowing those two," Duo said, "they could be anywhere."

"I suggest we check the hospitals." Quatre motioned

"I agree." Rain said, of course she would agree with this since she was a doctor herself. The Fellowship had split up again, but this time they had a new purpose in mind: to check the hospitals. There must have been dozens if not hundreds in the city. Where were they? The one team of the Fellowship that made any progress was Haruka who teamed up with Allenby (the Shuffle Alliances Deuce of Diamonds). As they walked around the city a thought had occurred to the neo Sweden fighter.

"Hey, didn't Heero have a girl with him?" She asked Haruka

"Yeah." Haruka responded, "Relena Dorlin Peacecraft." 

"Wouldn't she be with Heero?"

Haruka contemplated the question, "Yeah. If she was with Heero she could have been injured too."

"And if she wasn't?"

"Then like Johan and Heero, she could be anywhere."

As they continued, Allenby had another question, "Haruka, what's the deal with Heero and Relena?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that Heero loves Relena, isn't it?" Allenby then winked, "it's the kind of thing a woman would see and know. So, why doesn't Heero tell her that he loves her?"

Haruka shrugged, "He has, in his own unique way."

The two of them came to one hospital stop that was on their list. It was a hospital called _St. Mary's of the Immaculate Heart._ They walked in and asked around about a Johan Rodriguez and a Heero Yuy. Then as the nurse looked through the records she came across the names. The two Gundam fighters felt like leaping for joy. Then the nurse asked the question.

"Are you two friends or family?"

"I'm…" Haruka remembered that on Earth and in this Gundam fight the title of wife was left behind.

"We're very close friends." Allenby stepped in.

"They're on the second floor, room 238." 

"Thank you." Haruka said. She wanted to leap across the desk and kiss the nurse for telling her where Johan was. Instead she and Allenby silently scrambled to the second floor to twin the two Gundam Fighters on the second floor. On that floor they went by each room counting up to 238. They came in and on the twin beds they found Johan and Heero. The two of them were heavily bandaged up and asleep deeply. Haruka went to Johan's side and took his hand feeling the IV's that were stuck into his own hand. Haruka felt the warmth in it and brought it up to her face to confirm that all of this wasn't just some sweet dream that it was real. 

Allenby looked at the two fighters and marveled that they survived. "Who could have done this?" She asked

"A monster." A sweet young voice answered from behind.

Allenby spun around and there was the young girl named Relena. She was dressed in a hospital gown but she only had a small bandage around her head. Her golden hair still flowing down her shoulders as she looked out with her yearning blue eyes. 

"Miss Relena." Haruka said standing up, "What happened?"

"Johan and Heero were attacked." Relena said as she came in and went to her Heero's side. She sat down next to him in one of the standard visiting chairs that the hospital puts in each room. "I had followed Heero and Johan into the country. They were chasing someone, I don't know who it was or why they were chasing that person in the first place. I followed them using one of the cab drivers, it took me a long time to catch up, and when I did I found them confronting a great monstrosity of a Gundam. Within mere moments the Gundam had laid waste to the Wing Zero and Ryu. A piece of debris fell onto the cab I was in, it crushed in the ceiling, I managed to escape with a few bruises. I was hit on the head pretty badly, but Johan and Heero despite their injuries carried me to safety. I last saw Heero kneeling over me and I blacked out. The next thing I knew I woke up here."

Haruka reported her side of the story, "We received a message from Johan telling us what happened and he said we'd find him here."

"Have the rest of the Fellowship arrived?" Relena asked

"I'll notify them." Allenby said as she left the room

Haruka stepped forward, "What of their Gundams?"

Relena shook her head, "I don't know what happened to them." 

As the two stared at each other a very weak voice spoke out. Relena looked down and saw Heero moving his lips but had his eyes still closed. Relena knelt down with her ear pressed to his lips and she heard the weak words.

"A barn." She said, "The remains of the suits are in an abandoned barn-house. Near where they were attacked."

Haruka knew what to do; she left the room and made the call to the Preventer ship Tabris for some extra help. 

Within a matter of two hours the rest of the Fellowship had arrived at the hospital and found their comrades in shambles. Many of them felt sorry for their fallen friends that how easily they were defeated, yet others were outraged. Including the impetuous Chibodee Crocket and Duo Maxwell who were enraged by what had happened. 

"Who in the hell would do this?" Duo asked

"I don't know." Chibodee said with his fists clenched, "But whoever they are, they're going to pay." 

"Please be calm everyone." Quatre said

"How can we stay calm?" Chibodee asked trying to keep his voice low, "We're trying to find the Devil Gundam and now some jerk-off thinks he can push us around. I don't think so." 

"We're not going to get anywhere by bouncing off the walls like that." Quatre reiterated. 

"Quatre's right." Domon intervened, "The first priorities are to fix Heero's and Johan's Gundam while they heal."

Relena nodded, "Heero told me where the Gundams were, I can draw you a map to where it is. Once your there, call Tabris, Haruka has arranged that Worker Mobile Dolls be sent to help fix the mobile suits. I'll stay here with Johan and Heero until they get better."

"Let's get to it then." Quatre said as he left the hospital room with the rest of the Fellowship behind him. Except, there was some confusion among them. George De Sand came up to Quatre and whispered to him.

"Messiour Quatre." He said in his French accent, "What are these Worker Mobile Dolls that Memoiselle Relena spoke of?"

Quatre smiled, "You'll see when we get there."

* * *

In the countryside beyond the city of Amsterdam, the Fellowship in their Core Landers made their way to the barn-house that Relena had made the map for. In daylight the countryside was beautiful, it was lush, green, with trees and rolling hills. The dirt country road led to the farmhouse; there they saw impact craters, blackening the surrounding grass and soil. They even found damaged parts of metal lying on the ground that led a trail along the rolling hill to a barn-house at the bottom of the hill. 

With Quatre and Domon leading the way, the Fellowship had made it to the barn-house. Yet, everyone couldn't help but feel odd about all of this, they were in the middle of the countryside and there wasn't anyone around. They wondered if the farmhouse was really abandoned. The first one with any kind of courage was Domon who opened the enormous wooden barn doors. They swung open in a great creek and there lying in the enormous space of the barn was the remaining sections of the chest and head cavities of the Gundams Wing Zero and Ryu. The two of them looked like they came from a Gundam scrap heap, their legs were torn off and so were their arms. The paint was burnt off the Gundanium frame, there were also chips in the actual hull, the cockpit doors were open and in shambles as wires were flung out from it like intestines of a giant. 

"Dear God." Domon said, "They're trashed."

Duo came in and looked at the Gundams, he turned around and smiled, "No problem."

"No problem!?" Domon raised his voice, "How can you say that? Look at them! They're trashed! How can you say _no problem_ to that?"

Duo simply smiled, "We've been through worse. He reached into his pocket, pulled out a cell-phone like device, and made a call. "Hello?" He said, "Miss Noin? Yeah, we're at the sight were the Gundams Ryu and Wing Zero are damaged. Send down the tech team along with the Worker Mobile Dolls, also send Howard…right, so they'll be here in an hour? Good. Thanks a lot." He shoved the phone back in his pocket and smiled, "It's all been taken care of."

Within an hour a ship came down from the sky, it wasn't as big as the Preventer Ship Tabris that they had up in space. This one was a little smaller, about the size of a Mobile Suit carrier. It came down and out from it came a team of about 100 men who scrambled into the barn and carried out pieces of the Mobile Suits. Then came four Mobile Doll Workers, all four of them were blocky in appearance, they went over to the barn and pulled out the Gundams Ryu and Wing Zero together. It was odd to the Shuffle Alliance who had never seen such work done before. Certainly they had seen mobile suits from other countries but not quite like the ones that the Preventers had and why were they called Mobile Dolls?

George asked his question again to Quatre, "Messiour Quatre." He asked, "Why are these machines called Mobile Dolls?"

Quatre answered, "Well, they're unmanned, so that's why they're mobile dolls. They function on a program that we give them. Right now their task is fixing the Gundams."

"How long do you think it'll take to fix them?" the young Sai-Saichi asked

"That's tricky to tell." Duo answered the Neo-China fighter, "Howard would know." 

That's when the work started. It must have gone on for at least a week. The teams worked in shifts, day in and day out rebuilding the Gundams to the way they were, right before the Gundam fight had started. It was incredible to watch them work, though the Fellowship of the Gundam didn't stay back the whole time. Many of them had rolled up their sleeves and got dirty with the rest of the workers, including the proper and prissy George De Sand. He knew the importance of rebuilding these machines, especially for their comrades against the Devil Gundam. With the Fellowship working with the team the work seemed to go a little faster. The Gundams themselves were beginning to look like they had rolled off the assembly line. By the end of the week, the work was done and both Gundam Ryu and Gundam Wing Zero looked brand new, shinning in the light of the bright fluorescence against the night sky. 

"Magnificent." George said wiping his face and getting more oil on himself. Then again George was no different then the rest, he was sweaty, dirty and had oil smudged on his forehead. As the oil had rubbed off onto George's face, many of the Fellowship couldn't help but laugh at him. George ignored it and laughed at himself since this was one of the few times that he had gotten this dirty.

Even the old Howard looked up at the work, "It was a pain in the ass." He said with a smile, "but it was worth it."

"What of the Gundam that had attacked them?" Quatre asked Howard

"We've managed to pull some images from the cameras memory of the Gundam that had attacked them. So far there's no match with any Gundam of any country, so as far as we know we've got a rogue Gundam loose on Earth during this fight."

"Could it be related to the Devil Gundam?" Domon asked

"I think that parts obvious." Duo answered, "But we're either going to have to let this rogue Gundam come to us or find it and we already have our hands tied fighting this tournament and finding the Devil Gundam." 

"Well," Howard shrugged, "I'll pull me team back to Tabris. Tell Johan and Heero that their Gundams are good as new. Just try to be careful around who it was that attacked them."

"Will do, Howard." Quatre saluted

Howard saluted back and like the rest of the repair team, Howard left for space, leaving behind the Fellowship of the Gundam with an even bigger mystery than the Devil Gundam itself. Using what was left behind, the Fellowship covered up the Gundams and headed back to Amsterdam to speak with their friends. 

At the hospital, the Fellowship surprised their friends. 

"Hi." Haruka smiled as she looked in on her wide-awake love, Johan.

Johan smiled at Haruka, his bandages were taken off, leaving only a few cuts and bruises but he was just as good. The same went for Heero, who had healed remarkably fast like his roommate. The rest of the Fellowship came in expressing how great it was to see them all and how wonderful it was to see their speedy recovery. Then the news was delivered.

"Your Gundams have been repaired." Quatre reported, "They've been fixed as good as new." 

Heero remained neutral as always, but Johan looked a little distracted. He kept looking down at his hands from the reclined position he was in. Haruka, and the rest of the Preventers caught onto this and gathered around Johan.

"What's wrong?" Haruka asked taking her loves hand. 

"The one who attacked us was beyond anything I had ever encountered." Johan said mournfully, he sounded disappointed as if he had lost his best friend. "I don't believe I'm up to par with some of the Gundam Fighters." 

"If that's the case, then you should train." Domon Kasshu explained.

"What do you mean train?" Johan asked, "I've trained to be a martial artist and a Gundam pilot ever since I was a boy."

"That may be," Domon agreed, "But you still need to achieve a few techniques if you're going to be just as good as a Gundam Fighter. You may have some of the necessary skills, but you need to progress farther than before."

Johan took in this lecture; he was willing to listen to Domon's advice since he knew that he had far more experience in this universe. Johan looked over to Heero who had the same feeling, even though he never said anything in the first place.

"We'll go back to the Guyana Highlands to train the Preventers of our Fellowship." Domon proclaimed.

"No." Johan said, "I have a better place in mind."

"Where?" Domon asked

"The Isle of St. Thomas." Johan answered, "As soon as we're ready to leave, let us depart quickly for that place." 

"But why there?" Haruka whispered in Johan's ear

"Have you ever been to the Guyana Highlands?" Johan asked, "It's terrible, at least St. Thomas will have a beach." 

* * *

At least another two weeks had passed before the Fellowship had left Amsterdam. All of them in their Gundam or Gundam carriers headed for the small island of St. Thomas. The rest of the Fellowship tried to ask Johan about the island (more specifically the Shuffle Alliance asked the question). 

"Well," Johan had explained, "It's a small island in the Caribbean its pretty small. I mean Rhode Island could beat the crap out of it in a war, I'm talking miniscule." Johan decided to have a little fun with this. "IT takes only a dollar to ride a taxi from one side to the other." 

"I think we get how small it is." Chibodee protested

"Just one more." Johan smiled, "They recently had the whole country carpeted. That's small."

It took about half a day to get from Amsterdam to the small island of St. Thomas. Though, Johan's good humor was a little exaggerated. The size of the island was about half that of Neo Hong Kong. So there was some space to put their Gundams. With the permission of the island officials they placed their Gundams near the airport. So, with the Gundams stored the Fellowship had made their way into the island. Though many of them found themselves on the beach. It was odd to most of them since there weren't that many people on the beach, only a few of the local inhabitants. Many of them were looking at how the locals were enjoying themselves in the clearest blue-green water that any of them had ever laid eyes upon. They were even playing volleyball upon the white sand with the green forests that stretched inland.

Johan surveyed the place, "This will be it." He said to himself as he turned to his friends. He began to take off his jacket, his white trench coat since he didn't need it in the tropical heat of the island. As he did, many of his friends were removing their unnecessary clothes too. Wufei removed his white over-shirt or tunic, while Trowa was removing his sweater, Duo with his black priests' shirt. All of them had basically stripped down to their T-shirts and pants. Though for most of the Preventers they kept their weapons at their sides, their standard issue firearms and their beam sabers. Though Johan with his slightly excessive weapons, removed his guns leaving only his silver "Star Dragon" and his curved casing beam saber. He left his clothes on the sand near the forest where the rest of the Preventers had done the same. 

He looked to the Shuffle Alliance and brought up a suitcase. He came forward to the Shuffle Alliance and opened it. Inside there seemed what looked like beam weapons. 

"The Preventer side of the Fellowship," Johan began, "Felt that it would be fitting if all of you had beam weapons similar to ours. Since Heero Yuy already gave one to Domon Kashu. I've had some people on Tabris working on these for the past two weeks." 

He reached in and pulled out one that looked like the handle of a fencing foil, he handed it over to George De Sand of Neo France, "George." Johan said, "This is for you. To activate the beam simply twist the pommel in a clockwise direction, to turn it off do it counter clockwise. The beam color is light blue, like the one for your Gundam." 

George took the weapon and bowed.

"For you, Chibodee Crocket." Johan said as he pulled out a very nice looking beam saber. It was long and thin with three curved pieces of metal coming toward the beam emitter like a claw. "You beam color, red."

"Thanks." Chibodee smiled as he took the weapon.

Johan pulled out the next one, "Argo Gulski," Johan called. Argo looked down at Johan from his enormous height with very cross-eyes. "For you I give you this. A little something special to accommodate your size and the beams color is light blue." 

Johan pulled out a beam weapon that was enormous for his size, it looked like the beam sword for the Epyon when it wasn't activated. Even Johan had a hard time holding it in one hand as he handed it to Argo. The Neo-Russian fighter took it and it fit him just right he looked and found the red activation button and marveled as its beam of light seemed to tower over him in its blue hue. 

"Thank you." Argo smiled, which was rather eerie since Argo was never known to smile. 

"Next, you Sai-Saichi." Johan said as he took out a very long beam weapon that looked similar to the one that Wufei or Trowa had. "This one is double ended, and its color, yellow." 

"Thank you." Sai Saichi bowed.

"Last but certainly not least." Johan smiled as he took out the last beam weapon and set the briefcase down on the ground. "This one had to have some very special and rather experimental moves done as far as beam sabers go." He handed Allenby a beam weapon that looked like everyone else's, but she wondered what made this one so special. She took it and looked at Johan oddly with the question seemingly written on her face. "This beam weapon is much like the weapon on the Nobel Gundam. Press the activation button and you have a beam whip, color purple." 

Allenby pressed the button and watched as the beam of her weapon slithered out and down to the ground like a snake in her hand. "I like it." 

"Let's get to it." Quatre spoke out, "We came here to learn more about how to use our Gundams to their fullest. How do we do this?" 

Domon Kashu stepped forward, "First thing you must learn is a special technique."

"A special technique?" Wufei asked his attitude sounding skeptical. 

"That's right, an attack that would be as individual as you are." Domon explained, "I have my special attack, the Bakenetsu God Finger for the God Gundam. Chibodee has the Cyclone Punch. George has the Roses Screamer. Argo has the Gaea Crusher. Sai Saichi has the Houka Kyouten Juuzetsujin, and Allenby had the Berserker, but she doesn't exactly use it anymore. The point is that all of you must develop an attack or attacks that are unique to you and your Gundams. Understand."

"Yes." The Preventers said in unison.

"Good." Domon smiled, "That'll make my job a whole lot easier. Let's get to work."

****

To be continued…


	11. Attacks of the Preventers

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 11: Attacks of the Preventers 

*

Well now everyone. We've come to a part of the story in which the Preventer side of the Fellowship has made the decision to train under the guidance of the Shuffle Alliance. The reason for this is the appearance of the mysterious Gundam Nexus. The place of training, isn't the Guyana Highlands of South America as before, this time it is the small island of St. Thomas in the Caribbean. The training will begin today. Let's get things started, Gundam Fight! Ready, GO! 

It had been over a month since the training had started for the Preventers under the guidance of the Shuffle Alliance. It all started with the first instruction that Domon had given to the Preventers.

"I want all of you to separate and go into the jungle on your own." He instructed as he pointed into the forest, "Go in find a place to be and meditate, do not take any food or water with you, and come back only when you have found what you've been sent to look for." 

"Understood." Heero said first and headed into the jungle of the island. 

"Got it." Wufei said as he followed suit

The rest went into the jungle slowly as Domon looked out to the sea. The Shuffle Alliance did have a little concern for their comrades as they were sent out on this personal quest. One of them, being Allenby went up to Domon. She confronted him.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" She asked

"I'm sure of it." Domon said without looking down at Allenby, "This is how Master Asia taught me in the Guyana Highlands I was sent out on my own for nearly a week with no food or water and that's when I found out my own specialty techniques. I'm doing the same for them."

"A vision quest." George stated

"What's that?" Chibodee wondered

"In many Native American cultures young men are sent to do a task called a vision quest." George explained, "In this quest they are sent into the woods without food or water. Pushing themselves to the breaking point and then coming back with something that they had gained." 

"But won't they die from that?" Rain asked in her doctors concern.

"No." Domon answered flatly, "They won't, if Heero and Johan could withstand that much damage to themselves and their Gundams then they can survive this." 

* * *

In the jungle, the Preventers went their separate ways heading to high places as well as the low. One of the first few was Wufei Chang; he walked through the Jungle carrying only his beam weapon and his Preventer sidearm. The jungle was dense and thick, every direction except up was green and lush with the exotic vegetation. Wufei had nearly lost all sense of his direction, except forward from the beach where he had left his comrades and his friends. Yet, he knew that with this new enemy on the horizon that he had to do something in order to be victorious. If it meant going to the ends of the earth or to the edge of sanity then he would do it for the success of this mission and the admission of justice. 

As Wufei headed along he suddenly heard a rushing sound, almost like the sound of static from a television set. Yet this one was a little more thunderous, Wufei sped up his pace and headed to the sound. As the vegetation had cleared he found a river and a tall waterfall at the head of it. He smiled in thinking about this place and he felt that this was the perfect spot to do his meditation. He edged his way to the waterfall, he then stripped himself of his clothes and his weapons and got into the water. It felt chillingly cold against his skin, but with the humid heat of this island he welcomed the chill of it. He walked underneath the waterfall, its roaring and heaviness was all around him like a harsh shower. Within the waterfall, Wufei brought his hands together as if he was praying and his meditation began. 

His thoughts were wandering but they seemed to focus upon the goal of what his specialty technique could be. The idea of a specialty technique was so foreign to him that the only technique that he was taught was the one that was taught to him by the Long Clan. What else could there be?

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Duo Maxwell the God of Death was wandering through the jungle trying to get the enormous leaves out of his way. As he trudged his way through the jungle he became frustrated with how the leaves kept brushing into his face all the time. Until one branch smacked him right in the face. His anger welled up inside him and he took out his beam scythe, its bright red beam contrasted greatly against the green jungle and Duo sliced his way through it. He kept thinking about what he had left behind. He did leave behind his Cross Punisher, a gift from his best friend Johan. It was a cross that held weapons in it, the long bar was a gattling gun, the horizontal bars held handguns while the top part was the storage unit for his beam weapon. Though he had to leave it behind in order to go on this cliché of a personal quest. Then again that was Duo in himself he was a bit of a cynic when it came to certain issues, especially ones of a more abstract sense. 

He sliced and hacked his way through the Jungle until he came to a cave. And enormous opening to a cave, its stalagmites and stalactites looked like teeth of some monster out of hell. Duo only smiled as he looked at the cave and he thought to himself, _looks like a great place for the God of Death._ He turned off his beam scythe and walked down into the cave. His footsteps echoing through the deep the light of the sun growing smaller as he went further down, down and down into he deep. He looked back for a moment and the light of the sun was just a pinhole at the mouth of the cave. This was the place, Duo knelt down in the dark, he didn't want to turn on his beam saber he felt the ground and it felt smooth to his touch. He sat down on the ground looked at how the stalagmites and stalactites were capturing the little light of the cave. His eyes were starting to grow and grow to gather in as much light as he could in the deep. He closed his eyes as the meditation began. 

* * *

Further inland, Trowa Barton had already found his place for his meditation. Within the mountains of the island there was a small stone bridge between two cliff faces, it was wide enough for two people to lay on and it was thick enough to be a bridge. Yet it was over 10 feet long, it reminded the Silencer of his days at the circus. He walked out onto the stony bridge and looked down. Though it was a cardinal rule in tightrope walking to never, ever look down, but Trowa felt it was necessary for the purpose of this. Perhaps it was to make him feel that he was close to death. It was a long, long way down to the jungles below, the cliff-faces kept going down and down and down until it seemed that they would never meet until they too would meet the jungle.

Bringing himself back to the task at hand, Trowa took off his belt that had his weapons and began to lie on his back and then place all his weight upon his arms. Then he was standing on his hands and his head as he closed his eyes. In the high air, with the deathly ground below him and only the stone bridge holding him up Trowa began to look inward. 

* * *

Heero Yuy was still in the jungle, but he had already begun to think. Instead of going into a place to meditate, Heero only found a tree stump near the edge of the jungle. He began to sit upon it and think. His thoughts swirled around what kind of specialty technique or attack he could use that would signify himself as a person and the Wing Zero as a mobile fighter. That was when his thoughts began to swirl around the memories of his past like cream swirling into black coffee. 

It was a very long time ago when Heero was a child, longer at that point when he thought about it on that tree stump. He thought back to an old man, a man with a kindness in his eyes but a deadliness in his craft. This was the man named Odin Lowe, a man who had in some part raised Heero from a small child. The one thing that Heero rememebered greatly about this one man was his simplified philosophy about life. 

"The only way to live a good life." He said, "Is to act upon your emotions."

That very phrase was carried within Heero all his life, through the Eve Wars on Earth and in Space, to all the missions and adventures in the office of Preventer. 

"Why am I thinking about it?" He asked silently.

With that single phrase always in his mind, Heero began to realize something. It was like a foggy memory that was long since forgotten but slowly coming into focus with the simplest of phrases. Yet, it couldn't come into focus for Heero on demand like so many other things in his life. He could only sit on that tree stump and wait for it to come together. 

* * *

On the other side of the island, on an untouched beach, Quatre Raberba Winner had chosen his place. There was no one around him, just himself, the jungle behind him, the white sandy beach below him, and the rolling tide to his front. The ocean in this place truly was beautiful; it was no wonder why Johan had picked this place. The water was a calm, crystal clear blue, so clear that Quatre could see the bottom of the ocean.

Looking out, Quatre remembered his past and how arrogant he used to be as a young boy. Back then he thought that the Earth was nothing more than a dust ball. Then his whole life was changed when he met the Maganac corps. That was when he became a Gundam pilot and then he came to the Earth and saw all the beauty that was there. He saw the very same beauty on that island as everywhere else on that world. It seemed like he never even left the Earth where the Preventers reigned to keep the peace. 

Quatre stripped himself of his weapons and clothes and lied down on the beach with the warm sun beating down at him. Yet, he wasn't relaxing this was his meditation. 

* * *

At the small airport on the island is where the Lightning Count, Zechs Marquise was conducting his own meditation. He stood upon the top of the tallest building in the airport, hearing the rustle of the wing as it blew his hair and his cape. As he stood there he kept looking at one spot, the place where the Gundams lay, all of them from the Preventers to those belonging to the Shuffle Alliance. His eyes didn't venture anywhere else except looking at the one that lay before him, the Tallgeese III. As he stared at it, he thought to the past and how the Tallgeese came into his possession, it was originally given to see if he could fight the Gundams. It did that and so much more, he learned to become even better using that suit. Though for some reason the suit seemed to land in the hands of his best friend, Treize Kushrinada then it came back to him. The Tallgeese had changed so much, similar to the changes that he had gone through. 

Zechs took off his mask and laid it down at his feet and continued to stare at the Tallgeese III. 

"Tallgeese." He said, "Help me learn to become a better fighter." 

* * *

Alexandria DeLarge didn't exactly take to this whole meditation bit like the others. In her case she had a better way to deal with this. Without the Preventers seeing her, she felt that it was a good time to break for it and head to the nearest town. The part that didn't appeal to her the greatest was the fact that she had to go into the wilderness without food or water. Then again, if she was going to do that she wanted to have something a little bit better before starving. Even though Alexandria was an android in many respects, she still was human in other respects. Such as the one fact that she can process food as a means of nutrition especially since she had all those human brain-cells in the titanium shell of her head. 

She headed into town and looked for the nearest grocery store. There she only purchased a liter of milk. The reason for this was that she was going to do her own type of meditation in her own style. As she paid for the milk she headed back into the forest. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vile that had a grayish white powder in it. In this vile there was a drug that didn't exactly have a name, but Alexandria loved to call it Drencrom. Normally when she took this drug, she would only take a pinch of it and put it into a glass of milk, a Miloko Plus it was called. 

If she was going to do this vision quest thing that the Shuffle Alliance told her to do, she decided to do it in a different way. She took the whole vile of Drencrom, uncapped it along with the liter of milk and poured the entire drug into the milk. She tossed the vile away, she took the cap of the milk and shook it up violently. Then as the Miloko plus was mixed, Alexandria took it and drank all of it down and down until there was nothing left. 

For the Clockwork pilot, her own type of violent meditation had started. 

* * *

Deep within the jungle, Haruka Tenou had picked the best spot that she had come to all day. The ground beneath her was flat as a runway and it was just perfect, except for one small problem. It may have been flat as could be, but the trees around her were blocking her path. To counter this problem, Haruka took out her beam saber, it glowed its violet hue and Haruka took this weapon to the trees. She didn't slice them down to a small tree stump, she sliced them at a horizontal angle and chest height. She cleared away only a few of the trees until there were nearly a set of 10 high tree stumps in a circle like a wooden Stonehenge.

Haruka climbed up to one of the high tree stumps and looked around at them. With her beam saber activated she began to jump from one high tree stump to another. She worked out the moves that she learned from her teacher Wufei, she worked herself until she was exhausted. She looked around and picked two tree stumped that were close together like two best friends. She lied down upon them, her head upon one stump and her lower back on the other as she looked up to the sky and fell asleep. 

* * *

On the top of the highest mountain was the last member of the Preventers, Johan Rodriguez. He had spent most of the day climbing up to the highest mountain using only his bear hands. It was a rigorous climb to the top, there were times when he was about to fall but he just used his beam saber in its dagger mode to regain his balance. He didn't know that on the very same mountain was the Silencer, Trowa Barton conduction his meditation. Then again that was on the other side of the mountain.

At the time that Johan had climbed up to the top he made a realization that he never made while he was on the ground. He found out that this mountain was more like a small plateau, its summit was flat, though it was small, about the same size as a small house. Johan came to the center and sat down in the Lotus position and began to turn his thoughts inward. He felt the slightly cool breeze blowing through his hair and against his skin while the sun brought down its heat against the cool wind. His stomach was already beginning to growl with hunger, but he kept his mind upon the single question.

"What is my specialty technique?"

* * *

Hours turned into days, and the days had turned into one week. All that time the Shuffle Alliance had set themselves up upon the beach of St. Thomas waiting for their companions to arrive. It was the night of the seventh day that Allenby and Rain were beginning to grow concerned for their friends. 

"Shouldn't we go in after them?" Allenby asked

"No." Domon said as he stirred the campfire, "This is a personal quest that they have to fulfill on their own. If we interfere then we'd be defeating the purpose all together."

"But no one can survive this long without food or water." Rain protested. 

"I know." Domon said, "They're reaching their breaking point."

As the discussion came to an end, a rustling came from the bushes, the entire Shuffle Alliance took out their beam weapons and activated them in preparation of whatever was coming out of the woods. Yet, it wasn't anything dangerous that came out of those woods, it was one of the Preventers that stammered their way out of the jungle. At first it was the Silencer, Trowa Barton. His clothes had been torn apart, he was dirty with grit, and blood was dripping from his nose. Following behind him was the God of Death, Duo Maxwell whose skin in the light of the fire was pale. He was leaning upon his fully extended beam scythe as if it was a walking stick, but the beam scythe wasn't activated. Either it was turned off or it ran out of power. Next came Quatre Raberba Winner, his skin was tanned almost sun burnt as he carried his clothes in the crook of his arm. Then came Wufei Chang who was dripping wet and his feet catching the dirt and sand in between his toes. Following suit came Johan Rodriguez and his love Haruka Tenou. Both of them were dirty, smelly and absolutely ragged from the wilderness. The next two that came from the jungle were Alexandria DeLarge and Zechs Marquise, both of them looked a little haggard and perhaps a little messy since Zechs hadn't shaved in the past week. Then the last one to come out of the woods was Heero Yuy who looked as clean as the day he went in. He only uttered one phrase before hitting the ground. 

"Mission Complete." He said as he fell to the sand.

"Heero!" Relena shouted, she had been with the Shuffle Alliance for the past week worrying herself sick over her love. She came to him and cradled his head in her arms. 

"I think we've done it." Johan reported to the Shuffle Alliance.

Rain came up to the Preventers, "I think we should get them to the boat." 

"Right." Domon said

The boat that Rain was talking about was a ship that was sent by the Neo Japan government. It was an enormous ship, almost like the missing link between a yacht and a pleasure boat. It had over 15 rooms, a kitchen, a recreational room, and a medical room. This is where the Preventers were nursed back to health. As soon as they were all back on their feet, a great feast was held in celebration that they had completed their vision quests. As they were fed and fattened for the next few days it was explained on how the quest went. The stories went in random order, the first to go was Alexandria DeLarge. 

* * *

Alexandria didn't enjoy the idea of starving to death to find an answer. So she took an alternative route to get to the answer. That was when she made up her own dangerous concoction of a Milako Plus. In the forest she drank a liter of the Milako Plus and began to hallucinate. In her altered state of mind she began to have visions of her own. She had seen her past in how she was constructed for the sole purpose to serve the Oz military under the leadership and strict orders of Lady Une (who still had her split personalities back then). Though when the Alliance, Oz and the Romafeller Foundation fell, Alexandria was left without a use. Until she came into Preventer.

At the time she thought of it, it did make her mad that she was used like some kind of spare part that was taken off the shelf since it was convenient to use it. On the other hand, it was preferable to just sitting around and waiting for something to happen so she'd be of some use. At the realization of that, Alexandria had some kind of cathartic breakthrough and with that breakthrough she began to have thoughts. These thoughts popped into her head like popcorn and that was when she began to develop a clear picture of her specialty technique, The Clockwork Slice. 

As soon as the Milako Plus began to wear off, Alexandria decided to try this technique on the trees around her. She took out her beam weapon and began to shout out the words at the forest.

"Clockwork Slice!" She shouted

She began to move her beam weapon in quick succession at the trees. When she was finished she marveled at how the trees began to fall apart into twelve sections like the numbers in a clock. 

"That's me story, Droogs." She said to the Fellowship, "How about you?" She asked Zechs Marquise who sat next to her.

* * *

Zechs began his story, he felt (like Alexandria) that spending his time in the woods wouldn't give him any answers either. So, he went to the airport to look and gaze at the Tallgeese III. That's where he spent most of his time. His mind wandering and circling around memories of the past. His connection to the mobile suit called the Tallgeese, as well as his love with the Oz soldier named Lucrezia Noin, as well as his fights with Heero Yuy. All of them seemed to involve the Tallgeese in some form or another. 

Thinking about how the Tallgeese III and himself had become so intertwined to each other, either bound by fate or some other force unknown to him, Zechs began to think about the weapons. It was the weapons of the Tallgeese that he began to think of the specialty attacks. Then like a picture coming into focus Zechs began to think of what he could do with them. 

"Heat Rod Catch." He said to himself. This was the technique that Zechs had created in his mind, though what it would do, Zechs only said that it was only a piece of what he could truly do. 

"What about you, Heero?" He asked the Perfect Soldier

* * *

The Perfect Soldier's story was much like Alexandria and Zechs' story. He didn't spend all of his time in the woods, at least entirely. He did spend some time there, but it was spent sitting on a tree stump. He thought about what was unique about himself and the Wing Zero. Even though Heero hated use such words, he said that it was as if he was "soul searching". It seemed fuzzy to him at first what was special about himself and the Wing Zero, but slowly it became even more clearly to him. It was like a memory that was starting to slowly come back piece by piece. That was when Heero went to the Wing Zero itself and climbed into it. Without activating the suit, Heero had set the Wing Zero into simulation mode in which he could use the Zero System and not activate the suit. While he was fighting ghost targets Heero began to ask those questions of what were his specialty techniques. 

When he asked that, everything around him became yellow, signifying that "Zero" was starting to come alive in giving Heero the answer. As he kept on fighting the targets, Zero began to show him the weapons of the suit. The most powerful weapon that the suit had was just that. 

"Is that what you're telling me, Zero?" Heero had asked the suit, "Is it the buster rifle."

It was true, the buster rifle was it. That was the source of the specialty technique that Heero would use. The answer seemed so obvious but was clouded. 

* * *

"I decided to be more traditional." Wufei had said as his story began. 

He did spent most of the week in that waterfall constantly praying for the answer. The only place that his mind could go to was the past. In the past is where he thought of his brothers of the Long Clan and how his master told him of integrity. He even thought about his wife, the wife that was chosen for Wufei at a young age, her name was Nataku. It was her that told Wufei about what true justice was all about. Though Nataku being the strong woman she was, she took an unfinished Gundam Shenlong, fought the Alliance and died. As Wufei grew older he began to integrate the memory of Nataku into himself. 

The same thing happened in that waterfall he kept calling out to her spirit and the spirit of the Gundam Nataku.

"Nataku." Wufei called in his mind, "Guide me in the right direction. Tell me what is to be my technique against the Devil Gundam."

In the cold of the waterfall and in the darkness of his mind Wufei saw Nataku, the wife he had as a boy. She came to him and spoke to him as both the spirit of his wife and as the spirit of the Gundam. 

"Allow yourself and the Gundam to be one entity." She had told him, "Allow its arms to be yours, allow its strength to be yours and its uniqueness to be united with you."

That was when Wufei began to realize it all. Just like how Heero had realized it. It was such a simple answer but Wufei was too arrogant and thickheaded to see it. It was the Dragon Fangs that would be his specialty technique. 

* * *

"Mine was pretty damn scary." Duo said as he began the story of his quest. He explained how he had found that dark cave deep in the forest. He had gone down into the cave leaving behind the sun like a newly born vampire. He had gone down so far into the cave that its mouth was just a small hole. At the time that he was down there, Duo felt as if he was buried alive never to see the sun again, and that was when he heard the voice of the priest and the nun from the Maxwell church. He remembered back when Duo had developed the philosophy that there is no God, but there has to be a God of Death since there were so many dead people. Then it came to the memory of how the sister had tried to cut his hair but Duo had protested so much, then a compromise was made. The sister took the young Duo's hair and began to braid it. No one had ever shown him that much kindness in his life, ever until he came into Preventer. So, the rest of the Fellowship understood the sadness that Duo felt when the Alliance attacked the church and killed the father and sister there. That was the day that Duo became the God of Death, and at that moment in the gave with the beam scythe in his hand he realized that he truly was the God of Death with the weapon in his hand. 

"I've decided to call my technique." Duo explained, "The Death Grip." 

"You should have seen me." Trowa stated as he began his quest story. '

* * *

It was up in the mountain where Trowa had found that stone bridge between the two cliffs. It reminded him of those many times that he went tightrope walking. He had placed himself into an upside down position for a while. He was standing upon his head on that stony bridge until his nose bled, but nothing was gained. There was no danger. That was when Trowa decided to hang from the stony bridge. He used some rope that he got from town and strung it along the stony bridge and around his ankles. With the rope securely tightened, Trowa had lowered himself from the stony bridge in between the cliff faces. In that hanging position from his ankles, he began to have his visions. He imagined himself becoming one with the Heavyarms but as the thoughts of the specialty technique became even more clear, the rope snapped. 

Trowa had been hanging from that rope for at least three days and the rope couldn't hold his weight any longer, despite how light he was at his age. He fell down and down to the ground between the cliffs. At that point he took out his double ended beam saber and activated both ends. Their bright blue hues penetrated the cliffs but Trowa was still falling, yet the enourmous heat from the sabers were slowing down the fall. Until Trowa had landed the fall was slowed so much that it was almost like a crawl. By the time Trowa had come down to the ground he took out the beam saber and looked back up the stone bridge which was just a speck by the time he had landed. As he looked up he saw the marks within the cliff faces that he made with his weapon. 

Thinking about how many times he survived death he thought back to Heavyarms and how its strength had helped him survive.

"One should never give up until the end." Trowa stated to the Fellowship, "That is what Heavyarms has taught me." 

"Mine came to me from the rocks." Quatre explained

* * *

As Quatre told his story, it happened while he was on the beach. He had been there for at least three days and the hunger within him was starting to consume him. Quatre thought back to how spoiled he was in his life. He always had the lavishness of a prince within his castle, he always had food and water, and then he was sent into this wilderness to starve. 

"There are people starving across the world." Quatre thought, "And I've never been hungry in my whole life." 

Things became grim and bleak for the Noble in the Desert. He wondered if he would even finish this vision quest of his. It was then on that day when he was picking up rocks on the beach and tossing them out to sea that he thought of his dear Sandrock. He suddenly made the funny connection that he was sitting upon the sand of the beach and tossing rocks out to sea. Sand-rocks is what he was throwing out to sea. 

Then something occurred to Quatre, the rocks in the sand. He went walking along the beach feeling its scorching heat under his feet, but he knew what he was looking for. Then he found it, a rock as big as his fist. He grabbed it threw it up in the air waiting for it to come back down, and when it did Quatre drew out his beam saber. He brought out its beam that shinned in yellow as the rock came down. Quatre drew back the beam saber like a baseball bat and sliced the rock in two. As the rock was perfectly cut down the center Quatre began to realize the greatest assent that the Sandrock had and yet it took another sand-rock to tell him that. 

* * * 

"It took me a while to find my answer." Haruka stated

She explained how she had cleared a part of the jungle to work out a little bit using the moves she learned from Wufei and using the beam saber that Johan gave her. She had worked out until she couldn't move any more. Then shy lied on her back with the trees as her support and began to dream. In this dream she imagined herself walking in the clouds with the breeze blowing. The sky was blue and the clouds were white underneath her feet. Everything was so peaceful with the sun beating through the clouds sending down its rays of warmth and happiness. 

Then all of a sudden everything changed around her, the clouds went gray and the sky turned dark. The wind was started to blow and howl in her face. Everything was cold and hard as she tried to stay firm but she was blown away by the sheer force of the wind. As she woke up violently with a gasp she suddenly came to realize everything. The wind, the answer was in the wind, even her name meant Sky King, and it was the wind that would be her greatest weapon in connection with the Gundam Nemesis. 

* * *

"That leaves only you." Domon said as he drank down the last of his drink, "Johan Rodriguez."

"I'm ashamed to admit it." Johan said, "but it took me all week to figure out an answer."

Johan spent the entire week on the top of the mountain, he practiced every move that was taught to him, every idea he stretched to its limits, used his beam saber until its power ran out, and no results. He was starving and all the working out that he was doing had dehydrated him to the point of death. 

It was on the day that the beam saber had run out of power is when Johan realized it all. It was the blade, the blade of the Ryu is something that he could use to his advantage. The reason he came to that conclusion was when he realized that without the beam saber he couldn't train with it any longer. The connection was clear that with the saber the Ryu could attack with a greater force than ever. 

"It seems with all of us." Johan said looking out at the Fellowship, "That the answers for our specialty techniques were so clear but we were so blind as to not see it." 

"It's usually dependent upon the fighter." Domon explained, "Now, all of you can now train using each of us as sparing partners." 

"Goodie Gumdrops." Alexandria smiled

"Together we shall all grow stronger against the Devil Gundam!"

* * *

Far away in a remote location in the dark depth of the Earth, the Knight Blazer came to his stony pulpit. It rose from the ground of the cavern like a stairway to heaven, yet the Knight Blazer was on the pulpit for a different reason. Beneath the pulpit was a great mass of rolling metallic vines like some sort of spaghetti with minds of their own. Standing knee deep in this confection of monstrous strands stood the Devil Gundam. It leaned forward on its coiled midsection looking down at the Knight Blazer with its glowing eyes. At the pulpit the Knight Blazer looked up at his master from under his dark mask. 

"What is it that you command, master of life and death?" The Knight Blazer groveled

The Devil Gundams eyes blazed in its green color as it made a grumbling noise like the monster it truly was. Though as its grumbling continued with its eyes blazing like made fires it sounded like a voice coming from within the monster. It called out to the Knight Blazer.

"Find me four knights, worthy to serve the Devil Gundam." 

"Yes, my master." The Knight Blazer knelt onto the stony pulpit. 

* * *

Across the sea in the rocky lands of Neo-Greece a defeated fighter had returned home. It was the fighter named Selena Falcon, the pilot of the Demon Gundam. It had been a long time since she fought the fighter from Neo-Korea named Heero Yuy in his Gundam Wing Zero at the beginning of the Gundam Fight. The only bright side to the fight was the fact that she didn't get the head of the Demon Gundam damaged. Though for Selena the damage was far worse than a mere lost fight. 

For Selena Falcon had belonged to a great and noble family that had lived down through the centuries of Neo-Greece. It was said back in the days when technology wasn't as advanced, the Falcon family was said to be the greatest of warriors. It was even legendary that the Falcons never lost a fight, according to that family legend their ancestor was the son of the god Zeus. Though it was never exactly proven, then again legends are hardly ever proven. It was quite the expectation to live up to, especially for Selena who had just started piloting the Demon Gundam. She thought that she was invincible because she was Selena Falcon of the greatest fighting lineage in all of Neo-Greece. The defeat that she suffered was terrible. She didn't challenge anyone and no one challenged her, she could only pick up the pieces of her ruined self and return home. 

Home wasn't exactly the most welcoming place either, the people of Neo-Greece treated Selena like she was the failure (then again Selena felt the same way). As she walked the streets back to her home she was met by boos, hisses, pieces of fruit and vegetables being thrown at her, people spitting in her face, and calling her names. It only made the agonizing feeling of defeat worse, she came home to find her mother sick in bed with a terrible illness. Selena dropped to her knees at her mothers' side and wept.

"Mama." She cried, "I'm sorry Mama, I failed the family. I was defeated!"

The old hand of Selena's mother touched her daughters' face; she felt the tears streaming down it and the hot sensation of her over-blushed skin. Selena looked up at her mother with her eyes blurry with her tears. She sniffed them back as hard as she could but the humiliation that she suffered was unbearable. 

"Selena." Her mother whispered, "my daughter, such a brave fighter. And always the most beautiful. My child, do not let this get to you so. You may loose but all you have to do is get back up and fight again." 

"I can't fight anymore, Mama." Selena wept into the bed spread

"Cheer up." Her mother said as she laid her head back down upon the pillow, "I'm so happy to see you again. All is well with the world now." 

Selena sat straight up and looked at her mother as she smiled in putting her head back down. Just then she watched as her mothers chest took one last heave and then came slowly down expelling her very last breath.

"Mama." Selena wept as she rocked her mother back and forth, "Mama. Mama! MAMA!" 

Selena wept like she never had before, it truly wasn't fair to her. She was defeated in a battle, something that the Falcon lineage was the greatest for. She comes home hoping that her people would understand, instead they mock her and call her failure. Then she comes back to the place she grew up only to have her mother die in front of her. 

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Selena screamed at the ceiling as if saying it to God. 

As she did the door to the bedroom opened, with the tears and the hot flash still fresh in her face, Selena looked and found a stranger standing at her door. He was extremely handsome with blonde hair so golden that it should be in Fort Knox. His eyes gentle and bright green like twin emeralds. Yet, Selena didn't admire his beauty, she reacted with defiance. 

"Who the hell are you!?" She demanded

"I'm your salvation." He said as he came forward to Selena, who then brougth up her fists ready to fight. He only stopped a few feet in front of her and held out his hand as if wanting a handshake, "come with me if you want to win." He said

The offer seemed hypnotic, she was entraced by his offer, his looks and his charm. It was so strange that her mother just died and she was swept off her feet by whatever force this man had. She reached out without even thinking and took his hand. 

"Excellent choice." The boy said as all of his eyes burned bright green like the Devil Gundam.

****

To be continued…


	12. The Devil Appears

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 12: The Devil Appears 

*

Well now everyone. The Preventer side of the Fellowship has made some very giant steps within one week of being on St. Thomas Island. All of them have discovered their specialty technique, or at least that's what they say. Since only a few of them have actually stated what their techniques are. They may have the necessary tools but will it be enough against the Devil Gundams. And what of this sparring that Domon was talking about? Let's get things started! Gundam fight! Ready, Go!

It had been over four months since that time that the Preventers had learned of their specialty techniques. During that time they had begun to harness those techniques in both actual combat and combat with the Gundams themselves. It came to a point in which the specialty technique was like another weapon that the Preventers could use just as easily as a missile or a gun. It was a good time, though several members of the Preventers wished for someone to come along so they could use their specialty techniques in an actual Gundam fight. 

Little did they know that they would get their wish, for later that day as the Fellowship of the Gundam was on the Neo Japan yacht having lunch a Gundam was approaching them. Far away in the seas of the Caribbean a very strange Gundam was approaching. It floated on the water with something that looked like an old pirate ship that had no sails, just the Gundam standing upon its deck. Though the ship was large enough for the Gundam to lie down in it, but the Gundam itself looked like an old-fashioned pirate captain. At its side was the handle of a saber while on its left arm where a hand should be was a great hook. On its head was a broad brimmed hat made out of Gundanium that still had the yellow spikes of a Gundam. On its shoulder was a Gundanium like parrot and then to finish the whole effect of it on the Gundams left eye was an enormous patch. 

At the Neo Japan yacht, the sharp eyes of Trowa Barton had spotted it. He stood up and quickly pointed out to sea.

"I think something's coming toward us." He said cool as a cucumber. 

Quatre who was using the binoculars for his own personal use that day (even though he wouldn't admit it he was watching the women on a nearby beach) picked them up and looked to what was coming. He tried to make sense of it as it came ever closer.

"It's definitely a Gundam." He reported, "It looks a lot like a pirate." 

"A pirate?" Domon asked, "Rain?"

Rain went to the small computer that was built into the Neo-Japan yacht, "I'm checking." She said as she typed in the description, "It looks like there is a mobile fighter called Pirate Gundam." 

Before Rain could even finish it, the Pirate Gundam was already near them, its enormous size sent out waves that made the entire Neo Japan ship rock from side to side. The Fellowship looked up at this Gundam as it made its stop, as it did its cockpit (located in its chest) opened and down came a very strange looking man. He jumped down to the deck of the yacht where the Fellowship was enjoying their lunch until he came along. This man looked as much like an old fashioned pirate as his Gundam, like something out of "Treasure Island". His mustache was thick under his broad-rimmed hat that had an enormously frilly feather stuck into it, while he wore a long coat with a vest and a shirt that was just as frilly as the feather in his hat. On his left arm, much like the Gundam, was a hook, yet on his right shoulder was a red parrot. Then the finishing touch was the eye patch on his left eye. 

"Aha!" He called with a great smile on his face, his saber out ready for battle, and a gleam in his good eye. "I be laying siege to this here vessel!"

"Who are you?" Domon asked getting out his beam saber

"I be Long John Silverstien and this here is my parrot Virgil." The pirates' voice was just like those in the romantic novels about ships sailing the uncharted waters of the old Earth. There was that great raspy quality in his voice as if he was going to say, "Arrr" at the end of each sentence. 

"You can't be a pirate!" Chibodee pointed out

"Of course I'm a pirate." The Gundam Fighter said, this time he had lost the pirates accent and this time he sounded almost British. "Look, I've got the hat, the parrot, the eye patch, and the hook." He reached over to his left arm to the hook, he pulled it away to reveal that his left hand was still in tact and that the hook was simply a prop like a Halloween costume, "What else would I be? A bleeding accountant?"

Chibodee took the hook and examined it as well as the man who called himself Long John Silverstien, "Ok. So you're a pirate." He said handing the hook back to the pirate, "What do you want."

Long John took back the hook but this time he grabbed it with his right hand. He raised it to his face taking back the villainous persona that he had so well mastered a few minutes ago. Though his mistake in choosing which hand was not only noticed by the Fellowship but by his parrot. 

"Wrong hand, stupid." The parrot whispered in his ear.

"What?" Long John asked the red feathered parrot.

"The hook was on the left hand." The parrot whispered as if he was trying to also hide the fact of Long John's stupidity. 

Long John answered this by taking the parrot off his shoulder and placing him on the rail of the Neo Japan boat, "Don't nag me!" He said back in his normal voice also trying to keep his voice down from the rest of the fellowship, "I'm in the middle of laying siege."

The pirate looked back at the Fellowship and resumed his pirates persona, "Now where were we?" He asked

"Well," Quatre stepped forward, "I'd like to know what you want." 

"I'll tell you what I want, lad." Long John said back in his pirates' accent, he brought the hook up to his frilly shirt to signify himself, "I be captain of this ship now!" Just as he was about to bring back the hook to point at Quatre it was caught in the frilly lace of Long John's shirt. He didn't notice it until he brought out his hand and used his finger to point at Quatre. He looked at his hand for a moment and then realized the serious error he made. He brought both hands to the frilly lace and tried to get the hook out. That was when the red parrot named Virgil tried to lecture the fighter.

"I told you, that you should have left the hook at home and stayed with the eye patch," he said in a mournful tone, "But _you wouldn't listen._" He said the last part of his lecture as if he was saying in the mothers' tone of voice, _I told you so._" 

"Oh shut up." Long John said to his parrot companion. 

The Fellowship looked at each other as if silently asking one another, _is this guy for real?_ That was when the most assertive of the Fellowship stepped forward and tried to confront this man. This time it was Domon Kasshu. 

"This is getting ridiculous." He said, "What is it that you really want?"

Long John had given up in trying to get the hook out of his shirt and confessed, "Alright, I came here to challenge one of you to a Gundam Fight. This whole pirate thing was just a bit of fun." That was when he brought back that accent, "Who would dare to accept the challenge of Long John Silverstien of Neo-Caribbean and his Pirate Gundam?"

"I will." Domon Kasshu said, "I accept your challenge to a Gundam Fight. Let's proceed to the Gundam Dome."

"I shall be waiting, mate!" Long John said as he took his parrot and went back up into the Pirate Gundam. 

* * *

For this Gundam Fight, the Fellowship decided to stay behind and watch the Gundam fight on Broadcast television. The Neo-Caribbean Gundam Dome wasn't on one of the many islands in the region it was an island unto itself. In other words it was a floating arena, inside the God Gundam who rode in upon the horse named Fuunsaiki and the Pirate Gundam came together to do this fight. 

On the television back on the Neo-Japan yacht the Fellowship watched the fight with the greatest of anticipation. Though members of the Shuffle Alliance knew that Domon would win, but the Preventers had a different feeling. They knew that Domon would win simply because of their first impression of the fighter of the Gundam, the man was a joke in himself, what chance would he have of even winning the fight? The answer would soon be known. 

The Gundam Horse, Fuunsaiki transformed into its podium form and went into one of the side areas of the Gundam Dome. While the Pirate Gundam simply stayed within its ship-like platform. 

"Let's get started!" Domon called, "Gundam Fight!"

"Ready?" Long John asked

"Go!" Domon shouted as he charged froward to his opponent. Originally he wanted to show off his attack to the Preventers, the Bakenetsu God Finger on this joke of a Gundam Fighter. Little did he even see the next attack coming. 

From within the ship-like platform that the Pirate Gundam stood came what looked like old cast-iron cannons. The type of cannons that would be seen on old ships, when Domon laid his eyes upon them he was taken aback so much that he had to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me." He said as he continued his charge.

"You're wrong, mate." Long John smiled, "Cannons fire!"

Instead of cannon balls that sprung from the ship there came a great barrage of laser fire, much like the buster rifle of the Wing Zero, though each cannon was significantly smaller in firepower to the buster rifle. Yet, that was Domon's first mistake, he under-estimated the Pirate Gundam and that would cost him dearly. As the cannons fired he dodged most of the attack except for one that hit his left forearm. The pain was incredible to Domon, he hadn't felt anything of this much damage in a long time, then again as Domon thought about it, he hadn't had that much damage happen to him at all. Though a mere injury wasn't going to stop him, he went further forward, he was only half-way there when he used one of the best attack that he had. 

"Here it comes, Long John Silverstien of Neo-Caribbean!" Domon called as everything within his cockpit turned a golden hue and he brought his hands together as if he was praying. Then he brought his fist forward where the Shuffle Crest signifying the King of Hearts burned brightly. "This hand of mine is burning red! Its bright cry tells me to defeat you and grasp victory! BAKENETSU GOD FINGER!" 

The Preventers watched in awe as the wings of the God Gundam split into three pieces on each side and emitted a spectrum like glow. Then three pieces of blue Gundanium came over the right hand of the God Gundam. It came down in such a fashion that it made the right hand into three segments, yet underneath it the hand was simply split into two fingers per section (except for the thumb which had its own section). The hand of that Gundam began to glow and burn like a piece of iron that came fresh out of the fire waiting to be forged into a sword. The God Gundam went forward even further to the Pirate Gundam with this hand held out, and that was when it grabbed hold of the head. 

"Article 1 of the Gundam Fight International Regulations." Domon stated, "A Gundam with its head destroyed is disqualified."

Within mere seconds the head of the Pirate Gundam exploded and the opponent to the God Gundam fell to the arena floor. The glow from the Gundams right hand vanished, the three blue Gundanium pieces sank into the wrist and the wings lost its spectrum glow as they fell into the original position. 

"Damn." Duo Maxwell uttered in a fearful tone as the fight ended.

* * *

When the fight ended, Domon came back to the Neo-Japan yacht riding on Fuunsaiki along the beach. He was met with great praise from the Fellowship, like people on the homeland welcoming the Hero of the Nation. 

"Great fight, Domon!" Chibodee cheered, "That joke didn't stand a chance." 

"I certainly wouldn't want to be in that guys shoes now." Duo said, "No way." 

As Domon came aboard he was greeted by one question from the Fellowship, it was from the Perfect Soldier, Heero Yuy, "What was that attack you used?" He asked

"Like I said," Domon smiled, "It's my specialty technique, the Bakenetsu God Finger, one of the best weapons I have. But its not the ultimate."

"What do you mean?" Heero asked

This time Domon addressed all of the Fellowship, "You may have learned your specialty technique, but it's not the ultimate."

"You mean there's more?" Duo whined as his head tilted back

"Yes." Domon answered, "That will be the last of your training, to obtain the ultimate. As Swatrz Bruder taught it to me, you must obtain a serene state of mind. Your mind must be calm like that water out there." He pointed to the water of the Caribbean that looked so calm that the sky was reflected in the shade and the bottom could be seen in the sunlight. "Your mind must be as calm as that water after a storm and as clear as glass. Do you feel that your ready to obtain the ultimate?"

The answer among the Preventers was the same, they were ready to obtain their ultimate. The only question in the minds of the Shuffle Alliance was whether they would be able to teach them far enough. They could only show them what to do, it was the Preventers who had to do the task. 

* * *

Six months had passed, the Preventers had grown stronger, faster, better, and greater in their use of their Gundams. It was massively impressive to all those who had observed the Preventers make such enormous fulfillment of their potential. Certainly, the talent was there, it just needed a little shove to get it out the door. Still the problem remained upon one thing, the Preventers had obtained the ability to calm their minds in order to focus upon the fight. Though whether they've developed their special techniques or not is still questionable. 

It happened on one sunny day at the end of the sixth month. The Gundam Fight was drawing to a close and all that was needed was to head to the Gundam Final Battle in the city of Neo Tokyo. So, it was decided that they should stop the training and head for the Gundam Final Battle. Though as their bags were packed and ready to head out the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance were still sparring upon the beach.

The sparring on the beach was matched between Domon and Heero, Duo and Chibodee, George and Trowa, Quatre and Argo, Sai-Saichi and Wufei, Allenby and Alexandria, Zechs and Johan, while Haruka would sometimes switch off between each opponent. Though to make things a little more spread out, sometimes each partner would change around so that way they could match their skills against a different person. Though upon the Neo-Japan Yacht were the crew members of the Shuffle Alliance. Rain Mikamura Kasshu, Bunny Higgins, Cathy Ronary, Shirley Lane, Janet Smith, Raymond Bishop, Nastasha Zabikov, Keiun and Zuisen. They all looked out at the Fellowship and marveled at their progress. 

"It would appear," Zuisen stated holding his Buddhist beads, "That Sai-Saichi is very evenly matched with Heero, Wufei, and Johan."

"I agree." Keiun complied, "It'd be quite interesting to see any one of those three fight Sai-Saichi in an actual Gundam Fight." 

Rain then protested, "Am I the only one who thinks that we're wasting time that we should be using to get to Neo-Tokyo?"

"Calm yourself, Miss Rain." Raymond said, "It doesn't do anyone any good to worry so much, you'll simply waste the day." 

Rain made a rather funny pout face as she continued to wait for the others to finish up.

Back on the beach, the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance then switched to their beam weapons. Heero in his blue saber against Domon with his red one, Trowa with his blue double-ended saber against George's beam foil, and even Wufei with his double beam trident against Sai-Saichi's.

It was during that sparring that the catastrophe had struck the Fellowship of the Gundam. Domon and Heero were the first to notice it they saw a Gundam come right over the trees of the island. Its loud noise made all of the Fellowship stop their sparring, its jets sent winds of dust and sand into their faces. It was then that they saw the mobile fighter, it had the body of Shinning Gundam, yet it had the legs and head of Dragon Gundam as well as the arms of Gundam Sandrock.

Johan recognized it immediately, "I recognize that Gundam." He said, "It's Blazing Gundam of Neo Ireland, but I defeated it. It shouldn't even be here at all." 

"It's a violation of the Gundam Fight Regulations!" Domon protested 

Johan remembered the name of the fighter as Leo, he called out to him, "Leo! Why are you still fighting? You were defeated! You're violating the rules!"

Just then a booming voice came from the Blazing Gundam, the voice of Leo Travis who called out, "I know I'm breaking the rules." 

"If that's the way you want it, then I'll kick your ass!" Domon called

"That goes for me as well!" Heero declared

From behind the wailing wind that came from the jets of the Blazing Gundam came a great laughter. It was the same type of laughter as a James Bond villain as if he knew a great joke but would keep it until his dying day.

"What's so funny?!" Domon demanded

"You still haven't figured it out!" Leo shouted, as he did the Gundanium of the Blazing Gundam began to crack in itself. It looked as if it was a Faberge egg that was starting to fall apart from its age or the ware of time. As its cracks grew larger and larger like a violent earthquake pieces of the Gundam began to fall off. First it was part of its feet and legs, underneath it was the color of blue Gundanium. Everyone on the ground began to freeze in thinking what could be under the mask that was beginning to fall apart. Some members of the Fellowship knew how snakes shed their skin every-so-often and this Gundam was just like a snake. It was shedding its skin in such a manner that the winds that blew from its ports were blowing like a violent typhoon. Some members of the Fellowship tried to stay their ground while others went for the trees to hand onto. Then the shell of the Blazing Gundam fell, the Fellowship looked up to the sky and watched it turn black with storm clouds as the Blazing Gundam showed its new form. 

It was blue and gray, and looked like the Epyon itself with the shield of the Tallgeese III and the Buster Rifle of the Wing Zero. It was the Gundam Nexus. 

"This is my true form." A deep booming voice said from the new Gundam, "You will meet your end here as proclaimed by my master, The Devil Gundam!"

Right behind the Gundam Nexus at the mountain something odd happened. Below its feet hundreds if not thousands of suits were beginning to rise out of the trees. All of them looked exactly alive with one great eye, green in its iris and red in its cornea like a man with a very bad case of pink eye. From the ground rose out what looked like snakes to the Preventers of the Fellowship, yet at the top of each snake like body was the head of a Gundam. Its face below its eyes opened up to bear their Gundanium teeth. Finally in the distance, it seemed that the top of the mountain began to fade away as if it was a mirage. Yet standing there at the top of the mountain was the Devil Gundam itself! Though that wasn't the end of it, Quatre looked through his binoculars and saw something there on the Devil Gundam and found standing at its cockpit door was Treize Kushrinada and Lady Une. The two of them were standing side by side holding each other like lovers out of a Jane Austin novel. Yet their eyes looked contemptuous as they gazed down at the Fellowship. 

"Oh, no." Quatre gasped his eyes widening, "It was here the whole time."

The others gathered around him, "What is it?" Domon asked

"Its Trieze and Lady Une!" Quatre cried out, "They're on the Devil Gundam!"

"Let me see!" Johan demanded as he too looked out at the Devil Gundams cockpit door. Just then the Gundam Nexus made its deathly report.

"My master has spoken!" The Knight Blazer announced, "You must all die!" 

"We'll fight you!" Domon proclaimed, "As I am the King of Hearts!"

"And I am the Queen of Spades!" Chibodee proclaimed

"And I am the Jack of Diamonds!" George shouted

"And I am the Black Joker!" Argo bellowed

"And I am the Ace of Clubs!" Sai-Saichi held up his beam weapon 

"And I am the Deuce of Diamonds!" Allenby cried out

"And us!" Johan joined in; "I am the Star Dragon!"

"I am the Perfect Soldier!" Heero stepped up.

"I am the God of Death!" Duo declared

"I am the Silencer!" Trowa introduced

"I am the Noble in the Desert!" Quatre made clear

"I am the Solitary Dragon!" Wufei shouted

"I am the Clockwork Pilot!" Alexandria raised her cane like a sword

"I am the Lightning Count!" Zechs yelled up 

"And I am the Sky King!" Haruka cried out

The pilot of the Gundam Nexus only laughed, "Such Heroic Nonsense! Prepare to die at the hands of the Knight Blazer and the Gundam Nexus!"

"I don't think so!" Domon cried, "RISE GOD GUNDAM!"

The others followed in, and soon all of the Gundams had surrounded the Gundam Nexus, all of them had their weapons ready to fight him. Yet, there was one unfinished piece of business. It was the yacht down on the ground with the innocent people there. The one who made the call was Domon who saw his love, his wife standing there looking up at him with eyes that seemed tearful. Either she was showing the emotion that she would always show for Domon or she just had some sand caught in her eye from all the wind. 

"Rain!" Domon called, "Take the yacht and get the hell out of here! Get to Neo Tokyo!"

"What about you, Domon!" Rain cried out, "What about the Fellowship?!"

"Don't worry about us!" Domon cried, "Just go!"

"But," Rain was about to say something but Domon interrupted

"Stop arguing, this is life and death!" Domon shouted

Rain did feel like crying for Domon, she had already lived through this once but she wasn't about to do it all over again with no guarantee of seeing Domon ever again. As the battle was about to begin over the island of St. Thomas, a gentle hand came over Rain's shoulder. She looked back and found George's butler, Raymond Bishop. He smiled at her. 

"Don't worry, Rain." He said, "Domon has George, the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers. They will be victorious. Let's go, to Neo-Tokyo."

"Ok." Rain said with a tear coming down her face, she reached up to wipe it away, "Everyone, weigh the anchor. And set everything for full speed, we have to get out of here quickly."

"Right!" The crews of the Shuffle Alliance agreed as they quickly went to work to get the ship out of the Fellowships way. 

Back on the battlefield, the Fellowship looked down and saw the little yacht leave as quickly as it could. It was just past the dock of the beach as the Knight Blazer uttered its phrase. 

"No, you don't." He said as the Nexus brought about its Buster Rifle. It looked as if it was about to fire it at the little ship. The particles were gathering at the end of the buster rifle as it began to shine its green hue. 

"NO!" Domon cried out as he took out his beam weapon and charged at the Gundam Nexus and was about to slice the beam weapon in half. As he was about to make the blow Domon came face to face with a creature that he had hoped he wouldn't have to face again, a Gundam Head. Yet, Domon was already in mid-slice, so instead of cutting down the Gundam Nexus Buster Rifle in half, he instead cut down the Gundam Head. As the head fell to the Jungle below the Preventers watched all around as Gundam Heads began popping up all around them. They were all like moles, or rather snakes that slithered their way up and bore their teeth to the Fellowship. 

"Someone!" Domon cried, "Get the Nexus Rifle!"

Johan saw his chance, he took out his beam saber and sliced through the Gundam heads, then to no surprise so was Heero and Haruka. Both of them wanted to get that Buster rifle. Then both Johan and Haruka brought out their heat rods, they both whipped out and the Nexus rifle and sliced it in two. It sliced with greater accuracy then what was expected, though the casing of the Nexus Rifle began to bulge and then it exploded with the force of the rifles fire. The light of the explosion consumed the Nexus, Wing Zero, Ryu, and Nemesis along with whatever Gundam Heads was near it. 

****

To be continued…


	13. To NeoTokyo

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 13: To Neo-Tokyo 

*

The explosion of the Nexus Rifle made a light over the Island that illuminated the trees and sent waves into the ocean so violently that even the little Neo-Japan yacht felt the waves. Everyone in the boat looked back at the light that had consumed the sky over the island. 

"Heero!" Relena cried out to her love

Everyone looked up to the blinding light wondering what had happened to the loved ones, at least everyone except for Rain.

"Everyone, don't look back!" She cried, "Keep your eyes forward! Let the fight continue!"

"Heero!" Relena called again, but the blast of the Nexus Rifle had deafened her voice like the squeak of a mouse in rush hour traffic. 

Back at the battlefield as the light had cleared, no one moved during the whole time of recovery from the blast. Not the Gundam Heads, the Devil Army or even the Devil Gundam. Amazingly though the Fellowship Gundams (Both the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance) were untouched by the blast. The Gundam Nexus wasn't so fortunate. 

It still managed (somehow) to still float in the air, but it was missing a great deal of itself. It's right arm was gone, so too was its legs, at least most of its right leg and part of its left. It squirmed as if all of its circuits were in the middle of a seizure. 

"We won!" Duo cried out with glee

"Not yet!" Domon shouted, "Look there!"  
The Gundam Nexus began to sprout what looked like vines. In a very sick way it reminded Duo of the movie, "Invasion of the Body Snatchers". The vines became tightly wrapped around each other like snakes breeding, it went to the same length as the Nexus' old arm, and they became more tightly packed as if they were squeezing something between themselves. Then the vines broke apart and thus the Gundam Nexus had new limbs. It looked as if it was never even touched by the explosion.

"Oh, shit…" Duo said to himself

"Don't give up!" Domon called out, "Now is the time to use your specialty techniques!"

"Copy that." Heero said as he brought about the buster rifle. It began to charge as Heero made his attack incarnation, "These hands of mine are screaming yellow! Their bright cry tells me to kill you! Die! Angel Fire!"

The wings of the Wing Zero opened up and the buster rifle let out its full force. Even though it may have looked the same type of firing, but there was something very different about it. Its beam was wider and the noise it made was even louder and faster than the last time he used it. The beam then consumed the Gundam Nexus. And the shock-wave it had made was so loud that all of the Fellowship covered their ears, even at such close distance to the blast. At once the glare cleared and the Gundam Nexus was gone. 

"The Gundam Nexus is dead." Domon observed

"Mission complete." Heero stated 

"But there's still more to do!" Quatre shouted as the Gundam Heads closed in on the Fellowship. With the Gundam Nexus out of the way, the Gundams fought the Gundams Heads in the air and the Gundam Army on the ground like they never had before. Except for the Preventers who still had Trieze and Lady Une on their minds. All of them kept looking to the mountain where the Devil Gundam stood. It kept still as if it was waiting for one of the Fellowship to come for it. 

The one who had a "friendship" (if it could be called that) with Treize Kushrinada was Wufei Chang. The two fought each other as a way to understand one another, yet Wufei, like the rest of the Preventers, wondered what was going on. He looked and Treize who stood with Lady Une never moved.

"Why don't you escape, Treize?" Wufei asked 

From the scope available within all of the Gundam cockpits they watched as Treize and Lady Une kept still as statues. 

"Move, Damn it!" Wufei shouted, "The Devil Gundam is evil!"

"No it isn't, Wufei." Treize stated softly as if Wufei was standing right next to him.

All of the Fellowship was shocked to hear those words. Especially to the Preventers, they had always known Trieze to yearn for peace. Even if his methods of getting there were unorthodox. Yet, to declare that the Devil Gundam wasn't evil?  
"Treize!" Johan snarled, "How dare you!"

"Spare us, the heroic cliché, Johan." Trieze said, "You don't' understand the power of this Gundam. The Epyon. The Wing Zero. They're mere child's toys compared to the might of this machine. It has shown us what true power is, the power to self-evolve, self-replicate, and self-regenerate. With these, no one on Earth or in God's heaven will stop us."

"The Devil Gundam has pointed your mind!" Domon shouted

"Join us, my Preventers." Trieze called out, "Do not resist us, become part of the greatest machine ever created."

"Never!" Heero declared

"In that case," Treize said with his eyes closed, "I will allow the Devil Gundam to kill you all."

"We will fight you, Trieze!" Wufei challenged

"Then come for me if you dare." Treize accepted as he rose his hand signaling to the Devil Gundam. 

"You ungrateful bastard!" Johan screamed, "We served you and Preventer loyally for five years and this is how you repay us!"

Johan fought back against the Gundam Heads with every ounce of force he had left. Until in his made state of fighting back he came up with a plan.

"Heero, Domon!" He called

"What is it?" Heero asked with a grunt

"Go ahead." Domon replied

"Follow me to the Devil Gundam!" Johan called, "Everyone else, cover us!"

"We'll back you, Domon." Chibodee confirmed

"We're right behind you." Duo cheered

"Let's go!" Johan shouted as the Gundam Ryu, the Wing Zero and the God Gundam headed for Treize and Lady Une on the mountain.

"What's the plan?" Domon asked

"Attack with all you got!" Johan said, "Attack with all your might! Everyone together!"

The Gundams Wing Zero and Ryu brought about their buster rifle's and aimed them at the Devil Gundam's platform where Trieze and Lady Une stood side by side.

"All our might!" Johan cried out

The three Gundam Fighters spoke as one, "These hands of ours are burning red! Their loud roar tells us to defeat you!"

"Angel's Light!" Heero shouted

"Dragon's Fire!" Johan screamed

"Bakenetsu God Finger!" Domon called

The three beams of all three Gundams blazed out at the Devil. Their bright colors of yellow and gold intertwined and mixed like fluid water. All three had touched and passed the Devil Gundam like a crashing wave and turned it to dust. 

* * *

On the beach of St. Thomas, the Fellowship of the Gundam assessed the damage and loss of the battle. The Devil Gundam had turned to dust, so too did the Gundam Heads and the Gundam Army. As they did the sky cleared and the sun came out. It was warm once again. 

The palm trees were green once again, the sand was white and the waves lazily rolled in upon the shores behind the Fellowship. Each of their Gundams were parked along the winding beach and every member stood in the sand in his or her MTS suit looking up at the mountain. The mountain that once had a peak was now a plateau. It seemed so ironic that on such a warm and victorious day the world felt so cold and gray. 

The Star Dragon, Johan fell to his knees and wept his tears into the sand. His wife Haruka came up to him, her body pressed against his as she tried to comfort him. Johan reeled himself around and hugged Haruka.

"Why?" Johan wept, "Why did it turn out like this?"

Domon and the rest of the Shuffle Alliance looked down to Johan and the Preventers with the greatest of pity. They knew the suffering that the Devil Gundam had inflicted upon everyone who came in contact with it. Even Domon who saw Johan weeping upon his wife's breast, he was reminded of his brother Kyoji who was lost to the monster. Even though Domon never wanted to admit it but he too felt sad, but there was still on thing to take care of. 

George stepped up to Domon, "Should we head to Neo-Tokyo?" He asked 

"Yes I think we should." Domon agreed, "The final battle is only a few days away."

Just then a Preventer butted into the quiet conversation: "Please." Quatre begged, "Let us mourn before we think of such pursuits!"

"I agree." Trowa said, his voice unshaken but the tears were streaming down his face and dripping off of his chin, "Let us have this day to mourn the loss of our leader."

"Let them mourn." Argo agreed

"Sure." Domon said with a slight sight at the end. 

The day had passed and the Fellowship never left that beach, until the pilots with the heavier Gundams left. Argo and Trowa left for Neo-Tokyo in their carriers. Others left one by one in no specific order. It came down to a final few; Heero, Wufei, Johan, Haruka, and Domon. Wufei got up from the sand and headed back to the Gundam Nataku. Before he left he spoke to the remaining few.

"I'll see all of you at the final battle in Neo-Tokyo." He said

The next one to leave was Heero, but what he said was more direct, "You can't mourn forever." He said, "You have to move on like the rest of us."

Heero took to the Wing Zero and flew off to where the sun was casting off its colors of red, orange, yellow, and the fading blue. As Heero sped off to Neo-Tokyo, Domon Kasshu was about to do the same.

"He's right you know." Domon said, "you can't mourn like this forever. I hope you come to Neo-Tokyo. Otherwise everyone else would have won. You would have jus taken the easy route and given up before trying. Then all that time spent on you would have been a waste." 

"You don't know me that well." Johan said under his breath.

"What's that?" Domon asked

Johan got up to his feet and brushed off the sand from his MTS suit with his wife Haruka standing by his side.

"I will fight." Johan said, "In the memory of Treize Kushrinada and Lady Une."

"Noble." Domon smiled, "Now, let's go. RISE GOD GUNDAM! COME FUUNSAIKI!"

"RISE GUNDAM RYU!" Johan called and Haruka followed suit.

"RISE GUNDAM NEMESIS!" 

All three boarded their Gundams and made their way across the Pacific Ocean.

"To Neo-Tokyo!" They said together. 

* * *

In Neo-Tokyo, the Fellowship had arrived with over a day to spare. Along with them a few other Gundam had arrived too. All of them stood upon the tiled arena as the announcer for the Gundam Fight Broadcast came on. 

"It's truly an exciting day Ladies and Gentlemen!" She blared into her microphone, "Today we begin the final battles of the 16th Gundam fight. The best fighters who survived the 11 months in getting here have all arrived. From Neo-Jamaica we have Gundam Dancer. From Neo-Mexico we have Gundam Quatzequatel. From Neo-Egypt we have Gundam Pharaoh XX. Then there's Mongol Gundam from Neo Mongolia. Tiger Gundam from Neo India and Mammoth Gundam from Neo-Siberia."

She then introduced the rest of the Gundams that belonged to the Fellowship. All of them felt the great pride in this whole competition. A long time ago there were competitions held on Earth called, "The Olympics". The Preventers knew what it meant to represent a country and to go up against the best in the world. This was the heart of being a Gundam Figher. Just then the announcer started a new line of announcements. 

"Here to begin the Gundam Final Battle is Prime Minister Kurato!"

On top of a large Romanesque balcony above the stands came the ruler of all space, Prime Minister Kurato. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He called, "Fighters from around the world. Welcome to the 16th Gundam Fight. It is my honor to declare the Final Battle here in Neo-Tokyo as open. To commemorate this, I am pleased to present the champion of Neo-Japan and three time winner of the Gundam Fight, Domon Kashu and his God Gundam." 

The crowd cheered for Domon Kasshu as he got off of Fuunsaiki. Within his God Gundam he began a very special set of moves as he made his way to the torch below Kurato's balcony. 

"The School of the Undefeated of the East!" Domon called, "Tenkken, Keretsu, Tempa-Kerouken!" The hands of the God Gundam began to glow as if they were about to use their specialty weapon. Then Domon brought his hands together, clasping their fingers while holding them up tot he sky. "Look! The East is burning red!"

A beam came out of the God Gundams fists and it made its jump across the stadium to the torch cup. It landed and made a fire within the cup that was large enough to see from miles around. 

Domon raised his fist and so did the God Gundam.

"Gundam Fighters!" He called, "Let the games begin!" 

* * *

After the opening ceremonies, the Fellowship met with each other. Heero looked to Johan and cracked a very thin smile.

"So, you decided to come." He said

"I didn't want to miss the chance to fight any of you." Johan said to the Fellowship. 

"Speaking of which," Quatre said, "what are the first matches.

Domon, being the closest to the Neo-Japan government did have some knowledge of the matches set up by Prime Minster Kurato and his committee.

"The first match I know of." Domon said, "is with Johan and Gundam Ryu verses the fighter from Neo Mexico, Gundam Quatzelquatel."

"When's that fight?" Johan asked

"Tomorrow." Domon answered, "In the mean time I have some friends to introduce you to."

The Fellowship had followed Domon through the streets of Neo-Tokyo. They passed by the restaurants that had open kitchens to the street air. Their cooking sent up the steamy and nearly greasy mist to the street. Its smell was pleasing, the kind like smelling breakfast cooking after waking up hungry. They passed the stores and street stalls that sold thousands of antiques to the millions of Neo-Tokyo as well as hundreds of tourists from around the world. Some of the antiques were genuine and the others were just fakes. Soon, the Fellowship came to the docks, the salty sweet air of the ocean was so thick that it could be smelt in the wood of the dock.

Near, as well as far away from the docks, the harbor was filled with shops from different nations. There were so many that it was hard to see where the water was situated. There were pleasure ships, yachts, rafts, boats, and even Junks from Neo-Hong Kong and Neo China. 

Domon was heading to one particular junk that set itself at the very end of the wooden peer. He walked to it like a man who was going back to a home that he hadn't been back to in a long, long time. He came within a few feet of the junk and out from that ship came three people. 

There was an old man with a small beard and he wore truly ratty clothes, just a regular T-shirt and a pair of shorts. At the old mans sides were two children, a boy and a girl. The girl was definitely older in how tall she was compared to the boy. Yet they both looked as if they were in their early teens. The girl wore just as ratty clothes as the old man (so too did the boy), except hers had a little more hint of color than the others with a light pink dress and her hair was done up into buns under bright yellow covers. Next to her a boy in a light blue tank top and green shorts.

"Welcome back, Domon Kasshu!" The old man called out

"Hi, Han!" Domon waved back

"Domon!" The children cheered as they charged up to the Gundam Fighter. 

Domon hugged the children as if they were his own.

"We missed you, Domon." One of the children said

Domon broke the embrace and gazed at the children name Hoi and Min. He remembered these children from the 13th Gundam Fight, back they they were different children. 

"You've grown up." Domon smiled looking at them both. He got back to his feet and led the children back to the junk, "I've brought some new friends with me. Let's catch-up."

"Sure!" The children cheered

As the Fellowship was about to board the junk an odd noise came from behind them. It sounded a lot like a horse, and it was drawing closer. All of the Fellowship turned to look to the direction of the sound. Surprisingly (or not surprisingly in some cases) it was the white horse named Fuunsaiki. It came galloping down the dock and to Domon Kasshu. As it stopped Domon noticed several people running onto the dock. He recognized them as officials from the Neo-Japan crew. They panted as they ran towards Domon, but Fuunsaiki reared up on its hind legs when the officials came closer. 

"This horse is crazy!" One of the officials panted.

Domon petted Fuunsaiki's snout as he tried to get an understanding of the situation, "What's going on?" He asked

"We were trying to give him a B-12 shot." The official explained, "The vet said that he seemed a little undernourished."

"Fuunsaiki doesn't like needles." Domon explained, "now head back to the base and I'll take care of him."

"Fine, he's your horse."

The officials left as the old man named Han stepped forward onto the dock.

"What a magnificent animal you have here, Domon." He complemented

"Thanks." Domon smiled while petting the horse, "His name is Fuunsaiki. He belonged to my old teacher, Master Asia. But after Master Asia passed away, Fuunsaiki chose me as his new master."

"What a pretty horse." Hoi and Min said with glee as they both began to put the horses sides. Fuunsaiki on the other hand took in all the attention he could soak up. 

Then Han came back in, "I was just about to serve dinner." He said, "would you and your friends care to join us, Domon?"

"I'm sure they would."

* * *

Onboard Han's Junk, all of the Fellowship was aboard enjoying a bowl of rice along with some nicely cooked fish that Han caught earlier. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for Johan. He looked down at his bowl of rice and was deeply emerged in his own thoughts. Until one of the children called to him.

"Mr. Johan." Min called, "Are you feeling alright? You've hardly touched the food."

"I had lost someone that I knew very well." Johan answered in a soft voice

"Like a friend?" Hoi asked

Johan looked at the children and thought about what was asked of him. For as long as he served in Preventer he never knew what Treize was to him. The obvious answer was that Trieze and Lady Une were just superior officers to him. Yet now it felt like another remember of his family had died.

"Yes." Johan answered, "Now, in this place I am unsure if I can fight." 

It seemed odd because just hours ago Johan said that he was going to fight in Treize's honor. Maybe, just maybe, Johan was kidding himself in that he wanted to look strong in front of Domon, but there was no hiding it at all. The loss of Trieze was greater than he imagined it would be. 

"Hmm." Han smiled as he always did, "So, you've given up already?"

"No." Johan answered

"Then what?" Domon asked

"All of us came here to bring them back home. Now that they're gone it seems we failed in our mission. It almost seems pointless to fight in this competition."

All was silent until Han handed a small jar to Johan. He passed it as if Johan asked for it. The Star Dragon looked at Han's hand and wondered what was going on.

"Here." Han said, "Pour this on your rice."

Johan took the jar into his hand and looked it over. It looked like a peppershaker, "What is it?" He asked

"It's the Hollow Worm or Wonder Bug Powder." Han explained

"Hollow Worm?" Johan asked, "Wonder bug?"

"That's right, its only a few centimeters long and it attacks other insects that are twice its size. The funny thing about it is that it always wins because it never gives up. And that is what makes it so great."

Johan looked back that the jar in his hand and then poured it over the rice. Though he never noticed it but only a few feet away from him, Hoi and Min were smiling and were about to talk to Johan about the jar he had in his hand. But before they did, Domon had brought a finger to his lips, smiled and winked at the children. So, they said nothing. 

Johan at the rice as he passed the jar around to the Fellowship. 

"May we never give up." Johan thought. 

As he finished he went to the top deck of the Junk and watched the sun set over the city skyline. Behind him came Domon Kasshu, Heero Yuy, Haruka Tenou, and Duo Maxwell. As Johan heard their footsteps and the creaking boards of the ship he then spoke a thought he had.

"What's going to happen to Mariemea?" He asked, "Who will take care of her? Who will tell her that her parents are gone?"

Haruka came up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and laid her head on his back. She tried to comfort him through bodily contact as she did when Johan mourned the loss of Treize Kushrinada. 

"We'll tell her, Johan." She said, "We'll take care of her. We'll raise her as if she was our own child."

Johan smiled only a little bit then broke the embrace and stepped off the junk.

"Hey, where you goin'?" Duo asked

Johan turned around and said, "I'm going for a walk."

"Be ready for your match tomorrow." Domon said

"I will." Johan aid softly as he headed into the city

Within the city, he kept thinking about how all the time, energy and patience had been wasted. Was all of it in vain since Treize and Lady Une were dead? Johan tried to reason it out from the speculation that if nothing was done who knows what the Devil Gundam could do.

"It was the right thing." Johan tried to reassure himself of, "I did the right thing."

Then the reassurance collapsed when he thought about all that time he spent training. As his mind teetered between those two thoughts he suddenly heard a song being played above or behind the noise of the streets. He could make out the melody but it was the worlds that struck a chord.

_Underneath your clothes_

There's an endless story

There's a man I chose

There's my territory

And all the things I deserve 

For being such a good girl…honey!

Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie

Because of you

I'm running out of reasons to cry

When the friends are gone

When the parties over

We will still belong to each other. 

The neurons in Johan's brain snapped. He dashed towards where the music was coming from. He shoved his way through the people who were going one way or another. The feeling that was running through him was the extreme version of seeing someone familiar on the street and wanting desperately to know who they are.

He came to a bar whose name was written in Japanese but Johan knew that it read, "Sato's Bar." He stepped in and came to the foyer at the edge of where the round tables and chairs were set up. He looked and his eye immediately caught the sight of a stage. Standing on top of it was a very familiar face. A young woman with long wavy blonde hair was contrasting the tan of her skin.

"Shakira?" Johan uttered to himself. He made his way to an empty seat to hear the rest of the songs to make sure that it was her. He then found a table as the song had ended as he sat down he made eye contact with the singer. After the song was over she spoke to the crowd.

"We'll take a short break." She announced, "but we'll be right back." As she hung up the guitar she came down to meet Johan.

"It's been a long time, Johan Rodriguez, Gundam Fighter of Neo-Spain." Shakira smiled

"It has, Shakira." Johan answered, "And are you here on tour?"

"No, I'm here as a Gundam Fighter."

Johan raised his eyebrows, "I don't think that's allowed since I destroyed your Gundam head when we competed for the title of Neo Spain."

"I'm not fighting for Neo-Spain. I'm fighting for Neo Mexico."

That was when Johan thought of the Gundam for that country, "You mean you're the pilot of Gundam Quatzelquatel?" He asked

"That's right. I wanted a rematch to see if your win was just a fluke."

Johan smiled, he felt somehow…good inside. Perhaps it was because of the challenge. The feeling that he was being challenged ignited a fire within him. In the warmth of that fire everything else seemed to melt away like ice on a hot stove. 

"From what I heard," Johan reported, "we're going to fight tomorrow."

"Good, but before you go and get ready," Shakira smirked, "I have a song for you." 

Shakira had a look in her eyes at Johan and it was the look that Johan recognized. It was the same one that Shakira gave him when they danced together. It seemed that she still had a love/dislike type of crush on Johan. Though, he was more loyal than that, he still remembered his vows. The feeling of the cold ring that was stringed around his neck reminded him even more of that love and the bond he made. Pressing his hand onto the ring through his shirt, he watched Shakira climb onto the stage as she brought the microphone to her lips. 

"This will be my last song for the night," She announced, "because tomorrow I'm going to be in the Gundam Fight and this song is for that fighter. Hit it!"

The song began, at first it was a set of slow guitar chords then the drums came in. That was when Shakira shook her hips and belly danced to the beat. Then the lyrics started. 

_Lucky you were born that far away so_

We could both make fun of distance

Luck that I love a foreign land for

The lucky fact of your existence

Baby I would climb the Andes solely

To count the freckles on your body

Never could imagine there were only

Ten million ways to love somebody

_Le do, le, le, le, le. Le do, le, le, le._

Can't you see

I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever 

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

Therover, hereunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear

The whole time that Shakira sung and shook her hips from left to right in sequence with the beats it seemed like her hips were commanding the drums or maybe the drums were commanding her. Yet, the whole time as she looked out into the crowd the only person she looked at directly in the eye was Johan.

__

Lucky that my lips not only mumble

They spill kisses like a fountain

Lucky that by breasts are small and humble

So you don't confuse them with mountains

Lucky I have strong legs like my mother

To run for cover when I need it

And these two eyes that for no other

The day you leave will cry a river

Le do, le, le, le, le. Le do, le, le, le.

Can't you see

I'm at your feet

Whenever, wherever 

We're meant to be together

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

Thereover, hereunder

You'll never have to wonder

We can always play by ear

But that's the deal my dear

Le do, le, le, le, le. Le do, le, le, le.

Can't you see

I'm at your feet

Le do, le, le, le.

Think out loud

Say it again

Le do, le, le, le.

Tell me one more time

That you'll live

Lost in my eyes

We're meant to be togheter

I'll be there and you'll be near

And that's the deal my dear

Therover, hereunder

You've got me head over heals

There's nothing left to fear

If you feel the way I feel

****

To be continued…


	14. The Match Ups

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 14: The Match Ups 

*

Well now everyone, the games for the Final Battle have begun, and now the fights for the Fellowship have begun. The first match will be between Neo Spain's Gundam Ryu and Neo Mexico's Gundam Quatzelquatal. Let's get things started! Gundam Final Battle! Ready! Go!

At the Neo-Spain hangar, Johan arrived to look upon his Gundam before the fight tomorrow. The hangar wasn't that enormous, it was just large enough to house the Gundam, a crew, and some equipment to repair the machine. Thankfully the Gundam didn't need any kind of repair and so the hangar was empty. Johan couldn't' help but stare at the Neo-Spain flag that had the strips of red and yellow with the eagle crest and an odd yellow n-shape under that crest. Johan knew from spending time in this universe that the n-shape signified "neo" in the country name. 

Situated around the Gundam were bridges and catwalks as if they Gundam was still being built. One catwalk crossed the chest section of the Gundam where the cockpit door was located. There was actually a break in the guardrail so that the cockpit could be more easily accessed. At the sides of the catwalks there were small elevators that would reach it. Johan went to the elevator and went up to the Gundam. As he walked down the catwalk hearing the clip-clop of his boots against the steel catwalk beneath him. The cockpit door of the Gundam Ryu coming closer. As the cockpit door was in front of him, Johan leaned back on the guardrail and looked up to the face of the machine. It stayed motionless staring with blank eyes no life whatsoever. 

"Did I do the right thing?" Johan asked as he remembered back to when he made that joint attack on Treize and the Devil Gundam. "Will the battles be meaningless?"

Johan didn't realize this but he was actually talking out loud. Yet, the inner voice and the external voice (when there's no one present) seem to be one and the same. As Johan allowed the questions to slip out of his mouth he heard a voice call out from behind him.

"You think too much, you know that?" The voice asked

Johan spun around and there was the fighter of Neo-Mexico, Shakira. She looked up at him down from the concrete floor and at the height that Johan was at she looked like an insect that was ready to be squashed. 

"What are you doing here?" Johan asked

"Nice to see you again, too." Shakira said, "I came by to with you good luck." 

"Do you do this with everyone that you plan to fight?"

"Nope." Shakira shook her head, "I'm making an acceptation for you, as a matter of fact, I have a gift for you." 

"Beware the Greeks baring gifts." Johan recited an ancient line. 

"You don't trust me?" Shakira asked, but Johan knew that tone. It was called the "puppy-dog pout" in which Shakira looked up at him with a very sad and pathetic look that made Johan bend a little bit. 

Johan came down from the catwalk he was on and then met up with the singer/fighter. She had her hands behind her back so well that he couldn't see what she was hiding behind her. She then smiled and brought the gift from behind her back to her front. Johan looked and saw a mass of folded fabric. Yet in the light of the hangar it seemed to shine just a tad. He reached for it and unfurled it. Johan looked as he gazed at a white trench coat, its whiteness reflected the light on a semi-glossy surface while inside its lining was black and shinned even more than the surface. 

"I noticed that your jacket was a little scruffy." Shakira said, "This one is vinyl with a satin lining."

Johan never noticed it until Shakira brought it up, but he looked down and found his coat to have rips, tears, and even the shoulder seems were coming apart. He smiled when Shakira brought this up and gladly accepted the coat. 

"Thank you." He said

"Just don't let this little gift interfere with how you're going to fight tomorrow." Shakira warned, "Ok?"

"Sure. I'll hold nothing back, as I always fight." Johan reported

Shakira leaned near the Star Dragon and kissed him on his cheek, she then looked at Johan dead in the eye, turned and walked out of the hangar. While, Johan looked at the coat he was given and then took off the one he had. He tossed it to the ground like an old rag and slipped on the new coat. He felt the smooth feeling of the inner lining and the surface of the coat. He then looked to the trench coat on the ground and saw something come out of one of the pockets. It was his wallet. He picked it up and as it came into his hand he noticed his Preventer badge. He smiled and then looked back at the Gundam Ryu.

"I shall fight." Johan thought, "I have to finish what I started in Treize's memory."

* * *

The next day at the battleground, the crowd had gathered in boats around the arena, while there were cheering fans watching at home and in the stands. The arena itself was a different type of Gundam Dome, it was from previous Gundam fights that had used the force field so that way spectators could view inside it. Though the force field wasn't activated yet, it was waiting for its fighters to arrive. The first to arrive on the scene was the Gundam Quatzelquatal, it was an enormous machine. It was about the size of the Cobra Gundam from the 13th Gundam Fight. It was 54 feet long and snake like, no sign that it had legs or arms whatsoever, yet its Gundanium exterior made it look like it was made of feathers. The Gundanium feathers were like that of the Wing Zero, except that they were stretched across the length of this snake-Gundam. Its face was like that of a Chinese Dragon, its Gundanium feathers spreading out like a headdress and giving away to its body. It was said that in the Mayan Culture, Quatzelquatal was the feathered serpent and there it was slithering its way into the ring. It coiled as it waited for its opponent.

"This is truly a unique Gundam, Ladies and Gentlmen." The announcer blared, "unlike the traditional style this one like only a few others has taken an animal style to its construction. The Gundam Quatzelquatal of Neo-Mexico, now all we need is to wait for the opposing Gundam Ryu of Neo-Spain. And here it comes!"

The Gundam Ryu came out of the sky in its bird mode at first. Then as it passed over the crowd of boats it changed into its mobile suit mode and landed right inside the ring. It knelt down before the Gundam Quatzelquatal as if it was a knight before its king. As it began to come back onto its feet it spread out its wings that were like those of a dragon. 

"Amazing ladies and Gentlemen. Both Gundams are very unique in their own right, now let's see the outcome of this fight." 

Inside the cockpit of Gundam Ryu, Johan was in his MTS suit and ready to fight Shakira. He made the first move, "Gundam fight!" He called

"Ready?" Shakira asked as the Quatzelquatal recoiled back like a Rattlesnake ready to strike at its prey.

"Go!" Johan shouted as the Gundam Ryu sped forward with the buster shield in one hand and the buster rifle in the other. Though Johan made a fatal flaw, he didn't see the tail of the Quatzelquatal coil itself around the ring so that it was out of the line of sight. As Johan was charging to the head of the Gundam, its body came up and wrapped itself around the Gundam. As its Gundanium coils wrapped themselves around the Star Dragon, Johan felt the pressure on his arms and rib-cage. 

"You're going to squeeze me to death are you?" Johan asked

"Oh, no." Shakira said, "I'm not going to squeeze you, I'm going to shock you!"

Johan looked up as the jaws of the Gundam Quatzelquatal opened and out from them came lightning. The bolts came down at Johan as if he was the tallest object in the middle of a lightning storm. As the electricity reached him he felt the burning and pin-prickling sensation that was all around his body. It was so fast and so intense that Johan couldn't help but scream out in pain. 

"AHHH!" He screamed as the pain became more unbearable.

"So, the great Johan isn't invincible." Shakira smiled, "and your win against me was just a fluke."

Johan suddenly thought of all of his friends, even in this state of absolute pain he couldn't help but think about them. It seemed so strange that usually in these states he would be so absorbed into what was happening that he couldn't think about anything else, but he did. He remembered back to the Junk and the stuff he poured over his rice. The hollow worm. It's a small creature but it fighters others bigger than it, and it always wins because it never gives up.

"You can't win." Johan said, "because I am the Star Dragon!"

The wings of the Ryu opened up and Johan ordered the Vernier thrusters to fire and they did. Yet, the exhaust of their intense flames didn't go down to the ground, they went to the coil of the Gundam Quatzelquatal. It burned its was until the Gundanium began to melt under the extreme heat, but that wasn't all. The burning sensation was felt by Shakira in her legs, the heat burned into her as if she was being branded like a cow. Her only action was to release the Ryu, as she did to feel the pain the Ryu bolted out of the coils and flew up to the ceiling of the force field. 

"I'm different than last time, Shakira." Johan stated, "I haven't shown you my specialty technique."

The Ryu had lost both its buster shield and rifle when the Quatzelquatal had wrapped its coils around him, so Johan decided on another technique he developed. He reached to the shoulder of the Ryu and pulled out the beam saber. 

"Try this." Johan smiled, "These hands of mine are burning red! Their bright cry tells me to beat you! Star Dragon Fire Blade!" 

As he held the beam saber, it grew to a size so huge that its tip was touching the force field around the ring. That was when Johan brought down the sword upon the Gundam Quatzelquatal. To Shakira, she didn't even have a chance to think about what was going on. The sword's light seemed to encompass every inch of her MTS screen. To Johan, he didn't aim for the cockpit, he only aimed for the body of the Gundam. As the sword sliced through the Gundanium metal it carved its way into the arena floor. At once the Gundam fell to the ground not even having a chance to fight back against the attack. Then again having a beam of light coming down on you, it freezes all thought. 

"Gundam Ryu is the winner!" The announcer blared. 

Though it wasn't over as far as Johan was concerned. He had the Gundam Ryu kneel down to the arena floor and the cockpit door opened. He stepped out and watched the cockpit door of the Quatzelquatal open and out rolled Shakira. She coughed for a moment and then she stood up and looked at the pilot of the Gundam that had defeated her. She looked at it feeling that history truly had repeated itself again. 

"Was my win still a fluke?" Johan asked

Shakira shook her head and then called out, "Looks like you earned that jacket I gave you." She said.

* * *

Later that day on Han's Junk, the Fellowship gathered together to celebrate Johan's victory. There was a great deal of cheering for the Star Dragon, especially from the children. As well as the more rowdy of the group, they cheered for Johan as if he was the returning hero from a war. 

"Congratulations, Johan." Chibodee smiled as he wrapped his arm around Johan's neck in a buddy-buddy sort of way. Johan managed to get out of the friendly headlock that Chibodee had put Johan into, though the one thing that he was waiting for was from his love, Haruka.

"Well done, Johan." She said as she wrapped his arms around his neck, Johan placed his hands in the arch of her back, and the two kissed. To them the kiss was like tasting the first drop of water after crossing the desert. It was desperately needed between the two of them. 

"Wooo!" Duo and Chibodee cheered for them. They knew that Johan and Haruka loved each other, much like how Domon loved Rain, how Heero loved Relena, and so on. There was a great amount of love in the room. All of them ignoring the fact that they'd have to fight each other one day. Though in this competition it isn't as much of a life and death situation as it was against the Devil Gundam. Here it was more fun and games for all of them, such as the playfulness about battles between Domon and Allenby. 

The party continued, then Chibodee, the Neo-American fighter pulled out a bottle liquor, "I say we celebrate." Chibodee was the kind of man who couldn't exactly resist a party, it was like an itch that he just could not resist to scratch. It's a compulsion that Chibodee loved and never wanted to turn away from. 

Cathy, the leader of Chibodee's crew then brought down the bottle and took it from his hand as if it was a candy that he wasn't supposed to have. Much in the same way a mother tried to hide a cookie jar away from the children. 

"Sorry, Chibodee." She said, "Not tonight, you have a match tomorrow."

"Sorry, mom." Chibodee smiled sarcastically then took it seriously, "Who am I fighting."

Bunny reported the fight, "You'll be fighting Neo-Jamaica's fighter, Dancer Gundam."

Chibodee only smiled at the sound of the Gundam, "Sounds really whoosie, I'll beat it with my Bursting Machine-gun Punch!" 

As the minor celebration continued inside the Junk, the person who was being celebrated stepped out onto the deck. The only one who came to see him was Haruka. She stood by his side looking out to the ocean. There was never an air of distrust between those two, at least not in the past. Circumstances had changed in recent days. Haruka had actually followed Johan to that bar where he met up with Shakira as well as to the hangar where she saw Shakira kiss John on the cheek. She watched all of it from the shadows and when she saw Shakira kiss him she felt betrayed on the inside. She felt hot from the anger she had, the contempt for Shakira for stealing her husband. Yet, she remembered all the things in the past that Johan had done for her, how he risked his life to save her and gone to the edge of sanity just to see her again. 

"Who gave you the coat?" she asked rather playfully

Johan giggled, "You're not going to believe this, but it was Shakira. She gave it to me as a gift since my last coat was getting pretty torn up."

"Is that all she gave to you?" Haruka asked

Johan looked to Haruka and she saw him smiling in the dying light of the setting sun, "Now Haruka." Johan said, "You know me better than that."

Haruka then smiled knowing that Johan was loyal, unlike most men whom would much sooner cheat, but not Johan. She then scotched herself closer to Johan's side as if they were sitting on a park bench like the lovers they were. She laid her head on Johan's shoulder and then made a nice suggestion.

"You know." She said playfully again, "the Neo-Australian government had put me in a very pash hotel. The bed is very warm, soft and very big."

Johan giggled once again, "You just can't get enough can you?"

Haruka gave him a light shove, "When was the last time we had any?"

Johan didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"If you or I have to think about it," Haruka stated, "It's been too long. Let's get going."

She took Johan hand and lead him off the Junk and to the place where the Neo-Australian government had placed Haruka. As the two of them headed off there were three other couples back on the Junk who watched them go off. It was Domon with Rain and Heero with Relena and George De Sand with his fiancée Miss Marie Louis. The pairs of them watched those two go off.

"Do you think its safe to let them go?" Rain asked Domon

"I think Johan's earned it." Domon said, "He's won his first fight here and with his specialty technique. So, let them have their fun."

"And how about us?"

Domon looked to Rain very curiously, "What do you mean, Rain?"

Rain took Domon's hand and led him off the Junk, "I think you can put the pieces together by the time we get back to the hotel."

"But I thought about staying on Han's Junk." Domon said

Rain came up to him face to face, "I think that our place might be the most appropriate place." 

Domon still didn't understand what Rain was talking about, but he went along with her, while the last remaining couples talked among themselves. The first few to observe what had just happened were George De Sand and Miss Marie Louis. 

"George?" Marie asked

"Yes, my lady." George addressed her

"Will you escort me back to the embassy?" She asked holding out her hand.

"I'd be honored to." 

It seemed odd for them to act this way since George had proposed to Miss Marie Louis just under a year ago. He had promised that he'd marry her after the Gundam Fight. George still couldn't help but admire the features that Miss Marie Louis had grown into. Every inch and curve of her seemed intoxicating to his senses. Yet, George was always one to act as a gentleman at all times and under the greatest of circumstances, even around his bride to be. 

The ones left back on the Junk were Heero and Relena. Relena may have looked at Heero but Heero only stared into the darkening waters that lapped around the edge of the junk and the posts for the peer. 

"It seems that everyone is being matched up, aren't they?" Relena asked Heero

"Yes." Heero responded. 

"Heero." Relena approached the Perfect Soldier, "Do you remember that night that you confessed everything to me?"

"I do." Heero answered, "I didn't think, I only felt. I acted upon my emotions. It was the right way to do it."

"Heero." Relena whispered and in the fading light she looking into the cobalt blue eyes of the Perfect Soldier as she asked on simple thing of Heero, "Love me."

That night in their proper places the couples that had left the Junk at the bay of Neo-Tokyo shared love like never before. Some of them had passions that they never thought that could ever exist in such a cold and chaotic universe. All of them knew what love was in their hearts, their minds and tired bodies. The love that they felt was so sweet that they could still taste it until the next morning. 

* * *

In that next morning the Neo-American star, Chibodee Crocket got up to get to his fight. Though unlike several members of the Fellowship, Chibodee had slept alone that night. He only wanted to concentrate on the fight ahead of him. His pride as a fighter told him that once he got through this fight, the closer he would be to fighting the rest of the Fellowship to see who was the best fighter among them. Chibodee liked to think that he was the best fighter of the Fellowship, but as the Preventers had proven to him time and again that no one is the absolute best. Everyone in the group had a unique quality about themselves and their Gundams that contributed to the group. Though Chibodee's pride (or arrogance) blinded him from seeing that fact. 

Chibodee's opponent was the Dancer Gundam from Neo-Jamaica. The Gundam itself looked like…well, just like its title suggested. The Gundam had the colors of black, green, red and yellow, much like the colors of the Jamaican flag. Yet the Gundam itself looked just like a rather scrawny built person. And this was the opponent for Chibodee Crocket, the American Dream, and the pride of Neo-America? Chibodee couldn't help but laugh at this.

Then the voice of the Dancer Gundam came on, the voice was high which immediately made Chibodee think that it was a woman. The pilot of the Gundam was Joy Hermes, she spoke out in defiance of Chibodee, "You may laugh now, but just you wait when I kick your ass, boy!"

"Who are you calling boy?!" Chibodee demanded 

The force field came up over the arena and that was the signal to start it all. 

"Gundam Fight!" Chibodee called out

"Ready?" Joy asked

"Go!"

The blue boxing clamps of the Gundam Maxter came down over the firsts and Chibodee was ready to use them. As he did, he heard music coming from the Dancer Gundam. It sounded with a constant thump-thump. That was when he heard Joy Hermes called out,

"It's Hammer Time." She said in a quick tongue. "A little song by my ancestor."

That was when the song started

__

You can't touch this  
You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

  
My my my music hits me so hard  
Makes me say "Oh my Lord"  
Thank you for blessing me  
With a mind to rhyme and two hype feet  
It feels good when you know you're down  
A super dope homeboy from the Oaktown  
And I'm known as such  
And this is a beat uh you can't touch  
  
I told you homeboy (You can't touch this)  
Yeah that's how we living and you know (You can't touch this)  
Look at my eyes, man (You can't touch this)  
Yo, let me bust the funky lyrics (You can't touch this)  


The Dancer Gundam began to vent a strange kind of smoke, a grayish-white smoke. Though it didn't camouflage the Dancer Gundam, but as the smoke seeped into the cockpit of the Gundam Maxter, Chibodee suddenly felt very strange. As he breathed in the smoke he suddenly began to feel very relaxed, cool, and very…. He couldn't figure out the words to describe it. The only word he could think of was a word that hadn't been uttered in America for centuries. A word that no one knew the meaning of, it could only be experienced to even understand it. Chibodee felt…groovy. 

"I'm feeling good." He said out-loud. As he did he felt his knees weaken like they were made out of Jell-O. His legs felt wobbly as he began to fall down onto his knees, even with the support of his knees, his legs felt rubbery and loose. That wasn't the end of it, the feeling he had in his knees and legs had spread up to his neck. It was about the best feeling he ever had in his life. 

"Wow." He said softly as the Dancer Gundam began to play its music.

__

  
Fresh new kicks, advance  
You gotta like that, now you know you wanna dance  
So move, outta your seat  
And get a fly girl and catch this beat  
While it's rolling, hold on  
Pump a little bit and let 'em know it's going on  
Like that, like that  
Cold on a mission so fall them back  
Let 'em know, that you're too much  
And this is a beat, uh, you can't touch  
  
Yo, I told you (You can't touch this)  
Why you standing there, man? (You can't touch this)  
Yo, sound the bell, school is in, sucka (You can't touch this)  
  
Give me a song, or rhythm  
Make 'em sweat, that's what I'm giving 'em  
Now, they know  
You talking about the Hammer you talking about a show  
That's hype, and tight  
Singers are sweating so pass them a wipe  
Or a tape, to learn  
What's it gonna take in the 90's to burn  
The charts? Legit  
Either work hard or you might as well quit  
  
That's word because you know...  
  
You can't touch this (Repeat 3x)  
  
Break it down! (Music breaks down) Stop, Hammer time!  
  
Go with the funk, it is said  
That if you can't groove to this then you probably are dead  
So wave your hands in the air  
Bust a few moves, fun your fingers through your hair  
This is it, for a winner  
Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner  
Move, slide your rump  
Just for a minute let's all do the bump, bump, bump  
  
Yeah... (You can't touch this)  
Look, man (You can't touch this)  
You better get hype, boy, because you know (You can't touch this)  
Ring the bell, school's back in (You can't touch this)  
  
Break it down! (Crazy bridge) Stop, Hammer time!  
  
You can't touch this (Repeat 4x)  
  
Break it down! (Nice pants, Hammer) Stop, Hammer time!  
  
Every time you see me  
The Hammer's just so hype  
I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic  
Now why would I ever stop doing this?  
With others making records that just don't hit  
I've toured around the world, from London to the Bay  
It's "Hammer, go Hammer, MC Hammer, yo Hammer"  
And the rest can go and play  
  
You can't touch this   
You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

You can't touch this

Outside the cloud of mysterious smoke, the Dancer Gundam began to play an unusual song that had a lot of beats and techno sound effects in it. As the songs beat kept going, boom-boom-boom, the Dancer Gundam began to exhibit moves like that of an expert break-dancer. It twirled on the tips of its toes, it then came down onto its back and spun like a turtle on its back, and in this state of spinning it came back onto its feet and then kicked the head of Gundam Maxter. 

Though something odd happened that Joy Hermes never expected. Originally she thought that she smoke she had given Chibodee would be enough to make him loose all control. Its how she had won most of her previous fights, she would just blow the smoke into the Gundam and the fighter would be so helpless that she would strike back. But as her leg came up to the Gundam Maxter she saw its fist retaliate back. It came up and punched right through the upcoming leg, the blue covered fist broke through the ankle sending the lower leg flying to the other side of the arena. The very shock of pain went right through to Joy, at least for a moment until she saw the blue Gundanium covering over the first of the Gundam Maxter coming right at her face. Her mind only registered the incoming fist for a moment then everything went black for Joy. 

"Gundam Maxter is the winner!" The announcer blared over the broadcast.

Though inside the Gundam Maxter, Chibodee only asked one question, "I did?" 

Then the ruler of all space, Prime Minister Kurato made an annoucement from his balcony that reached out across all of the city, the world, and space. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen." He said, "I have a very special announcement. In the long history of the Gundam Fight nothing of these circumstances has ever taken place. Due to the short amount of competitors in the Gundam Final Battle, the Gundam Battle Royal has been rescheduled for the beginning of next week. The Battle Royal will be held at a special ring on that island there."

It was just like before in the 13th Gundam fight in which the Battle Royal was held on Lantao Island, except the island that Prime Minister Kurato pointed to was further away from the shores of Neo-Tokyo. 

"Gundam Fighter, I'd advice you to prepare for the Battle Royal."

* * *

Later, on Han's Junk, Chibodee was being assessed of what exactly happened to him when the Dancer Gundam attacked him. The one who was assessing his health as well as the illness that came over him was Rain Mikamura Kasshu. She checked everything, Chibodee's eye contact, motor-senses and so on, all of it seemed slowed and impaired. 

"I think I know what the gas was." Rain reported

"What was it then?" Domon asked

"It was Marijuana smoke."

"Marijuana?" 

"It is an herb that when smoked causes these symptoms as well as one that Chibodee seems to be exhibiting now."

Chibodee uttered, "You know," he said in a dazed tone, "I could go for some brownies. I don't know why, but I just do."

"His appetite for sweets." Rain finished

"What do you suggest we do with him?" Bunny asked 

"For now." Rain shrugged, "Just keep him here and keep him relaxed."

"No worries, babe." Chibodee slurred his speech, "I'm cool as can be….yeah, baby." 

The Preventers looked down at Chibodee from the other side of the wood paneled room. The one who made the most agreeable comment was Duo Maxwell, who had seen this kind of behavior before in some people. Though in Chibodee it seemed to be a little more affected. 

"He's definitely stoned." Duo said

The children looked at Chibodee and then up at the Preventers and asked, "What does stoned mean?"

Duo knelt down to the kids, smiled and said, "I think it's a little too early to tell you any of that now."

The Preventers all agreed with him. 

"Some weapon." Domon said, "Stone your enemies during the heat of battle and it makes them impaired to your attacks." 

* * *

At the beginning of the peer that lead up to Han's junk, a man was walking to the old ship. He didn't pass under the street lamp that hung over the place where the concrete of the docks meets the wood of the peers. It was as if he was avoiding the light like a vampire, his footsteps were heard one the peer, he being the only one. His eyes were only set upon one ship, the one stationed at the end of the peer, all the others seemed to melt away in his mind. The object of this person mission would be there in that place. The walk to the Junk felt as if it had taken years to get there, like walking across a continent, so near and yet so far. Until he was at the doorstep of the boat, his feet on the peer. He called out, his voice clear and deep.

"Fellowship of the Gundam!" He called, "Fellowship of the Gundam! Come out and face me!"

The door to the inner parts of the Junk opened letting out the warm yellow glow of the lamps out into the night. And from within the ship came several members of the Fellowship, there was Domon, Heero, Johan, Duo, and Haruka. All of them came out to see who or what was making the commotion. The thing that caught their attention was that whoever was barking at their door called them the Fellowship and only members within the group knew that name. Out they came and there they saw a man standing before them on the peer. The man was young, almost a boy. From what limited light there was, they could see that his hair was a blonde color. Yet, they couldn't exactly make out his whole face, yet they saw his chin from the limited light as well as parts of his face. Except they couldn't see his eyes at all. 

"Who are you?" Domon demanded, "How do you know the name of our Fellowship?"

"That's not important." The boy said, "What's important is that I have come here."

"Why did you come here?" Johan asked

The boy's voice changed, it sounded deeper more sadistic, "To kill you all."

Then the voice changed back, "No, that's not what I'm here to do!"

They watched in the shadows as the boy grabbed his head and twisted himself around as if he was having a splitting headache. It was clear that the boy was in trouble, yet he was twisting himself so much that he came under one of the lamps that hung over the peer. The lamp wasn't like the street light, it was more like an overhead lamp that had been strung over the peer. That was when everyone knew who it was.

"Leo Travis." Heero uttered, his eyes widened as he looked at the boy who was struggling with himself. "What in the hell is he doing here?"

Just then the boy screamed out in agonizing pain under one of the lamps. It seemed as if a show was being put on for all the Fellowship. As the boy screamed the rest of the Fellowship poured out to see what all the commotion was about. That's when all of them had the same question about how Leo Travis had gotten himself here. The question of that faded when they saw the atrocity that came within the next few minutes.

Leo had his head upward and was screaming so loud that his mouth looked like he was at a dentists officer. Yet, from his mouth came hexagonal pieces of silver, they crawled out of his mouth like a festering army of cockroaches or flies. The pieces began to move around his skin and under his clothes as he continued to scream, but his scream was teetering between being human and being machine. It sounded like the dial-up sound of a computer when connecting to the Internet. It was a metallic sounding noise that eminated itself from a human voice box. The hexagonal pieces covered themselves over Leo's body, at least that much that was exposed. They began to come up to his face as if he was sinking in them. That's when the connection was made.

"DG cells." Rain uttered as she covered her mouth in horror 

As the cells covered Leo's body, the Fellowship looked as the boy named Leo Travis looked up from eyes that were crying in pain and begging for help. His voice still metallic and machine-like called out to the Fellowship.

"Help me." His voice cried before all of the DG cells covered his body. The parts of his body that were exposed were then nothing more then lumps of silver until all of them turned black and began to rip through Leo's clothes. The mass of silver and black began to expand like cookies beginning to take shape in an oven, it expanded in height and ripped through the clothes as if he was growing out of them. The mass of black then stood up and looked out at the Fellowship from behind a black mask, his body was super muscular, and his belt lined with human skulls. It was the Knight Blazer

"I'm here to kill you." He said as he held out his hands and from them came two masses like thick coffee pouring out of the pot. The masses stopped and began to form metallic cylinder objects similar to the Preventers beam sabers. Then from the ends of those metallic cylinders came red beams just like the beam sabers. He held them like twin swords, similar to Trowa and Sai-Saici's models where the double ended saber could be split in two. 

"Fellowship." Johan called as he reached for his saber, he activated it to reveal its green color. 

The others followed in, with their sabers all different colors, red, green, blue, violet, and yellow. Each light of the beam sabers illuminated their faces as they stood on the edge of the Junk getting ready to face off with the Knight Blazer in hand-to-hand combat. 

The Knight Blazer crouched down and jumped up high into the air. His black suit was camouflaging him against the black star specked sky. The only hints of where he was, was two things the moving black mass against the stars and the enormously bright beam sabers in his hands. Watching it the Preventers looked and saw that he was going to jump around on the roofs of the Junks for combat instead of going into the city, everyone within the Fellowship knew instantly that they had to fight him on his level.

The first few that went after him were Heero and Wufei. The three fighteres had jumped across the rooftops of the ships in Tokyo bay until the city lights were outlining them. Their bodies were just black shadows and their beam weapons in their hands showing their whereabouts. The light blue beam belonging to Heero Yuy, the twin green tridents always the same distance from each other for Wufei, and the twin crimson red sabers countering the other two weapons. The dance of weapons and shadows sashayed across the rooftops of the boats in Tokyo bay. 

As the fight continued the rest of the fellowship followed suit, they jumped from one rof to another fighting the Knight Blazers beam weapons trying desperately to hit him. After Wufei and Heero, members of the Shuffle Alliance and Preventer joined one to one against the threat. Argo and Quatre fought together, next it was Duo and Chibodee, then Trowa and George. No one was able to even lay a scratch upon the dark fighter. 

The fight continued ever on, the members of the Shuffle Alliance began to notice something. The Shuffle Crests that each of them carried began to shine. Most of them knew that it was because of the presence of one who had been infected by the Devil Gundam. Then the fight was with the Knight Blazer, Domon Kasshu and Heero Yuy. The fight had grown fiercer like dogs fighting over territory. Both Heero and Domon thought that this fight had gone on for too long. The only reason why no one else would join in is because if they started attacking in a three-on-one battle, the Fellowship would get in each other's way. So, this two-on-one fight was the most efficient way to fight him.

Domon then noticed that his crest was glowing against the tone of his skin: The King of Hearts. He ignored it because he knew what was causing it, but he didn't notice the other crest at first. 

It came to him when he noticed something glowing upon the black mass that was the Knight Blazers hand. Then he saw it in full view when the two blades were locked into each other. It was a Shuffle Alliance crest upon the Knight Blazers fist. It showed the suit of the spade, much like Chibodee's. Behind the spade were two swords crossing each other much like Domon's crest. Within the spade was the face of a king, bearded and crowned. Then Domon saw the banner across the bottom of the spade. It read;

"King of Spades 2371"

Domon's jaw dropped when he saw the Shuffle Crest. HE nearly lost his balance and control when the Knight Blazer shoved him. As Domon felt himself tip backwards he looked down to see what was awaiting him, the cold water of Tokyo Bay. He threw his body forward to bring himself back to his feet. As he watched the fight continue, he saw Heero bring his beam saber back like a baseball player at the plate. In one swift and quick motion he swung the blade at the Knight Blazer, slicing his hand and part of his forearm clean off. There was no blood from the wound because the intense heat of the beam saber had already sealed the Knight Blazers wound as his hacked off limb fell to the ground. The Knight Blazer had screamed at the loss of his arm. He dropped his other beam saber and cradled his nub that used to be his arm, and ran off into the night screaming back at the Fellowship;

"I'll kill you all!"

__ ****

To be continued…


	15. Gundam Battle Royal

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 15: Gundam Battle Royal 

*

The Fellowship came back to Han's Junk to discuss and recover from the event of the evening. Amazingly enough, no one was harmed from the Knight Blazers weapons. The Fellowship sat down around the wooden crate that Han used as a table. Others stood up around the box since there wasn't an abundant amount of sitting spaces.

"Now we know that Leo Travis is the Knight Blazer." Chibodee stated

"That's true." Trowa agreed, "But there are several questions that this appearance raises. One; how did the Knight Blazer survive the fight on St. Thomas Island? Two; how did Leo Travis become infected with DG cells?"

"And three; How does he have a Shuffle Alliance crest?" Domon finished Trowa's line of questions.

"What?" Quatre asked

Domon raised his right fist, the top facing everyone. Against the color of his skin came the burning red crest belonging to the King of Hearts. "While I was fighting the Knight Blazer, I saw a crest much like this one on his fist." He explained, "Except his was of the King of Spades."

"King of Spades?!" Chibodee asked very exasperated, "Why couldn't I get the King of Spades instead of Queen of Spades?"

"Calm down." George De Sand advised in his calm gentlemanly manner, "The important questions are just as Messouir Trowa and Domon had already stated."

"But the only answers," Heero pointed out, "lie with the Knight Blazer. Until we encounter him again, I saw we all keep our guards up." 

"I agree." Johan added and made a very startling hypothesis; "If the Knight Blazer is alive I think it should be safe to assume that the Devil Gundam has survived too."

Johan did want to jump up and down because if in fact the Devil Gundam had survived then there might be the chance that Treize and Lady Une might still be alive. He wanted to share such an idea, but he felt that the chances would be too high in that favor. It truly was best to keep such a hope to himself. 

"In the meantime." Domon spoke up, "We should prepare for the Battle Royal, but like Heero suggested, everyone keep your guards up." He reached to his side and brought up his beam saber, and looked at it thinking, "Who is the King of Spades?"

* * *

The week had passed and there was no a sign of the Knight Blazer, Leo Travis or even the Devil Gundam (That is if it had survived as Johan had secretly hoped to himself). The Battle Royal was only a short away and the Fellowship was as nervous as could be. They were excited that they could test themselves against each other, but they were nervous of where the Knight Blazer might appear next. 

The day of the Battle Royal was upon the Fellowship of the Gundam. At their respective positions they were ready to head to the island far beyond Tokyo bay. Yet, before they were allowed to head off in that direction the announcer blared out the event of the day.

"Well now everyone, this is it. The absolute last battle of the 16th Gundam Fight: The Gundam Battle Royal. In this battle the Gundams will head to that island over on the horizon. Then they fight, and fight, and keep on fighting until one Gundam remains. Whichever Gundam wins earns his nations right to rule all of space. And here comes Prime Minister Kurato to begin the battle."

Far away on the balcony that over looked Tokyo Bay, Prime Minister Kurato was under the eye of all Earth and Space to begin the fight. Even with the camera on him, he remained as cool as he could be. 

"Gundams." He called, "All of you know the same rules apply to the Battle Royal as with the 16th Gundam Fight. Each of you must land on different parts of the island when the barrier is activated, after that you will begin to fight each other, until one remains. Good Luck to all of you. Gundam Fight! Battle Royal, begin!"

All at once, the Fellowship Gundams blasted off from their respective positions and headed to the island as if they were running a race, a Gundam version of the 100-meter dash. As they rocketed their way there, each fighter did glance at the rest of the Gundams that were heading in that same direction. Looking at each of them was similar to that of a Navy captain looking over the ship before the next battle. 

They came to the island and began to land on different parts of the island as was instructed to them. Landing upon the island the barrier generators kicked on. From them a blanked of yellow light came over the island in the form of a dome. It then vanished into thin air as if the barrier wasn't there, but that was how the barrier worked. It would be invisible until something would strike it, then its shape, form, and position would be known. 

And so, the Gundam Battle Royal had begun. 

* * *

On the island the first fight was between Duo Maxwell in his Gundam DeathScythe Hell and Chibodee Crocket in his Gundam Maxter. They were on the far end of the island where ti was flat with mountains around them towards the east and the ocean and the barrier to the west. It felt as fi the two Gundams were inside a ring of their own. 

The Gundam DeathScythe Hell had its bat wings open, it exposed the beam scythe that was fully activated in its crimson red hue in its right hand. On the other arm was the DeathScythe shield ready to protect its Gundam. 

The Gundam Maxter was in its boxing mode with the parts that used to be its bulky shoulders were now its fists. Its chest covering that was completely red was gone revealing the Gundanium "muscles" that were underneath it all. It appeared as if Gundam Maxter had taken off its shirt in preparation to fight. It held out its fists as Chibodee challenged Duo Maxwell. 

"Are you ready, God of Death?" Chibodee challenged

"You bet your ass!" Duo accepted, "Queen of Spades."

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Chibodee declared as he brought about his fists and charged right into Duo Maxwell. His right fist was drawn back and his left fist was up against his chest ready to block whatever was going to come at him. He came within punching distance of the Gundam DeathScythe. He was ready to shove his fist into the DeathScythe's head to satisfy his deepening need of revenge, but as his fist came charging from its ready position like a train at full speed, the DeathScythe had vanished.

"Oh shit." Chibodee cursed as he then felt an enormous thud in the middle of his back. The next sensations he felt in a matter of split seconds was the feeling of tumbling forward as if he was doing a summersault. The moment that the violent sensations stopped, Chibodee rolled over and found the DeathScythe Hell coming out of Active cloak. 

"You bastard!" Chibodee cursed as he got back to his feet, "I'm going to beat your ass black and blue for that. Try this on for size!" The inside of the cockpit as well as the entire Gundam became gold, a shinning gold. "Bursting Machine Gun Punch!" Chibodee called out

Duo watched as Chibodee's right first became ten fists coming at him all at once. He acted instantly, he knew that he couldn't dodge them. So the only course of action was to brace fo the impact. He deactivated the beam scythe and brought down the DeathScythe's batwings over the body of his Gundam. The punches came at him one by one, it made him feel like someone was using him chest as a punching bag. He made quick glances down at his chest to see the flicker of the computer component parts flash red against his black MTS suit. Until the last punch, which sent him flying to the ground at the edge of the beach. 

"You're not as tough as I thought." Chibodee said in his arrogance, "you didn't last at all with my ultimate technique."

"Ha!" Duo laughed, "Your just as cocky as I am. I like that about you, but watch me with my ultimate technique." 

"What?" Chibodee asked in surprise

The DeathScythe got back to its feet and opened up its bat wings again, it activated its beam saber. As it did Chibodee watched as the DeathScythe was starting to change, much like his Gundam Maxter did when he used his ultimate technique. The DeathScythe's black paint began to change to gold and shine much like the sun itself. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Duo shouted, "My ultimate technique! DeathScythe Hell, Fire and Damnation Slice!"

Chibodee watched in horror as the beam of Duo's weapon began to grow, and grow, grow until it was bigger than the Gundam itself. Looking up at the beam made Chibodee feel like a mouse trying to fight against an elephant. He only froze, at least for a moment until Duo brought down the weapon upon the Gundam Maxter. That was when Maxter jumped out of the way, making the beam of the DeathScythe's weapon plow itself down into the Earth. 

* * *

"Ungarde!" George De Sand said to Trowa

The Gundam Rose and the Gundam Heavyarms were ready to face each other. Though Trowa wasn't exactly going to make the first move, he was going to allow George to do it. Except Trowa wasn't exactly going to say that directly to George's face. So, George had to make the connection on his own.

"Allow me," George said, "to show you my ultimate technique Messouir Trowa Barton." 

Trowa watched silently and unmoved by what was happening as the Gundam Rose began to glow a golden hue. The flap that covered its left side opened up and the Gundam raised out its right hand signaling its weapon.

"Rose bits, Hurricane!" George called out as the bits of the Gundam Rose fired away at the Heavyarms. They circled and circle until they became one enormous blur around the mobile suit. Each bit began to fire out at the Heavyarms, but Trowa Barton had a higher pain tolerance so the bits didn't phase him a bit. Though Trowa had something up his sleeve.

"Here's my specialty technique." Trowa said, "BULLET STORM!"

The Heavyarms brought about both of its double barrel gattling guns and fired them out at the Gundam Rose. The barrels of the gattling spun around and round to match the speed that the bullets needed to fire. Then the bullets flew out against the Gundam Rose in front of him and the rose bits that were circling around him. The Gundam Rose may have sidestepped out of the way of the onslaught, but George wasn't impressed.

"This is your specialty technique?" He asked, "You didn't touch me and you only managed to hit a few of my rose bits. But I have plenty more."

"Wait." Trowa said calmly, 

George then looked down at his left side and found the red computer wires blazing red against his MTS suit. That was when he noticed that there were bullet holes in the cape over the left side of the Gundam Rose. 

"My barrels were spinning faster than normal so I did hit you." Trowa mentioned, "But wait for my specialty technique. I've been saving this for you while I was training on St. Thomas Island."

This time the Gundam Heavyarms was glowing gold and all compartments of the Heavyarms were opened to reveal every single missile that he had. On the other side, George was frozen. 

"ARTILLERY ARMAGEDDON!" Trowa shouted as every piece of ammunition was fired out of the Gundam Heavyarms straight at the Gundam Rose. 

George tried to stop the onslaught, "Rose bits!" He shouted, the bits came out and began to counter some of the missiles but they couldn't stop the bullets as they rained upon the cliff-face that Gundam Rose was backed up to. Some of the artillery hit but others had hit the cliff-face. As George took in the blows he understood that he had underestimated Trowa Barton. 

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, there was a small girl fight between Allenby Beardsley in her Noble Gundam and Alexandria DeLarge in her Gundam Clockwork. The two were in a face off against each other, their weapons were drawn out. The Noble Gundam with its beam whip, while the Gundam Clockwork had its beam scythe out but its wings weren't open. 

Just the fact that the wings of the Clockwork weren't open made Allenby suspicious. "What have you got under those wings?" She asked

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Alexandria said in a sarcastically funny way. 

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Allenby smiled as she brought about her whip and made a crack at the Gundam Clockwork. The reddish whip was about to hit the Gundam Clockwork but the Gundam Clockwork brought about its beam scythe and knocked the whip out of the way. 

"I'm not gonna waste time wit you." Alexandria said, "I'm just gonna use my best on you."

The wings of the Gundam Clockwork opened and Allenby saw what was underneath them all; weapons. Missile packs and a pair of single barrel gattling guns. That was the point where Allenby thought to herself, "I had to ask her." She watched as the Gundam Clockwork began to make its soft glow to gold. 

"Ludiviko Tolchok!" Alexandria shouted as all the weapons began to fire out. Yet they didn't fire out as any normal weapon, they fired as if they were all concentrated as one beam. Similar to that of the Wing Zero's buster rifle in how its beam was always straight and continuous. The Ludiviko Tolchock was just like that, every missile and every bullet was a part of that beam.

* * *

"Wufei Chang." Sai-Saici announced as he stood on top of a tall mound looking down at the Gundam Nataku.

"Sai-Saici." Wufei called back 

"I've been waiting for this moment for a very long time."

"So have I." 

"Once and for all, we'll determine whose the better fighter." 

"I couldn't agree more." Wufei said as the double-ended beam trident of the Gundam Nataku was brought out. At the same time the Dragon Gundam brought out its weapon, its Gundanium staff. 

The Dragon Gundam was the first to make the move, it reached up with its Dragon Fanged hand and brought it down upon Wufei from the mound, which he stood. Yet, Wufei saw it coming and counter-acted the Fang with his own. The two Fangs knocked against each other making Sai-Saici's fail to reach its target. 

At once Sai-Saici came down and attacked Wufei face to face, they began to bang their weapons against each other. Both of their strength were equal to each other. Each time Sai-Saici tried to use one of the Dragon Fangs, Wufei counter acted with his own. Sai-Saici even tried to use the pony tail dagger that the Dragon Gundam had, but Wufei counteracted that with the Nataku tail laser. The whole fight was as if the two of them were twin brothers fighting each other, the eerie feeling in the likeness of their Gundams, appearance, and fighting styles. It made Wufei (backed by his experience in Preventer) whether Sai-Saici was his counterpart in this universe. Then again the same thought had occurred to him once or twice back on St. Thomas Island but each time Wufei dismissed it. Yet, fighting Sai-Saici's Gundam was too damn eerie to ignore. 

* * *

"I've been waiting to try this out on you, Quatre." Argo Gulski boasted as he brought the fists of Bolt Gundam together, "Gaea Crusher!" Argo shouted as he brought the fists of the Bolt Gundam down to the ground. As they touched the rocky ground, they sent waves of quakes through it all the way to the feet of the Gundam Sandrock. The frightened Quatre watched as the rocks around him began to rise up as if he was watching a million years of mountain building happening within a few seconds. For a moment, Quatre felt like a mouse trapped in a maze or a roach in a jar. But Quatre had no intention of going that quietly. He reached up around and brought down his blades and used his new move.

"Iron Rock Slash!" He called out as the blades began to burn red; he reached back and allowed the blades to slice right through the rock. The rocks tumbled down to the ground like sandcastles revealing the Bolt Gundam behind them and Argo Gulski in the cockpit shocked to find Quatre coming out of it. 

"How do you like that?" Quatre asked

"Impressive." Argo complimented.

* * *

Somewhere towards the center of the island, two Gundams that had destined to love each other had found each other to fight. The Gundam Ryu and the Gundam Nemesis, they were the first Gundams to encounter each other on the island since the Battle Royal started. In each of their minds they did have the conflict of whether to fight each other. Then they came to the same conclusion that this was just a competition not a live and death battle. So, the two fo them took to this as lightly as humanly possible. 

"Well, Haruka." Johan called out, "Let's see who'll be the last one standing."

"You're really asking for it, Johan." Haruka laughed

The Gundam Ryu drew out its beam saber and flew to the Gundam Nemesis, but the Nemesis brought about its beam saber. They were locked into each other as the fight progressed ever onward. 

"Haruka." Johan called out again, "I really hope you don't take this ass whooping seriously."

"Don't take that attitude with me." Haruka smiled, "And I won't hear that kind of talk out of bed." 

The Gundam Ryu then flew up into the air and the Gundam Nemesis soon followed suit. The two of them were like birds in the sky as they fought each other. Their beam weapons clanging against one another. 

"You can't out run me, Johan." Haruka stated, "Because I am the wind." 

* * *

The last battle on the whole island was between three Gundams. Two of them had this kind of battle before. While one was simply waiting for someone to challenge him for the title, Gundam of Gundams. The Wing Zero fought the Tallgeese III back and forth as the God Gundam, who sat upon the Gundam Horse named Fuunsaiki, watched the fight. The Wing Zero used its Vulcan guns against the Tallgeese until he ran out of bullets, but no one ever seemed to learn that regular bullets can't penetrates Gundanium. The Tallgeese on the other hand kept coming at the Wing Zero.

"Here we go again, Heero." Zechs said

"We're back to this, again aren't we?" Heero asked, "Except this battle isn't meaningless. This is to determine who is the Gundam of Gundams."

"I'm going to settle that question."

"So am I, but I'm going to settle it with Domon Kasshu!" Heero brought about the Buster rifle but Zechs fired out the Tallgeese III heat rod, which grabbed onto the Wing Zero's rifle and pulled it away from him. In retaliation, The Wing Zero brought out its beam saber and went after the Tallgeese III.

Meanwhile, Domon Kasshu in the God Gundam had asked the horse, Fuunsaiki a simple question.

"Those two have done this before." He said out loud

Fuunsaiki moved his head up and down in agreement with the King of Hearts. 

__ ****

To be continued…


	16. The Devils Knights

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 16: The Devils Knights 

*

Well now everyone. The Battle Royal has already started and this is to determine who is the greatest among the Fellowship of the Gundam. Some have said that it would be the Wing Zero, others say the Tallgeese III, then there's the God Gundam, as well as Gundam Ryu. Who among the Fellowship will truly be the Gundam of Gundams? Let's get things started! Gundam Battle Royal! Ready, GO!

On one side of the island where Wufei Chang and Sai-Saici were fighting, their fight had been equal on all ground. Their speed matched one another, so did their weapons, tactics and martial arts skills. It became frustrating to both sides that they fought for so long and didn't manage to get a single dent in each other. It was just like fighting a mirror image of each other.

They grew tired of fighting each other, they began to lean to their sides, and use their weapons as support for their exhaustion. Even in their exhaustion they kept an eye on each other making sure that they'd be ready just in case the other side was going to make a sneak attack. On the other hand they asked themselves why would the other side do that since the other side was just as exhausted as they were. 

"This is proving futile." Wufei panted

"Yeah." Sai-Saici agreed, "I thought that I would have won there a few times." 

"So did I." 

"Neither of you will win!" A voice called out

Both of them heard where the voice was coming from and they looked to where the voice was coming from. It came from the high mound that stood above from where they were fighting. They saw a Gundam that was built like a regular person, yet it seemed as if it was wearing Chinese cloths and had a ponytail in the back of its head. Wufei recognized that Gundam on the spot, even though the last time that it fought that suit was nearly a year ago back in the elimination rounds. It was the former champion of Neo-Hong Kong. 

"Kung Fu Gundam." Wufei exhaled as he looked to the machine, "Ranma Soatome."

"I'd been waiting a year to find you, Wufei Chang!" Ranma shouted, "I want revenge!"

Wufei and Sai-Saici watched as the Gundanium of the Kung Fu Gundam began to expand. It expanded like water being filled into a balloon that was until a part of the Kung Fu Gundam snapped revealing something else underneath it. The Kung Fu Gundam was breaking apart from whatever enormous force was within the suit itself. From the part that had snapped away, both Sai-Saici and Wufei saw a more enormous and orange forearm. Its hand was no longer gray from the Gundanium alloy but more of a gold color. Pretty soon, the entire Gundanium casing of the Kung Fu Gundam snapped and crumbled away like old bark from a tree. From within the old Gundam came a machine that was three times as big as the old one. It had wings spreading out like the wings of a bat and upon those wings were paintings that looked like eyes. From behind it was a tail that looked similar to the Epyon's heat rod that swished from left to right. Upon its chest was the golden metallic head of a lion. 

"Behold, Wufei Chang." Ranma's voice sounding colder than before, "Warrior Gundam." 

* * *

Over on the other side of the island where Argo Gulski and Quatre Raberba Winner were fighting, they were about to meet someone. 

Quatre held on tightly to the blades of the Sandrock as he waited for Argo and the Bolt Gundam to make their first move. He couldn't tell how long they had been in this standoff. Quatre couldn't look at his watch, for one reason if he moved the slightest inch, Argo may launch at him at a very unguarded moment. He only kept his eyes looking forward and never taking them off the Bolt Gundam.

Suddenly, Quatre saw the ocean move. It didn't move with the normal rolling in onto the shore. It moved with a motion as if something underneath the waves was moving the water. Quatre froze as his eyes moved from the Bolt Gundam to the enormous wave that rolled in passed and under the barrier. It grew in size like a person rising up headfirst from the water. The water then began to part at the peak of the rising figure. The peak was pointed like the nose cone of a fighter plane. It trickled away from a gaping mouth. 

"Shark Gundam." Quatre uttered as he lowered his blades

"What?" Argo asked, then he noticed water coming down around his Gundam like rain. He then looked to his far right to the ocean and there he found what Quatre was talking about. It was a shark made entirely out of Gundanium. 

"He's not in this Gundam Fight!" Argo protested

"Stay out of this!" The pilot of Shark Gundam demanded, "This fight doesn't concern you!"

The head of the Shark Gundam rested on the shore with the waves rolling up and past its head. Its jaws were just but its lifeless blank doll eyes were staring out. Yet there was something unusual about them. They were seemed to be emitting a gas or a kind of smoke. A red smoke was pouring from the eyes of the Shark Gundam. 

"Quatre Raberba Winner of Neo-Saudi Arabia." The pilot of Shark Gundam (Paul Reynolds), "And pilot of Gundam Sandrock. Do you remember how you defeated me?"

"Yes." Quatre answered still frozen by those eyes in the face of Shark Gundam. He remembered that fight with this pilot, Paul Reynolds of Neo-New Zealand. The Shark Gundam had Sandrock in its jaws and was pulling it down to the dark depths of the ocean, but Quatre had sliced off its tail. The act had freed himself and defeated the Shark Gundam in one swift blow, but that was months ago and the past had returned for Quatre.

"I hated you for my defeat." Paul snarled, "I vowed that I'd avenge myself, my Gundam, and my people. Even if I had to sell my soul to the Devil Gundam!"

"The Devil Gundam?" Argo uttered to himself

The red smoke that poured from behind the black eyes of the Shark Gundam began to shoot out. They shot out from behind the eyes like steam jetting form a teakettle. As the red smoke jetted out, the eyes of the Shark Gundam cracked and fell away like broken glass. Underneath it a new eye began to glow an unholy red like the smoke that came before it. Not like the stationary black eyes of the Shark Gundam the new eyes moved in their own sockets like cameras that had souls of their own but that wasn't the end of it. 

The Shark Gundam opened up its jaws and a shriek came out that sounded like a cross between a woman's scream and metal screeching against on another. As the scream became louder and louder, the Shark Gundams exterior began to crack and break apart. It's graying metal gave away to a bright blue shinning metal underneath it. It looked as if it was scaled like a fish or a snake reflecting the suns glare off of them. The head still had chips of its old Gundanium flaking away like old paint. It was never noticed but the tail of the Shark Gundam had already broken away and fell to the bottom of the bay. In place of it a long tail grew, it slithered out into the bay and coiled between the shore and the barrier. At last, all of the old Gundanium had come undone from the Shark Gundam as the new form began to stand back like a King Cobra ready to strike. 

The new Gundam was in full view as it towered high above both the Bolt Gundam and Gundam Sandrock. It was bright blue from it sleek head all the way down its snake-like body that entered into the water. Its new scaly Gundanium exterior sent multiple reflections against the beach and splitting the sunlight into rainbows. The head looked down on the Sandrock and Bolt Gundam, both of its red glaring eyes starting at them both. 

"This is my newest form." Paul introduced his new Gundam, "A gift from the Devil Gundam. The Gundam Leviathan!" 

* * *

"Had enough?" Johan asked Haruka very playfully as he deflected another one of her attacks. 

"You wish!" Haruka answered back with a laugh in her voice

"Fun's over!" A deep voice called out as the sky above the Gundams Ryu and Nemesis began to darken like a fast storm that was rolling overhead. As the sky became black like the bottom of an inkpot and the lightning flashed, a Gundam came down from the sky above. It descended with the force of its thrusters behind it. From the light of both the thrusters and the flashing lighting it could bee seen that the Gundam was black. It was completely black like space-itself from the top of the head to the bottoms of its feet.

"I know that Gundam." Haruka uttered her throat dry and eyes wide.

"What is it?" Johan asked with a little bit of fear in his voice. 

"It's Oblivion Gundam from Neo-Bermuda…" She paused, "It's not supposed to be here."

"Haruka Tenou…" The deep voice called out as its feet touched the ground and the sky still black above them with the lightning flashing. "It's time for my retribution. I will not be defeated again by a woman!"

"AHHH!" The pilot of Oblivion Gundam cried out in pain as the Gundam began to turn in on itself. It bent down as if it was trying to touch its toes, but he then tucked in his arms. The legs were bending downwards as if it was kneeling. It had rolled itself into a ball, but that wasn't the end of it. From the back of the Oblivion Gundam came two black spikes. They tore right through the Gundanium surface like knives through paper. Both spikes were in an angle such that they were in a V-Shape. 

In the light that was available form the flashing lighting, the legs and the arms of the Oblivion Gundam merged into each other. For a moment they were like melted wax coming together to form something greater.

The lighting flashed again. This time the black shinning Gundanium of the arms became transparent showing an intricate network of wires that lead to a camera in the center. Both arms had transformed themselves into eyes. As they set themselves inside the mass that used to be the Oblivion Gundam they glowed a bright green in the darkness between the flashes of lightning. 

In the next flash of lightning, which lasted much longer than the rest, both Haruka and John saw what they were up against. It was the floating head of a Gundam, so enormous that it could over take both Ryu and Nemesis. 

"I shall not loose to a woman!" The voice of the pilot sounded deeper than before, "Go! Black Hole Gundam!"

* * *

"Zechs!" Heero shouted as he made the swipe against the Tallgeese III, but the Lightning Count answered back by thwarting the Wing Zero's assaults. 

The Wing Zero and the Tallgeese III fought each other back and forth. As they two fought like rams butting each other's horns, the God Gundam watched from a distance. Domon tried to imagine why these two had such distaste for each other. He had to ask himself the question.

"How long have they been fighting?" He asked himself, then he came to the thought, "If they keep this up, I think I'll win without even throwing a punch."

"Heero Yuy!" A voice called out

Heero looked to his right, to where the voice was most dominant in the speakers. Yet he was careful to keep an eye on the Tallgeese III so that it wouldn't take advantage of the situation. In the back of his mind he knew that Zechs wouldn't do such a thing. He had too much honor and nobility to hit someone while they were down or not paying attention. So, when Heero turned in his MTS to look at what was coming, Zechs had sopped to look in that direction. 

Over the hills of the island came a strange looking Gundam. The whole body of this Gundam was a grotesque gray like dead skin. Spread out from the body were wings of tightly pulled skin yet it had to be some kind of synthetic material. Trailing behind the Gundam was a long tail that had a spade-like point to it. It had horns like a devil, but they were the yellow spikes of the Gundam split in half and placed on either side of its head. As it drew close, Domon, Heero, and Zechs noticed that the Gundam was very organic in its design. It then landed near the Wing Zero.

"Who are you?" Heero demanded

"I am Selena Falcon!" The pilot of the White Gundam announced, "The pilot of the Demon Gundam. Do you remember me, Heero Yuy of Neo-Korea? You defeated me by taking my Gundams head. You disgraced me to my family. The undefeatable Falcons whose roots go back to the undefeated warrior princess of the Mediterranean!"

"Are you finished now?" Heero asked, "I have a fight to finish."  
"And I have a bone to pick with you, Heero Yuy!" Selena screamed 

The Demon Gundam fell over onto its back, then rolled over onto its front. Its wings, arms, and legs curling into its body, even the Demon-like tail ran itself between the legs of the machine like a frightened dog. 

"AHHHH!" Selena shrieked

The Demon Gundam curled up into a tighter ball and the skin of the back broke open. The Gundanium shell split and exploded outward like an overheated potato. From within the old Gundam came a great gray mass in a similar form to a human brain. Yet the mass was stripped horizontally to show the over lapping Gundanium plates. The mass moved itself out of its old body and sat in front of the Wing Zero, Tallgeese III, and the God Gundam (with Fuunsaiki) in the background. The mass of gray Gundanium began to twitch and limbs began to rupture from tis sides. First came a pair of feet, short and clawed. They planted themselves in the ground as two spike ripped out from the rear-end of the gray mass. The spikes extended out and out until they were merged with the enormous gray mass. The mass was starting to look like a Wyvern (a dragon with two legs) but was missing its head and neck. Again, the mass twitched, this time its front exploded outward. From that one hole came 8 stems similar to the vines of the Devil Gundam. Each stem over-towered the Gundams. Then from the ends of each stem came a head. The head was like that of a dragon, their heads were long, and their jaws opened to expose their numerous steak-knife-like teeth. From behind the teeth there was a small barrier like a gun barrel. Then there were the eyes…the eyes blazed green as the back of their heads spiked outward like horns. The heads of this bizarre Gundam looked down at the mobile fighters at its base. 

"Look at me, Heero Yuy!" Selena shouted, her voice sounded as if it was multiplied. As if somewhere in the belly of that Gundanium monster was Selena Falcon and 7 other copies of her and they were all speaking at once, "You don't stand a change against me now. I have Gundam Hydra!"

"Maybe not on my own." Heero answered back, "But I have them!"

The Tallgeese III and the God Gundam came to the side of the Wing Zero, all of them had their beam weapons out, ready to fight the monstrous Gundam Hydra. 

* * *

Despite the size of the Gundam Leviathan, Quatre and Argo stood their ground. They held their wills together and gave each other the vote of confidence. 

"If this Gundam is working for the Devil Gundam," Argo stated, "it'll lead us to it, so we mustn't give up!"

"No argument from me." Quatre agreed, "Sandrock and I have come too far."

"Perhaps we could help." A very familiar voice suggested.

Quatre and Argo looked together and standing between the mountain ranges that lead to the beach were Gundam Rose and Heavyarms. The two stood side by side like toy soldiers. Quatre felt like signing for joy that help was there. But he couldn't help but ask

"How did you know?" He asked

"We saw something odd over the horizon." George De Sand explained, "So, we delayed our own fight and came here. Now, let's fight our common enemy."

"One should never give up until the end." Trowa proclaimed, "That is what Heavyarms has taught me."

"Yeah!" Quatre smiled so blissfully happy even with the monster Leviathan Gundam towering above him. They watched the Leviathan Gundam in awe and renewed hope of winning the battle against the monster. 

"ROLLING WAVE!" Paul shouted and the Leviathan rolled its coiled in the water and that was when the water began to rise like a wave. The wave crested near the barrier and rolled on down, passed the Gundam Leviathan that rose its head above the wave. It crashed down on the Bolt Gundam, Rose Gundam, Sandrock, and Heavyarms. It tossed and turned all four of them around as if they were pieces of rock being pushed to the shore. The Gundams of the Fellowship were up against the mountains near the beach as the wave rolled back. 

Paul Reynolds looked down through his MTS system. His body was covered from head to toe in DG cells and the cockpit a mess of DG vines. He watched, as the Fellowship Gundams were already defeated in his wave. He had to laugh. 

"It's so easy!" He laughed

"Not…. So... Fast…!" Quatre yelled as he brought Sandrock to its feet and the others followed him. "We're outmatched in size."

"But not in wits." George counter-stated, "Messiour Trowa and I shall distract it, you two attack it head on and find the cockpit."

"Got it." Quatre answered 

Trowa and George took their stance against the Gundam Leviathan, in the split moment that happened before the distraction was to take place Trowa and George spoke only a few words to each other. It was as if they were going to say good-bye to each other if they weren't going to succeed. 

"It's a pleasure fighting with you, Messior Trowa." George smiled

"Same here." Trowa answered

The cape compartment of the Rose Gundam opened and so too did all the artillery compartments of the Gundam Heavyarms. The two were then like twin battleships ready to strike back at their enemies. This was the distraction, both mobile suits turned a gold color as they took aim against the sea-snake-like machine. 

"ROSE BITS HURRICANE!" George shouted as the rose bits flew out of his Gundam like swarms of bees that had their hive disturbed. 

Trowa's Heavyarms was pure as gold could be as his compartments were open. He too then made the statement, "My ultimate attack." He thought to himself then shouted out, "ARTILLERY ARMAGEDDON!" 

Both the rose bits, the missiles and bullets of the Gundam Rose and Heavyarms rocketed their way to the Leviathan Gundam. The rose bits only swarmed around the snake-like body firing off their lasers in different directions. Yet the bits were spinning around the Gundam so fast that the Leviathan was becoming dizzy in trying to follow them. If that wasn't enough, the bullets and missiles knocked the enemy Gundam backward to the water and the barrier.   
Argo and Quatre looked at this with wide eyes of wonderment, "This was supposed to be a distraction?" The asked together.

"Now!" George shouted, "Do it now!"

"Right!" Quatre shouted, "It's my turn!" He looked over the Gundam in a matter of split seconds asking in quick succession, "Where is it? Where is it? Where is it?" Amidst the flurry of bullets, missiles, rose bits, laser fire and explosions, Quatre had a very hard time trying to figure out where the cockpit was. Then he looked towards the neck and found something odd there. A spot that looked out of place in the scaly design of this machine, but it wasn't a hole in the scales. It was more like a scale that was too large to fit. It poked out from the evenly distributed scales like an egg that's larger than the rest of the batch. Quatre made the connection of what that scale was.

"There!" He shouted to Argo, he pointed to that point in the Leviathan Gundams neck, "Attack there!" 

"Right!" Argo said as he raised the firsts of the Bolt Gundam as it once again turned gold, "GAEA CRUSHER!" His fists came down and the rocks in the path of his attack spurted upward like eruptions from a volcano as Quatre made his move. 

Quatre held onto the blades of the Sandrock as he concentrated on that one spot in the Gundam's neck. As his mind became clear of its objectives like the man on a mission that he was, the entire body of the Gundam turned gold with his thoughts.

"Here goes!" Quatre shouted, "DIAMOND CUTTER!"

The blades of the Gundam Sandrock didn't burn red that time, instead they began to glow white like a bright fluorescent lamp. He then held out the blades away from his body as if his arms were like wings that he was spreading along with the blades. Then in one quick and easy motion he brought his hands back together to his front as if the blades were balls that he was trying to throw at the same time. This time the blades went for their target in the motions of two spinning wheels. Quatre had used a move similar to that, but not in this fashion. He watched as both blades sliced through that scale, cutting the head from the rest of the Gundam clean away. The head of the Gundam Leviathan fell right off and down into the water. 

Quatre looked into the cockpit that he had aimed at he realized how close of an attack he made. Inside the cockpit he found the body of the pilot named Paul Reynolds, his head had been sliced away like a victim of beheading in medieval France. The cockpit itself was a mess, everywhere inside of it there were DG vines that wrapped themselves to the controls and to the pilots body. But no more his body leaned forward and then the blood spilled out from his neck, the vines had released him and the body of the Gundam Leviathan fell to the waters below.

"We win." Trowa finished 

* * *

The experienced Martial artists Sai-Saici and Wufei felt cold and stiff from looking at the Warrior Gundam. They kept switching sights from the enormous lion head on its chest that had an eerie feeling like it was an extra set of eyes upon them and the head itself. The enormous body of the Gundam made them both feel like insects. Every aspect of it was so frightening that neither one could speak until Sai-Saici tried to ask.

"Sh…" he stammered, "should we c…call for h…help?"

"I tried that." Wufei reported, "No one on the outside would respond."

"I didn't m…mean on the outside." Sai-Saici restated, "I mean…in…h..here."

Before Wufei could answer or even consider the idea his sensors picked up something from the east. He turned to that direction and saw two figures on top of a mound. The automatic zoom within the cockpit brought it all into focus. It was the Gundams Clockwork and Nobel Gundam. The two weren't standing on the mound, but were lying down on it like two scouts for an army. 

"What are you two doing here?" Wufei called to them

"Nice to see you too, Wufei Chang." Allenby smiled from the Nobel Gundam. "I think everyone in Neo-Tokyo could see that thing." She pointed to the Warrior Gundam, "Need a hand?"

"Yes." Sai-Saici said in bringing his hands together in prayer thanking God for brining back up.

Wufei sighed in frustration, "Great, just what we need, women to help us."

"Oh yeah?" Allenby answered back, "Watch this!"

The Nobel Gundam came down from the mound and charged at the Warrior Gundam. Her beam whip out and ready to strike at the enemy in her own beautiful style. She twirled the beam whip until it became one enormous swirl of energy. She came up to the Gundam with it ready to slice but Ranma had other plans for her. 

The hands of the Warrior Gundam had lost their color. They changed from their black color to a gray metallic luster. As the luster began to shine in the sunlight the surface of both hands divided themselves into hexagonal pieces like the holes in a hornets next. The hands of the Warrior Gundam were breaking down into DG cells, but it was just the first step. In the DG cell form they started to rearrange themselves. The cells scattered then came back to their new set order, a new set of hands. A set of clawed hands much larger than the previous set, all of its fingers were long, curved and had triangular tips. As the new set was done setting itself in place the color black came back and replaced the metallic luster. 

Allenby watched the claws take their shape and she froze when the claws made their swipe at her. The force of the claws not only knocked Allenby from her attack but flung her across the valley and into another range of mounds. 

"Sis!" Sai-Saichi called to the Gundam Fighter

Wufei looked to where Allenby had fallen. He suddenly felt something within his body. A hot burning feeling that began to rise into his chest, into his throat and then erupted into his mind. 

"That's it!" He snarled. He held out the fists of the Nataku and got them ready. As his mind erupted with the burning hot feeling, his mind became clear of his objective. His sights were set upon the Warrior Gundam.

The Warrior Gundam then held out his right clawed hand. It too then changed to DG cells and shifted its form like a dealer shuffling his cards. This time the hand became the face of a lion similar to the one in his chest, but its jaws were open. The lion looked as though it was roaring out and from the jaws of it sprung a great blade that burned with a green fire. 

Wufei was not moved at all by the size of his opponents' sword. His objectives hadn't changed, his mind was clear as a crystal and filled with the burning drive that he had gotten from seeing Allenby fall. It could have been rage, but Wufei was far too proud to admit to something as frivolous as that. He would probably say that he was administrating justice. 

His Gundam then turned gold.

"DOUBLE DRAGON FANG CRUSH!" Wufei called out as both Dragon Fangs fired out to the Warrior Gundam at a speed that Sai-Saici nor Alexandria (in the Clockwork Gundam) had ever seen. The right fang went right for the head while the other one went for the lions head in the chest. The fangs opened their jaws like the dragons that they were and came crashing down on their targets. The right one slammed its jaws around the head of Warrior Gundam while the left one simply pierced through the Gundams chest. 

The Gundam Nataku lost its golden shine as it drew back its fangs. Wufei exhaled in his cockpit thinking that he had won the fight, but he was wrong. 

In the chest of the Warrior Gundam where Wufei had placed a hole was soon infested with DG cells. They swarmed over the hole like files to dead meat. They packed themselves together to form a new chest. The same happened where the head used to be. The Dg cells stacked themselves together to form the new head.

"No…way…" Wufei thought to himself

"Let me try, Droog." Alexandria suggested as she came down to the Warrior Gundam. In the great speakers of the cockpit of the Gundam Clockwork, Alexandria had played on of the greatest pieces known to man (or machine). The 9th Symphony by Ludwig Van Beethoven. As the chorus to "Ode to Joy" blared into the cockpit Alexandria felt gooseflesh all over her body as if the music was water that flowed over her, and that was when her Gundam turned gold. The wings of the Clockwork Gundam opened up exposing the hidden missile compartments. She brought about both of her double barrel gattling as the attack was about to start.

"I'll help too!" Sai-Saici called out as his Gundam turned gold too and began to spread out a pair of green flaming butterfly wings. 

"LUDIVIKO TOLCHOK!" Alexandria shouted as she allowed the bullets and missiles to fire out at the Warrior Gundam.

"SHIN RYUUSEI KOCKOUKEN!" Sai-Saici chanted as both Ultimate Attacks rained down upon the Warrior Gundam. 

The explosion from the attacks sent up so much dust and smoke that it took a while before Wufei found that Alexandria and Sai-Saici were victorious, and the Warrior Gundam was in pieces on the ground. Pieces of its head where near the feet of the Gundam Clockwork, Alexandria only raised the foot of her Gundam and slammed it down on the rubble.

"Real horrorshow." Alexandria smiled as the music died down. 

Everyone looked over to where Allenby had fallen after the Warrior Gundam was defeated. The Nobel Gundam got up to its feet and looked to where the enemy had fallen. She couldn't help but be surprised since the thing gave her such a whack that even Allenby could feel the bruises in her chest through the MTS.

"Damn…" she said in surprise at the amount of damage that was done. 

* * *

"Haruka." Johan uttered, "I think you picked the wrong guy to be your enemy."

"I know that." Haruka responded her knees shaking from fear, "How do you want to fight him?"

"Sorry, Haruka." Johan apologized, "I'm scared beyond the ability of thought."

"That helps." Haruka said in sarcasm. 

"What about them?" Johan asked pointing to the rear. Behind the Gundams Ryu and Nemesis were two familiar faces or more appropriately two familiar Gundams. The Gundams Maxter and DeathScythe Hell, their forms and color shined brightly in the flashes of lightning.

"So this is what's causing the storm." Chibodee's voice called out from the Gundam Maxter, just as cocky and brash as ever.

"I don't know about you but that's one screwy Gundam." Duo commented referring to the Black Hole Gundam that floated before the Gundams Ryu and Nemesis. As all eyes looked ot the Black Hole Gundam, they saw something happen in its design. In the flashes of lightning they saw the faceplates of the Gundams open outward like doors that swing out to the open air. Within the mouth of the monster was nothing but blackness. As the mouth of the Gundam was open Johan had noticed something odd.

He noticed that the dust on the ground was moving. It was as if the wind was blowing it, but blowing it towards the Black Hole Gundam. In Johan's mind he thought that dust in the wind has a backward C-shape to it when being blown. There wasn't such a shape in the dust, there was only a steady and continuous line that ran across the ground. Johan looked to the line running across the feet of his Gundam. His eyes followed it and it led forward, and then up, and up to the mouth of the Black Hole Gundam. It made sense.

"Everyone get away!" Johan shouted

"What?" Chibodee asked, "Why?"

"Don't ask questions just go!"

Johan spread out the wings of the Ryu and sped out across the valley. The engines burnt their fuel to a white-hot flame, but he realized that he wasn't getting any closer to the Gundams Maxter or DeathScythe Hell. He looked down and saw that he wasn't moving at all. He then looked to the Gundam Nemesis and saw it was sliding away from him. 

"Haruka." Johan uttered, he reached out to the Gundam Nemesis. He reached out and knew that he had to stop what was going on. The Gundam Nemesis responded and reached out to grab Ryu's hand. There was a small stumble but the white hot burning engines kept them stable. 

"It's sucking us in!" Johan reported as the wind that blew into the Black Hole Gundam grew faster and stronger, "Someone fire something at it!"

"I got it!" Chibodee volunteered and in the darkness that the Black Hole Gundam generated the Gundam Maxter shined gold like a magnificent statue. This was Chibodee's special attack that he made for Domon Kasshu. He never knew that he would have to use this attack to save members of the Fellowship at least not in that fashion. Chibodee sidestepped to get a clear shot at the Black Hole Gundam.

"BURSTING MACHINE-GUN PUNCH!"

The fists of the Gundam Maxter had split into 10 fists that went straight for the Black Hole Gundam. Each fist, as Chibodee wanted it, crashed into the Black Hole Gundam, but the reality was far much worse. The fists did fly to the Black Hole Gundam, but the wind caught them like they were pieces of debris and began to such them in. Each fist went down into the mouth of the Black Hole Gundam like candy. 

As the fists were sucked in Chibodee couldn't believe what just happened. Yet, he couldn't wallow for too long since he too felt himself being pulled in by the Black Hole Gundam and so was DeathScythe Hell. Except Duo had brought out his beam scythe and planted it in the ground and held on tightly to it. As the Gundam Maxter tried to gain stable ground, the DeathScythe stepped forward but made sure not to get pulled in.

"I'll try." Duo said as he too turned into gold, "This is the technique to the God of Death! HELL, FIRE, AND DAMNATION SLICE!"

The beam scythe in its own hue began to grow, and grow, and grow bigger, and bigger. Until it towered over the Gundams in the valley. Its bright glow illuminated everything including the dust that was being sucked down into the mouth of the Black Hole Gundam. Duo brought about the beam scythe and made his swipe at it. It looked as though Duo would finish this fight, but he too was sorely mistaken, for as the winds grew stronger and stronger the mouth of the Black Hole Gundam sucked in the beam of the scythe. It sucked down the beam as if it was just another piece of debris, and as the beam was sucked down the DeathScythe lost its gold. 

"Haruka!" Johan called to his love, "Fire your engines and burn them as hot as you can!"

"Right." Haruka answered as the Nemesis began to burn its engines as white hot as the Gundam Ryu. As the engines burned the Gundam Ryu had let go of the Nemesis. As Haruka had allowed Johan's hand to slip away from hers she had to know what was going on in her loves mind. But it was too late to ask.

"This is the Star Dragons Ultimate Technique!" Johan shouted as the music in his cockpit blared, an uproarious tune that spoke of victory to his heart. Again, the Gundam Ryu turned gold, but that wasn't the end of the technique. 

"STAR ENERGIZE!" 

The Gundam Ryu in its bright golden moment began to emanate a white aura coupled into the gold that burned like the sun. In this made state of being Johan turned around and his white-hot burning engines jettisoned him across the valley and towards the mouth of the Black Hole Gundam. As the Gundam Ryu came closer the white light that was once an aura around the machine soon consumed the Ryu. It was just a ball of white light that was rocketing towards the Black Hole Gundam and it wasn't moving from its course.

"Johan!" Haruka called, "Pull up! Do you want to die today!" 

Her words were in vain, they didn't carry across the valley to Johan. The Gundam Ryu still rocketed across the valley and to the Black Hole Gundam and the ball of white light entered its mouth. Yet before he even went down into the mouth he uttered one last phrase as the Gundam Ryu still shined in its final glory.

"STAR FIRE!" Johan shouted as his Gundam entered the blackness of the enemies' mouth. 

"NO!" Haruka screamed, and her scream echoed through the valley and possibly across the whole island. Her scream was echoed throughout the whole of the Gundam Nemesis and it reacted to her sorrow and anguish. It became brighter, its white metallic luster gave away to gold as she screamed at the departure of her loved one. She mind was a torrent of what she could do, what had become of her loved one, and how to kill the Black Hole Gundam. It was then that the torrent in her mind turned to the Black Hole Gundam and the words burned in her heart, then reached up through to her voice box, and spilled passed her lips.

"HURRICANE WIND WALTZ!" The words poured out and the Gundam Nemesis began to spin, and spin, and spin until it was just one golden blur. At least until something began to emerge from the blur, a bright green streak that blended itself into the golden blurs. It spun so violently that somehow it was able to maintain its position of where it was even in the strong currents that were pulling it into the mouth of the Black Hole Gundam. Then the golden blur shot straight for the mouth of the enemy. From a distance Chibodee and Duo could see small glimpses as the Gundam Nemesis in its super form went down into the mouth of the Black Hole Gundam.

"_Is she crazy!?"_ Duo asked in such surprise 

Then to his and Chibodee's surprise they saw cracks appear in the Black Hole Gundam. They wouldn't have seen the cracks in the darkness of the storm if it weren't for the light that came from the cracks. As each new one appeared, so too did another beam of light appear from it, until the Black Hole Gundam was a mesh of these cracks, and it began to shake. It shook and shook from left to right and right to left and made the occasional twist and turn in mid air when it collided with the cliff face. It scratched and twisted into the cliff while the cracks consumed it made even more pathways in the mesh. The Black Hole Gundam then lost its levitation and fell right to the ground where it broke open. The cracks had given way and fell apart like a house of cards on unstable ground. It lay upon the ground like a fallen leaf never moving or showing any signs of activation in its eyes or pieces of its eyes that lay upon the valley floor. It crumbled even further as the sky became gray, the storm clouds rolling away and the sun coming out to say "hello" with its warm rays to the Gundams. The sun shined upon the remains of the Black Hole Gundam and from its fallen pieces and ashes came the Gundams Ryu and Nemesis. They rose together as casually as if they were coming out of a swimming pool. 

"We did it!" Duo shouted in glee, "We did it!"

"That's right!" Johan raised up the thumb of his Gundam Ryu

Duo then stated a line that he remembered as a child on the streets, "Yea, for I walk through the valley in the shadow of Death, I shall fear no evil. 'Cause I'm the meanest son of a bitch in the valley!"

**To be continued…**


	17. The Rescue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 17: The Rescue 

*

Well now everyone, the fights in the 16th Gundam fight truly have gotten quite exciting. Shadows from the past have come back with full force of DG cells with them against the Fellowship of the Gundam. Three out of The Four Devils Knights have already been defeated. One still remains. Let's get things started! Gundam Battle Royal! Ready, Go!

Domon Kasshu raised up his beam saber over his head and kept his eye upon the Gundam Hydra. It's metallic neck swerving as he brought down his saber like a battle-axe. He reveled in how easily the head came off of the neck. He landed on the ground as he watched the head fall. He took one glance at the fallen head and then looked back to the body of the Gundam Hydra. He just wanted to revel even further in how great of a job he did in slicing up the enemy. 

Above the God Gundam, one of the necks of the Gundam Hydra was missing its head. It squirmed and looked as though it was about to fall to the ground foot by foot. His hopes were high but the nagging feeling at the bottom of his heart told him it wasn't over. The hope was crushed (as his heart told him) when from the wound that he made came a swarm of DG cells. They clustered together until a new head sprouted like a new tail of a lizard.

The eyes of the new Hydra head blazed as each one looking in different directions. Some looked and chased the Tallgeese III, others followed the God Gundam, but most of them were going after the Gundam Wing Zero. Each time the heads went for the Wing Zero the multiplied voice of Selena Falcon shouted:

"Heero!" She snarled, "Fight me, Heero Yuy! Fight me and die!"

Heero ignored this, he knew that Selena hated him, but he had a bigger priority on his mind. That was trying to stay alive. He flew over and past the heads; he then made a new pas and buzzed over the heads making sure none of them sunk their teeth into his mobile suit. As he flew past the heads he brought up his twin buster rifle and took aim. The target sights went from green to red as if it was set between the mass of heads and necks. He didn't hesitate when he pulled the trigger in his mind.

"ANGEL LIGHT!" He shouted as the bright yellow beam shot at the Gundam Hydra. The beam cut through the heads and it flew across the island until it slammed against the barrier that encompassed the island. The glare from the Angel fire attack cleared and Heero felt proud when he saw that the Hydra had been reduced to a headless beast. All of the necks squirmed and wriggled like the worms that they were as they fell to the ground. 

Then the DG cells began to swarm from the wounds, they made new heads, and repaired the holes in the Gundam. As the eyes of each new head activated and rose again Heero felt frustration from seeing the events happen before him. It seemed amazing until the fact that it was the enemy that was regenerating came back to the forefront. 

"Damn it." Heero cursed quietly as the Gundam Hydra slowly finished its regeneration. All seemed so hopeless like a dark cloudy day that would never allow the sun to shine again. Until Heero's cobalt blue eyes saw several dots on the horizon of the island. Automatically zooming in he found that the rest of the Fellowship had arrived.

"Reinforcements." He whispered to himself and began to laugh out loud

"Hey, Heero." Duo called from the DeathScythe Hell, "Looks like you and your friends could use some help."

"Duo." Heero uttered, as he calmed down from laughing the Fellowship came over the hills to join the battle.

It came down to a battle of 15 Gundams against the 8 heads of the Gundam Hydra. The funny thing about this fight was that the ones who were once fighting each other were paired up against one head. There was Duo and Chibodee, Trowa and George, Wufei and Sai-Saici, and so on. Yet each time they went to cut off a head of the monstrosity, a new head would grow back in its place.

"I think it's my turn to use my technique." Selena stated as her voice echoed over 8 times.

From the heads of the Hydra came a soft yellow glow within their opening jaws. It was as if the Hydra heads was trying to swallow up a sun but couldn't contain them any longer. 

"HYDRAS EIGHT!" Selena shouted as the Hydra fired out its shots against the Preventers. 

Inside the DG vine filled cockpit, Selena lay naked within the vines that covered her like mad snakes. Her hands, feet, face, and a few other parts of her body were visible in the tangled confusion. She smiled, as she watched on the screens, that the Preventers were unable to dodge the blinding yellow flash that was her attack. She had to laugh as she relished her victory, after all she could only concentrate upon the Wing Zero. That accursed Gundam that took her head all that time ago or at least until she met…_him._

It was after he mothers' death that Leo Travis had walked into her life, the life that was shattered by one Gundam Fighter and another's death. Leo had held out his hand to her and offered her another chance at defeating the one named Heero Yuy. She couldn't refuse such an offer, especially from a man as beautifully handsome as Leo.

Selena was never a woman who believed in love at first sight. She still didn't after meeting Leo, but she certainly had "lust at first glance" and "powerful urges at second sight". She did take Leo's hand and allowed the DG cells to consume her body. This was the power she received, though in that time between her mothers' death and the birth of the Gundam Hydra she had grown attached to Leo, the person and not his other half, the Knight Blazer. Leo the one who taught her how to control the Devil Gundam cells as if they were another set of muscles. It was that time she had grown fond of him. 

"Bah." She thought to herself, she didn't want to loose herself to such thoughts. She wanted to savor the victory that she had obtained in the defeat of the Wing Zero.

"I did it, Mama!" She called from the mess of tangled DG vines. "I defeated Heero Yuy! The one who has disgraced the Falcon family! And I have Leo Travis to thank for such a sweet, sweet victory, mama."

"Not so fast!" A darkly familiar voice called out. Selena looked through the glare that her attack had made and saw the Wing Zero come at her head on. Her eyes widened, her eyebrows raised, and her heart was going like Hummingbirds wings in her ears as the Wing Zero spread out its Gundanium feathered wings. It had its buster rifle in hand and it burned a white color and the Wing Zero became that of gold. 

"These hands of mine are burning red!" Heero stated, "Their loud roar tells me to kill you and complete my mission. ANGEL FIRE ZERO!"

Selena's screens went from the color that was white as a sheet before everything went dark like being knocked unconscious. 

* * *

The Wing Zero's ultimate technique had been used to defeat the Gundam Hydra. While the Fellowship had sought shelter upon the ground, Heero Yuy made his move. All of the Fellowship upon the ground had seen the Wing Zero in its ultimate glory and to think that it was once feared. After seeing it perform such a move it was clear that it was a very valuable suit, especially since its pilot was the Perfect Soldier.

The Wing Zero came back down after it had lost its golden shine. It surveyed the wreckage that was once the fearful Gundam Hydra. Its heads were nothing but cinders, its necks lifeless, the body charred, black, and no movements at all like a tree stump.

"Is it dead?" The young Sai-Saici asked

"If it isn't," Duo theorized sarcastically, "Its going to be a pain in the ass to kill it again."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Heero laughed

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Another laugh came out and this time it wasn't from Heero or any member of the Fellowship. Every member looked in each direction for where the laugh was coming from. North, south, east, west, near, as well as far as the laugh continued. Every way that they looked there was still no sign or vindication of who or what was the cause of it all. It was frightening to some but was frustrating to others. Trying to find a laugh that came out of no where, at least no where around.

Johan Rodriguez in the Gundam Ryu was one of the first in the Fellowship to look up. Even in that direction there was nothing…at first. Above was the blue sky that was dotted with white clouds beyond the invisible barrier of the Gundam Battle Royal. From that came the outlines of two new Gundams, the outlines looked yellow against the blue sky and white clouds. From those outlines came their shapes, they poked out like a hand reaching through a latex sheet. Once the shapes took their own forms and that was when the color poured into them. The Fellowship could see their fears coming true like fearing a car crash, then seeing that car coming at full speed, and doing nothing about it.

It was the Devil Gundam with the Gundam Nexus. They came down to the ground together, sending tremors of their extreme weight through the feet of the Fellowship. The Devil Gundam was just as it was during that fight on St. Thomas Island. The same was true for the Gundam Nexus, nothing had changed in either one. 

"Why won't you bastards die?!" Duo demanded at the top of his lungs

"Are you sure you want to know?" The Knight Blazer asked from within the Gundam Nexus.

"Yeah, Goddamn it!" Duo answered

"They were copies." The Knight Blazer answered, "The ones that you killed on St. Thomas Island were all carbon copies of ourselves with the use of DG cells, completely indistinguishable from the real thing."

"How are we supposed to know that you yourselves aren't a DG cell Xerox?" Domon asked

The Knight Blazer laughed, "Do you think I would really tell you?"

"Aren't you going to?" Johan asked, "You're just like a James Bond villain, you'll tell us about it all so we can be amazed and stupefied by your genius, right?"

"You've read those too much." The Knight Blazer retorted, "And do you think I'd use the same trick twice?"

That was a tricky question, because on the one hand if that trick weren't used twice then he'd be exposing himself to be killed. On the other hand if it were a copy then the real Devil Gundam and Nexus would be in another location. The bad part was, no one knew the answer to it. 

"Now that we have that out of the way," The Knight Blazer announced, "shall we get to the fighting?" 

"Works for me!" Chibodee smirked as he charged at the Gundam Nexus, "BURSTING MACHINE GUN PUNCH!"

Gundam Maxter fists split into ten fists and all of them were directed at the Gundam Nexus. He knew that it would be hard to stop such an attack. That was what he thought until he saw the Gundam Nexus stand its ground. Chibodee thought that the Knight Blazer might have a death wish. Then he saw the punch impact the Gundam Nexus. They defiantly hit their target, but the punches began to sink, they sank into the Gundam Nexus like a stone into water.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Chibodee said in disbelief

"Let me try." Zechs stepped up holding out his enormous cannon at the Gundam Nexus. He took aim against it and his Gundam turned gold for his attack. His mind was clear as a crystal as his vision blocked out everything else in sight as he aimed at the Gundam Nexus. 

"MEGA BEAM CANNON FIRE!" He called as he pulled the trigger. The beam streaked out across the landscape up to the Gundam Nexus and the Devil Gundam that sat behind it like a king behind his knight. 

Again, the Gundam Nexus never moved, it stood its ground as still as a statue. Then the beam hit it and there was no explosion. The beam was sucked into the Gundam like water down a drain. Zechs, in his disbelief, allowed the weight of the Mega Cannon to fall to the ground. He was in such shock at what had just happened that he couldn't believe his own eyes as he stared from behind his mask.

"We're screwed." Duo uttered

"No we're not!" Domon Kasshu refuted, "To me! To me! Shuffle Alliance to me! Let us all attack the Gundam Nexus together!"

The Shuffle Alliance didn't say anything, they only knew what had to be done. 

"These hands of our are burning red!" The Shuffle Alliance said in unison, "Their bright cry tells us to defeat you!"

All of the Shuffle Alliance Gundams began to glow. Their exterior Gundanium shells shined a golden luster as they made the attack.

"BAKENETSU!" They all said together in one harmonious voice, "SHUFFLE CREST ATTACK!"

From the hands of each Shuffle Alliance Gundam came a beam of pure gold. It looked just like the one that would be fired from the Buster Rifle of the Wing Zero. Yet, this was coming from their hands and the amazement turned to hope when all eyes turned to the Gundam Nexus. It tried to absorb the beams when they struck, but it was too much. It felt the full force of the Shuffle Alliance Attack. It tried to hold its ground but the attack was still too much as its painted exterior began to char and peel away like burnt paper. Then the metal began to crumble like an old cookie, and that was the end. 

The Gundam Nexus had been turned to ashes as the Shuffle Alliance recovered from their attack. Victory was theirs but there was one last enemy to take care of, The Devil Gundam. It sat upon the high mound far from where the smoking remains of the Gundam nexus lay. It roared out in anger as it looked down at the remains of its knight. It turned its frightening gaze to the Shuffle Alliance and its eyes glared with an unholy shade of green. It brought up its arms in defense as it made the first offensive move. From its bulky shoulders came a barrage of laser fire. As the barrage became fiercer, one member of the Fellowship wasn't very fortunate.

It was the Sandrock, it had tried to cover itself from the attack. Then the laser fire of the Devil Gundam had pierced through the arms of its protective armor and shot through the Sandrock's face. The head of the Sandrock didn't even fall to the ground since the laser fire had disintegrated the head while it was still in its socket. As it turned to ask everyone could hear Quatre scream. It was a scream that they knew a man could produce and the Sandrock fell to the ground.

"QUATRE!" Duo screamed as he watched the Sandrock fall, but then as he heard no response he set his sights on the Devil Gundam. From within Duo's belly burned a hatred for that machine, hatred so deep that his fear vanished as quickly as the head of Sandrock from the laser fire. As he looked to the Devil Gundam that towered over the Fellowship on its mound they noticed something odd.

The Devil Gundam's chest began to shake. Then it began to separate. It was splitting in half. As it opened like double doors the blue paint was like mucus as it began to break with the opening of the doors. Behind those doors was what shocked the Fellowship of the Gundam.

Inside the cockpit was a tangle mess of DG vines and they held the leaders of Preventer in their grasp. Entangled in the vines were Treize Kushrinada and lady Une. They hung above the cockpit floor like puppets and the DG vines holding them up by their wrists and ankles. Yet, at the seam time Trieze and Lady Une were inches from each others embrace but were held back by the DG vines. Both of them seemed asleep as well as if they had no clue at all as to what was going on outside. 

"Dear God." Domon uttered, "the Tragedy of Kyoji will have to be repeated."

"No, it won't!" Johan cried out as his mobile suit knelt down and he jumped out. He dashed across the valley, up the slopes of the mound, and with his beam saber in his hand.

"What are you doing, you crazy bastard!?" Chibodee shouted

"DOING MY JOB!" Johan answered still running as fast as he could up the dirty slopes of the mound, "JUST COVER ME!" 

"Roger that." Heero answered as he flew the Wing Zero past the Devil Gundam, and it took the bait. The enemy began its barrage again as the double doors of the cockpit closed up again like a turtle curling back into its shell. The other Gundams joined in distracting the Devil Gundam but some became simple targets. 

The Gundam DeathScythe decided to be clever and used its active cloak. It moved around quickly and squeezed off a few shots from the Vulcans mounted in its head. He never saw it coming because the Devil Gundam was tracking his movements from the Vulcan fire and it made its shot. Duo saw it in a split second before the laser fire disintegrated the head of the DeathScythe Hell. 

One by one as Johan ran up the slop to the Devil Gundam the battle grew ever more fierce. He heard and felt the thunderous slam that was the Gundams falling to the ground. He felt like a true soldier running into the line of fire and hoping to God that the doesn't get his head blown off, or in this case squashed by the Gundams themselves. 

He reached it, he reached the feet of the Devil Gundam. He had come to it without even being noticed. Secretly he thanked God for getting him this far and hoping that he'd go further to complete this mission. 

In Johan's hands he had a magnetic tow cable and his beam saber. He aimed the tow cable at the cockpit and pulled the trigger. The magnetic tip of the tow cable connected to the equally magnetic surface, Johan set the cable to reel itself back in, and he held on for dead life as the length grew between the ground and his feet. He came closer to the hatch of the Devil Gundams cockpit. He remembered how the cockpit doors opened down the center. He brought out his beam saber, activated it sending the hues of green out against the painted blue surface of the Devil Gundams chest. 

Holding the toe cable on one hand and the beam saber in the other Johan drove the saber into the chest of the Devil Gundam. He heard a metallic sounding roar form the Devil Gundam, a roar of pain that sounded like a very twisted and metallic cow being branded. The sound of the roar from the Devil Gundam sent its vibrations through the cable, into Johan's hand and throughout his body as he made the hole in the door. 

He carved into the cockpit door with the saber in his left hand. At that moment he carved into the Gundams chest it felt weird, like walking backwards, but Johan set it aside. For the treasure inside was what he needed. In one swift odd motion, Johan opened a hole in the cockpit door, but he made sure that it would be big enough for him to slide through. As he shoved down the loose piece he crawled in and came face to face with his long lost leaders. The very people that he had spent the past year finding and preparing for. He saw their faces in the green glow of his beam saber and he wanted to cry in joy to see them. He then looked at the DG vines and smirked as the tears came down his face. 

"You two are free." He uttered as he swiped at the vines that held his friends in bondage. It seemed so easy as he caught both Lady Une and Trieze, but he made sure to lay them down on the cockpit floor easily. He then made his escape route by making a bigger hole in the cockpit door. As he made the enormous circle he kicked the doors out with his foot, hearing once again that metallic groan giving way to the laser fire outside. 

Johan looked down and back to Trieze and lady Une. He saw his opportunity. He took the DG vines that he had cut from the cockpit and wrapped them around Trieze and Lady Une. As he grabbed the tow cable he deactivated his beam saber. As he came down he felt the enormous strain that his body and his friend had upon the cable. He continued downward with Treize and Lady Une connected to his waist like weights. As he was about halfway down he thought he was home free. Then the Devil Gundam moved, its motion had separated the powerful magnet from its attached surface, and Johan with Trieze and Lady Une fell to the ground.

The impact wasn't that bad, at least to Trieze and Lady Une since Johan broke their fall. Johan on the other hand had the very unpleasant feeling of the forces behind him shoving him against the rocks that were underneath. He ignored the dull pain and picked up Trieze and Lady Une heaving their combined weight in both arms, he slowly dashed across the valley to where his Gundam knelt down and was surprisingly untouched. He knew that he was at a safe distance when he screamed out to the Fellowship.

"NOW!" He screamed, "KILL THE DEVIL GUNDAM NOW!"

"Got it!" Domon called out as he approached the Devil Gundam that groaned loudly like a true demon. It was in pain since its pilots had been separated from it. 

"This hand of mine is burning red!" Domon stated his incantation, "Its loud roar tells me to defeat you and break the curse! The School of the Undefeated of the East! The Ultimate Secret Technique! SENKIHA TENKYOUKEN!"

Once again and like the others before it, the God Gundams metallic exterior was flooded by gold. At its finest moment it shine greatly like the brightest star in the darkest hour of the night. Within its hands was a light that burned with the same fire that made the God Gundam shine like a beacon of hope that it was. Then the hands of the God Gundam shot out towards the Devil Gundam that still howled and roared out across the island. Then the beam that shot out from the hands of the God Gundam consumed it like a fire that consumes a bush. The light was so bright that the remaining Fellowship had to cover their eyes as the light cleared away.

**To be continued…**


	18. The Gundam of Gundams

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 18: Gundam of Gundams 

*

Well now everyone, one battle has ended for the Fellowship. However, yet another battle is waiting just around the corner for them. This time their opponents are each other, that's right the time has come to determine who is the Gundam of Gundams for the 16th Gundam Fight. Let's get things started! Gundam Battle Royal! Ready? GO! 

The bright light that was made by the King of Hearts, Domon Kasshu, had cleared. There was nothing left of the Devil Gundam, only scraps of metal that used to be a part of this terrifying machine. All was quiet on the island, the battle had ended for the Devil Gundam, but one last minute piece of business was left untouched. 

Actually there was two, Johan had taken care of it when he took Lady Une and Trieze to a far off beach near the barrier. He came back to where the few remaining Gundams were still standing. Johan never saw it when he was doing his job of rescuing Lady Une and Treize Kushrinada. He didn't see that most of the Preventers had been knocked down and could no longer fight. The same was true for the Shuffle Alliance, most of their mobile fighters were knocked down in their attempt to distract the Devil Gundam. The only ones who were left were the Wing Zero, The Tallgeese III, The God Gundam (with Fuunsaiki) and last of all, the Gundam Ryu. 

"Its just us now." Domon stated, "We have a Gundam fight to finish."

"Mission accepted." Heero stated, as he stood ready for whichever Gundam was about to come at him. He didn't care who it was, the Tallgeese III, The God Gundam, or the Ryu. None of that mattered, he just wanted to get them out of his way. The first one to come at him was the Tallgeese III, it was an old score that Zechs and Heero had to settle. 

"Looks like were back to this again." Zechs stated as he charged against Heero Yuy in the Wing Zero. This truly was the old grudge that the two of them had for each other. It all started back in the day before the Eve Wars when Zechs first encountered Heero Yuy and the Wing Gundam on its descent to Earth. From there it sparked into an on going duel between them, but during their time in Preventer they did put the duel aside for more important causes. However, the circumstances had changed, this was a Gundam Fight, the best excuse to fight each other. Zechs was the first to start, he charged in without his Mega cannon because he only wanted to fight Heero Yuy using his beam saber. As the Wing Zero came into sight Heero had returned the courtesy like a gentlemanly knight and brought out his beam saber. He charged at Zechs at full speed and soon the two were locked together in this battle. 

CLANG! Their beam sabers bashed against each other.

TAT! TAT! TAT! They fired off their Vulcan cannons at each other. 

Yet through all that not one of them were making any progress in defeating one another. 

On the other side of the field another battle was about to start, this time it was between the Star Dragon, Johan Rodriguez and the King of Hearts, Domon Kasshu. The God Gundam dismounted its horse, Fuunsaiki as the Gundam Ryu stepped forward, tossing aside its Twin Buster Rifle while holding onto the Buster Shield he drew out his beam saber. Johan himself knew that with Treize and Lady Une safe he could fight the way he wanted to. On the other side, the God Gundam did the same courtesy as the Ryu; it took out both of its beam sabers in preparation against the Ryu. The two were in a bit of a stand off against each other while the battle between the Tallgeese and the Wing Zero grew fierce. 

"History does repeat itself." Domon stated

"What makes you say that?" Johan asked

"I taught you and the Preventers how to come to a clear state of mind, to use your Gundams to its fullest, and now we have to fight each other."

"If Quatre were still standing he'd say that we shouldn't fight each other, it isn't right. I beg to differ in this situation since this is a Gundam Fight, not a war."

"From my point of view you are a pupil and I am the master." Domon reminisced, "I had to fight my own master in the 13th Gundam Fight and now you have to fight me." 

"Let's get on with it then. I'm not getting any younger." Johan looked down at the holographic versions of the beam saber and the buster shield in both hands and felt their weight through the Mobile Trace System. He was ready! 

"Mission accepted." He whispered softly to himself, a small line he picked up from Heero, "And now, Gundam Fight, ready, go."

He charged out at the God Gundam, he raised up his beam saber and brought it down upon his opponent. To no surprise of Johan, Domon had blocked him with the left beam saber and was about to bright up the right one, but the right one was within short distance of the buster shield. Johan simply lowered it to block the path of the beam saber; its intense heat and energy were beginning to melt their way through the shield like a welder through sheet metal. Johan knew this and also knew that Domon could see it as well. He opened up the Vulcans in his shoulder and fired them at the face of his opponent. Of course, the bullets had no effect on the super-ceramic composite that made up the God Gundam. Johan knew that it was a ditch effort but what else could he do?

"The heat rod." The thought to himself, he looked at the holographic version of his buster shield and there was the tip of the heat rod that he installed all that time ago. He remembered how he put in controls for it to make it more easily controllable from the cockpit. With the MTS he visualized the heat rod coming out, and it did, it squirmed out like a snake out of a mans sleeve. He hoped to God that Domon didn't see it, then as the struggle continued and the Gundanium of the shield grew soft, Johan had the heat rod wrap itself around the God Gundams leg and then he had the Ryu in reverse. 

As the Gundam Ryu came to reverse it pulled the God Gundam down to the ground from the ankle that it was wrapped around. As Johan saw that the God Gundam was down he reeled back the heat rod and came down at the God Gundam again with the Beam saber in hand. 

"That was a good trick." Domon complemented

"One thing I've learned in all my battles," Johan taught, "is that always take the best opportunity."

The two of them began a new saber battle against each other. That was until Domon saw an opportunity. He noticed that when Johan is about to make a huge attack he raises the beam saber over his head to gain extra power. That was the chance to grasp victory. He waited and waited until Johan would rise his arm up again. He blocked and shoved away the beam saber attacks that Johan made, then the opportunity came for Domon. He saw Johan raise up his arm, so now was the chance, using his left beam saber me made a counter swipe at Johan's beam saber arm. He sliced it off sending the beam saber and the arm with it across the valley. 

"AHHH!" Johan screamed as he felt the pain feedback in his right arm. 

"I win." Domon said as he stated his usual incantation, "This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to defeat you! BAKANETSU GOD FINGER!" 

Johan watched as the pain swelled in his right arm, even though it wasn't real it was just feedback from the system. He knew something had to be done as the right hand of the God Gundam in its Hyper Mode and the God Finger was coming right at him. Johan didn't want to go down so easily, he's faced harder opponents in the past, and he'd be damned if he was going to loose to another Gundam. He held onto his shield and brought it up with the God Finger coming at him and had the heat rod whip out. It wrapped itself around the God Gundam's right wrist.

"Not so fast, King of Hearts!" Johan said in defiance as the heat rod heated up. Domon could feel the heat but he didn't know what Johan was going to do with it, but he didn't stop he kept going forward. Yet, Johan kept backing up with the heat rod still wrapped on Domon's wrist. Domon then felt the heat growing unbearable, that was when it went red hot and Johan pulled back on the heat rod. It ripped the still glowing hand away from the rest of the body. 

"AHHH!" Domon screamed as he too felt the pain 

"I win!" Johan screamed in glee as the pain in his right arm went away. 

"I'm not finished!" Domon cried out as he dashed at Johan and said his incantation again, "BAKENETSU GOD FINGER!"

The God Finger came right at Johan's head from the left hand. He felt the crushing heat all around his skull like a really bad headache coupled with his teeth aching and a really bad fever. The pain was incredible as the head of the Gundam Ryu exploded and he fell to the ground. Johan Rodriguez, the Star Dragon, and pilot of the Gundam Ryu had been beaten. Al that was left in this Gundam Fight was the Tallgeese III, the Wing Zero, and the God Gundam. Yet, the Tallgeese III and the Wing Zero were still fighting, so Domon could do nothing except sit and watch. 

The battle between the two of them was still even, nothing was gained but at the same time nothing was lost between the two of them. It seemed so unusual to Domon to see them fight in such a way. Though he had experienced something similar to this with Master Asia, but Domon didn't understand the pasts of these two warriors. He didn't understand the pride of Zechs Marquise and the Soldiers dedication that Heero Yuy had. Then again, Domon was just a martial artist, he could only communicate with his fists, on the other hand maybe that's how Zechs and Heero are communicating. 

"Have you acknowledged that you're one of the weak people?" Heero asked

"No!" Zechs answered, "I am not one of those weak people. I know that I am strong, I've survived through too much to give up now."

"Zechs, no one is strong!" Heero refuted, "Everyone of the human race is weak. You should know that by now. Domon Kasshu, Johan, Preventer, the Shuffle Alliance, none of us are strong. That includes you an me!" 

"That's still because the strong create the weak," Zechs spoke back, "There are only a few exceptional people who are strong and the rest are just weak. I am one of those few exceptional people! I'm still going to fight this out, right to the bitter end, Heero Yuy!" Zechs shouted as he made his charge against Heero Yuy. 

The two mobile suits charged at each other, both of them hadn't used their cannons. Zechs had thrown away his Mega cannon, while Heero had tossed aside his Twin Buster Rifle. As Zechs charged to Heero with his beam saber and Heero came up to meet him he saw the opportunity to win this match. Instead of blocking, Heero decided at the speed of thought to make a very risky move. Then again, Heero was all about taking risky moves. All he needed to do was lower the saber, and so he did. He lowered it as he came towards the Tallgeese III and swept underneath him. The legs of the Tallgeese III came off in one swift and quick motion sending them hurdling at the speed of their weight and gravity combined to the ground where the other fallen Gundams lied. 

The shock of the legs being separated from the Tallgeese was a great shock, especially to Zechs who felt the pain through the MTS as if his own legs had been cut off. He even saw the outlines in bright red that crept their way up from his ankles to his thighs. He screamed out in pain as Heero Yuy made the final blow. Heero finished the battle that started between them nearly 6 years ago. He had to finish it; otherwise it would have gone on forever. He shoved the beam saber through the head of the Tallgeese III giving Zechs the most unbearable of pain as the head exploded and sent the body tumbling down to the ground. 

"I win." Heero stated as he looked down from the Wing Zero to the God Gundam that stood waiting for him. He looked at it and said his signature phrase, "Mission accepted." 

The angelic Gundanium feathered wings of the Wing Zero spread themselves out as he made his rapid descent to the ground where the God Gundam waited for him. As he came down with his beam saber in hand, the God Gundam activated his in waiting for him. The two began to bash their sabers against one another to test who shall be the Gundam of Gundams. At least from a point of view of honor. From Heero's point of view something seemed empty about the fights after the defeat of the Devil Gundam. They seemed meaningless, if the Zero System were activated then perhaps Zero would know if this battle were meaningless or not. Except, Heero had been careless this one time in not having the foresight to connect the Zero System to the MTS system. Then again, wouldn't it be extremely dangerous to merge two systems that have such strain upon the pilot?

Heero couldn't concentrate on such questions since the battle before him took precedent over it. 

"I can feel the spirit in your firsts, Heero." Domon commented, "They feel weak to me, as if you're not putting your heart into this match."

"Perhaps you were listening to my argument with Zechs." Heero answered, "That no one in the human race is strong, we are all weak."

"I can not accept that." Domon refuted, "If I am weak then why did I spend so much time training myself, attaining so much, and for what? Just to find out that I'm still weak? That's unacceptable!"

"You're just as arrogant as Zechs!" 

"Enough of this!" Domon shouted as he shoved away Heero Yuy, "I'm going to finish this. This hand of mine is burning red!"

Heero knew exactly how long it would take Domon to speak this incantation that Domon had, he looked on the ground for his weapon. And to his surprise there it was just a short distance to his right. As Domon made his incantation for the Bakanetsu God Finger he dove for it and brought it into his hands and in his mind activated his specialty move. 

"Its bright cry tells me to defeat you!" Domon continued, "BAKENETSU GOD FINGER!"

"ANGEL LIGHT!" 

The two lights of their specialty attacks came colliding together as if they were two bulls of equal measures charging together head to head. Though this still wasn't the end of it all. Domon had something else up his sleeve, as he had his hand out in his attack he saw his Shuffle Crest burning in its glorious colors through the black material of his MTS suit. 

"This hand of mine is burning red!" Domon called again, "Its bright cry tells me…"

"To grasp victory and complete my mission!" Heero finished

"SENKIHA TENKIOUKEN!" Domon cried

"ANGEL FIRE ZERO!" Heero answered back

Then the beams of both attacks became so much brighter as the consumed the fighting Gundams. Yet inside the burning light both Gundams were having trouble keeping together. The Wing Zero's Gundanium metal was beginning to become soft and the paint had already turned black and peeled away. The same was true for the God Gundam as its fins were extended out in its hyper mode, the fins were bending back, the paint flaking away like burnt paper, and the metal becoming softer with each moment in the burning light. 

"I will win!" Domon cried out

"DOMON!" Heero shouted, as the Wing Zero couldn't take anymore punishment. Its Gundanium exterior had already cracked away revealing the inner workings of itself to the outside world. The final straw that broke the Wing Zero down to the ground was when its right leg had its hydraulics burnt from the intense attacks and so the Wing Zero fell. The fight was over, the barrier around the island deactivated, so too did the barrier that surrounded the Earth, and Domon Kasshu was the last Gundam standing. 

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the World!" Prime Minister Kurato announced from his balcony, "We have a winner. The Gundam of Gundams is Domon Kasshu who won the Gundam fight with his God Gundam. This means that Neo Japan has won the right to rule all of space!"

It was true; Domon had won the fight in a fair match against one of the best fighters in Preventer, Heero Yuy. There was a parade through downtown Tokyo, the streamers ran down the sides of the building with the confetti of all different colors like rainbow sprinkles. On the streets was the God Gundam with the Mecha horse Fuunsaiki trailed behind. Domon Kasshu stood on the cockpit door of the God Gundam while he looked all around him. He absorbed the celebration as the people chanted his name.

DOMON! DOMON! DOMON! DOMON KASSHU! THE CHAMPION OF NEO JAPAN! GUNDAM OF GUNDAMS! DOMON! DOMON! DOMON KASSHU!

Yet, inside Domon's mind wandered elsewhere. He kept thinking about his friends and wondered where they were. The rest of the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers, he looked through the crowd and tried to spot them but he couldn't find them anywhere. He wondered if they were back on the boat with Han, Hoi and Min, but Domon didn't know how dead on accurate he was. 

In Tokyo Bay, the Junk that belonged to Han was the rest of the Shuffle Alliance and the Preventers. They too watched the festivities from the bay, since in the bay as well there was all kinds of celebration going on. People were lighting off fireworks from their boats in sync with the fireworks that were happening over Neo Tokyo as the sun set slowly in the west. The Shuffle Alliance wasn't exactly depressed, they were delighted that Domon won. Though some of the Preventers had different opinions amongst themselves. 

"Damn." Wufei cursed, "If it wasn't for the Devil Gundam I could have gotten a crack at Domon Kasshu."

Sai-Saici had his hands behind his head as he smiled, "That is if you'd gotten through me, bro." 

Wufei smiled, "That's true. Our match was pretty much a draw all the way through." 

"I don't know about you guys." Johan laughed, "But I had one hell of a time here. I learned so much here and now Lady Une and Trieze are safe."

That was what happened after the rescue teams came in, they picked up the bodies of the Devils Knights. There was Paul Reynolds of Neo New Zealand (pilot of Shark Gundam that became Gundam Leviathan), the pilot of the Oblivion Gundam (the Black Hole Gundam), Ranma Soatome from the Warrior Gundam (That used to be the Kung Fu Gundam), and Selena Falcon from the Gundam Hydra. 

There was also the most important people of all, Trieze Kushrinada and Lady Une. All of them were picked up by the proper rescue team and taken to the hospital. With the help of Rain Mikamura Kasshu the victims of the Devil Gundam were nursed back to health. Though there was one unusual case that had to be taken care of and that was Leo Travis (a.k.a. the Knight Blazer pilot of the Gundam Nexus). The rescue teams tried to find his body or any sign that he might have been alive but they couldn't find any sign. 

Though it wasn't exactly something that the Fellowship of the Gundam dwelt on, since it was all over. All they could do was absorb the celebration that was happening around them. The happiness and joy, the Preventers hadn't seen this much celebration since the fall of the oppressive forces that held their grip upon the colonies, space, and the Earth. On a certain level the Preventers felt glad in seeing all this happiness around them, like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold day. 

Later that night on Han's Junk, there was another celebration on a more personal level. This was amongst the Fellowship of the Gundam, they sat around the warm lights of the lamps, and the gas stoves that Sai-Saici cooked upon. Domon couldn't believe it himself with the amount of groceries that Sai-Saici, Johan, and Haruka had brought to the Junk for the celebration feast. All of the Fellowship watched in awe and wonder like kids at a magic show as Sai-Saici demonstrated his craft. He had done such great tricks over the stove that irradiated its heat across the room. The young boy used his knives like juggling pins as he sliced up the food that danced upon the grill from his expeditious hands. He even did a trick with an egg, he spun the egg upon the stove, took his spatula, tossed the egg ever so gently on the utensil but never broke it. Then he tossed the egg into the air, and the Fellowship thought that it was going to break over someone's head, but it landed right where Sai Saici wanted, it landed on its side upon the sharp edge of the spatula. The whites and yolk plopped out onto the stove while the shell remained upon the spatula, never moving an inch from where it landed. As the cooking that Sai-Saici had done the meal was finished, and the Fellowship applauded the show that they had just seen. 

"Incredible!" Johan complemented

"I agree." Domon smiled, "You really have gotten better at this."

"The real test." Sai-Saici grinned, "Is the taste test." 

"Let's dig in then!" Chibodee outburst

There was no more discussion, only eating amongst the Fellowship and those who had joined them. In this silent taste test there were a few that actually made it very clear that Sai-Saici's cooking was the greatest that their taste buds had ever encountered. These were Haruka and Johan who made noises as if they were having sex as they ate each bite.

"Hmmm!" Johan moaned

"Hmmm!" Haruka did the same, "By God, this delicious!" 

As the two continued to moan as they took in the delightful meal, the rest of the Fellowship looked to them and then back at Sai-Saici as if they were all commanded to do it at the same time.

"Well, I'd say they like it." Sai-Saici grinned 

Then the proper George De Sand did turn up his nose in his proper manner, "Such manner." He said under his breath. 

That night the Fellowship was fed, fattened, and laughed about times that have gone past. They laughed over the incident that surrounded their first meeting. It was as if the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance were in their first match against each other. At least until Johan came in, broke up the fights and convinced everyone to talk to each other. Then there was that time when they watched each other fight. Such as that one match when Heero Yuy was competing for the title to represent a country in the Gundam Fight. That was when the Shuffle Alliance saw the Preventers fight. Yet, the strange part of all this was that the Preventers never got the opportunity to see the Shuffle Alliance fight until they came to the island of St. Thomas to train. At leas they only caught a glimpse of their power, then came the Battle Royal when they saw their true potential, both against each other and against a common enemy. Still, a question lingers in the background of all the happiness. How will the Preventers get back home?

* * * 

On the deck of the Junk, at the end that pointed to the south, Johan, Heero, Haruka and Relena all looked out while the rest of the Fellowship wandered around town. As they looked out at the sea and the skyline, both Heero and Johan kept looking at the tops of their right hand. As they did the two of them looked at each other wondering if the other was experiencing the same feeling. Then Haruka asked,

"What's wrong, Johan?"

Johan kept looking at the top of his hand, "Its strange." He said, "During the Gundam Battle Royal, I used my specialty technique. Then I began to use my ultimate technique, the Star Energizer, after I had used it, I noticed something on my hand."

Heero couldn't help but listen in, "What was it?" He asked

"I'm not sure." Johan answered still keeping his eyes locked on his hand, "It was just like the crest that the Shuffle Alliance had, yet mine was different." As he looked down at his hand he tried to concentrate, think of a way to bring it back to his hand, and then he thought about giving up. He looked to Haruka and felt warm on the inside, just too gaze at her, that face, those eyes and that smile. All of it made Johan feel good, so much that he began to feel an odd sensation. It was as if there was a hot pad placed on the top of his hand, he looked back and there it was. It was a crest, a crest appearing on his hand, and it was the very same one he saw after he used the Ryu Star Energizer. 

The crest was of a star, a yellow five-pointed star with a dragon wrapped around it like a snake. It glowed with the color green that emanated from his hand and at the bottom of the crest was a banner that read a very familiar phrase.

The Star Dragon

"This is it." Johan smiled, as his fingers flexed out but the crest remained "This is the crest I found."

Haruka took Johan's right hand and looked closely at the crest, she gawked, "I found something similar to this." She said as she held out her right hand in plain view for everyone to see. Yet, as she held up her hand there was nothing there. She closed her eyes as if she was contracting every muscle in her body, but still nothing came. 

"Let me help." Johan said as he leaned in and kissed his beloved, at first Haruka resisted because she didn't know what her love was trying to accomplish. Then again, it had been so long since they shared such an embrace that she let go and gave herself over to her pleasures. As she gave over, Johan broke the embrace and took Haruka's right hand and looked at it.

"There." He said, "There it is."

Haruka looked down, while Heero and Relena looked over at what Johan was talking about. There on her hand was a crest similar to what was on Johan's hand. She looked at it and marveled at how different it was and at the same time it was so similar. Around its edge came a purple glow and in its center was Haruka's crest. She saw a patch of blue in the center, yet around it were three clouds, clouds that were cumulonimbus clouds, white, full, and fluffy. At the top of this patch of blue and the three clouds was a crown. A sharp golden crown that hovered above the clouds that had gems of all kinds encrusted into it. At the bottom of the patch of blue sky, the white clouds, and the golden crown was the banner. Within the banner was a nickname or rather a code name that Haruka had. 

The Sky King

"What does this mean?" Haruka asked, then she leaned over to look at Heero, "Do you have one?" 

"I do." Heero stated flatly as he held up his fist with the top of his palm showing out. From his hand came a bright blue glow and in the center of it was his crest. The crest had a sword that had its hilt near his knuckles and it pointed downward to where its point was directing to his wrist. And like the others, around the shaft of the sword was a banner that read Heero's code name:

The Perfect Soldier

"Do you think that the others have crests similar to this?" Relena asked

"I wouldn't doubt it." Johan answered, "I suggest that we ask them when they get back."

From behind a voice asked, "Ask us what?"

Johan spun around to find the rest of the Fellowship of the Gundam standing at the docks that led to Han's Junk. He looked at them, and Johan was never one to lie, at least when it comes to a certain situation. This was one of those situations that can't be covered up, since his friends will find out sooner or later, or maybe Heero will spill it. Instead Johan confessed everything.

"After I used my ultimate technique," he said, "Where myself, the cockpit and the Gundam turned gold, I noticed something on my hand. It was similar to the crests that the Shuffle Alliance has."

"A shuffle crest?" Domon asked

"No." Heero stated, "This crest is different. Look." Heero held up his fist and there his crest glowed in its own glory, the crest of the Perfect Solider. He looked as the Shuffle Alliance was shocked and the rest of the Preventer was just dumbfounded. They looked at it as if they were all patients with the same disease and finding out how their cases were so similar.

"Goddamn this creepy." Duo uttered, "I experienced something similar on my hand." He held up his hand and to the surprise of the Fellowship his hand had the same glow. A red glow that held within a crest, but Duo's crest was a cross, but wrapped around that cross on the vertical bar was the infinity sign while near the bottom of the vertical bar was the banner that read his code name:

The God of Death

On and on the crests for the Preventers showed up. The one for Trowa Barton was just like the clown mask he had back in the circus, the half of a clown face that smiled in its painted confection. Though in the space that occupied the other half was a single tear with his code name in the banner, The Silencer. 

For Quatre Raberba Winner, his crest had a star, an eight-pointed star that alternated colors of red and blue in their points. Above the top point near his knuckles was a crown, but it wasn't the typical pointed golden crown, this one was different. The crown on Quatre's hand was a light red like a ruby and at its top was one jewel (as a matter of fact there was only one jewel). This jewel was bright blue like a sapphire and in its center was a purple cross and finally his banner said: The Noble in the Desert. 

Then there was Wufei Chang, whose crest only contained a Chinese Dragon that spread out its colors of green, gold, and red as it flayed out over Wufei's hand. It was a solitary dragon. Which proved to be very ironic since the banner that spread out at the base of this dragon read: The Solitary Dragon.

Next in line was Zechs Marquise (also known as Miliardo Peacecraft), his was quite simple compared to the others. His crest only had a lightning bolt, a simple bolt of lightning that stretched from the bottom of his knuckles to the top of his wrist. Of course his banner read the nickname he was given back in the days of Oz, The Lightning Count. 

Last of all, there was Alexandria De Large. She looked to her fist in wonder as she saw the glow that held hers. An orange glow and burned around her hand and within it she saw her own crest that was as unique to her as to the others. Hers looked like the inner part of half an orange, except there were twelve slices like a clock. Then driving through the center of it was a dagger, a dagger that had an eyeball in its hilt very similar to what Alexandria had. Then her banner read her code name, The Clockwork Pilot. 

"What does this all mean?" Quatre asked

"I'm not sure." Domon answered

* * *

The mystery surrounding the crests that had appeared out of no where to the Preventers still lingered on. Then again, some of the Preventers had gotten used to the idea of having a crest of their own. Though there was one mystery or question that two members of Preventer had to confront on their own. 

Haruka and Johan still stood at the bow of the ship looking towards the horizon. Except Haruka came up to Johan and felt the fabric of his jacket, she felt how smooth and plastic like it was. 

"Where did you get this jacket?" She asked Johan

Johan was never one to lie, especially to his wife, "It was a gift from Shakira."

"Shakira?" Haruka asked surprised, "The girl from Neo-Spain, who was fighting for Neo-Mexico? She gave you this, but why?"

Johan shrugged, "I don't know. I asked her if she did this with everyone she fights, she told me no, but she was willing to make an exception with this fight."

"Are you sleeping with her?" Haruka asked with one eye squinted

"No." Johan answered rather shocked at the question, "You know me to be more loyal than that."

Haruka took Johan's arm and laid her head upon his shoulder, "I'm sorry, love. Its just been too long since we were together that I was afraid I'd loose you."

"I made a promise to you, Haruka. Don't you remember? I don't want to loose you again, ever. And I don't mean to."

"Oh, Johan." Haruka sighed as she reached up and kissed her love

"So, you are taken." A voice called out

Haruka and Johan looked to where the voice was coming from and there they saw a face that they hadn't seen for a long time. It was the Latin face of the girl whom Johan fought for the title of Neo-Spain, and the very same girl that fought him in a Gundam match for Neo-Mexico, Shakira. 

"You want to know why I gave him that jacket?" She asked, "I gave it to him, because I've fallen in love with him. Because no man has ever matched me on the dance floor and on the battlefield, ever! I thought that I had found the one, _The One_, but now I find that he's already taken! It's not fair! It's not fair that love should be so cruel!"

Haruka stepped forward, "I'm sorry Shakira." She apologized, "But when I met Johan, I was amazed at him too for being a Gundam pilot, but as time went on I came to love him as the man that he was and still is."

Haruka tried to comfort Shakira, she was about to place a hand upon her shoulder, but Shakira slapped away the comforting hand. She looked up at Haruka, her face streamed with tears and mascara mixing with them as she wept.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WHORE!" Shakira snarled 

As Shakira screamed something rose from the water around Han's Junk. The waves made the tiny little vessel rock from side to side as something truly terrible came from the cold depths. It snaked its way up to the sky like a giant snake at the side of Han's ship. In broad daylight all that looked could see it, but only a few of them knew exactly what it was. Its long body was metallic and sectioned like a snake's body but the top of its head was what gave it away. The thing at the top of the neck looked down at Han's Junk with its green glowing eyes and its metallic face with no mouth. But then its mouth-less face gave away to a terrible gape that had enormous teeth like some kind of fairy tale monster. It was a Gundam Head. 

"I thought the Devil Gundam was killed." Haruka said

"So did I." Johan answered as he reached to his side and pulled out his beam saber. Haruka joined him, but behind them Shakira was frozen with fear as she looked up at the creature who had its jaws open and ready to swallow anything. Then from the mouth of the Gundam head game a mass of DG vines, Haruka and Johan stood ready to slice at them, but the vines weren't going after either one of them, the vines took Shakira. The vines wrapped themselves around Shakira's body and reeled her in like a newly caught fish. She screamed as the vines consumed her and neither Johan or Haruka did anything. The events happened so fast that neither one of them could do anything about it for when Johan was about to act and slice at the Gundam head, it already sunk back into the dark depths of the bay. 

"Damn it." He cursed as another voice came out from behind him. He looked to where the voice was coming from and there he saw George De Sand as well as a few other members of the Fellowship.

"Kidnapped!" George shouted, "They've been kidnapped!"

Johan sheathed his beam saber and came to the aid of the Neo-France fighter, "Calm down, George. Who has been kidnapped."

"Miss Marie Louis." George said in exasperation, "So have Zuisen, Keiun, Nastasha, Chibodee's girls, and Miss Relena. All of them have been kidnapped by Gundam Heads."

**To be continued…**


	19. The Fellowship Rises Again

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Chapter 19: The Fellowship Rises Again 

*

Well now everyone, history has repeated itself, a new battle is about to start for the Fellowship of the Gundam, no doubt that the Devil Gundam has probably returned, but how? And why have the Gundam Heads appeared, and most of all, why have the loved ones of the Fellowship been kidnapped? This will be the final battle for the Fellowship of the Gundam in this final bid for life. I've come to the point of the story where I have nothing else to add to this narration. So as I open the curtain to the finale of this story please join me in saying: Gundam Fight all set! READY! GO! 

After the incident with the Gundam Heads the Fellowship met together on Han's Junk to discuss what had happened. All members of the Fellowship had described the same thing. A Gundam Head had appeared out of nowhere and then from its mouth came DG vines that took a certain person into its jaws. The ones that were taken were Shakira of Neo-Mexico, Miss Marie Louis the Princess of Neo-France, the girls that were Chibodee's crew, Nastasha Zabikov, Zuisen, Keiun, and Relena Peacecraft Dorlin. 

Amazingly enough, there were a few that remained, such as Haruka and Rain. Whether the ones that were kidnapped were alive or not was something left to speculation, but one thing was for sure that these Gundam Heads had to be the cause of the Devil Gundam. Even with the acknowledgement of that it made all of them feel extremely nervous in that if the Gundam Heads could not function without the Devil Gundam, then just their presence would denote that the Devil Gundam was still alive.

"If the Devil Gundam is alive," Trowa speculated, "Then where is it?"

"More than likely, it's on that island where the Battle Royal took place." Domon answered, 

"I say we go over there and finish our job." Chibodee stood up with his fists up and ready to fight

"Whoa! Hold on cowboy." Johan stepped in, "Have you forgotten the fact that our Gundams are pretty hashed right now? We can't go anywhere with them in that kind of shape, and even if we do, how do you expect that we fight?"

"In that case." Heero added, "We must repair our Gundams as quickly as possible."

"Quickly as possible may not sound so easy." Duo said, "We can't repair all our Gundams with the resources that we have. We're talking miracles."

"Maybe miracles with the equipment and manpower that's here, but not with the help of Preventer." Heero insinuated, but he kept his straight poker face on even in such a situation where Relena was gone. Heero definitely had a plan. "I'm calling Tabris and have them send down the full repair team, mobile worker dolls, and Howard." 

As silence fell over the Fellowship, the children Hoi and Min looked out the window to the island in the distance. They stood at the window for several minutes, it was so long that their grandfather, Han wanted to know what was going on. He came to the window and saw what they were looking at in the distance.

"Domon." He called, "You should have a look at this."

Domon came over to Han and saw what was there in the distance. Sitting on the horizon between the sea and the sky was the island where the Gundam Battle Royal was held. It was also the very same place where the Devil Gundam was defeated. Domon saw something that froze his heart, he then uttered to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Look at this." He said

The rest of the Fellowship looked and saw what froze Domon's heart. It was the mass that used to be the Devil Gundam. It had grown so large that it was starting to consume the island. Its massive body was still in tatters but was slowly starting to regain its former glory. Its DG vines were squirming and wriggling all across the landscape of the island as if it was digesting it. 

"We're going to need help." George stated

"There is one last thing." Rain added. She turned to Domon with a fire in her eyes that Domon recognized. It was the kind of fire in her that she would get when she had a plan that she knew she needed help with, "Domon. Talk with Prime Minister Kurato, have him send a message to every country across the Earth. Have this message sent to the Gundam Fighters across the world, have him say that the World Gundam Federation must rise again, because the Devil Gundam has returned. Also, have Kurato send for plans from the Neo Japan colony for the Rising Gundam.

"The rising Gundam?" Domon asked, "Why do you want that?"

"I'm going to join you this time." Rain stated, "If our friends have been taken by the Devil Gundam, then our answers lie with it. I'm not going to sit out this time. Do you understand me Domon?"

Domon smiled, "Got it."

Johan and Heero looked out to the island then looked at each other and smirked, "Mission accepted." 

* * *

The Preventer Ship Tabris had definitely sent down the entire bulk of its worker force, laborers, technicians, engineers, worker mobile dolls, and the most crucial of all, the chief engineer, Howard. They all came down from space with the absolute authority of the Neo Japan government. All of them went straight to work on repairing and rebuilding the Gundams. All of the Gundams from both sides of the Fellowship were repaired, the Preventers as well as the Shuffle Alliance. Yet, every member of the Fellowship kept looking to the island to where the Devil Gundam was being repaired. The only thing that kept some members of Preventer occupied was the instillation of the Zero System, making a link between the Zero system and the Mobile Trace System. If in face it does work then it'll make the Gundams that have the Zero system even better than before. 

It was asked why couldn't anyone be sent to the island to take care of the Devil Gundam itself. The reason is because the only ones who were capable of killing the Devil Gundam were the Fellowship. So, all the efforts were placed into repairing the Gundams so that they may fight the Devil Gundam for one last and final time. 

Needless to say, each member of the Fellowship was nervous as could be as they waited impatiently for their Gundams to be finished. Yet, there was something odd going on at the island. The Fellowship noticed this, they saw what looked like silver plates rising at a curve from the islands edge. It was as if a Gundam Dome was being built upon the island itself. Slowly, piece by piece, and brick by brick the walls that surrounded the island were beginning to engulf the Devil Gundam. Yet, it was far from engulfing it entirely. Its pace was slow as if human hands instead of machine were building that wall. 

The wall had gotten up halfway around the Devil Gundam before each member of the Fellowship had to ask when his or her Gundams would be finished. Most of their responses were that it would take at most a day to finish, and yet the wall was nearly finished itself. Though if half the members in Preventer were as reckless as they were in the days of the Eve wars they would have taken an already completed Gundam and headed to the island themselves. Yet, they have grown cautious in the days of the Eve Wars, they know when the right steps must be taken. No one could act rashly about anything, no matter how intolerable the situation may become. It would just be a little longer before the Gundams were completely repaired, restocked, and refueled. Once that was done, then the time to act against the Devil Gundam would be appropriate. 

The last day that the Gundams would be prepared passed by like waiting for a doctors appointment. The monotonous waiting and unknowing of what may come from behind the door. That's the slowly itching feeling that the Fellowship had to endure, the slow itching of wanting to get to the island and finish what was started. Especially at the time nearing the end since the dome was almost covering the entire island, leaving very little space left, which told the Fellowship that there was very little time left.

"What is taking so long?!" Johan demanded from the catwalk that lead to the outside of the Neo Spain hangar.

"We're working as fast as we can down here!" A worker shouted, "Have some more patience for us!"

Johan leaned against the rail, "Do you realize that just 30 miles away from us is a Gundam that is the most dangerous creation ever made! And at any moment it can strike us at will just because we weren't there to stop it!"

Haruka came up to Johan and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down Johan." Her voice sounded soothing to Johan in his time of distress. "There's only so much that can be done in so much time."

Johan calmed down; the fiery redness of his temper was soothed by the coolness of his wife's voice. Yes, his wife, they no longer represented any country. Now they were apart of Preventer and the Fellowship of the Gundam. The two of them had taken their rings and placed them where they belonged, upon their left ring fingers. To feel the cold metal of gold upon their fingers was the single greatest feeling that they had. Still, the itchy feeling of the Devil Gundam just 30 miles out into Tokyo Bay was so nerve wracking that no one in the Fellowship wanted to stay behind and twiddle their thumbs. 

Suddenly, the last brick was set into the wall that covered the island and the Devil Gundam. In the light of the setting sun, upon the day that the Fellowship Gundams were supposed to be complete, the dome shinned. It shinned off the colors of the setting sun like a natural mirror. It was finished, its time for recuperation was up. The Fellowship could do nothing but sit back and watch as the dome that covered the island trembled as if it was having its own earthquake. It then rose up out of the sea as if some unearthly force was pulling it; or rather pushing it as it was soon discovered. Underneath the dome were the earthly stalagmites that the island had, and implanted within it were thrusters. Tens (if not hundreds) of thrusters implanted beneath the island, all pushing and shoving with all their might as the island made its way up, and up to the sky.

"By God." Johan uttered as he watched such an unusual even take place right before his very eyes. He had to blink several times before he realized that this wasn't a dream or some horrible nightmare. It was truly real. To make the matters worse, none of the Gundams were completed, the repairs were nearly done, but they weren't restocked on ammunition or refueled. To charge into battle with the Devil Gundam at that point would have been disastrous and no one was going to chance it. Not even the incredibly reckless Heero Yuy was going to chance it. 

* * *

It was when the Devil Island that escaped into the sky that the Gundams were finally repaired, restocked, and refueled. In that small amount of time, which was actually two weeks that all of this had happened that the Rising Gundam from Neo Japan was also completed. It was amazing to Rain as well as those in the Shuffle Alliance how quickly it was built, thanks to the technicians, laborers, engineers and worker mobile dolls provided by the Preventer Ship Tabris. 

The Fellowship wasted no time as they all climbed into their Gundams and were ready to head up into space. The Preventers could make the trip into space, but the Shuffle Alliance couldn't, because they needed their Gundam pods in order to make the trip to space. As a matter of fact, the World Gundam Federation needed them in order to make the trip. They had all gathered. All members belonging to the World Gundam Federation (Which was everyone), there was Mandalla Gundam from Neo Nepal, Mermaid Gundam from Neo Denmark, and so many others from around the world. There were even some that the Fellowship had defeated. They were all united under one goal, the death of the Devil Gundam. They all went to space together in what looked like a massive stampede to space. For the Preventers, it made them all feel enormously good inside to see such an act happening all around them. They felt like generals commanding a great army against a common enemy. 

As they made their way into space, they looked for anything unusual. Then again the word unusual has been redefined for the Preventers on a daily basis ever since they entered in the Gundam Fight. Though with the colonies in space against the black background of the forever night they saw what they were looking for. They saw an enormous silver sphere smaller than the moon itself, like a small planet that was floating between the Earth, the moon, and the colonies.

The World Gundam Federation with the Fellowship in the lead headed for the strange sphere. 

"God Gundam to World Gundam Federation." Domon called out to all the Gundams that followed behind. "The Fellowship and I will head into the sphere, the rest of you just cover us."

"Copy that, Domon." Kyral Mekirel of the Mandalla Gundam from Neo Nepal answered, "World Gundam Federation, protect the Fellowship at all costs."

"Roger!" The Federation responded in unison.

"Be careful Domon!" Rain called out from the Rising Gundam

"I will, I promise." Domon answered

As they came closer to the Devil Planet they were met by an onslaught of mobile suits, all belonging to the Devil's Army, as well as Gundam Heads that sprouted out from the sphere like vines. The World Gundam Federation defended the Fellowship as they edged their way to the sphere. As they approached it they had Domon make the entrance into the sphere.

"Alright!" Domon cried out, "This hand of mind is burning red, its loud roar tells me to finish this and break the curse of the Devil Gundam! BAKENETSU GOD FINGER!"

The Hand of the God Gundam reached out to the exterior of the Devil Planet and broke through its metallic exterior. As the outer casing was broken open from the intense heat, Domon egged the Fellowship to enter before it self recovers. Thus the Fellowship entered the Devil Planet leaving the World Gundam Federation to defend against it. 

Inside, the Fellowship noticed something peculiar about their surroundings. They noticed that the place was very well organized. The halls were gigantic, as if they were constructed solely for the Gundams to walk about like regular people. It was as if the Fellowship was inside a ship built and used by Gundams. Many members of the Fellowship scratched their heads at this, no one could make heads or tails of any of it. 

"What shall we do, bro?" Sai-Saici asked

"If its like the last time." Domon said, "Then we must find the power generator and take that out. Once that's taken out then the Devil Gundam will be easier to take down. So, let's find it."

The Fellowship followed Domon's lead since he had the most experience with this monster. It was as if he was the shepherd of this whole group against their enemy. They wandered the halls and everything was scaled up for Gundams. The halls, the doors, and even the elevators were scaled for Gundams. After wandering through the bowls and depths of this Gundam, they found nothing and surprisingly enough they didn't encounter any enemies on the way up. It was all too eerily convenient, as if a path had been cleared for them to walk. Every hall was empty to their presence, until they reached a door. 

The door that they reached this time was different, around its edge in the smallest strip was the smallest bit of color that the Fellowship had found in this whole place. A strip that had black and yellow stripes on it. Their instincts told them that this was the place to go after all the searching that they had to endure. As well as the eerie feeling that something was waiting for them.

The God Gundam was the first to step up to the door and it opened automatically, just like the rest of the doors inside the Devil Planet. Beyond the double doors that opened on their own, the Fellowship of the Gundam witnessed something that they thought they'd never see. It was comparable to seeing someone die and then finding them alive and standing in front of you. 

The room that the Fellowship entered was incredibly exorbitant, it was round except for the floor upon which the Gundams stood but the room seemed to be a little smaller than the actual exterior of the Devil Planet. It was extremely plain except for several circles that went around the room like a pattern. Each circle was a reddish pink, possibly the only amount of color in the room that wasn't silver metal or white light. 

Opposite the door that lead into that room was the Gundam Nexus, yet at the same time it wasn't the Nexus. The Nexus had changed incredibly since the bout on that island in the Battle Royal. It had the colors of black, gray, red, the occasional yellow that graced its claws on its forearms, and the green that crowned its center lens. On its left arm was the shield that was similar to the one of the Tallgeese III, but instead of one heat rod that came of it, there were two. Two heat rods that snaked their way out of the shield. The most predominant feature that the Fellowship had noticed was that this Gundam Nexus second model had two sets of wings. 

"Did you really think I was gone?" A familiar voice asked. 

The cockpit opened and out came the Knight Blazer, still dressed in a black jumpsuit that covered his whole body. No one could see his face but the Fellowship knew that underneath it all, Leo Travis still lived, perhaps in a small way he still was fighting to get a way out. 

"The Devil Gundam is the newest constant in the universe!" The Knight Blazer proclaimed, "Nothing can stop us. Not even you."

"If that's the case." Johan stepped forward, "if you say that nothing can stop you then why are you here defending your master?"

"I'm not here to defend my master." The Knight Blazer answered, "I'm here for a rematch. I demand a rematch in a beam saber battle." He took out his two beam sabers. 

"Shall we?" Domon asked as he stepped out of his cockpit

"I say we do!" Duo stepped out with his beam scythe and so did Johan with his beam saber. Soon, every member of the Fellowship stepped out with his or her beam weapon. The Fellowship jumped down from their Gundams every member waiting with their beam sabers to take on the Knight Blazer. In the enormous space between the Fellowship Gundams and the Gundam Nexus they noticed that it was as if the whole room was made for this fight. An arena built for this match against the Fellowship of the Gundam. 

Every member stood still as statues with their sabers out and ready to take on the Knight Blazer. It wasn't any one member of the Fellowship that had started this final match of the sabers, that time it was the Knight Blazer who gave the first initiative. He came charging at the Fellowship with his sabers in both hands like a whirlwind of light and energy. The ones who engaged him first were Domon and Heero. The two fought at each side of the Knight Blazer making sure that they aren't skewered by the Knight Blazers sabers. Yet, for Domon he wanted to see something again with his own eyes. 

For this reason is why Domon chose to fight the Knight Blazers right side. He did keep his eye upon the Blazers saber, but Domon was more interested in his right hand. As he banged and clashed his saber against his opponent he kept hoping that the crest will appear. Then suddenly his wish was granted, as the crest burned within Domon's hand so too did the crest appear on the Knight Blazers hand. The crest that belonged to the King of Spades and the number 2371 in the banner, in the beginning Domon refused to believe that the Knight Blazer had a crest. Yet, there it was burning in front of his eyes and he could no longer deny what was in front of him. The only question that remained was why did the Knight Blazer have such a crest? 

"I'll kill you all!" The Knight Blazer announced in his deep echoing voice, but then something changed. His voice became…human again. "No, I won't." The human voice within the Knight Blazer called out, "It isn't right!" Then the voice changed back again, "I'll kill you all! My master says its so! I must obey my master!" 

It became clear to the Fellowship that the Knight Blazer and Leo Travis who was still within the Knight Blazers skin were fighting for control. The control over whom rules the existing body. The war was within him. At the moment that the Fellowship witnessed this it seemed apparent that the Knight Blazer was winning the war. All that made it clear that the Knight Blazer must be killed in order to free Leo Travis. 

Heero and Domon stepped aside and in stepped two members from Preventer, Haruka and Johan. The two of them fought the Knight Blazer in a great dance of life and death hanging at the edge of their beam sabers. As they fought, Johan's mind became distracted, he watched as Haruka fought her hardest to keep the Knight Blazer at bay at least on his side. That would prove to be a great mistake for Johan. He looked to Haruka and he allowed his guard to slip and that was when he felt a searing pain prick into his wrist within a fraction of a second. Then Johan's perceptions came in order when he watched his hand slip away from his wrist with his beam saber in hand. He looked down to where his hand was and he could no longer feel it. All became clear what had happened when he only saw a nub that used to be the location of his right hand. And Johan screamed out in pain.

"JOHAN!" Haruka cried out when she watched her husband loose his hand to the Knight Blazer. She had allowed her guard to slip as well as she reached out to her husband with her left hand. She too then felt the searing pain prick into her left wrist and she too watched as her hand flew away from her wrist and slid across the floor. In an instant of thought Haruka was amazed at how there was no blood from the wound, only the clean cut of the slice that separated her hand from her arm. That was when she too screamed.

"You son of a bitch!" Duo cried out as he charged out at the Knight Blazer, all the anger and frustration that he had built up within his heart against the Knight Blazer began to bubble to the surface. It is said that sometimes volcanoes take hundreds of years to build up pressure and when the build-up breaks it unleashes incredible force. Duo was such a volcano that was broke out with incredible force against the Knight Blazer. He moved with incredible speed against the Blazers two beam sabers and when the Knight Blazer brought down one saber against the God of Death he was too slow. Duo counteracted the Knight Blazer and slipped his beam scythe to an upward slice and sliced off the Knight Blazers right hand and while he screamed out in pain Duo sliced off the other hand. 

"That was for my friends." Duo smiled devilishly as he watched the Knight Blazer curl up in pain. 

Then the Knight Blazer crawled away, but the crawling gave away to a blur that ran from where he once crawled to the cockpit of the Gundam Nexus. The unholy Gundam eyes began to glow with a green hue of such life that the Fellowship had never seen before. It was as if the Gundam itself was alive and not the pilot. 

"Everyone!" Domon called out, "Back to your Gundams."

"What about our friends?" Duo called out as he went to Johan's side and Allenby went to help Haruka up to her feet. 

"Can you walk?" Duo asked Johan

"My feet are fine." Johan grunted, "Its my hand that hurts like hell, but what about Haruka is she alright?"

"I'm fine, Johan." Haruka called out, "But let's fight, the Gundam Nexus is coming around!"

Even with Haruka and Johan without a hand they were able to get back into the cockpits of their Gundams. Every member of the Fellowship was ready, but this time Haruka and Johan had regained themselves. The pain in their arms was surprisingly small especially considering the fact that they just had their hands chopped off. There was some speculation as to why, but that wasn't the important issue at hand. The important issue was the Gundam Nexus as it was ready to fight The Gundams Nemesis and Ryu came together side by side.

"Haruka." Johan called, "Let's fight him together, as one."

"Oh, yes." Haruka grinned as the two of them brought their usable hands together. Johan's left and Haruka's right. 

"Fellowship!" Johan ordered, "Don't get in our way, this is payback for us."

"Roger that." Heero acknowledged

"Gundam Nexus!" Johan called, "Now is the time to be rid of you forever!"

Within the cockpit of the Gundam Ryu, the Zero System kicked on as Johan's mind became clear as a crystal. The charging of the Zero system coupled with the Mobile Trace System pushed the mobile suit to its limits and still Johan was able to maintain control of it. 

"These hands of ours are burning red!" Haruka and Johan called out together, "Their loud cry tells us to grasp justice! STAR WIND ENERGIZE!"

The Gundams Ryu and Nemesis were bursting with white light as they held their hands together. As the glob of light stood there in the middle of the room with the Gundam Nexus in front of them it began to move. In such a short distance it sped across the floor to the Gundam Nexus and shouted out its last incantation.

"STAR WIND FIRE!" Haruka and Johan called out together

The globe of light went every onward but the Gundams Nemesis and Ryu flew out of the ball of light as it came closer to the Gundam Nexus. It was as if they were pitching a ball and the Gundams were the arm that would deliver that ball to the sky. And the globe crashed into the Gundam Nexus. The explosion was enormous, so much that it consumed the entire room with its blinding light. Then the light cleared and the Gundam Nexus was no more than a pile of scrap iron upon the floor and the Knight Blazer was no where to be found. 

"He's gone!" Sai-Saici cheered, "He's really gone!"

"Whoa!" Duo halted, "Hold the happiness we have one last thing to take care of." 

"The Devil Gundam." Domon uttered

As the realization of what was to be done they watched a part of the room melting away. It melted like wax under a hot lamp or under the wick of its own design. The wax melting wall gave way to what it was concealing like an egg holding within its shell the whites and yolk. From the melting wall came the Devil Gundam. It stepped out with its thunderous legs and feet that shook the Devil Planet as it stomped out of the wall. It then pulled more of itself out of the melting wax revealing its newest self. It was just like before in Domon Kasshu's eyes. It was just like when it had evolved into its final form when it used Rain as its life unit. It had three or four Gundam feet per leg, it hunched over the Fellowship with its snake-like waist and its bulky shoulders with short smoke stacks. Then the smokestacks gave way to enormous clawed hands, but that was after the Fellowship realized that the Devil Gundam had wings. Wings that were like those of a demon or rather the demon that were once known as Epyon. The Devil Gundam spread out its wings and its clawed hands from its shoulders as it looked down at the Fellowship like insects with its burning green eyes. 

From within the Devil Gundam the Fellowship heard the grunting sound that the Devil Gundam made. A sound that was like the moaning of a man or a man becoming a monster, but that was when the grunting moaning sound turned to laughter of a very insidious kind. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" The Devil Gundam laughed, "I'm finished! I'm finally finished!"

"What in the hell is it?" Heero asked

"I don't know." Domon answered

"I've reached my final stage." The Devil Gundam laughed, "I no longer need a pilot! I am my own machine now!" 

"Oh, shit…" Duo whimpered, "it's achieved consciousness."

"It has." A voice called out. The Fellowships attention looked to where the new voice was coming from. To their greatest of surprises and horrors the new voice was coming from the wreckage that used to be the Gundam Nexus. They watched as the pieces of scrap iron were slowly coming back together, reassembling itself like a puzzle that had been given consciousness. Within a matter of seconds the Gundam Nexus was back on its feet again.

"Oh no!" Chibodee groaned, "Not again!"

"Relax!" The new voice said, "I'm no longer the Knight Blazer. I am Leo Travis, representing Neo-Ireland, pilot of this fighter called Gundam Nexus Kai, and King of Spades."

"King of Spades?" George De Sand asked, "How is that possible?"

"That's not important!" Leo stated, "What's important is that we get rid of the Devil Gundam."

"Alright already!!" Duo shouted, "Let's stop talking and kick some ass!"

Duo certainly got his wish. The Devil Gundam attacked. It swiped with its clawed hands that sprang from its shoulders and fired with the beam cannons that were implanted all over its body. The Fellowship scattered like cockroaches fleeing from someone who turned the light on. Each member tried to dodge the fire as well as try to attack, but each attack was met with a counter assault from the Devil Gundams multiple parts.

"Damn." Duo cursed, "How are we going to beat this thing?!"

"Take out its life support units." Leo answered

"What do you mean?" Domon asked as he continued to fight.

Leo explained as he fought, "The Devil Gundam may have achieved consciousness, but it still needs a human being to maintain its consciousness. Except in this case the human doesn't have to sit in the cockpit."

"So where are they?" Johan asked desperately trying to ward off attacks with just one arm. 

"In those pink red circles." Leo explained, "All around this room you'll find them. In them you'll find the people that are supporting the Devil Gundam. Free them and the Devil Gundam will grow weaker."

"Roger that." Heero answered as he, Johan, Haruka and Quatre went around the room searching for those circles. Most of them were empty as they looked in each reddish pink circle. That was until they came to a set of circles where they were occupied. In the thundering roar of the Devil Gundam with its weapons fire and the Fellowship fighting back the ones who were on the rescue operation saw what was in each circle. They were pods. Each circle was a pod designed for one person. The pods that were occupied had the people who were kidnapped, Nastasha, Zuisen, Keiun, Miss Marie Louis, Chibodee's girls, and there was even Shakira. All of them were there; the next question was how to free them. 

Heero answered that directly, he took the hand of the Wing Zero and shoved it into the wall. He pulled out his hand and brought out the pod that held Shakira. He then tossed it to the Gundam Ryu who caught it with its left hand and using the strength of the Ryu, Johan crushed the pod and freed Shakira from it. She came out of the pod and landed on the cockpit platform in a mess of tubes that were shoved into Shakira's body. Johan pulled out all the wires as he could and brought Shakira into his cockpit even with her dripping wet with the ooze that contained her in the reddish pink pod. One by one the kidnapped were freed and given to someone who could carry him or her in their Gundams.

"It's working!" Leo shouted as he noticed that the Devil Gundam was struggling to keep its balance as it roared out in pain. "It's time that this be finished!" 

"Everyone!" Domon called, "Let us all attack at once!"

"ROGER!" The Fellowship said in unison as the incantation began, "THESE HANS OF OURS ARE BURNING RED! THEIR LOUD CRY TELLS US TO GRASP VICTORY AND BANISH THE DARKNESS FROM WHENCE IT CAME!"

The Gundams began to shimmer and shine in their golden hues, and with the suits that had the Zero system (namely the Gundam Wing Zero and the Gundam Ryu) began to burn white within the cockpit. They geared themselves up for the greatest attack that can be done with all the clear and focused minds of the Fellowship4

"ALL YOUR ATTACKS TOGETHER!" Domon instructed, "BAKANETSU GOD FINGER!"

"BURSTING MACHINE GUN PUNCH!" Chibodee called

"ROSE BIT HURRICANE!" George shouted

"GEA CRUSHER!" Argo incited

"SHIN RYUUSEI KOCKOUKEN" Sai-Saici shouted

"BEAUTIFUL DANGEROUS HOOP!" Allenby smiled

"ANGEL FIRE ZERO!" Heero fired

"HELL, FIRE, AND DAMNATION SLICE!" Duo sliced

"ARTILLERY ARMAGEDDON!" Trowa shouted

"DIAMOND CUTTER!" Quatre sliced

"DOUBLE DRAGON FANG SMASH!" Wufei released

"LUDIVIKO TOLCHOCK!" Alexandria called

"DRAGON STAR FIRE!" Johan screamed

"HURRICANE WALTZ!" Haruka called

"MEGA CANNON FIRE!" Zechs announced

"VECTOR CANNON FIRE!" Leo pulled the trigger

"ALL TOGETHER!" Domon ordered

"SENKIHA FELLOWSHIP TENKOUKEN!" 

The attacks were swift and instant, and in one glorious flash of gold from the Gundams themselves and the attacks. From each hand of the Gundams came their crests. From the golden streams of power that they shot out at the Devil Gundam came a picture of their crests embodied in their energies like fingerprints. The Devil Gundam was defeated.

****

Not quite over yet…


	20. Epilogue: The Parting of Ways

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the copyrights to Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, G-Gundam, any movies or any songs that are used in this story. All copyrights belong to their respective owners.

****

Readers Note: This contains some spoilers for G-Gundam, so if you haven't seen the whole series I wouldn't recommend reading this.

****

G Gundam & Gundam Wing

G- W Gundam

****

Epilogue: The Parting of Ways 

*

Indeed, the Devil Gundam was defeated, but the story wasn't quite over yet. After the defeat of the Devil Gundam the place that was its domain didn't explode in some kind of massive chain reaction. The Devil Planet remained, at least partially. Its structure was in tact, as it turned out the resources on the island that the Devil Gundam constructed from used the soil, metals and other deposits to create the structure that became the Devil Planet. So, even without the Devil Gundam it was still a solid structure, though the Fellowship felt that it was best to destroy it. In disposing of it, they used the most appropriate manner, they used the cannons of four mobile suits. The Twin buster rifles of the Gundam Wing Zero and the Gundam Ryu, with the Mega Cannon of the Tallgeese III, and last of all the Vector cannon belonging to the Gundam Nexus Kai. 

That was another mystery that had to be answered, that was the mystery surrounding Leo Travis. The questions of how did he become the Knight Blazer, and why is it that he has a Shuffle Crest? Leo had explained it all, in the past of the previous Shuffle Alliance, the former King of Spades left the colonies and came to Earth. There he met a young peasant in Ireland. The two fell in love quite literally over night and thus Leo was born out of the steamy affair. Knowing that the King of Spades would not live forever he passed down the crest that he possessed to Leo who carried it with him all his life. After this passing down, the King of Spades was killed in an explosion at a bar, as far as how the explosion was caused was and still unknown. With the passage of time and Gundam Fights coming and going, Leo grew up and after years of street fighting he became a Gundam fighters for Neo-Ireland. 

The question of how he became the Knight Blazer was something that Leo answered quite well. He said that he did compete in one Gundam fight, he thought that it was the 14th but it was such a long time ago that he couldn't remember which one it was. Since Gundam Fights have a small tendency to blend together after a few years in the memories. It was during that time that Leo encountered a very strange Gundam, and before he knew it he was pulled in by it, his mind and body were taken over by the force known as the Devil Gundam. Thus he became its servant under a new name, the Knight Blazer. So, all was explained on behalf of Leo. 

Except after the destruction of the Devil Planet, the Fellowship needed to heal. They spent the next few weeks in the finest hospital that the Earth or the colonies could offer. From the point of view of all members it was like a five-star hotel, only they weren't there to relax, they were there to heal. Especially the ones that the Fellowship rescued, though they didn't need a lot of healing, just a little nourishment and they were back on their feet, good as new. 

Some members of the Fellowship had gotten frequent visitors. Such as Zechs got visits from Noin, sometimes the visits were a little longer than they were supposed to be. The kind of visits where Zechs and Noin had to close the door and shut the blinders. This especially applied to Domon and Rain (Rain, who hadn't incurred a lot of damage, just a few bruises here and there). Even the young Sai-Saici, he got a visit from a young girl named Cecil who was the younger sister of the fighter from Neo Denmark (The Mermaid Gundam). Though their visit wasn't like Domon's and Rain's where they shut the blinders. The two just hugged and gave the occasional kiss. 

In another part of the hospital, another love affair would spring. This time it was between Leo Travis and Selena Falcon. The two had known each other, though they had time to know each other between the time that Selena had given herself to the Knight Blazer and the time that they were in the hospital. As luck would have it, Selena and Leo were bunked into the same room together. This was definitely an affair in which they had to close the door and shut the blinds in order to be alone. On the medical side as it turned out, Selena was completely rid of DG cells. As for Leo, his case was a little different. In his encounter with the Devil Gundam and his infection with DG cells they both took over his brain core and at the same time they didn't. The reason for this is because the encounter left Leo with split personalities. Thus the creation of the Knight Blazer who used his strength from DG cells. So, for Leo he'll have to live with the DG cells in his body, but there was no sign that they had any adverse effect on him in anyway. Leo said in his own words, "I'll use whatever means I can to repair the damage the Knight Blazer has done." 

Though on a slightly heavier note, the two members of the Fellowship, Haruka and Johan had a slightly bigger problem to deal with. It was the loss of their hands. Even though the married couple was given the same hospital room they still had the problem of their hands to deal with. One solution that Preventer offered was that they create cyborg implants that would be unmistakable from the real thing. Though Johan as well as Haruka protested to such things. That was when Dr. Rain Mikamura Kasshu offered the FC solution, which was to create brand new hands from their own genetic material. Such a thing was possible though it would take a few weeks to grow them. After a few weeks, Haruka and Johan had new hands, they did feel a little weird at first, but it was better than nothing was. Though for Johan there was something odd about his hand. Even though he had lost his original one back on the Devil Planet, he thought that he'd loose the crest he had. Then just after a few days of the new hand being back on his wrist, Johan saw the Star Dragon crest on his new right hand. Johan didn't ask questions, he was just glad to have a new hand and Haruka was just as happy as he was. 

Even with all the joyousness that the Fellowship had, there was still one last thing that lingered in the Preventers hearts. How will they get home?

* * *

The answer to the Preventers question happened about two weeks after that they were released from the hospital. A lot had happened in that time. 

One such event was when George De Sand of Neo France had finally gone through with the marriage to the Princess Marie Louis and Raymond Bishop was George's Best Man. It truly was a royal wedding from the point of view of the Preventers. (When the Preventers showed up they actually blended into the Neo France crowd with their Sank Kingdom uniforms). It was a great ceremony, nearly all of Neo France was outside the cathedral doors waiting to see the happy couple. There were hundreds, if not thousands, of flashbulbs had gone off in the cathedral when the two kissed. It seemed odd because in the past George would have been beet-red when Marie Louis would kiss him. Except at that wedding when all of the Fellowship (and probably all of Neo France) saw how natural George was at kissing Marie Louis. The issue of the honeymoon however was something that had to be kept behind closed doors, its location as well as what they did there. 

In the relationship that concerns Cecil and Sai-Saici they had started a long distance relationship in which they would send letters to each other. Though Zuisen and Keiun would always screen Sai-Saici's letters to make sure he was sending "clean" letters to Cecil. After all Sai-Saici was growing up, in many different ways.

Then there was the relationship between Leo Travis and Selena Falcon. Despite the fact that they came from different nations the two of them grew to love each other over the next few weeks. There was even rumors, whispers though they were, that there was talk of wedding bells between those two.

The dispute about Johan with Shakira and Haruka came to an end when it was revealed completely that Johan and Haruka were married. 

After those wonderful times, the question of how did the Preventers get home remained, until one day…

Miss Noin had bridge watch of Tabris with the computer hologram, Al. To Noin's eyes, Al's snappy and often time's loud suits seemed to make the room feel a little brighter. At least his suit was more tolerable than seeing the blackness of space. Noin never noticed it but Al did from his scopes. They caught something off the port bow, it was the very thing that they wanted to find, like finding a key to the front door that had been misplaced. 

"Miss Noin." Al called

Noin snapped out of the trance she was in, "Uh, yes." She asked coming to attention

"Take a look of the port bow in your scope." Al instructed

Noin looked, she felt her heart leap straight through her throat as she found out what was out there. She didn't waste any time with any celebration of her own, she grabbed the nearest COM device and called the entire Preventer force. 

"Preventers." She called, "Come to the bridge. We found it!"

* * *

Yes, they found it. The tear, the tear that will lead them back to their world, their home. The time for the Preventers and the Shuffle Alliance to say good-bye to each other was at hand. It was a tearful event for some, but others knew that such an event was bound to happen. For the universe of FC 72 was not the home of the Preventers, their home was in the universe of AC 200. The good-byes had to be said. 

In the hangar of the Preventer ship Tabris, a transport had arrived for the Shuffle Alliance. Its members consisting of the five Shuffle Alliance members, their crew and Allenby Beardsley (The Deuce of Diamonds). They stood in a line as if they were in a military school looking at the Preventers. 

"So, this is it." Johan shrugged to the Shuffle Alliance.

"It is." Domon answered, "It's been wonderful working with all of you. I'm beginning to think that maybe there are a few exceptional kids who can pilot Gundams."

Duo smirked as he shook his head, "I say again, we're still not kids."

"Yeah, sure." Domon smiled 

"We'll miss all of you." Johan shared his sentiment.

"We'll never forget you, either." Rain shared hers.

"Good luck back home." Chibodee smiled with his thumb up

"May you each have a Knights honor." George raised his foil in a fencing salute

Argo didn't say anything, but he did give them some acknowledgement with a weak smile and a good thumb up.

"See ya later." Sai-Saici grinned like the happy child he was with his hands behind his head. 

"Thank you all for everything." Allenby finished holding the hilt of her beam whip that was given to her. 

"Preventers!" Johan called, "Salute!"

Every member of Preventer stood at attention and saluted the Shuffle Alliance. As they brought their salute hands down the Shuffle Alliance walked onto their transport and was about to leave. Then the Preventers went into the compression chamber to allow the transport to leave. They watched the transport leave and wondered what awaited the Shuffle Alliance since the Devil Gundam had been finally scrapped. On the other hand it wasn't good to waste time pondering upon what others may do with their futures, the Preventers main concern was their own, and the door was open. 

The Shuffle Alliance cleared the proximity of Tabris and the Preventers passed through the tear back to their world. 

* * *

****

Preventer Report:

Name: Heero Yuy

****

Code Name: The Perfect Soldier

****

Date: April 01, A.C. 200

****

Report: The main bulk of the Preventer Task Force has returned home, though there is something peculiar. From our perceptions that we in Preventer had during our time in the Future Century Universe, only a year had passed. Yet, even though a year had passed in that universe only a couple of weeks had passed here in our own universe. The reason for this can be speculated, but any kind of speculation on such a matter would be a waste of time. The Devil Gundam that had once kidnapped the leaders of Preventer, Trieze Kushrinada and Lady Une has been defeated. I see no reason to ponder on why time is so much different in both our worlds. Maybe we will find a reason, but will it truly do anyone any good? 

The only thing to do here in Preventer is to make sure that we can do our job, which is to put out small fires before they grow into large flames. 

* * *

On the observation deck, Heero and Relena sat together looking out at the stars, the colonies, the far away moon, and the nearby Earth. Heero kept his face plain and neutral as he always did, never smiling, or frowning, just neutral. Even though Heero never noticed it, Relena was rubbing her belly as if it was a precious jewel that she had under her dress. Even if Heero noticed it he probably wouldn't have said anything. So, Relena had to tell the truth to him not knowing of his reacting to the secret within her. 

"Heero." She whispered

Normally, Heero wouldn't have turned his gaze to look at Relena; he would have kept staring ever onward as if he was afraid to look into Relena's eyes. Except in that instant with the light just right and the mood between them the same, Heero turned his gaze to Relena. To her eyes Heero looked so much more handsome, his eyes so much more kind as if the kindness underneath it all was starting to melt through the cold exterior of his Perfect Soldier persona. Then something surprising happened. Heero was smiling. It wasn't a weak smile, it was a true and honest to God smile. The rarest sight next to a black diamond that Relena saw in Heero's expression.

"What is it, Relena?" Heero asked

Relena for some reason couldn't bring herself to tell the truth that her body concealed at first. She was seeing so much in Heero that he never even revealed to himself. Had Heero shed his cold exterior to himself and Relena, or was it just to Relena? With the warmth in his cobalt blue eyes Relena told the truth.

"I'm pregnant." Relena stated

Heero didn't say a thing, he didn't say any praise to the secret revealed or any displeasure to it. He simply remained calm, but he did something that took Relena by surprise again. Heero raised his arms and then wrapped them around Relena in bringing her close to him. In her own way, Relena knew that Heero was happy about this, she laid her head against his chest and felt his rapid beating heart as the two of them looked out the window. They watched as the stars turned, the colonies spun, the moon glowed, and the Earth that shined from the sun. 

* * *

At the same time, Johan and Haruka were relaxing in their quarters. At least relaxing together in a very sensual manner. In the bathtub that they had in their quarters they took a small bubble bath together. The two of them reveled in the warm water and the suds that hugged and clung to their wet bodies. Johan sat with his back against the wall of the tub while Haruka sat in front of him with her back against his toned chest. Both of their bodies were wet, their hair was dry, at least parts of it, for Haruka her pony tail was soaked as it hung in the water. She allowed her hands to float in the water while Johan wrapped his arms under her arms and clasped them over her chest. 

"Dear God, this heaven." Johan moaned feeling the water soak every fiber of his being. 

"Or close to it." Haruka said sheepishly 

"There's something you want to tell me, isn't there?" Johan asserted softly

"What do you mean?" 

Johan smiled, "I've been married to you for nearly five years. I know when you want to tell me something, love."

"I hope your ready for this." Haruka said, her voice sounded a little shaky, as she was about to tell Johan. Just like Relena she too was rubbing her belly in circles. Her eyes kept looking down at her belly as she rubbed it, but Johan stole the words out of her mouth. 

"Are you pregnant?" Johan asked not sounding worried at all

"How could you tell?" Haruka asked without moving

Johan giggled a tad; "You had that glow about you, but don't worry too much, love." 

"I won't anymore…because I know you'll be with me."

"I made a promise, Haruka." Johan said his voice sounding solemn and true, "I said that I'd never wanted to loose you again. And I don't mean to." 

Johan held Haruka in his arms and kissed her neck. His eyes looked down to his hand that held his wife's right hand. Its strange how easily he got used to his new hand and yet with this new hand that the Shuffle Alliance helped him and Haruka gain he noticed his crest again. It glowed under the water with its green aura with the dragon wrapping itself around the five-pointed star and his banner reading Star Dragon. And his wife, hers blazing with its clouds, crown and banner that read Sky King. 

He held Haruka tighter in his arms as he felt the warm water all around him and the equally warm body of his wife. 

"I don't mean to." Johan repeated softly, "Ever."

"I know, love." Haruka whispered back, "I know."

****

The End…

Author's Notes:

This really was a great undertaking. GW Gundam was and probably will always be, the longest fan fiction I've ever written to date. The idea came to me when I watched the series and I saw how much alike the five characters were to the ones in Gundam Wing. Such as Heero Yuy to Domon Kasshu, Chibodee Crocket to Duo Maxwell, and so on, then I figured, Why not have them meet? That's how I came to write this…extremely long story. Even though I know that not all readers are fond of very long stories. 

Though there were some parts I really wanted to make fun of. Such as I remember reading on some guys web-site (MAHQ A Gundam web source, which is where I got a lot of my information), said that Gundam Wing was terrible in comparison to G Gundam. Using that I wanted to poke fun at it, such as the one episode he commented on where a kid gets into the God Gundam and Domon says, "Kids shouldn't pilot Gundams". Then this person who ran MAHQ said this, "If only other universes would take the hint". So, I made fun of it by having Duo protest to the fact that they weren't kids. 

Another thing I wanted to experiment with was that in the past, people from other Anime universes had come into the company of Preventer. This time the Preventers had to go to another universe to save their comrades. Apparently it worked with as many reviews that I've gotten with it. 

Along with that with the characters I made (also known as, ACC, Author Created Characters, or whatever tight ass fan fiction critics call them) I figured that with them it'd make things a little more fun. 

Now I leave this story open with the pregnancy of Relena Peacecraft Dorlin and Haruka Tenou Rodriguez, it certainly does leave a lot open for possibilities. But only the future will show and tell what I will make. 

I hope that the readers of this story have enjoyed it, and I also hope that they will also read the other works that I've spent time upon that are here. 

Turles


End file.
